Crónicas de Cybertron
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La pre-cuela de Tranformers Unlimited y El lado Oculto de Arcee llegan a éste espacio: Elita One y Arcee comparten historias. Para los admiradores de Elita One x Optimus Prime es recomendable, como a su vez a quienes disfrutan del Pricee. Cybetron está en guerra, todo mundo tiene una facción. Algunos enigmas surgen y otros se resolverán: Amor, Lealtad, Aventura y Amistad juntos.
1. Bienvenidos a Cybertron

_**Saludando a la comunidad de Fanfictions, en especial a aquellos fanáticos de Transformers. Mientras continuaba escribiendo los capítulos de TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED, me dediqué un poco a conocer más sobre las femmebots. **_

_**He notado la tendencia sobre el Pricee y, como a su vez, en las diversas historias que he leído, hay algunas femmes que son de diferentes generaciones y por lo visto han generado puntos de vista distintos entre la aceptación y el rechazo… pero dichos comentarios han hecho que éste espacio siga creciendo.**_

_**Sin embargo, en una conversación que sostuve con Panzermig, mencionaba que en mi perspectiva, Elita One es sin duda la "maestra de las femmes" y sin lugar a dudas (como muchos que admiran esta serie) siempre será la novia de Optimus Prime.**_

_**Leí con atención los fics de Cytrey Cee Prime, Wolf Prime, Ligia21, Haloangel21 y Cyberkia y noto que tenemos ciertas coincidencias… pero, en mi imaginación siento que la relación de Optimus x Arcee no se dio de la noche a la mañana… **_

_**Por lo general, considero que Arcee ha compartido más momentos con Optimus y quizás por ello esta pareja se ha ganado un lugar en los fics… Sin embargo, en el primer fic EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE y el proyecto de Unlimited, narro un poco sobre la relación amorosa entre Elita y Optimus, como el respeto, admiración y amistad de Arcee hacia Elita.**_

_**Así que algunas pistas sobre Unlimited como la misma extensión de "El lado Oculto" se desarrollan en esta nueva historia. Técnicamente podría considerarse la **__**Pre-cuela **__**de los fics antes mencionados. Mil disculpas por la introducción tan larga, pero éste fic hará justicia para los que amamos el Pricee (cosa que no se dará tan fácil, claro lo advierto) como a su vez, a quienes aman y sienten admiración por la pareja de Optimus Prime y Elita One. **_

_**CRÓNICAS DE CYBERTRON**_

_**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Cybertron**_

Han pasado bastantes años en que los autobots y decepticons peleaban por tener el control supremo, como a su vez, la "aceptación" entre los mech de sus similares femmes. Como bien saben dos autobots fueron heridos durante una de las invasiones: Ariel y Orion Pax, quienes a su vez se transformaron en dos guerreros legendarios: Optimus Prime y Elita One.

Podría decirse que esta pareja sabía combinar sus roles entre vivir en la milicia como a su vez, tener una relación sentimental. Sin embargo, por diferentes misiones, los dos discípulos de Alpha Trion se encontraban separados: Optimus y su equipo tenían que cumplir una misión en una galaxia lejana, y Elita One junto con su escuadrón de femmes se encargaban de la seguridad de Alpha Trion y de Cybertron mismo.

La guardia de Elita era una de las más populares entre la comunidad de Cybertron, ya que al parecer, poco a poco, las femmes ganaban puestos dentro de la milicia. Pero como todo buen inicio tiene un cierto final, del equipo original que integraba dicha guardia, solamente quedaban Moonracer y Chromia.

Pero en esta ocasión, las dos femmes antes mencionadas junto con su líder esperaban a un escuadrón de mechs, al parecer, ellas deseaban estar con sus "compañeros de chispa". A pesar de la inquietud que ellas tenían, también ocupaban el tiempo para hablar sobre el reclutamiento de nuevas femmes y así elegir a una cuarta integrante.

-¿Estás segura que hoy vienen los chicos, Chromia? – dijo con impaciencia Moonracer.

-Creo que es la quinta vez que te digo que sí, además, nuestra comandante no nos hubiera entusiasmado en vano.- Respondio la femme color menta.

-Chicas, por favor, tranquilas, yo también estoy nerviosa pero como buenos soldados debemos dominar nuestras emociones. Además, no olviden que faltan dos días para el reclutamiento. Debemos pensar en ello. – comentó Elita One.

-Comandante Elita… -Había hablado Chromia.

-Soldado Chromia, por favor, recuerda: tú y Moonracer son mis amigas y hermanas, no estamos en un evento oficial. –Habló con gentileza la femme rosa.

-Está bien. Elita, quiero pedirte permiso para…

-¿Acaso estarás toda la noche con Ironhide? – Interrumpió Moonracer.

-¡Tranquila, no es eso! – respondió fingiendo un cierto enfado, posteriormente volvió a continuar.- Lo que pasa, es que hoy viene una persona muy especial, de hecho… no sé si recuerdas la misión que tuvimos hace varios años cuando fuimos capturadas por los decepticons.

Moonracer asentía con la cabeza, al igual que su líder.

-En esa misión, rescatamos a una pequeña sparkling, ahora es toda una femme; desde entonces, ella ha sido mi hermana menor.

-¿Acaso, es quien creo que es? – Dijo Moonracer.

-¿De quién están hablando? Conozco la misión de la que habla Chromia, pero no sabía que ella la había adoptado como su hermana.

-Tranquila Elita, es de confianza, aunque tengo que decirte que es muy extraña: ella le gusta la música, sabe pelear pero, a raíz de lo que hicieron los decepticons, ella no muy convive con mechs y mucho menos, está acostumbrada a vivir como nosotros. Es un ángel, les encantará.

-En el camino podrás darnos los detalles Chromia, ya se nos hizo tarde. – Habló Elita con toda autoridad.

Ambas femmes se dirigían hacia el centro de Cybertron.

**Una femme "extraña"**

Cybertron era el punto por excelencia en donde los transformers les gustaba visitar debido a la majestuosidad como su valor histórico. Muchos de ellos radicaban fuera de él, debido a que cada uno tomaba sus decisiones.

En un tren espacial, viajaban muchos civiles, pero algunos se notaba que no tenían un escudo (autobot o decepticon), sin embargo, uno de los pasajeros portaba una especie de sayal en color café, cubriéndole el cuerpo, tenía una capucha, al parecer no lo traía puesto. Era una femme que miraba el espacio en sí. Dicha femme, traía una mochila de viaje como a su vez, portaba en sus manos unas partituras de música.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo acompañarte? – se escuchó una voz gentil.

-Claro. – respondió la femme del sayal café.

-Por lo visto, es tu primer viaje a Cybertron ¿verdad? – La femme asiente – No te culpo, a mí me pasó lo mismo, tenía vergüenza de mostrarme como mecanismo, pero te adaptas al llegar. Los mech son respetuosos.

La acompañante era una enfermera autobot.

-Gracias por el comentario…

-Minerva, ese es mi nombre… ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Arcee.

-Pues bien, te iré contando sobre Cybertron: Es un lugar maravilloso, ahí puedes estudiar y decidir lo que quieres ser. Te diré algo; Cybertron no ha estado más seguro desde que Elita One y Optimus Prime fueron designados defensores de Cybertron.

-¿Disculpa, pero quiénes son ellos? He visto mucha guerra y tantas muertes, que la verdad no veo noticias y mucho menos conozco a los mecanismos que dijiste. Tengo una hermana que es militar pero ya hay muchos soldados.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco quien no está interesada en la guerra – decía con asombro Minerva – Es respetable tu opinión, por cierto, mira la ventana; estás ante las dos lunas de Cybertron.

Arcee miraba con atención a la ventana y sus ópticos azules observaban la hermosura de las lunas como a su vez miraba a Cybertron… al parecer, desde lejos lucía hermoso.

**Un romántico encuentro y/o Un encuentro accidentado**

Las tres femmes esperaban a sus compañeros de chispa en el centro de Cybertron, al parecer todo estaba concurrido. Moonracer recibe un aviso por medio de sus audios, al parecer, su compañero lo esperaba en otra dirección, solamente Chromia y Elita quedaban en ese lugar. Sin embargo, la espera vale la pena, ya que un grupo de autobots se acercan y pueden reconocer a los dos mech que los dirigen.

Chromia se acerca hacia un mech oscuro, y lo abraza con todo respeto, Elita One se limita a sonreír, esperando a que el mech se acerque.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo comandante Prime – dijo con una sonrisa la femme rosa.

-Lo mismo digo, comandante One- Respondió el mech.

Ambos se abrazan y se dan un beso. Los clásicos "UUHH" no se hacen esperar.

-Chromia, que te parece si nos vamos cinco minutos, no quiero que los muchachos vayan a molestar – habló Ironhide.

-¿Qué te pasa Hide? Ya sabes cómo es la plebe. – Dijo Bumblebee.

Al parecer el escuadrón de Optimus lo integraban Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus. Eran muy diferentes en su carácter.

-Optimus ¿por qué no le cuentas a Elita sobre la batalla que tuviste con Starscream?-Decía Ratchet.

Todos pedían que contara esa hazaña, al parecer Elita deseaba escucharlo.

Optimus asintió:

-Estábamos en el planeta velocidad, teníamos dos días de llegar cuando los secuaces de Starscream se aparecieron, al parecer, querían energón.

Prime se emocionaba mucho, sus compañeros lo animaban, Elita se divertía ante los gestos de su novio.

Mientras eso ocurría, Arcee se dirigía rumbo al centro para encontrarse con Chromia, como era su primera vez, la femme color menta le hizo un mapa detallado de la estación de tren hacia el centro.

Por otra parte, los mech animaban a Optimus, sin embargo, éste último no se dio cuenta que Arcee estaba a sus espaldas.

-Orion… - Dijo Elita, pero el ruido que hacían los muchachos le impidió dar el mensaje.

-Y entonces, agarro con mi puño a Starscream – seguía el Prime en su diálogo.

Su codo izquierdo lo extendió hacia atrás, pegándole en el rostro de Arcee… La femme soltó las partituras que llevaba y el viento hizo levantarlas por los aires. Ella se llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro.

Los demás se reían ante ese hecho.

-¡Auch!- Dijo la femme del sayal café.

-Señorita, disculpe yo… -Habló el Prime.

La femme sin esperar respuesta, le da un golpe en la cara y golpeándolo en la parte baja, haciendo que Prime cayera al piso. Las risas cesaron.

-Agradezcale a Primus que lo que acabo de perder lo sé de memoria. – Arcee estaba furiosa- Cuando quiera alardear fíjese en dónde lo hace. ¡Estúpido!

Arcee miraba a los mech y a Elita de forma seria.

-Si hubiera sido una femme decepticon, ustedes no lo estarían contando, por lo visto, me queda claro que facción debo elegir. Y con todo respeto a la señorita que los acompaña: Amárrele las manos a su amigo, ya que por lo visto le falta modales.

La femme del sayal café estaba avergonzada y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Elita al ver el silencio, se empezó a reír mientras ayudaba al Prime a incorporarse.

-Por lo visto, alardeaste demasiado Orion Pax – decía sonriente.

-Esa femme es muy rápida.- Dijo Magnus admirado.

-Cómo no fuiste tú al que golpearon tienes razón en decirlo.- Mencionó Optimus.

-Saben lo que me llama la atención, es que a ella no le importó que fueras Optimus Prime para llamarte "estúpido". – Dijo Elita.

Todos empezaron a reírse, aunque Optimus utilizó su máscara, ya que nadie lo había tratado con ese calificativo. De repente Ironhide y Chromia se integran al grupo.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó el mech oscuro.

-Resultará gracioso, pero, una femme de vestimenta café le llamó "estúpido" a Optimus.- Reía Bulkhead.

-¿De casualidad la femme que le llamó estúpido tenía ópticos azules? – preguntó Chromia.

Ellos asintieron. Chromia cambia su semblante, todo el mundo lo nota.

-¡¿Díganme hacia dónde se fue?!

-Chromia, tranquilízate – le sugería Elita.

-Esa femme ¡es mi hermana! Y por lo visto ya se llevó una mala impresión de Cybertron.

Chromia abandonó a sus compañeros y se dirigió a buscar a Arcee, Ironhide la sigue.

Elita comprendía la situación de Chromia.

-Por lo visto chicos, su actuación no fue digna de autobots, y por lo que Chromia me dijo, su hermana tiene un concepto muy diferente a los mech. Les sugiero que nos dividamos. Al parecer ella no conoce Cybertron. – Habló Elita en voz de orden.

-Ya oyeron a Elita, busquen esa femme – reiteró el Prime.

Los mechs abandonan el lugar. Mientras tanto Elita Y Optimus se quedan viendo, al parecer la mirada de Elita tranquilizaba al mech y en pareja se dirigieron a buscar a Arcee.

Sin embargo, no se percataron que Alpha Trion había visto todo y al parecer, estaba interesado en la femme del sayal café.


	2. ¡No quiero pelear!

**La descripción de Arcee corresponde a la Generación 1. Espero que poco a poco vaya ganando seguidores y favoritos ésta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**Capítulo 2: ¡No quiero pelear!**_

Arcee corría sin rumbo fijo, la femme se encontraba totalmente confundida, pero, a su vez, sentía que ella no pertenecía a un lugar tan "sofisticado".

La femme del sayal café había crecido en Kaón bajo la tutela de Chromia, los recuerdos que ella tiene de su etapa de sparkling son de invasiones decepticons. En ese entonces, Chromia y Moonrace ya eran todas unas guerreras reconocidas. Sin embargo, una mala impresión que ella tuvo de los mechs decepticons, provocó que ella tuviera dificultades al relacionarse con otros mech.

Para ella, ver a la población de Cybertron lucir sus cuerpos con ciertas armaduras y modos vehículos es algo nuevo. Ella no se sentía segura de sí misma en poder estar como la mayoría de los cibertronianos, como a su vez, no portaba ninguna insignia.

Poco a poco la femme iba recobrando la calma, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a una de las regiones más bajas de Cybertron. Observó a unos mechs indigentes. Al parecer esa escena le había conmovido.

"Yo creí que solamente en Kaón se observaba la pobreza" pensaba la femme.

Ella portaba unos 15 cubos de energon en su mochila, no dudó en despojarse de su alimento y lo compartió con aquellas personas. De repente, observa que un mech color amarillo entra en el lugar, al parecer era el amigo del mech que había golpeado. Rápidamente se esconde.

-Bumblebee a Optimus, no encuentro a la femme, estoy en la zona indigente, al parecer debe estar en la autopista u otra parte.

Arcee escucha lo que dice el mech amarillo, el nombre de Optimus resonó en sus audios cuando recordó las palabras de Minerva.

"¿Ese estúpido es el guerrero legendario? Ahora entiendo por qué se vale de mechs para que hagan el trabajo sucio." – esa idea pasaba por su mente.

El mech amarillo abandonaba el lugar, y Arcee sale de su escondite. Sin embargo, escucha ruidos, al parecer se desarrollaba una pelea. De forma sigilosa observa que dos mech jóvenes atacan a un mech "anciano". Ella nota que los mech jóvenes son decepticons.

La femme sintió una gran indignación, y algo en su interior motivó a intervenir.

-Oigan idiotas, ¡Dejen al abuelo en paz! – dijo con una voz retadora.

Los mech se empezaron a reír, mientras que el mech anciano, tenía "dificulatades" para respirar.

-Vaya, no pensábamos que Alpha Trion necesitaba de enfermeras para cuidarlo. – Dijeron en forma sarcástica.

-Les advierto, dejen al abuelo en paz. ¡No quiero pelear con ustedes tarados!-Repitió la femme.

Los dos mech observan de pies a cabeza a su retadora y viendo que era una femme, una serie de malos pensamientos pasaron por sus circuitos. La femme intuía esa mirada y estaba preparada.

Uno de los mech se dirige a atacar a la femme, pero Arcee esquiva el golpe y en la parte del abdomen golpea con cierta brutalidad, sacándole el aire. El segundo mech arremete contra ella, al parecer tenía una cuchilla. La joven del sayal café se mueve de forma rápida y aplica una barrida derribando a su oponente.

Arcee se acerca al anciano y ayuda a incorporarlo, llevándolo fuera de la zona de indigencia.

**Puntos de vista**

Mientras eso ocurría en la zona de indigencia, Elita y Optimus se dirigían hacia la autopista en su modo vehículo. Para ellos, la seguridad de la femme era vital.

-Me temo que éste incidente será la comidilla de mañana en todo Cybertron. Nunca pensé que una femme fuera reaccionar así. – Habló el Prime.

-Si hubiera estado en el lugar de esa femme, quizás hubiera reaccionado igual, además, por lo que dijo Chromia, ella le cuesta socializar con mechs.

-O sea ¿Le das la razón que me haya dicho estúpido?

-No es eso Pax, simplemente, debiste ser más cuidadoso. Ese es el detalle. Pero en fin, la femme no está bajo mis órdenes, porque ya sabes que no me gusta que alguien te ofenda.

-Empezaba a dudar si realmente me amabas.

-Te amo con toda mi chispa Orion, pero recuerda, tenemos un deber que cumplir.

-Cambiando de tema, esta noche tienes algo planeado.

-Adivina. – Esa frase lo dijo la femme rosa en un tono sensual.

Optimus aceleró con fuerza y un rugido se escuchó al parecer satisfactorio.

-Por lo visto, el hablar sensual te tranquiliza – Habló Elita en voz baja mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

En otro sector de Cybertron, Ironhide y Chromia estaban tras la pista de Arcee, sin embargo ambos mech conocían de los alcances que podría presentar la femme.

-Creo que no fue buena idea alejarnos esos cinco minutos. – Habló Chromia como si tuviera la culpa.

-El error fue mío, además, sé que no fue nada fácil convencer a Arcee que viniera a Cybertron. A duras penas ella logró convivir conmigo.

-Siempre has estado a mi lado Hide y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ella sufrió, técnicamente eres como su hermano.

-Y ahora me pregunto ¿qué pasó? Para que ella le hubiera dicho "estúpido" a Optimus.-Al parecer tenía el mech esa inquietud.

-Arcee utiliza la palabra estúpido cuando le llegan hacer algo malo, y si ella hubiera sabido a quien insultó... Gracias a Primus que Elita logró tranquilizar a Prime.

De repente, observan por los aires a un grupo seekers, al parecer un nuevo enfrentamiento se desarrollaría en Cybertron.

-¿Los vistes Hyde?

-Me temo que tendremos que suspender la búsqueda, debemos avisarles. Tu hermana estará bien.

Chromia sabía que Ironhide tenía razón y aunque le doliera en el fondo, debía cumplir con su deber.

**Una plática muy especial**

Arcee llevaba a Alpha Trion a un lugar seguro, al parecer el viejo mech había fingido tener problemas con los cons. Era obvio que la femme no conocía nada o mejor dicho, a los personajes destacados de Cybertron.

-Espero que se encuentre bien, y de antemano pido disculpas si lo llamé abuelo – Habló la femme con toda tranquilidad.

-Pierde cuidado pequeña, las apariencias engañan, pero dime, ¿Cómo una femme como tú puede platicar conmigo sin tener inhibiciones?

Arcee observaba al mech: portaba una capa y sus rasgos se le hacían familiares.

-Disculpe la pregunta señor…

-Puedes llamarme Alpha Trion.

-¿De casualidad es usted familiar de un mech que tiene malos modales? Un mech amarillo llegó y según decía que se llamaba Optimus Prime… seré honesta pero, no sé qué diablos en un Prime y mucho menos, quiero ser parte de ésta guerra estúpida.

Alpha dirigía una mirada muy tierna, cosa que quizás podría ser extraño en un mech de alto rango.

-El mech a quien llamaste "estúpido" es uno de mis estudiantes distinguidos al igual que la femme que estaba en el grupo de amigos. Y como bien dices, él es Optimus Prime y fue designado como el máximo líder de los autobots, su novia es Elita One y ella es una de las mejores femmes de combate.

-Fue un milagro que la femme no arremetiera contra mí. Pero bien responderé a su pregunta. Si a usted puedo tratarlo con respeto no sólo es por su apariencia, usted me recuerda a un mech que era muy bueno conmigo cuando era una sparkling, desafortunadamente, lo perdí cuando los decepticons invadieron mi planeta.

Arcee deseaba contener las lágrimas.

-Por lo que noto pequeña, te ha tocado ver desde muy joven los horrores de la guerra, no te culpo por sentir eso, pero en ocasiones esto sucede cuando alguna de las dos partes no quieren dialogar. Prime y Elita tienen la misión de proteger a todos como a su vez garantizar la paz.

-Suena ilógico garantizar la paz por medio de la guerra.

El ruido de los seekers interrumpe la conversación. Aparentemente, ellos estaban ocultos. Por lo que había visto anteriormente, eran amigos de los cons que había golpeado. Intuía que buscaban al anciano.

-Señor Alpha Trion, por lo visto están buscándolo, pero creo tener una idea para despistarlos. Lo que voy hacer, no lo he hecho con nadie, pero, le pido que me entregue su capa y yo le daré mi sayal.

Alpha podía evitar ésta situación, pero deseaba ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar la femme.

-Veo que no estás acostumbrada a mostrarte como mecanismo, pero acepto tu ofrecimiento.

Ambos mecanismos intercambian prendas, y por primera vez se ve expuesto el cuerpo de la femme sin el sayal: Tenía una armadura intacta como a su vez no poseía ningún logo, los colores eran rojo y blanco, al parecer ya poseía una forma vehículo. Arcee procuraba dominar su timidez.

-Pequeña, si los cons te ven sin un logo, lo más probable es que te capturen y te hagan pertenecer a su facción.

-Sé el riesgo que corro, pero alguien me dijo que puedo elegir lo que quiero ser.

Arcee empieza a alejarse de Alpha Trion. Al parecer los cons detectan la señal. La femme procuraba envolver su cuerpo para generar la impresión que era el mech a quien seguían.

Los disparos se hacen escuchar, la femme se mueve en zig-zag.

-No creí que el viejo autobot fuera tan veloz – habló un con.

-Recuerda que no es un mech ordinario – respondió el otro.

"Después de todo, no me equivoqué en tomar la decisión" pensó Arcee.

De repente observa que un con le impide seguir avanzando, en ese momento los disparos se escuchan: Optimus y Elita disparan por la espalda.

-¡Te protegeremos Alpha!- dijo Optimus Prime.

Arcee reconoce la voz pero continúa de frente sin voltear a verlo.

-Veamos quién derriba más cons – Dijo entusiasmada Elita.

Mientras había intercambio de disparos, otros seekers perseguían a un mecanismo con sayal café, pero para su buena suerte, Chromia y Ironhide se encuentran con él.

-¡Corre Arcee! –Dijo Chromia.

-Creo que son demasiados, no podremos contenerlos – Respondió Ironhide.

De repente el mecanismo del sayal café se detiene, extendiendo sus manos hacia sus enemigos; un poder de carácter místico se hizo presente; al parecer, en un solo movimiento logró que los cons huyeran. Aquel mecanismo se quita la capucha y para sorpresa de todos, se descubre que es Alpha Trion.

-¡Señor Alpha, creímos que no nos necesitaría! – Habló Chromia.

-Es cierto Chromia, pero ya ven, de vez en cuando me gusta salir sin escolta. Tu hermana es muy valiente, aunque le falta mucho por aprender. –Respondió Alpha.

-Acaban de hablar Bumblebee y los demás. Al parecer están conteniendo la situación. – Intervino el mech oscuro.

Arcee continuaba corriendo, al parecer nadie lo seguía. Ella voltea a ver y observa que a lo lejos dos mecanismos empiezan a seguirla: un tráiler y un auto rosa. Y a sus espaldas Bumblebee y el resto del equipo cierran la salida, ella continuaba oculta.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor Alpha Trion? – Se escuchó la voz de Bumblebee.

Elita y Optimus se transformaban y observaban a detalle, algo había diferente, de repente una luz iluminó aquel espacio, al parecer Chromia, Ironhide y Alpha Trion se habían tele-transportado. El mech anciano comprendía lo que Arcee sentía y utilizando sus dones místicos cambiaron de nuevo sus vestuarios. Los autobots reconocieron a la femme.

Arcee estaba sorprendida del don del anciano, pero a su vez temerosa por la reacción hacia Prime, sin embargo, al ver a Chromia y Ironhide se sintió más tranquila.

-Creo que han sido muchas emociones, jovencita – habló el mech hacia Arcee – Espero verte pronto, tienes el potencial para pertenecer a los autobots.

Diciendo esto, Trion extendió su mano; el sayal como el pecho de la femme portaba ahora la insignia autobot.

-Optimus, técnicamente, nuestro maestro eligió a la femme. – Habló en voz baja Elita.

-Algo ve en ella… será mi dolor de cabeza – Respondió Prime.

-No exageres, es valiente y consciente, cosa que no se ve en una femme.- Culminó Elita.

-Creo que he causado muchos problemas, pero yo realmente venía a – Dijo Arcee un poco apenada.

Alpha Trion utiliza sus habilidades y tele transporta a la mayoría del grupo, dejando a Ironhide y Chromia. De repente, con un movimiento de su mano, hace aparecer las partituras que había perdido Arcee.

-Vienes a estudiar música en Cybertron, vi tus partituras y hay algo interesante en ellas, pero ya tendrás tiempo para acomodarte, lo que me queda claro es que tendrás que combinar la música con la milicia. Eres única Arcee. Tu camino apenas empieza.

Alpha Trion desaparecía ante la vista de los mecanismos.

-Lamento haberles arruinado su reencuentro – Habló Arcee avergonzada.

-Descuida hermana, tenemos tiempo, además estarás viviendo con nosotros – Habló Chromia.

-Bienvenida a Cybertron y a los autobots Arcee – Mencionó Ironhide.

Los tres mecanismos caminaban hacia el nuevo hogar que compartiría Arcee. Al parecer la femme poco a poco empezaría asimilar su estancia como a su vez, tendría que convivir con los mech y, principalmente, aguantar la presencia de Optimus Prime, quien por lo visto, le había provocado una mala impresión.


	3. El primer día en la milicia

_**Capítulo 3: El primer día en la milicia**_

Han pasado dos días de aquel incidente, la femme de Kaón aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para conocer los sitios claves de Cybertron. Ironhide y Chromia sirvieron como guía de turistas, sin embargo, todavía la femme no se sentía en confianza para despojarse del sayal.

Como las intenciones de Arcee fueron claras, el estudiar música, por sugerencia de su hermana mayor, buscó una escuela que le permitiera estudiar por las tardes para que no chocara sus tiempos dentro de la milicia.

La femme de Kaón dudaba si lo que había hecho Alpha Trion fue un error, ella claramente lo había afirmado que no deseaba involucrarse en guerras, pero Chromia la motivó a que se diera la oportunidad de aprender la vida militar.

El día del reclutamiento había llegado, Chromia había dejado indicaciones a su hermana de cómo sería su "nueva vida".

-Escucha con atención hermana: Hoy es el día de reclutamiento, y como aspirante te tocará dormir en las barracas, pero no te preocupes, todas son femmes de nuevo ingreso. Moonracer y yo estaremos al pendiente de ti. Es muy probable que de acuerdo a las habilidades que poseas te asignen un mentor, no sé si vaya a ser mech o femme, claro te lo advierto para que no vayas a utilizar la palabra estúpido. De buena fuente sé que uno de tus maestros será el oficial Ratchet, al parecer te dará medicina básica.

-O sea, en otras palabras, no voy a convivir sólo con femmes. – Dijo en forma sarcástica Arcee. –Entonces por los menos permíteme que use el sayal, te prometo que llegando a la base me lo voy a quitar.

La femme color menta observaba con una mirada a la femme.

-Hermanita, sé que los cambios duelen, pero, procura olvidar y mira hacia adelante.

-Chromia, por favor agradécele a Hyde por proporcionarme los útiles de la "escuela". Veo que es un buen mech- Habló la chica del sayal.

Ambas femmes salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la base militar. Chromia utilizaba su modo vehículo, mientras que la femme de Kaón disfrutaba correr, al parecer, le traía buenos recuerdos.

Al llegar a la base militar, se dieron cuenta que habían varias filas unas pertenecían a las femmes y otras a mech. Todo indicaba que había una nueva convocatoria para aspirantes del ejército autobot.

-Déjame ver si podemos ingresar rápido hermanita – Habló Chromia.

-No, hermana. Déjalo así. Además, si voy a darme la oportunidad de aprender lo que tú haces, necesito iniciar igual que tú. Una cosa es lo que haya hecho el Señor Alpha conmigo, pero no por ello significa una garantía de quedar seleccionada.- Respondió Arcee.

La femme color menta admiraba la prudencia de su hermana, quizás por ello, la amaba como tal.

Para la femme de Kaón, observar las instalaciones militares era como un sueño, ya que no se imaginaba que fueran tan impresionantes. Arcee iniciaba el recorrido junto con sus nuevas compañeras, al parecer había otras femmes como ella que portaban un sayal.

Como en todo "primer día" nunca faltan los comentarios y las "segmentaciones" algunos mechs hacían comentarios.

-¡Uy! De qué monasterio se escaparon, muñecas.

El nuevo grupo de femmes se trasladaba al gimnasio, al parecer, era un grupo de 30 femmes. Todas conservaban su posición. Pero como nunca falta la conversación, Arcee por sus audios lograba escuchar el cuchicheo.

-Ya se enteraron de lo que pasó: Una femme llamó estúpido a Optimus Prime.

-Dicen que es una femme salvaje, cuentan por ahí que es hermana de Megatron.

-No es cierto, yo me contaron, que esa femme es la reencarnación de Solus Prime.

-Déjense de tonterías chicas, lo cierto es que Prime golpeó a una femme pero ella no se dejó, pero lástima que no tengamos el gusto de conocerla, yo si le pido un autógrafo.

Arcee estaba totalmente avergonzada, y al parecer pasaría a la historia como: "La femme que golpeó y llamó estúpido a Optimus Prime".

El cuchicheo cesa y de repente aparecen tres femmes, dos de ellas eran conocidas por Arcee pero la tercera femme apenas tenía dos días que las conocía de vista. La de Kaón estaba en la última fila, al parecer no deseaba "llamar la atención", andaba con sus otras compañeras de sayal.

-Muy bien señoritas, bienvenidas a la etapa de reclutamiento. Mi nombre es Elita One, mis compañeras Chromia y Moonracer estaremos vigilando su desempeño. Cada una tendrá un cierto puntaje y de acuerdo a ello serán asignadas a otros grupos. Quiero imaginar que cada una de ustedes tiene nociones de combate. Pues bien, nos dividiremos en 5 grupos de seis, se seleccionará a quince aspirantes de las cuales, se enfrentarán a nosotras.

Todas estaban consternadas, Arcee sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de pelear ya que ella se había definido como pacifista. Ahora la situación se lo exigía.

-Para la última fila – dijo Elita One- Les pido por favor que dejen a un lado el sayal y vayan adaptándose a verse como mecanismos. Comprendo lo que sienten, pero créanme cuando les digo que están entre amigas.

Chromia y Moonracer observaban a Arcee, las femmes de sayal se despojaban de él… las dos femmes cuando vieron a su amiga sin el sayal, comprendían por qué ocultaba su cuerpo. Al parecer, Arcee al igual que las otras femmes tenían ciertos atributos que no podían pasar desapercibidos.

-Creo que tenemos súper modelos en el reclutamiento – Decía Elita One en tono de broma. Sin embargo, ella no le perdía la vista a Arcee.

"Primus, tu sabes que no deseo pelear, pero pido perdón por si llego a lastimar a alguien. Prometo no llamar estúpido a los mech" Pensaba la femme de Kaón.

**Elita vs Arcee**

Las eliminatorias se dieron y en el grupo en donde se encontraba Arcee, logra derrotar a su oponente sin ninguna dificultad, aunque más bien, ella aplicaba movimientos defensivos. Al parecer, no deseaba herir a nadie.

Los primeros sonidos de golpes y quejidos se escuchaban en el gimnasio, poco a poco el grupo de femmes se estaban reduciendo.

Ya habían seleccionado un grupo de 15 femmes, y ese grupo volvería a dividirse, ya que Chromia y Moonracer se enfrentarían a 5 femmes, al igual que Elita One.

-Muy bien señoritas, acaban de llegar a la segunda etapa, ustedes tendrán la ventaja de atacarnos simultáneamente. Espero que nos den una buena pelea.

Elita One se dirigía a escoger su grupo y para la sorpresa de muchos, eligió en donde estaba Arcee.

-No creí que nos enfrentaríamos a la comandante One, dicen que golpea como un mech. Muchos amigos dicen que si te va bien, lo más que puedes durar inconsciente son dos días.- Hablaba una femme en voz baja a sus compañeras.

"Por lo visto, se va a desquitar por lo que le hice a su novio" Pensó, aunque estaba un poco aterrada, procuraba dominarse y ahora con los antecedentes que había escuchado… quién no se iba a asustar.

-Chromia y Moonracer ¿Están listas? – pregunta en voz de mando la femme rosa.

-¡Listas! – responden al unísono.

-Muy bien. ¡Adelante!

Todas las femmes se lanzaban simultáneamente a atacar a cada una de sus rivales, sin embargo Arcee no participaba de la batalla. A pesar de sentir cierta aversión a la pelea, ella fue creciendo con el ideal del combate justo.

Elita por su parte derrotaba fácilmente a las cuatro compañeras de Arcee, no lucía agotada.

-¡Llegó su turno señorita!-Dijo con voz retadora.

-Creo que ahora va a pedirme cuentas por lo de su novio – Esta frase lo dijo en cibertroniano antiguo y en voz baja la femme de Kaón.

-No te preocupes por ese detalle, ¡quiero pelear contigo! – Respondió Elita One

Elita arremete contra su rival, Arcee estaba preparada. Los puños de la femme rosa se mueven a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que la femme roja logra esquivarlos con buenos movimientos de cabeza.

Súbitamente, el estilo de pelea cambia, Elita se barre, pero Arcee logra saltar y con movimientos gimnásticos logra alejarse de ahí.

-¡Prueba tu valor soldado! No solo es esquivar – Dijo Elita en cibertroniano antiguo.

-Si usted lo quiere – Respondió Arcee lanzándose hacia el frente.

La femme de rojo empieza a utilizar la ofensiva, combinaba puños y patadas, Elita observa la velocidad de su oponente.

-Por lo visto Chromia te entrenó muy bien – decía en tono satisfactorio.

-Insisto, no me gusta pelear, pero por lo visto usted no dará marcha atrás. – Replicó la femme.

-¡Quiero ver tus límites!

La pelea se va saliendo de control, ambas femmes salen del gimnasio. Elita se apoya en uno de los barandales para agarrar mayor impulso en la patada, Arcee se cruza de brazos conteniendo el golpe y respondiéndole del mismo modo a su oponente.

Moonracer y Chromia ven la escena, al igual que el resto de las aspirantes, y como si fueran sparklings salen del lugar y van siguiendo la pelea.

-Moonracer, creo que la comandante se emocionó demasiado – La femme color menta estaba preocupada.

-Lo peor es que ambas van a la zona donde están los mech, y adivina quién está reclutando – Respondió su compañera.

-Que Primus nos agarre confesadas – Se limitó a decir Chromia.

La pelea continúa en su apogeo. Arcee trata de evitar los ataques de Elita, como a su vez responderle, sin embargo, la femme rosada tiene mayor experiencia. Viendo que no podía convencer a su rival de dejarla de atacar, Arcee se dirige de frente, no llevaba guardia, Elita se prepara a darle un golpe. La sorpresa fue que la femme roja abraza a su oponente derribándola, ambas femmes rodaban por los pasillos, la fuerza era tal que derribaron uno de los paneles de división.

Por otra parte, un grupo de mech se encontraba en el patio principal de la base, al parecer todavía iniciarían el reclutamiento. Quienes estaban presentes eran Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus y Ironhide para evaluar a los nuevos aspirantes.

Optimus estaba a punto de dar la orden para que iniciaran cuando observa que dos femmes pelean en pleno patio; el mech logra reconocer a Elita, sin embargo, observa a la segunda femme con detenimiento: Era el mismo mecanismo que le había llamado estúpido.

Los mech observan a detalle la pelea, era obvio que reconocían a Elita One por la trayectoria militar.

Elita y Arcee continuaban en la pelea, las femmes ingresan al lado de los mech, al parecer era un duelo único.

La femme roja no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, al parecer, la idea de pelear la hacía permanecer tranquila a pesar de que su cuerpo se veía como tal.

-¡Terminemos con esto! – dijeron las femme al unísono.

Ambas se lanzan hacia el frente, y como si hubiera sido una clase de boxeo, las dos lograron conectar su golpe: Arcee logra golpear a Elita en la mandíbula mientras que la femme rosa golpeaba con una fuerza brutal la sien de su rival. Las dos caen al suelo.

-Auuch, uuuuh…- se escucharon por parte de los mech.

-Optimus, creo que al parecer, Elita se volvió muy exigente – Se acerca Ultra Magnus.

Elita logra incorporarse, Optimus la auxilia, sin embargo, observa que de los labios de la femme empieza a salir un fluido.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no me tocaban de esa manera – Habló Elita en voz baja.

Arcee se incorpora, pero al parecer el golpe hace que sus ópticos parpadeen, su visión no estaba al cien por ciento, pero ella empezaba a sacar fluidos por la nariz. La femme se limpia pero aún no lograba parar el fluido. Sabía que estaba en malas condiciones, por sus audios percibía que alguien apoyaba a su rival, y como toda una valiente aguantaba de pie. Ella decide desactivar sus ópticos.

-¡Comandante Elita! – hablaba en cibertroniano antiguo y todos escuchaban con atención- Usted decide si continuamos peleando, o acaba de probar su punto sobre mis límites. Yo seguiré si así lo desea, no voy a pedirle que tenga piedad conmigo.

Elita al ver el semblante de su rival observa que el estado de Arcee es crítico. Sin embargo, un recuerdo le vino a su mente: Cuando era estudiante de Alpha Trion, ella y Optimus entrenaban, en esa ocasión, El mech la había herido de igual manera y aun así continuaba peleando. El resultado fue que Alpha tuvo que intervenir ya que esa herida tendría consecuencias fatales.

-Por favor comandante One, detenga la práctica – mencionó Ironhide.

Optimus observaba a la femme roja, a pesar del incidente, tenía que reconocer que ella era valiente.

-Elita, sabes que ella está en riesgo. – Dijo Prime.

Elita observa a ambos mech, ella sonríe de forma satisfactoria, sin embargo, corre hacia Arcee.

-Tranquila soldado, no voy a atacarte – Habló con una voz dulce.

De repente, ella hace presión en un punto de la sien de la femme, deteniendo el fluido. Arcee está a punto de caer, pero Elita la sostiene.

-Gracias por la pelea Arcee.- Dijo de forma amigable.

-El honor fue mío comandante One – respondió la femme.

Todo el mundo aplaude a ambas oponentes, sin embargo, Arcee le pide en voz baja si podía sacarla de aquel lugar, ya que no quería activar sus ópticos debido a que si veía a todos los mech quizás podría inhibirse.

Ambas retadoras salen, Arcee no se da cuenta que pasa al lado de Optimus, mientras que Elita hablaba con Optimus por cibertroniano antiguo.

-Ya tengo a una estudiante a quien debo asesorar.

-Mi dolor de cabeza, acaba de empezar. – Dijo Prime en un tono de resignación.

"Y yo que no deseaba saber de la vida militar" Pensó Arcee.

-Creo que es el inicio de una nueva amistad – Dijo con voz agradable Elita One.

**Muchas gracias por las críticas y el seguimiento a dicha historia, al igual que en la segunda parte de Transformers Unlimited. Al escribir ésta historia se me vienen muchos recuerdos de las cuáles quiero tomar lo mejor y narrarlo de la mejor forma posible. En ambas historias procuraré subir un capítulo por semana, y hasta entonces no se pierdan el próximo episodio de ambas historias.**


	4. Un nuevo desafío

_**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo desafío**_

_(Continuación del capítulo 3)_

Después de haber pasado la etapa de selección, la femme de kaón conoce la bahía médica de la base, y como toda buena base militar, se encontraba bien equipada, era un área grande. Elita llevaba a su "nueva amiga" con uno de sus amigos: Ratchet.

El mech observa a las dos femmes, y obviamente se podía observar que habían tenido una gran batalla. La femme rosa hace la observación que durante el combate, ella golpeó la sien de una forma brutal y que el golpe había generado ciertos daños.

Ratchet llamó a una de sus estudiantes.

-Dígame maestro Ratchet – ingresaba una enfermera autobot.

Arcee reconoce la voz: era Minerva.

-Minerva, necesito que revises a la comandante Elia, al parecer tiene una herida en el labio, mientras que yo reviso a la señorita. – Indicaba Ratchet.

-Vaya, es muy pequeño el mundo Minerva. – Dijo Arcee.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Elita.

-Así es comandante, de ello veníamos viajando de Kaón hacia Cybertron, pero no había visto a mi amiga sin el sayal. – respondió la enfermera.

-Doctor Ratchet, no se preocupe, prometí no ofender a ningún mech. – Decía avergonzada la de Kaón.

-Gracias por decirlo. Por lo que noto desactivaste tus ópticos, ahora voy a aplicarte la anestesia y revisaré tu sistema neuronal para reparar alguna de las funciones. – Dijo Ratchet.

-¿Y la práctica, mis cosas y eso? – la femme roja estaba preocupada.

-No te preocupes soldado, le diré a Chromia que traiga tus cosas, como al parecer te dé el resto de las indicaciones. De antemano te digo, que yo seré tu mentora. Me agrada tu estilo. – Habló la comandante.

Ratchet y Minerva escuchaban la decisión de Elita One. Ratchet conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no aceptaba con facilidad el asesorar estudiantes y mucho menos, que ella pidiera a alguien ser su estudiante.

El efecto de la anestesia empezaba a surtir efecto en Arcee, y de forma cuidadosa Ratchet examinaba el cerebro de la femme.

Mientras eso ocurría en la bahía médica. Optimus Prime junto con Ironhide y Ultra Magnus se dirigían a los comedores. Para su sorpresa Elita One alcanza a los mech. Los cuatro se sientan a conversar.

-¿Qué tal les fue con el reclutamiento?- preguntó la femme rosa.

-Fue satisfactorio, pero al parecer, los mech quedaron impactados con la demostración que dieron.- Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Y para acabarla de amolar, a alguien se le fue el comentario y todos los mech saben el incidente. –Dijo Prime.

Al parecer, es "alguien" fue Ultra Magnus ya que, de forma inconsciente hizo alusión sobre el incidente.

-¿Cómo está Arcee?- preguntó Ironhide.

-¿Así se llama esa femme?- dijo Optimus con cierta ironía.

-Mi amiga se encuentra bien Hyde. Veo que te preocupas por ella. – Dijo la femme con amabilidad.

-¿Amiga?- preguntaron con extrañeza los mech.

-Así es, durante las prácticas se rehusó a combatir, pero técnicamente la provoqué. Ella tiene potencial, Alpha Trion no se equivocó. Y es por ello que voy a ser su mentora. – Dijo One.

-Y hablando de eso, ya hay una lista preliminar. Por cierto traigo los horarios y para colmo, el maestro Alpha me pidió que yo lo apoye de vez en cuando en las clases de Historia de Cybertron y.. – Dijo Prime.

-¿Pero qué? – Dijo Elita.

-Técnicamente, Alpha Trion pidió que Arcee asista a esas clases junto con los mech que están como candidatos para estar en el equipo de Optimus Prime – Se reía Magnus.

Elita y Ironhide se reían.

-¡No quiero convivir con ella! Además, tú y yo somos pareja, no quiero trabajar con otras femmes.

-Pero bien que has logrado hacer equipo con Chromia y Moonracer. – Dijo la femme rosa.

-Con ellas es diferente, ambas tienen su respectiva pareja, sin ofender a Hyde. – replicó Optimus.

-Con todo respeto comandante, usted de Arcee no sabe nada.- Dijo Ironhide molesto retirándose del lugar.

-Optimus eres mi amigo, pero conozco a Ironhide, y él nunca se molesta por niñerías. Por lo que me ha platicado, tanto él como Chromia se preocupan por ella. Utilizaron el gusto de la femme por la música para traerla a Cybertron, pero hay algo más.

-Magnus tiene razón Optimus. Ayer Platiqué con Moonracer y Powerglide y me confirman la misma historia. Es por ello que voy a ser su mentora.

-O sea ¿Qué yo soy el malo? No niego que sea valiente y tenga todas las habilidades, pero pienso que esa femme puede ser útil en otra parte.

-Optimus – habló en forma dulce- sé que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero dale la oportunidad. Además, quién sabe si ella algún día dirija a las femmebots y así yo pueda estar contigo con el equipo Prime.

El Prime escuchaba con atención a la femme rosa.

-Elita, te conozco, tú nunca dejas algo y eso es lo que admiro de ti, pero por lo visto te ha conmovido mucho la femme. Te propongo algo: Tú pediste a Arcee como pupilo, yo pido ser el "abogado del diablo".

Magnus y Elita quedaban viéndose.

-Tú y el maestro vieron algo en ella, déjame que yo conviva con ella a mi manera. – Finalizó Prime.

**La nueva agenda**

Arcee volvía activar sus ópticos, como a su vez veía el rostro del médico. Pero observaba que en la bahía estaban tres mecanismos: Chromia, Moonracer y Powerglide.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía "gatorade"-Dijo Arcee al mech.

Las risas de las femmes se escucharon.

-Oye Arcee, por lo visto te cuesta pronunciar mi nombre – Dijo Powerglide.

-Pensé que había causado algún daño en los neuro-procesadores.- Mencionó Ratchet

-No te preocupes Ratchet, desde que era una sparkling, se le dificultaba pronunciar el nombre de Powerglide – habló Moonracer.

-Hermana, permíteme felicitarte, lo hiciste muy bien en las pruebas y acá traigo tu nueva agenda- Dijo Chromia.

Arcee recibía de manos de Chromia su horario de actividades.

En ésta aparecían las nuevas actividades que tendría: Servicio comunitario, Práctica de Tiro y de Combate, Servicio social, Historia de Cybertron, Medicina Básica y "Música" como actividad cocurricular. Al parecer los fines de semana tendría la oportunidad de "descansar".

Arcee observaba todos los detalles como a su vez se indicaba quien era su "Tutor".

-Mis respetos señorita, Elita One no está acostumbrada a pedir estudiantes, más bien, son ellas quienes piden ser asesoradas por ella. – Dijo Ratchet.

-Por lo que veo mis maestros serán usted, la comandante One, el teniente Bulkhead, pero no entiendo la clase de Historia Cybertroniana aparecen dos nombres: A.T. y O.P – Dijo la femme de Kaón.

-Pues significa que Alpha Trion y Optimus Prime serán tus asesores, de antemano, te digo que son muy exigentes. – Habló Ratchet.

-Temo que llevo las de perder, después de todo, ese "pesado" no tiene modales. – Habló Arcee.

-Tranquila Arcee, has probado estar a la altura, además, esa clase es en su mayoría de puros mech. Cuando Moonracer y yo ingresamos a esas clases, al principio dudaban de nuestras capacidades pero demostramos que las femmes somos buenas estudiantes. Y a parte será algo histórico, porque nunca se ha visto que un Prime de clases – habló Chromia.

-Las clases de Alpha Trion son reducidas, por lo particular tiene 13 estudiantes, pero contigo serán 14. Me comentaron que te gusta mucho leer y créeme que la academia cuenta con la biblioteca más grande: "Los registros de Iacon". – mencionó Moonracer.

-Y con respecto a música, ¿quién me va asesorar?- preguntó Arcee.

-De hecho, un soldado de élite te dará lecciones básicas y por cierto el será como una especie de "visor", ya que al parecer tienen ciertas aficiones, te va agradar.- Opinó Powerglide.

-En los días de descanso, continuarás con música pero lo harás fuera de la base, ya que tenemos dos amigos en común que trabajan en Maccadama y son buena onda. – Finalizó Chromia.

-Me parece perfecto, lo único que pediría es que en las clases de Historia me permitan utilizar el sayal, como comprenderán me sentiré incómoda siendo la única femme en esa clase.- Terminó Arcee.

_**La primera clase de Historia**_

Después de haberse recuperado, Arcee logra instalarse en los dormitorios de la base, al parecer compartiría ese espacio con Minerva, ya que ambas tenían un tutor en específico.

La femme de Kaón tenía una limitante: "No conocía _**nada**_de historia", al parecer, ella podía decirse que era la "muchacha nueva que viene de pueblo", sin embargo, ella conocía otro tipo de historias, ya que desde que era pequeña visualizaba las invasiones y era testigo de los ataques decepticons. Chromia y Moonracer sabían quién era ella, al igual que los novios de ellas. La femme roja tenía un secreto muy grande, lo cual se deriva el retraimiento hacia su cuerpo como la convivencia con los mech.

Como tenía una hora libre antes de la próxima clase, Arcee se dirige a los registros de Iacon para documentarse más sobre Cybertron y de forma sorprendente, escribe por medio de taquigrafía algunos datos importantes: coordenadas del planeta, un poco de historia al igual que la biografía de Alpha Trion. Al parecer había un cambio de turno entre un bibliotecario y otro.

La femme de Kaón observa su reloj y se da cuenta que falta media hora para su primera clase, que correspondía a Historia.

De forma rápida, con el sayal puesto, se presenta al salón de clases quince minutos antes. Para su sorpresa, descubre que alguien lo esperaba en el interior.

-Bienvenida a su primera clase señorita Arcee – Dijo con amabilidad Elita One.

-Comandante Elita, me sorprende verla, pensé que estaría en alguna misión o algo por el estilo.- Habló con amabilidad la femme.

-Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, y así como nos sorprendiste a Optimus y a mí, quiero que también sorprendas a estos mech.

-Gracias comandante, por cierto ¿cómo sigue su labio?

-Ya mejor, pero no te preocupes. Recuerda, confío en ti.

Elita One se despide de su alumna. Arcee ingresa al salón de clases, algunos recuerdos vagos pasan por su memoria sobre su vida como sparkling. La femme se sienta en la segunda fila, hasta atrás. Utiliza la capucha para ocultar su rostro y leer sin interrupciones.

Quince minutos después aparecen los trece mech quienes serían los compañeros de Arcee, para su sorpresa, un mech que sólo había visto una vez se sienta al lado de ella, sin embargo, como venía conversando con otro amigo.

Todos estaban a la expectativa sobre quién daría la primera clase.

"Por favor Primus, que no sea Optimus Prime" suplicaba mentalmente la femme.

Al parecer Primus estaba ocupado atendiendo otras peticiones: Optimus sería quien impartiría la primera clase.

Prime entra al salón con el rango en que lo caracteriza, los estudiantes de forma respetuosa se levantan de su asiento y con un gesto, el comandante hace que vuelvan a sentarse.

-Muy bien caballeros y señorita que nos acompañan, sean bienvenidos al curso de Historia Cybertroniana. Como bien saben el maestro Alpha Trion y un servidor seremos los instructores del curso.

Cuando Optimus dijo la palabra "señorita" todos voltearon a ver quién era la femme, y para su sorpresa todas las miradas estaban en el mecanismo del sayal café.

-¡Con todo respeto Señor, por qué no nos presentamos!- dijo un mech.

Todos los mech querían hacer eso y la bulla se armó, la finalidad de ellos era conocer más a la femme, no tanto por quererse conocer entre ellos.

Optimus miraba a sus estudiantes, sin embargo, en el rincón observaba a un mecanismo vestido de sayal.

-De acuerdo caballeros, y como dice la frase, primero las damas – Dijo Optimus con cierto aires de desafío.

Arcee sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, quería hacerle pagar por lo del incidente.

-Señorita, si fuera usted, me quitaría la capucha para que todos por lo menos conocieran mi rostro. – Indicaba el Prime.

La femme procuraba no responder a esa provocación y en un respiro se despojó de la capucha; se dejaba ver un rostro muy bello, de ópticos azules, de tez blanca.

Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, de repente reaccionaron quien era ella: Era la femme que había dado una gran exhibición de pelea.

-Mi nombre es Arcee, vengo de Kaón y es un honor estar aquí con ustedes. Gracias.

La presentación más corta en la historia de cybertron.

-Peleas muy bien Arcee – dijo en voz baja el mecanismo que estaba al lado de ella.

-Gracias amigo…

-Bumblebee, pero todos me llaman Bee.

Cada uno de los mech se presentaba, sin embargo, Optimus abordaba su clase con la mayor claridad posible, pero al parecer, deseaba que la femme perdiera el control, y para su sorpresa no lo lograba.

Una chicharra se escuchaba dando por concluida la clase. Sin embargo, todos los estudiantes se despedían del asesor. Arcee tenía dudas en hacerlo, pero quería dejarle en claro que ella tenía educación.

-Cuídese mucho, comandante Prime – dijo en forma respetuosa.

-Quién debe cuidarse es otra – respondió Prime en una forma entre sarcástica e irónica. – Que tenga un buen día.

-Tranquila Arcee, por lo visto, Prime tiene miedo y estaba más nervioso. – habló bee en voz baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Arcee.

-Por qué quizás la única femme que le ha logrado dar un golpe ha sido su novia Elita One y el único mecanismo que ha golpeado a Elita One ha sido Optimus. Técnicamente golpeaste a los mejores alumnos de Alpha Trion. – respondió bee.

-Es un placer saber eso bee, espero que por el simple hecho que seamos amigos, no vaya a perjudicarte tu relación de amistad con Optimus.

-Descuida, soy libre para elegir mis amistades. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Arcee regresaba a la sección de las femmes, con un semblante seguro y optimista. Al parecer como dice un dicho: El león no es como lo pintan.

**Agradezco a Cytrey Cee Prime ya que en el transcurso de algunos capítulos utilizaré parte de algunos datos que ofrece en El Primer Baile para ambientar la historia. **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios… la historia apenas empieza.**


	5. Aprendiendo de todos

_**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo de todos**_

La vida militar es demandante, pero a su vez emocionante, podemos decir que quienes tienen esta "vocación" sacrifican parte de su vida personal como a su vez, desarrollan la conciencia de proteger a los demás.

Ahora, en esta nueva etapa, Arcee comprendía a la perfección lo que Chromia y Moonracer sentían al no poder estar cerca de ellas.

Haciendo una pequeña retrospección, por "azares" del destino, la femme de kaón tuvo que asimilar su nueva vida. En el fondo, sentía que no era su lugar pertenecer a la milicia autobot, pero la confianza de su hermana y de Moonracer, como a su vez la de Alpha Trion y Elita One, le brindaban una nueva fuerza para continuar.

La femme prestaba su servicio comunitario en las zonas de indigencia de Cybertron, era asesorada por Bulkhead, en ese entonces lucía un poco más joven, pero conservaba su lado "bonachón". El mech verde observaba a los cadetes que ofrecían sus servicios: desde el cuidado de la salud, como a su vez el aprendizaje de leer y escribir.

Sin embargo, Arcee tenía sienta "afección" por los sparklings huérfanos y dedicaba todo el esmero en enseñarles las letras como a su vez, darles pequeñas lecciones de defensa. En una de esas visitas, observaba que ellos se divertían con ciertos movimientos al bailar música con tintes urbanos, la femme observaba que dichos movimientos eran tanto estilo acrobático, como a su vez requería de cierta fuerza en las piernas y brazos. Los chicos le enseñaron a la femme a bailar y cuando había oportunidad, ella convivía de ese modo con aquellos mecanismos.

Bulkhead emitía sus reportes a la tutora de Arcee y mencionaba que a pesar de tener una cierta edad, todavía conservaba ese espíritu de sparkling. Desde entonces, Arcee y Bulkhead iniciaron una bella amistad.

**El maestro de música**

Estaba a punto de terminar la primera semana de actividades, sin embargo, ella no miraba el tiempo para poder estar en la clase de música. Arcee se dirigía hacia el edificio F, al parecer habían adaptado un viejo hangar para convertirlo en un salón cultural.

La femme había llegado temprano, y observaba detenidamente quiénes estarían con ella para compartir la clase… la sorpresa fue que no había nadie.

El salón era amplio, y al parecer un piano de cola estaba en aquel lugar. Hay un dicho que dice: "La curiosidad mató al gato" y la femme no dudó en entrar.

Arcee portaba su característico sayal café, sin embargo, cuando se acercó al piano no dudó en presionar una de las teclas. De inmediato, sacó las partituras que llevaba, y de inmediato, se puso a practicar en él.

La femme en el aspecto musical no estaba tan perdida como en historia, ya que en Kaón, estudiaba con una maestra, quien le había enseñado a leer y escribir en partituras como los principios básicos del piano. Quizás el motivo por el cuál había viajado a Cybertron consistía en perfeccionar su técnica, como a su vez poder ser una "arreglista musical".

Las piezas musicales que traía la de kaón eran versátiles: iban desde la música clásica hasta las canciones modernas, sin embargo, la estructura como al igual que las letras eran únicas; debido a que, era música terrícola, (cosa que ella ignoraba).

Arcee ejecutaba el piano con una cierta pasión, propia de quienes nacen para la música, la pieza que ejecutaba pertenecía al gran compositor Beethoven. Cada vibración en el piano, producía en la femme un cierto éxtasis, disfrutaba del sonido mismo. Arcee terminaba de ejecutar la melodía y un aplauso se escuchó.

Quien aplaudía era un mech un poco más alto, tenía los colores rojo y blanco. Arcee estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que, aunque lucía joven, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buena ejecución de "Para Elisa" – dijo el mech en tono admirable.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente- No sabía que la canción se llamaba así.

-Es una melodía de origen terrícola, pero lo que me llama la atención es por qué conoces esa melodía si no has estado en el planeta tierra.

-Pues pasa algo curioso, desde pequeña, mis audios perciben sonidos y esos sonidos los transformo en música. Yo no sé por qué tengo esa habilidad. Muchos pensaban que estaba loca.

Alpha Trion permanecía oculto, y observaba con atención a la femme y por alguna razón, los ópticos del mech anciano, se iluminaron.

-Disculpa Arcee, no me he presentado contigo. – El mech extiende su mano- Me puedes llamar Saeba (se pronuncia Saebia, pero se escribe Saeba) es uno de mis nombres en el idioma japonés.

-¿Japonés? Que yo recuerde, no existe un planeta llamado así.

El mech empezó a reírse.

-No Arcee –dijo con gentileza- Japón es un país que pertenece al planeta Tierra. Como puedes ver, Alpha Trion me designó a que yo fuera tu maestro de música y tu visor. Sé que no estás familiarizada con los términos de Prime como a su vez con los personajes de Cybertron. Puedes tratarme de tú.

-Me comentaron que eres un soldado de alto rango.

-Así es, pero deja el rango a un lado, me gustan que me traten por lo que soy. Puedo decirte que pertenezco a la generación de los Brainmaster, pero no quiero que pienses que estamos en la clase de Historia. Mejor continuemos con lo que traes en tus partituras.

"Tenía razón Powerglide, Saeba es muy amigable." Pensaba la femme mientras el mech ejecutaba el piano.

Alpha Trion estaba satisfecho, al ver a la femme que se sentía a gusto al lado de un mech.

**El primer fin de semana en Cybertron**

Arcee había logrado sobrevivir a la primer semana en la milicia, y como éste sería su primer fin de semana en Cybertron, tenía cierta inquietud de cómo se divertían los cybertronianos, aunque más estaba ansiosa por continuar sus estudios de música.

Durante la madrugada del sábado, Arcee terminaba con rapidez las tareas de medicina y de Historia Cybertroniana, su segunda clase, para fortuna de la femme, la impartió Alpha Trion, y en esa lección habían aprendido sobre el título "Prime".

La femme procuraba trabajar con el menor ruido posible ya que Minerva estaba en la recarga. Un respiro satisfactorio hizo que su chispa sintiera una satisfacción. De forma sigilosa abandonaba la habitación sin olvidarse de llevarse el sayal y su mochila de viaje.

Al parecer, había recibido indicaciones de su tutora que se encontrarían en la puerta principal. Ella desconocía que actividades tendrían en mente. Arcee se dirigía en aquel lugar, pero para su sorpresa Elita ya lo esperaba junto Moonracer y Chromia.

-Es puntual soldado – dijo en tono amigable Elita – el día de hoy continuará con sus clases de música en el lugar más popular de Cybertron.

-Como a su vez, éste día será un día de chicas.- Mencionó Moonracer.

-No te preocupes hermana, hoy los mech tienen entrenamiento, así que tendremos un día las cuatro para convivir. – finalizó Chromia.

Arcee con una sonrisa agradecía lo que su hermana y amigas hacían por ella.

Las cuatro femmes salieron de la base y se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ambas femmes platicaban cosas de chicas. Al principio la de kaón se sentía con cierta desconfianza pero poco a poco se fue adaptando al modo de las chicas.

Las tres femmes sabían que Arcee era demasiado tímida y necesitaban que ella socializara más, así que decidieron llevarla a Maccadama, un lugar donde se disfrutaba de la música en vivo como las mejores mezclas en música de DJ.

-Chicas, creo que el lugar está cerrado, por qué no regresamos otro día.- Dijo Arcee con una cierta ingenuidad.

Las tres femmes se reían.

-Creo que no has disfrutado de la vida nocturna, ¿verdad? – Dijo Elita.

Arcee asentía con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Arcee, poco a poco estarás adaptándote a Cybertron. Este lugar abre por la noche, pero a quienes vamos a ver están por las mañanas ensayan. –Dijo Chromia.

Las cuatro femmes entraron en aquel lugar, y tal como había dicho su hermana, un grupo musical ensayaba y una femme que tenía una hermosa voz cantaba, al parecer, estaban ensayando una especie de popurrí de canciones de música disco.

La femme cantante tenía los colores rosa y azul, sus ópticos eran de color amarillo. Al parecer cuando vio a las femmes suspendió el ensayo y se dirigió a saludarlas.

-Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no las veía chicas. – Dijo la femme.

-Discúlpanos Roxana, pero como puedes ver, no nos faltan las actividades, pero es muy probable que ésta noche vengamos a bailar. – Habló Elita One.

Roxana miraba a todas, sin embargo, observaba a Arcee a detalle.

-¿Quiero imaginar que la femme es quien necesita aprender de música verdad? – Habló en un tono que inspirara confianza.

-Así es amiga, de hecho, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Arcee – dijo Chromia.

-Mucho gusto pequeña, como bien escuchaste, mi nombre es Roxana y yo también soy un autobot aunque de forma personal mis amigos y yo disfrutamos ser civiles. Créeme cuando te digo que muchos mech y femmes de la milicia son buenos amigos.

-¡Espero poder aprender de usted!- Dijo Arcee con cierta pena.

-¡Tranquila amiga, no me trates de Usted! – dijo en tono de broma. – Mis amigos y yo te enseñaremos lo básico de la música en la modalidad de grupo musical, como a su vez, practicaremos canto.

Arcee sabía que la música implicaba canto, pero si ella alguna vez cantaba, solamente era en la regadera.

-Muy bien Roxana, te la encargamos. Vendremos más tarde. – Dijo Moonracer.

-Buena suerte Arcee. – Se despidió Elita One.

Mientras que las femme salían, Arcee se dedicó a preguntarle a Roxana sobre el tipo de música que tocaban, la femme rosa y azul le platicaba que gracias a un amigo a quien conocía como el "Viajero Galáctico" lograban obtener música de diversas partes del universo.

Arcee y Roxana iniciaron con una canción sencilla, en la cual el grupo de mech tocaba con ciertos ritmos. La femme de Kaón disfrutaba de ello y poco a poco aprendía sobre los arreglos de bajo, métrica, teclado, batería… en fin lo indispensable; como a su vez, poco a poco ganaba confianza para cantar algunos fragmentos de canciones. Roxana recordaba sus primeros inicios, y al parecer se identificaba con ella.

**La primer prueba de fuego para Arcee**

Arcee había logrado adaptarse al grupo de Roxanna, y con una habilidad sorprendente tocaba la diversidad de instrumentos, ella no había sentido pasar las horas.

Elita, Moonracer y Chromia habían llegado a Maccadama, al parecer ellas venían acompañadas por un mech plateado, al parecer era militar, pero en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a ser DJ, su nombre era Jazz.

Roxana platicaba con ellas, y comentaba que Arcee progresaba en socializar como a su vez en su desempeño musical. Las femmes mencionaron que sus respectivas parejas vendrían a disfrutar del ambiente esta noche.

Sin embargo, faltaban dos horas para que Maccadama abriera sus puertas, entre todos arreglaron el lugar, Roxana pidió a las chicas que Arcee estuviera con el grupo, ya que al parecer, la femme rosa y azul tenía algo en mente. La de Kaón pedía lo mismo, ya que al saber que Powerglide, Hyde y Optimus estarían también, ella no deseaba ser mal tercio.

Chromia intuía lo que Arcee pedía, pero sabiendo que estaría con Roxana, la tranquilizó.

El lugar empezaba a llenarse y poco a poco el ambiente se fue armando, el grupo de Roxana tocaba música movida y la mayoría bailaba. Como a su vez, el grupo de amigas con sus respectivos mech bailaban entre sí.

Mientras tanto, Arcee observaba a sus amigas como a su vez al grupo de Roxana, sin embargo, al finalizar la canción, el guitarrista se lesiona la muñeca y al parecer Jazz todavía no tenía preparado la selección musical.

Roxana se da cuenta de ello y empieza a hablar en el micrófono.

"Damas y caballeros, para terminar nuestra sección de música en vivo, requeriré el apoyo de una femme que, sin duda alguna tiene potencial y sé que, aunque ella es tímida, tiene la capacidad para hacer amigos".

Arcee sabía que debía ayudar a Roxana, y armándose de valor, se despojó del sayal.

-¿De quién estará hablando Roxana? – preguntó Optimus.

-Por lo visto, Roxana lo hizo esta vez – Dijo animada Elita.

Mientras que Arcee se disponía a salir al escenario, el guitarrista le indicaba que la última canción era la de _Atomic _en el cuál implicaba hacer ciertos solos con guitarra. Arcee había tenido de practicar la canción como a su vez, tenía una pequeña participación en los coros.

-No te preocupes amigo, salvaremos el show – dijo Arcee.

Todo el mundo observaba que en el escenario subía una femme muy linda, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar. La femme roja decía por sus audios que estaba lista para suplir al guitarrista.

Ella se coloca a lado de una femme que tocaba el bajo eléctrico.

-¡Por Primus! Que hace ella aquí- Dijo Prime en tono de sorpresa.

-Es demasiado para ella – Dijo Chromia.

-No amigos, ahora van a conocer de lo que Arcee es capaz de hacer – Dijo Ironhide, aunque éste comentario lo decía por Optimus.

El baterista da el conteo rápido y de forma sincronizada, Arcee empieza a ejecutar el requinto de la canción… la euforia estalla, y todo el mundo en ese lugar empieza a moverse con la canción.

"_Uh huh make me tonight __  
__Tonight make it right __  
__Uh huh make me tonight __  
__Tonight __  
__Tonight __  
_

_Oh uh huh make it magnificent __  
__Tonight __  
__Right __  
_

_Oh your hair is beautiful __  
__Oh tonight __  
__Atomic"_

Arcee disfrutaba haciendo los arreglos con la guitarra, todo el mundo aplaudía y principalmente sus amigas, ya que habían dado un gran paso significativo en el proceso de socialización._  
_

"_Tonight make it magnificent __  
__Tonight __  
__Make me tonight __  
__Your hair is beautiful __  
__Oh tonight __  
__Atomic __  
__Atomic __  
__Oh"_

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar. Roxana al igual que todos agradecían, Arcee observaba a todos, miraba la sonrisa de sus amigos, pero principalmente, por alguna razón observaba a Optimus ya que, a pesar de que le caía mal, le tenía un cierto respeto, ya que era el novio de su mentora.

Optimus por su parte se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, en verdad, estaba sorprendido.

De repente, la música disco empezó a sonar, sin embargo, Arcee se despide de Roxana ya que no deseaba estar con sus amigas, debido a que tenía miedo de hacer mal tercio y decide salir por la puerta de atrás.

Al parecer, la femme respetaba demasiado los momentos en que sus amigas podían disfrutar de la compañía de sus compañeros de chispa. Sin embargo, durante su "huída" chocó accidentalmente con Saeba, quien comprendía lo que la femme sentía. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro y al parecer, ella deseaba aprender de su amigo más sobre música y principalmente sobre los Brainmaster.

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en ésta ocasión voy subiendo dos capítulos más, y en esta ocasión el tema Atomic corresponde a Blondie. Una canción muy retro. ¡La Aventura Continúa!**_


	6. El fantasma de Orion Pax

_**Capítulo 6: El fantasma de Orion Pax**_

Después de aquella noche especial en la que Arcee se daba a conocer en Maccadama, el fin de semana pasó muy rápido, y de nuevo el lunes iniciando una nueva jornada de formación. Chromia y sus amigas preguntaron a la femme de Kaón el por qué se había ido tan rápido del lugar, aunque su hermana ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que daría.

-No deseaba ser mal tercio – Respondió Arcee con toda honestidad.

-Para la próxima estén o no estén los mech con nosotros, deseamos que te quedes con nosotras. – Respondió de forma contundente la comandante One.

A primera hora, tenía clases de Historia Cibertroniana, y como siempre, la femme llegaba puntual, para su buena fortuna, Alpha Trion estaba en el salón de clases.

-Buen día Arcee- Dijo con amabilidad el anciano.

La femme respondió al saludo.

-Me han comentado tus maestros que han visto buenos resultados en ti, aunque debo advertirte que así como tienes un asesor o un mentor, también tienes un "abogado del diablo".

-"¿Abogado del diablo?"- preguntó la femme con extrañeza.

-Así es jovencita, el abogado del diablo tiene la función de ver "defectos" o expone causas para que un cadete no pueda estar dentro del ejército. Y por lo que veo, mis dos alumnos están en una especie de "confrontación".

-Ya no pregunto quién es el abogado del diablo, en mi caso, y su primera observación que anexará a mi expediente será: Agresión física y verbal en primer grado a un Prime.

Alpha Trion empezó a reírse, su risa era contagiosa que hasta la femme empezó a reírse.

-Elita confía en ti. Y a parte, disfruto de ello (sé que está mal pero): me gusta ver a Optimus en ciertas complicaciones. – Dijo Trion.

-Y hablando del "Rey de Roma" – esta frase lo dijo en voz baja.

Optimus acababa de ingresar al salón, no esperaba encontrarse a su maestro y mucho menos a "su dolor de cabeza" tan temprano.

-Buenos días comandante Prime – dijo con la mayor amabilidad posible la femme.

Optimus observaba con detenimiento a la femme; al parecer, ya había adquirido la confianza de mostrarse como mecanismo porque no utilizaba el sayal.

-Buenos días cadete – Respondió con amabilidad. –Por cierto, muy buena exhibición la del sábado.

Alpha Trion y Arcee dudaban de la contestación de Optimus ya que ambos intuían que quizás por respeto a Alpha, el mech contestó con cordialidad.

-Gracias comandante – respondió de forma nerviosa la femme, ya que no esperaba un comentario halagador por parte de él.-Será mejor que vaya a sentarme y a leer un poco.

Alpha Trion observó que la femme se sentaba hasta atrás.

De repente el sonido de la chicharra hacía que la mayoría de los mech ingresara al salón. Bumblebee entraba, dispuesto a sentarse al lado de su amiga.

-¿Puedo sentarme ante la nueva estrella de Maccadama? – dijo Bee en un tono adulador.

-No exageres Bee – respondió la femme con una sonrisa.

Los asesores piden que guarden silencio debido a que las clases estaban por iniciar. Aunque, parecía increíble, la mayoría de los mech deseaba convivir con Arcee durante el receso. Por lo visto, los estudiantes no podían disimular, ya que causó cierta molestia al Prime.

-Señorita Arcee, será mejor que ocupe el lugar de adelante, voy a pedirle a Taigel que se pase hacia atrás. – Dijo Alpha Trion.

La femme no dijo palabra alguna, al igual que el mech, durante el intercambio de lugares, ambos mecanismos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

-Una de las actividades que tienen dentro de la formación académica corresponde al servicio social y por lo particular se prestan dentro de la base. En esta ocasión hay varios lugares en donde se requiere el apoyo en el carácter administrativo. Todo soldado debe conocer las dos caras de la milicia. – Argumentó Alpha Trion.

-En esta ocasión, se hará un sorteo en donde ustedes prestarán su servicio. Los lugares que se ofertan son los siguientes: Administración de la Armada, Auxiliar Administrativo del área de enfermería, Auxiliar de Bibliotecario en los registros de Iacon, Auxiliar de armería. – Dijo Prime.

En la pantalla se observaban algunos lugares disponibles, La mayoría de los mech deseaban estar en la armería, por obvias razones. Sin embargo, en lo referente a la biblioteca en Iacon sólo había un lugar.

El sorteo consistía en elegir un número (del 1 al 14) ya que cada número tenía un lugar. Cada estudiante mencionaba un número y al final se descubriría el lugar asignado. Arcee deseaba estar en dos lugares: la biblioteca o en la enfermería.

Todos habían elegido un número y cada uno descubría su nuevo lugar asignado.

-¡Estaré en la armería! – Decía entusiasmado Bumblebee.

-¡Creo que seremos compañeros! – Respondió entusiasmado Taigel.

Al parecer la mayoría tendría compañeros. Arcee observaba con detenimiento el lugar que le había tocado: Los registros de Iacon.

"Creo que entre los libros y yo seremos los mejores amigos" pensó.

Optimus veía el lugar asignado de cada uno, sin embargo, Alpha Trion le hace un comentario al Prime, sus ópticos de éste último expresaban un cierto rechazo.

-¿Por qué yo? – Dijo en voz baja.

Arcee alcanza a escuchar el comentario, sin embargo no desea indagar.

-En el caso de quien haya quedado asignado en los registros de Iacon, contará con la supervisión de Optimus Prime. – Mencionó Alpha Trion.

La femme de Kaón comprendía el porqué de la molestia de Prime. Al parecer, tampoco ella estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo no lo dio a demostrar.

"Por piedad, trágame Primus" – fue lo que pensaba Arcee.

**Intimidación**

Se acercaba la hora del receso, Arcee se dirigía hacia los comedores, estaba acompañada de Bumblebee, al parecer, en el fondo, le agradaba el mech en el sentido que era muy espontáneo y divertido, cosa de las cuáles carecía.

Elita One en compañía de Chromia y Moonracer se sentaron alrededor de ellos.

-Nos enteramos de los lugares en que prestarán su servicio social.- Habló Moonracer.

-En el caso de Bee yo estaré supervisándolo, junto con Saebia.- Mencionó Chromia.

-En tu caso Arcee, creo que es una buena oportunidad de limar las asperezas- Dijo Elita.

-Agradezco su buena fe, pero con todo respeto, creo que desde el incidente, no soy "alguien de la fiel devoción" de su novio. – Respondió la de Kaón.

-No te preocupes, no estarás "sola", de vez en cuando yo te visitaré, además las chicas, Saebia e incluso Roxana pueden llegar en dónde estás. – Habló One.

Optimus se acerca en donde está el grupo de amigos.

-Ten cuidado, porque el fantasma de Orion Pax se puede aparecer. – Habló el Prime.

Arcee y Bumblebee estaban bebiendo energon y como fue un comentario inesperado, los dos mecanismos por poco se ahogan.

-Optimus, deja de bromear – decía su novia con la mayor amabilidad.

La femme estaba molesta pero había prometido no llamar "estúpido" a un mech.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero ¿quién es Orion Pax? – Respondió con la mayor inocencia la de Kaón.

Moonracer, y Chromia sabían de antemano la historia de Optimus y Elita, pero al parecer la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas no tenían idea.

-Es cierto comandante, ¿quién es él? – Dijo Bee.

-Orion Pax fue uno de los mejores bibliotecarios y administradores de Iacon, su eficiencia era única. – Mencionó Elita.

-Sin embargo, dicen que si alguien perturba la tranquilidad de Iacon, aparece para poner las cosas en su lugar. – Respondió Optimus.

-Si ése es el caso comandante, me gustaría conocerlo.- Habló Arcee en un tono retador.

Las femmes al igual que Bumblebee pensaban que podía haber algún conflicto.

-Creo que no fue el tono apropiado, pero a lo que voy es, ¿por qué he de temer a un fantasma, si he visto cosas peores? Pero en fin, le agradezco la advertencia.

Arcee se retira del lugar junto con Bee.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Optimus? No es correcto. – Mencionó Elita.

-Te dije que deseaba convivir con esa femme a mi manera. – Puntualizó Prime.

**Siguiendo los pasos de Optimus**

La femme de Kaón había sido citada alrededor de las seis de la tarde, y, a sabiendas que le tocaría "convivir" con el abogado del diablo, se presentó media hora antes. En ese lapso de tiempo se dedicó a conocer el edificio.

Los registros de Iacon era una especie de combinación entre la arquitectura clásica y moderna, ya que se distinguía por el logo autobot, había una sección de lectura, estantes, como a su vez un área en donde había una computadora principal, al parecer ahí empezaba a concentrarse algunos archivos e informes de guerra.

Arcee (a pesar de todo) se sentía feliz, ya que, a pesar que cargaba con el problema de socializar, la femme se "refugiaba" en los libros. Pero en esta ocasión, ya lograba socializar más, como a su vez, había aprendido a aceptarse como mecanismo, sin embargo, llevaba en su mochila el sayal como forma de precaución.

Optimus había llegado, esperaba que la primera reacción de Arcee fuera de protesta, debido a que casi la mayoría de quienes prestaban su servicio en ese lugar, comentaban que era "aburrido". Sin embargo, podía contemplar el éxtasis de la femme hacia el lugar.

-Si las cosas están en desorden Orion Pax aparecerá. – Decía la femme en un tono agradable – Si fuera así le preguntaría muchas cosas.

-¿Está segura de lo que dice, cadete?- Preguntó Optimus en un tono donde se mezclaba la broma y el reto.

Arcee estaba nerviosa, y sin embargo, compone con rapidez su postura, saludándolo de la forma militar.

-No estamos en una misión de guerra.-Al parecer, el Prime no esperaba ese tipo de saludo – Como puedes ver es un espacio muy grande, tu función será en llevar el control de los libros correspondientes a literatura e historia.

-Comprendo señor. – Habló con la mayor sencillez la femme. – Permiso para formularle una pregunta señor.

Optimus asiente.

-¿Podré tener acceso a los archivos de guerra? Como comprenderá, no estoy familiarizada con la historia de Cybertron y usted mejor que nadie, entiende que una cosa es lo que diga la historia y otra es lo que se maneja de manera extraoficial.

El Prime no esperaba esa petición de la femme, era obvio que realmente deseaba aprender de forma real la historia.

-Todo a su tiempo cadete. Primero se gatea, no quiera iniciar corriendo. Por ahora, te pasaré los formatos para que empieces a llevar un inventario. ¿Ya te dije que tu horario será de 6 a 10 de la noche?

-En otras palabras, tengo el último turno.

El Prime habiendo dado las indicaciones a la femme se retira del lugar. Al parecer, por su rango, tenía otras actividades que atender.

Arcee se sentía como pez en el agua, ya que, al no tener la presencia de Prime, podía avanzar en la tarea encomendada. De forma cuidadosa checaba los folios de cada libro y lo anotaba en los formatos. Había iniciado con los libros de Literatura, y en casi 3 horas logró registrar los libros, que eran un total de 300. Sin embargo, cuando iba en el libro 301, observó que no tenía folio, pero la pasta tenía algo diferente, como a su vez, estaba incompleto, en el sentido de que estaba dividido por la mitad.

La curiosidad de la femme, fue mayor y empezó a hojear a detalle. De forma instintiva se acercó hacia la zona de lectura y empezó a hojear el libro: Estaba escrito a mano, la letra era muy hermosa para el gusto de Arcee, pero en la primera página, observó la imagen de un mech: El dibujo daba la impresión que tenía los ópticos muy expresivos (o hermosos según de quien lo vea). Tenía ciertas facciones rudas, aunque su mirada compensaba lo demás.

Al parecer, la femme quedó impactada ante la imagen. Posteriormente empezó a leer el libro.

"_No es nada sencillo escribir lo que siento, pero es la forma en que libero mis emociones. Apenas acabo de ingresar a la milicia y por primera vez conocí al último de los trece prime, Alpha Trion. Es un mech muy noble. Ariel y yo estamos nerviosos. Espero que lo que aprendamos de él nos pueda ser útil en la toma de decisiones."_

_Orion Pax_

-¡Por la allspark! No creí que en mi primer día de servicio me toparía con esto.- Dijo la femme con asombro.

Súbitamente se escucha un relámpago interrumpir el silencio, y su impacto fue tal que hizo que las luces se apagaran en el edificio. Arcee dominaba su miedo, ya que no esperaba la tormenta. La femme intenta utilizar su comunicador pero había estática. Así que ella tendría que tomar las decisiones. Faltaba media hora para que terminara su turno. El sonido de la lluvia era fuerte.

Arcee tomó una linterna que había como parte de las medidas de emergencia y decide colocarse el sayal. En una hoja de libreta escribía la incidencia. Sin embargo, escucha unos pasos. Todo estaba oscuro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, encuentra una "escoba" con una vara de metal, y decide desarmarla, para utilizarlo como bastón de combate, ya que todavía no contaba con el permiso para utilizar un arma de fuego.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo la femme con toda autoridad.

Los pasos se acercaban, la femme podía distinguir una silueta un poco más grande. Un relámpago se volvió a escuchar y el efecto que tenía hizo que se iluminara por instantes el salón y observó al mech que lo acompañaba.

El mech era de color rojo y negro, tenía una cicatriz a la altura del tórax, con dificultad se lograba apreciar el logo autobot, al parecer la forma vehículo que poseía pertenecía a un auto de carreras, y el rostro era idéntico a la imagen que había visto en el libro.

Por instinto Arcee deseaba gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no quería darle motivos a Optimus. Ella decide acercarse al mech que la observaba.

-¿Eres Orión Pax?- preguntó de forma tranquila.

El mech asentía con la cabeza.

-Creo que perturbe tu descanso – Ella se acerca a la mesa en donde había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo, lo toma entre sus manos, está dispuesto a entregárselo. – No fue mi intención invadir tu "privacidad".

-Puedes quedártelo. –La voz era dulce y con cierta familiaridad para los audios de la femme, pero al parecer no tuvo oportunidad de distinguir eso.

-Mi nombre es Arcee – Extendió su mano con cierta seguridad.

El mech estaba impresionado, ya que esperaba una reacción distinta. El mech extiende la mano en señal de amistad.

-¿Por qué no tuviste miedo de mí?- Preguntó el mech.

Arcee no sabía si iba a colapsar en ese momento, pero disimulando bien se limitó a responder.

-Porque como le dije al comandante Prime, tengo muchas preguntas qué hacerte… aunque en estos momentos, no se me venga ninguna.

La lluvia empezaba a cesar, poco a poco la luz volvía a la normalidad, en un descuido de la femme, Orion Pax se había ido. Arcee trata de comunicarse con Optimus para informarle del incidente. La femme decide cerrar el edificio.

Llevándose el libro entre sus manos, con mochila y sayal se aleja del lugar, aunque ya no podía contenerse de la impresión, la femme se desmaya.

Saeba quien pasaba por ese lugar, se da cuenta de ello y decide llevar a la femme a la bahía médica.


	7. Una promesa olvidada

**Agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias, en esta ocasión comparto un capítulo que da la casualidad que hace alusión a una situación del Capítulo 7 de Transformers Unlimited. Acá se puede revelar quién es Saeba. (Aunque quizás los que han seguido la saga de Unlimited ya saben quién es).**

_**Capítulo 7: Una promesa olvidada**_

Arcee permanecía en la bahía médica, Ratchet se encontraba de guardia en la bahía médica. Saeba explica las condiciones en las que el mech encontró a la femme.

De forma rápida, llegaron al lugar Chromia y Elita One.

La femme roja y blanca volvía en sí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Preguntaba la de kaón.

-Saeba te encontró desmayada mientras regresabas a los dormitorios. Y al igual que tú, no sabemos qué pasó.-Dijo Ratchet.

-Gracias Saeba por ayudarme.

-A parte de ser tu visor, también soy tu amigo. –Respondió el Brainmaster.

-Hermana, Ratchet te hizo una pregunta. – Recordaba Chromia.

-El comandante Prime me hizo la advertencia sobre el fantasma de Orion Pax: Lo encontré en los registros de Iacon.

Saeba al escuchar el nombre de Orion Pax sintió un gran coraje, Elita se da cuenta de ello.

-Y si estoy mal sobre la definición de "fantasma" espero que me corrijan: Son seres que no tienen materia o un cuerpo en específico. En esta ocasión logré tocar su mano. – Finalizó la femme.

El Brainmaster salió con una actitud furiosa, que solamente la femme rosa percibió.

-Por lo visto, la impresión causó esa sobrecarga. Gracias a Primus que no pasó a mayores. Por ahora será mejor que estés en observación. De antemano te daré un justificante ante tus asesores.-Mencionó el médico.

-Doctor Ratchet, por favor, permítame asistir a la clase de Historia… ¡No voy a darle el gusto al abogado del diablo de faltar a una sesión! – habló la femme.

-No te preocupes cadete, Ratchet y yo hablaremos con Optimus.- Dijo Elita One.

-¿Y Saeba? – preguntó Arcee.

Elita One salió de forma rápida para buscar al mech.

-Probablemente olvidó algo, pero no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Descansa hermana. – Finalizó Chromia.

La femme roja y blanca entró en recarga, Ratchet y Chromia hablaban fuera de los pasillos, por lo visto, ambos sabían de antemano que Orion Pax no era un fantasma.

Mientras eso ocurría, Saeba traía un semblante de pocos amigos, estaba dispuesto a agarrar a golpes a Orion Pax.

-¡Saeba!- gritó Elita One.

El mech se detiene y se dirige hacia la femme.

-Con todo respeto Elita, no quiero contestarte mal pero te advierto: ¡No me importa que **tu novio **sea "mi amigo" pero lo que hizo no es de un autobot!

Los ópticos del Brainmaster indicaban enojo.

-Saeba, por favor ¡no cometas una estupidez! – Dijo en tono conciliador la femme.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que hizo él: "Modo de defensa"?

-Sé que no fue correcto lo que hizo, pero con golpes no arreglarás nada.

-Arcee es alguien quien yo aprecio mucho, me tomé la libertad de leer su expediente, cosa que quizás el idiota de Prime no ha hecho. Por lo visto queda en evidencia que Optimus está dolido por lo que Arcee le hizo pasar. Si en verdad no lo conociera: Quiere desquitarse a su manera.

-Optimus quiere convivir con ella a su manera.

-Ya me di cuenta: ¡llevarla al borde de un colapso!

-Saeba, por favor; no busques problemas. – Imploraba la femme rosa.

-¡No permitiré que Optimus u Orion o como se haga llamar quiera jugar con la inocencia de Arcee! El **me defraudó** y no quiero que vuelva a defraudar a alguien más.

El mech intentaba seguir su camino.

-¡Sé la promesa que ustedes hicieron! – Dijo la femme.

Un rayo volvió a escucharse y al mismo tiempo se desataba de nuevo la tormenta, ambos mecanismos estaban expuestos ante el agua. Saeba volteaba lentamente.

-¿Crees que eso me va a hacer sentir mejor Elita One? – Mencionó el Brainmaster.

**(Flashback tres años atrás)**

Antes de que Optimus y Elita fueran lo que son, ellos estudiaban bajo la asesoría del Alpha Trion, pero en ese entonces, quizás la relación de ellos no era "tan afectiva", sin embargo, cuando eran cadetes, Orion Pax contaba con tres amigos a quienes él apreciaba: Ultra Magnus, Megatronus y "Saeba".

Megatronus era un mech plateado que casi la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en las clases de tiro, mientras que el resto de los amigos les gustaba retarse entre sí. En ese entonces tanto Orion y Saeba no comprendían mucho de las responsabilidades, y digamos que Ultra Magnus era como "El Hermano Mayor".

Los cuatro amigos habían salido al centro de Cybertron, obvio, haciendo cosas de mech.

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase de tiro Megatronus? – Preguntaba Magnus.

-Dos que tres, aunque creo que el asesor ya está un poco "obsoleto"- decía con un poco de arrogancia.

-Eres muy bueno en el tiro, llegarás lejos – Lo apoyaba Orion.

-No lo dudo, porque acá Orion sólo se la pasa en los registros de Iacon, quizás algún día ocupe el lugar del maestro Trion. – Dijo en tono de broma Saeba.

Orion le da un zape a Saebia.

Los amigos empezaban a reírse.

Sin embargo, en plena escena, observaban a un grupo de femmes, al parecer tanto Orion y Saeba discutían de nuevo para ver quién lograba conquistar más femmes. Magnus y Megatronus detestaban ese tipo de retos y decidieron mejor retirarse. Para la sorpresa de los "mech", el grupo de femmes estaban interesadas en Magnus y Megatronus.

-¿Viste eso Orion? Aquellos dos sin decir nada, lograron llamar la atención – Dijo Saeba.

-Algo me dice que tendremos que pedirles consejos para ser un poco "amargados" – Respondió Orion.

Ambos ríen.

-Orion, somos jóvenes y creo que es muy pronto para dejarnos "atrapar" por una femme.

-Buen punto, no lo había pensado. Además, con una femme difícilmente podremos echar relajo y hacer lo que nos gusta. Hagamos una promesa: "Dependiendo el rango que lleguemos a tener, no nos vamos a enamorar de alguien".

-¿Te cae? – preguntó Saeba.

-En serio. – Dijo Orión con una mirada que indicaba confianza.

Ambos mech estrechan sus manos.

-¡El que se raje, es un con! – Dijeron en tono animado los mech y empezaban a reírse.

Durante las primeras invasiones de los cons, Orion y Saeba se separaron, ya que éste último había alcanzado el grado de comandante, mientras que Orion era el encargado titular de los registros de Iacon.

Cuando Saeba supo que Orion había sido herido gravemente, le preocupó mucho, sin embargo, en ese entonces no sabía que él tenía una novia (Ariel). Se comunicaba constantemente a Cybertron ya que no podía darse el lujo de abandonar a su escuadrón.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del Brainmaster, cuando encontró a su amigo, observó que tenía facciones idénticas a las suyas cuando se transformaba por completo. Optimus no se dio cuenta que Saeba lo estaba observando: Una femme de color rosa se acercaba al Prime y lo besaba. Saeba se sintió traicionado.

Elita se dio cuenta de que el Brainmaster lo había visto.

-Dime Optimus ¿Quién es el mech que se parece a ti? – preguntó con toda ingenuidad.

El Prime reaccionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Saeba se había ido.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-Cuando Optimus supo que nos habías visto, él se sintió mal, porque sabía de antemano que cumplirías tu palabra. No ha dejado de pensar en ti como su "hermano" que eres. Ahora él en parte se siente culpable por lo que hizo. –Respondió Elita.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hasta ahora no me ha dado la cara? Y seré honesto Elita: Si él no pudo cumplir esa promesa, ¿qué confianza puedo tenerle a él? Me pregunto ¿cómo puede llevar la matriz de liderazgo si cuando te ve pareciera que no existiera nadie más?

-Con respecto a lo de Arcee, no temas, él no haría algo malo para lastimarla.

-Elita, eres mi amiga y los amigos se dicen las cosas reales aunque duelan: ¿No se pusieron a pensar que Arcee podría sentir algo más que afecto por Orion? Ella confía en ti pero desconfía de Prime, y no me gustaría que por su "orgullo" estúpido de Prime pudiera **herirla más de lo que está.**

Por primera vez, Elita cambió su semblante, sabía que el mech tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, una de las características que poseía la femme era la prudencia.

-Lo sé Saeba, no soy tonta en ello. Pero como bien dices, ella necesita encontrar su camino y quien mejor que lo guíe alguien que extraña ser Orion Pax – respondió la femme, aunque la voz la tenía entrecortada, lloraba.

Saeba nunca había visto a Elita tener ese momento frágil y esa frase le caló hasta lo más hondo y abrazó a la femme.

Por lo visto, el Brainmaster comprendió muchas cosas y al parecer, para su amigo Orion, el ser Optimus Prime significaba convertirse en alguien que no era él.

La tormenta empieza desencadenarse más, sin embargo aunque el agua empieza a caer con mayor intensidad, Saeba se da cuenta que un mech se encuentra a sus espaldas, el reconoce los pasos.

-Elita- Procuró decir con la mayor delicadeza posible – será mejor que te retires, no quiero que el mech que tengo a mis espaldas piense que le "estoy quitando a su novia".

La femme rosa retrocede, y observa claramente que Optimus Prime había llegado.

-Espero que ambos no comentan una estúpidez – Dijo la femme mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Saeba emite un respiro.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin das la cara Orion – Habló el mech tratando de contenerse.

-Saeba – dijo con tranquilidad Prime.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Si te refieres a la promesa que hicimos puedes darlo por olvidada, pero no quieras burlarte de Arcee: Quizás para ti sea la femme más molesta de Cybertron, pero para todos es alguien especial.

Optimus se coloca hacia el frente de su amigo.

-Sé de antemano que no fui honesto contigo, pero por favor, dame la mano – El Prime extiende su mano.

Saeba lo ve detenidamente.

-¿En verdad quieres mi mano? Aquí la tienes. – Diciendo esto le tira un golpe en seco a Optimus derribándolo.

Optimus no se defendió, vuelve a incorporarse.

-Saeba, dame la mano.

-¡Otra vez! – dijo Saeba.

-¡Otra vez! – mencionó el Prime.

De nuevo vuelve a repetirse la misma acción, y esta vez, Saeba le vuelve herir el labio.

Por tercera vez, el Prime extiende la mano implorando a Saeba. El Brainmaster comprende a su amigo y sonríe, extendiéndole la mano.

-No amigo, ahora soy yo quien te la pide – Respondió el Brainmaster.

Optimus y Saeba estrechan sus manos, había pasado mucho tiempo en que estos dos buenos amigos no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse frente a frente.

-Escuché todo lo que dijeron, aunque siendo honesto contigo, puedo decirte que al principio mi intención era que Arcee se retirara de Iacon, pero… - El Prime se interrumpe.

-¿Pero qué?

-Por primera vez, sentí que alguien me miraba de forma diferente, siendo yo, con todo y cicatrices. Y con respecto al expediente, Ironhide y Powerglide mencionaron que ella es una "sobreviviente" de la invasión decepticon en Lexus V; pero me llamó la atención una de las declaraciones que hizo cuando estuvo al cuidado de Chromia: _"Confío más en los mech muertos que en los mech vivos"._

-¿Lexus V? – Preguntó con curiosidad el Brainmaster – ¿No fue donde "Scarface" fue derrotado?

-Su ejército fue derrotado, pero él escapó. Ironhide y Chromia trajeron a la femme a terminar un proceso de rehabilitación, y como bien sabes, el reporte sobre Lexus V no es nada halagador.

-¿Piensas que ella pueda dar pistas sobre Scarface?

-No lo sé, pero, es obvio que la femme le agrada medio mundo, y desafortunadamente el primer encuentro no fue nada grato. Pero al parecer Orion Pax logró tener "mejor presencia" ante la femme.

Saeba y Optimus siguieron conversando largos y tendidos, como a su vez lograron retomar algunos detalles personales que habían quedado pendientes.

_**Con respecto la escena entre Saeba y Optimus se me vino a la mente una escena clásica de una película mexicana protagonizada por Pedro Infante y Luis Aguilar: ¡Qué te ha dado esa mujer!", a veces, como escritor es bueno valerse de lo que han hecho antes. Espero sus comentarios.**_


	8. Traumas

_**Capítulo 8: Traumas**_

Habían pasado dos días del incidente que hubo entre Arcee y Orion Pax, y por recomendaciones de Ratchet, la femme roja estuvo en observación. Sin embargo, aunque no participó en ninguna de las clases, Chromia aprovechó el momento para enseñarle a viajar por medio de un puente espacial, ya que, como comprenderán, la femme de Kaón sólo conocía el viaje por tren.

Ambas hermanas fueron a su planeta Kaón, en donde Arcee aprovechó a recoger algunas cosas, como a su vez, la femme roja y blanca necesitaba de una "reliquia", recuerdo de su madre. Chromia ve la actitud de la femme, haciéndole recordar cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – preguntó Chromia.

-Le hice prometer a mi mamá que pasara lo que pasara siempre cuidaría de ella – respondió la femme.

Chromia sabía que Arcee era huérfana, la femme roja hasta el día de hoy no había revelado la identidad de su madre, cosa que quizás intrigaba a Chromia como a sus amigos.

De repente, Arcee sale con una "muñeca" y decide guardarla en su mochila de viaje.

-¿Aún conservas a "Beta"?- preguntó con asombro la femme menta.

-Así es hermana, es el único recuerdo material que tengo de mi madre.

-Arcee debes desahogar tu dolor, no permitas que el pasado te destruya, en verdad estoy sorprendida de todo lo que has logrado, pero debes romper con ese silencio. Ahora tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti, ellos te quieren.

-Empezando por Optimus que me quiere lejos de la base autobot – Respondió sarcástica la femme.

Chromia se empezó a reír, Arcee estaba feliz por alegrarle el día.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, dentro de poco se volverá a activar el puente espacial.- Respondió Chromia mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Arcee quedaba viendo su hogar como a su vez comentó algo en voz baja, sin que Chromia lo escuchara.

-Si rompo el silencio, significaría dejar de ser un autobot y pondría en peligro a todos.

**La clase de Ratchet**

Durante los cursos de medicina básica estaba el grupo de femmes a la que pertenecía Ratchet, durante las clases de medicina, siempre se apoyaba de una estudiante de avanzada, llamada Minerva.

Quién diría que la primera amiga de Arcee era una estudiante notable, al parecer contaba con sus propios proyectos y contaba como mentor a Ratchet. Minerva compartía algo en común con la femme de Kaón: Ambas eran tímidas.

Como ambas amigas compartían dormitorios, una vez, durante la recarga, Minerva estaba hablando dormida, y en sus sueños, siempre mencionaba el nombre de Ratchet. Arcee comprendía que quizás, su amiga estaba "enamorada" de su mentor.

La clase de hoy la expondría Minerva, ya que, esta vez se trataba sobre "Interfaz y Reproducción", es obvio que entre femmes hay mayor confianza, sin embargo, Ratchet observaba la actitud de la femme en cómo desarrollaría la clase.

Al inicio de la explicación, las femmes se miraban entre sí porque quizás no esperaban que llevar este tema dentro de la formación y tenían ciertas curiosidades, surgieron muchas preguntas. Minerva se apoyaba de algunas imágenes para ilustrar mejor el tema.

Arcee por otra parte, deseaba salir de la clase, ya que al escuchar y ver todo aquello, su mecanismo reaccionaba distinto. Minerva ve a la femme y su cara estaba pálida. Arcee no espera respuesta y abandona el salón, ella corre hasta el baño de femmes y se encierra. Un ruido se escucha en el interior: La femme había vomitado.

-¡Pensé que ya lo había superado! – Dijo con dificultad.

De nuevo volvía la misma reacción. Posteriormente, ella vuelve a salir y acercándose al lavabo toma un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lo lleva a la cara. De repente, se escucha que alguien más sale del baño y para sorpresa de la femme, resulta que es Elita One.

-¿Vieron alguna disección cadete? Si fue así no la culpo de que haya vomitado, a mí también me pasó lo mismo. – Dijo en tono animado la femme rosa.

-Maestra, yo aguanto ver heridas de tercer grado y disecciones, pero hoy tuvimos clase de Interfaz y…

La femme no pudo completar la frase y de nuevo volvió a encerrarse en el baño, ya que al parecer, Arcee poseía una "aversión" ante esas dos palabras. Elita One quien había leído el expediente, sabía que la femme roja le había tocado "presenciar en primera fila" los horrores de la guerra.

Arcee vuelve a salir, en esta ocasión Elita le aconseja que terminando la clase de Saeba, desea platicar con ella y para ello se verían en los registros de Iacon.

La femme vuelve a echarse agua al rostro y de nuevo observa su semblante. Ella sale a toda prisa y se dirige hacia las clases de Historia Cybertroniana.

Para su buena suerte, había sido la primera en llegar, y por primera vez se sentía aliviada, ya que Alpha Trion daría la clase. El viejo mech pregunta por el estado de salud de la femme como a su vez le indica la tarea que le había asignado Optimus en la sesión que faltó: "Investigar a un decepticon".

Durante la clase, el último de los Prime se dedicó hablar sobre las batallas que habían sostenido los autobots como las invasiones decepticons y precisamente, una de las invasiones que salió a la clase fue sobre Lexus V.

La femme escuchaba con respeto la ponencia del maestro, pero en su libreta anotaba la "versión oficial" como a su vez escribía una frase: "Esa es la versión oficial, la extra oficial es otra".

Arcee podía alegar sobre la invasión, debido a que ella estuvo ahí, pero no deseaba dar motivos. Alpha Trion sabía que la femme procuraba contenerse, sin embargo, dejó como tarea investigar más a detalle sobre las invasiones decepticons. La femme roja podía hablar con libertad sobre dicho tema, como a su vez cumplir con la tarea de Optimus.

Posteriormente, durante las clases de música, mientras esperaba a Saeba, ella saca de su mochila a Beta y la coloca en la parte superior del piano. Al parecer, el recuerdo de su madre le inspiraba a tocar mejor, en esta ocasión ejecutaba una sonata titulada "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. La femme sabía que había tenido un día difícil.

Saeba llega al salón y observa a su alumna en la ejecución del piano, él espera hasta que la melodía termine. Se da cuenta de la muñeca que está encima del piano.

-Veo que trajiste lo que te pedí – Dijo Saebia.

-Así es: me pidió algo que nos inspirara y como puede ver, para mí; Beta es muy valiosa.

-Recuerdo que cuando mi maestro me pidió un objeto que me inspirara yo le llevé mi espada de combate y ocupaba demasiado espacio.

Ambos ríen.

-Me comentaron que tuviste problemas – El Brainmaster se encontraba sentado al lado de la femme, ya que ambos ejecutaban una pieza musical a cuatro manos.

-Es cierto y pensé que había superado parte de mis traumas. Haga de cuenta que soy alérgica a dos palabras y peor aún, quizás puedo soportar escuchar el sonido de los disparos durante tres días consecutivos… pero otros no los puedo soportar.

-Por ejemplo…

Arcee se sentía apenada, ya que no era fácil abordar el tema.

-Bueno, usted sabe: lo que hacen un mech y una femme cuando hay una conexión especial u enamoramiento…

-O sea…

Al parecer Saebia deseaba que dijera esa palabra, pero la femme con sólo pronunciarla sentía un cierto "asco".

-Interfaz.

La femme deja de tocar el piano y se lleva las manos a la boca, ya que no soportaba pronunciar esas cosas.

Saeba observaba que el trauma de Arcee se complicaba más.

-Depende del ángulo donde lo miras, no toda "situación" tiene que verse como algo asqueroso, pero noto que quizás tienes una definición muy diferente a ello.

-Tal vez tenga razón, pero créame que hago el intento y desafortunadamente esa "situación" sigue presente, y quizás por ello signifique ser rara.

La femme necesitaba aire fresco, Saeba se da cuenta y decide suspender la clase, ambos caminan hacia los registros de Iacon. Arcee guardaba sus cosas, como a su vez llevaba dentro de su mochila el libro que Orion Pax le había obsequiado.

**Una plática entre femmes**

Arcee se había despedido de su mentor de música y se dirigía a ocupar la sección que le habían encomendado. Y tal como lo había prometido su mentora, Elita estaba en ese lugar.

-¿Tiene mucho tiempo esperándome comandante?

-No cadete, pierde cuidado.

La femme roja emite un suspiro.

-Arcee, puedes tutearme, ya que digamos, técnicamente no estamos en clases, puedes verme como una amiga. Me preocupó mucho lo que vi en la mañana.

-Elita – la femme se sentía extraña al llamar de tú a su maestra – para mí no es fácil aprender esas cosas, tengo recuerdos muy desagradables, como a su vez, la definición que tengo sobre "eso" es muy diferente.

-O sea, que vieron "eso" con fines reproductivos, no tanto con fines afectivos.

Arcee sentía nauseas pero procuraba dominar esa situación. Ella respira profundamente.

-Relájate pequeña, debo ayudarte. ¿Dime, que definición es la que tienes?

-Cuando era una sparkling, mi madre me dijo una cosa muy importante: La interfaz no debe servir para "satisfacer" el cuerpo, debe servir para unir a dos seres que se aman, pertenecerse. Es obvio que ella me lo dijo con otras palabras, pero ahora que soy mayor puedo comprender el significado.

Elita se sorprendió de la definición que Arcee le dijo.

-Si todos aprendieran esa definición de interfaz, las cosas serían distintas. Tu madre por lo que puedo percibir, observaba un cierto respeto a ello. Puedo platicarte que el tener en su momento la interfaz no es nada desagradable cuando tienes frente a ti al ser que amas, pero para que ese proceso sea algo especial y nada "asqueroso" debe existir amor y confianza. Cuando te encuentres en una situación donde tu chispa sienta que haga conexión con alguien, tu misma chispa te dirá que hacer.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, la interfaz no es tan "desagradable", por lo visto, tiene experiencia en ello – Dijo la femme con toda naturalidad.

Elita estaba sonrojada, ya que, tuvo que valerse de su intimidad para poder explicarle mejor a Arcee.

-"Casi". No te espantes, pero si estuviera en tu lugar te sugeriría que leyeras poesía, debido a que muchos autores expresan este tipo de momentos con mucha delicadeza y elegancia. – Mencionó la comandante One.

-Tomaré el consejo, pero por ahora que no hay muchos mech debo aprovechar a sacar mi tarea y conociendo a su novio, buscará cualquier pretexto para mantenerme lejos… pero no le daré el gusto. – Respondió Arcee.

-Otra cosa más Arcee, Optimus me dijo que el día en que faltaste, también vieron "proyección óptica".

-¿Proyección óptica? Tengo entendido que eso lo deberíamos de ver con el maestro Ratchet.

-Se supone que así debe ser, pero la mayoría de tus compañeros al igual que Chromia y Moonracer cuentan con esa habilidad. Y por lo que veo, no tienes práctica en ello. En los registros hay tratados sobre ese tipo, puedes leer algunos. Debo irme, me toca vigilancia nocturna.

Arcee esperaba que al finalizar el día fuera leve su situación, todo se complicaba; sin embargo, ya tenía identificado algunos libros para sus tareas y en cuestión hora y media había logrado sacar las tareas. Sin embargo con respecto a Proyección Optica, recordaba haber leído en el diario de Orion sobre las "dificultades" que había presentado.

"_Hoy en la clase se abordó proyección óptica y fue un momento sumamente difícil, debido a que la energía que se concentra en los ópticos requiere control, puede parecer insignificante el procedimiento pero no es nada sencillo hacerlo. Cada uno de mis compañeros proyectaba parte de sus recuerdos, cuando llegó mi turno, mis ópticos parpadearon y nunca falta el gracioso que hace comentarios, pero el maestro Trion me dijo que debía relajarme y concentrarme en aquello que deseaba proyectar, al principio lo logré, pero me desconcentré ya que de forma inconsciente proyecté mis recuerdos sobre Ariel."_

_Orion Pax_

-Interesante lo que Orion comparte, pero ¿y si proyecto algo que en verdad no quiero que vean?

Esa era una de las interrogantes que la femme roja se planteaba, y aprovechando que no había nadie, ella decide tomar el consejo de Orion, buscaba una situación "agradable para proyectar" y en su memoria encontró la noche del sábado en el Maccadama, la imagen parpadeaba ya que no tenía la práctica, pero poco a poco lograba estabilizar la imagen.

Ahora veía más de cerca la reacción de sus amigos como a la vez la del abogado del diablo.

-¿Optimus Prime sorprendido? Creo que será un recuerdo que deba conservar – dijo en voz baja – Ahora intentaré proyectar lo sucedido la semana pasada.

A duras penas, la femme lograba cambiar sus recuerdos y en él aparecían el incidente en el centro, el encuentro con Alpha Trion, los golpes durante el reclutamiento. La proyección se interrumpe, debido al cansancio físico.

"Estoy sintiendo lo que Orion Pax vivió en su momento".

Arcee observaba el reloj y de nuevo eran las 9:30 de la noche, en esta ocasión no había tormenta, pero por alguna razón se producía una baja en el sistema eléctrico. La femme anota de nuevo la incidencia.

"¿Aparecerá otra vez?" – pensaba la femme.

-Buenas noches Arcee – se escuchó la voz de Orion Pax, estaba a espaldas de Arcee.

La femme estaba a punto de gritar pero logra calmarse.

-Buenas noches señor Orion Pax, debo reconocer que en esta ocasión no escuché sus pasos, como a su vez… me asusté. –Dijo nerviosa la femme.

-No fue mi intención asustarte, lamento mucho en que hayas terminado en la bahía médica.

-Usted no me asusta, ya que confío más en un mech muerto que un mech vivo. Por cierto, no sé por qué el comandante Prime lo llama fantasma… porque no lo es. –Dijo la femme con intriga y girando de forma lenta viendo al mech.

-Prime no sabe lo que dice, pero mi intención es ayudarte y por lo que veo tratas de proyectar.

Orion y Arcee estuvieron platicando durante la media hora y al parecer la femme roja sentía un gran aprecio por el mech, ya que al parecer también le desagradaba Optimus Prime.

**No utilicé en esta ocasión el término "creador" o "creadora" ya que espero poder utilizarlo mejor en los próximos episodios.**


	9. Ataque al Maccadama

_**Capítulo 9: Ataque en el Maccadama**_

Transcurría una segunda semana al parecer sin ciertos cambios. Arcee se ubicaba en la última clase y correspondía a Elita One. La femme abordaba un tema práctico: Puntería. En este día las femmes practicarían disparo a blancos móviles, como a su vez se divertirían, debido a que el equipo de femmes trabajaría al estilo del gottcha.

La femme de kaón en sus inicios tuvo cierta "cercanía" con las armas, ya que durante los ejercicios disparaba con una precisión, pero en blancos móviles por medio de hologramas, ella disparaba a las articulaciones, porque, deseaba no extinguir las chispas de su rival. Su maestra le indicaba que debía aprender a disparar a las zonas vitales, ya que, habría situaciones en las cuáles no se daría la oportunidad.

Lo único que no sabían las femmes es que los mech estarían observándolas. Estarían divididos en dos grupos, Las femmes de nuevo ingreso contra Elita, Moonracer y Powerglide. Dicha práctica se haría al aire libre.

-La dinámica de la práctica consiste en que ustedes tendrán cinco minutos para internarse. Tendrán que dispararnos utilizando las balas de pintura. Nosotras utilizaremos balas de color azul. Ganará o ganarán los mecanismos que queden sin ninguna gota de pintura. Demuestren sus habilidades y válganse del medio que les rodea. – Habló Elita.

Las femmes novatas utilizaban encima una armadura en color negra.

Por las pantallas instaladas que se habían instalados en los exteriores, los mech seguirían de cerca cada sección en donde se realizaría la práctica. En el grupo de mech estaban los tres compañeros de chispa de las femmes, Ultra Magnus, Saeba y los compañeros de la clase de Historia.

Las alarmas se habían activado y el grupo de femmes se internaba en el lugar. Las tres femmes de experiencia aprovechaban a platicar.

-A Elita le gusta mucho practicar en este estilo – habló Prime.

-No sólo a ella, a Chromia y Moonracer también – intervino Powerglide.

-Es la tercera ocasión que hacen la práctica, hasta la fecha van invictas, ya que también han participado en la práctica de los mech y como equipo trabajan muy bien – Mencionó Ironhide.

-Lo más probable es que ellas vuelvan a ganar – Indicó Ultra Magnus.

-Yo opino lo contrario – Dijo Saeba.

Los mech voltean a verlo.

-Son novatas – dijeron los mech al unísono.

-Pues bien, yo digo que una de las novatas va a ganarles y si ustedes dicen podemos apostar: Si yo pierdo les invito lo que quieran beber del Maccadama, pero si gano, yo pondré mis condiciones: Ustedes son 4, yo estoy sólo. – Dijo el Brainmaster.

-¡Aceptamos tu apuesta Saeba!- Dijeron con seguridad.

Las femmes se dirijian a cada lugar del campo de entrenamiento, las femmes se ocultaban. Se escuchaban disparos errados y poco a poco las femmes eran eliminadas, Era un grupo de 12 femmes, habían localizado a 11.

Chormia y Moonracer se aproximan a uno de los lugares que había sido adaptada como cabaña, ambas entran al lugar y observan una armadura oscura, ellas no dudan en disparar. Para sorpresa de ellas, la armadura cae y de forma rápida se escuchan dos disparos por la espalda: Chromia y Moonracer estaban eliminadas.

-Lo siento hermanas – Se escuchó una voz mientras huía de aquel lugar.

Chromia y Moonracer sabían quién les había disparado.

-Lo está haciendo bien – Dijo Moonracer.

-Me temo que se lo tomó en serio. – Habló Chromia.

Por medio de un sonido en general se decía quiénes habían sido eliminadas. Sólo quedaban en duelo Elita One y Arcee.

-¿Estás seguro de continuar la apuesta Saeba? – Dijo Optimus.

-Si lo estoy. – Respondió el susodicho.

Elita recibía la indicación que sus amigas habían sido eliminadas, sólo quedaba con una de las novatas. Los mech veían las acciones, al parecer todas las elminadas empezaban a salir del lugar y continuaban viendo la "cacería".

Arcee sabía que era la última en juego y decide aplicar sus instintos de supervivencia como a su vez algunos consejos que había recibido de Saeba.

Elita se dirigía a una de las secciones llamadas "El campo de fango", sólo que en lugar de fango era más bien una especie de fosa pero con residuos de aceite, y al parecer, ahí dejaban el desecho de los aviones Brainmaster.

La femme rosa esperaba encontrar a su víctima, había saltado la fosa, y continuaba avanzando, de repente, un mecanismo sale lentamente de la fosa y dispara en la parte del "talón de Aquiles".

Elita se da cuenta que le han disparado, y admite su derrota. Aquel mecanismo sale por completo y se observa en las pantallas el nombre y la fotografía de quien había ganado. Los cuatro mech se quedan viendo entre sí, Optimus no puede dar crédito.

-Ya saben chicos: yo les pondré a cada uno mis condiciones. Los dejo ya que tengo a una estudiante a quien debo felicitar. – Saeba estaba feliz por el resultado.

Cuando salían de regreso, las femmes se reúnen alrededor de Elita y Arcee, todas preguntan por qué Arcee se había arriesgado tanto en una práctica. Los cinco mech se acercan, al parecer ellos querían escuchar la respuesta de la femme. Sin embargo todos guardaban cierta distancia con Arcee por ciertas razones.

-Bueno yo… -estaba nerviosa ya que no esperaba que todos deseaban escucharla – cuando dijeron que nos "valiéramos de lo que nos rodea" tomé la decisión de salirme un poco del protocolo: decidí despojarme de la armadura para ganar cierta ventaja, ya que como era de día difícilmente podría camuflagearse y decidí ocultarla en la cabaña. La parte difícil fue arrojarme al campo de fango, difícilmente el enemigo notaría que un rival estuviera oculto. Lo que hice fue lo que pocos mecanismos lograron hacer durante la invasión de Lexus V, y si el maestro Prime no me dejará mentir anexé lo que estoy diciendo en mi informe.

Optimus estaba en el fondo sorprendido ya que como bien había dicho Arcee, habían sido técnicas de sobrevivencia.

-Arcee, mi equipo tiene un hangar en donde se realizan el aseo de las armaduras, es muy grande el lugar y casi siempre terminamos ensuciados cuando hay batallas difíciles. – Dijo con amabilidad Saeba.

-Si me disculpan todos, debo darme un súper baño y gracias por el entrenamiento maestra One. – Dijo con amabilidad la femme.

-Comandante si nos permite, iremos a ayudar a Arcee, ya que no podrá hacerlo sola – Dijo Moonracer.

Elia asiente.

-Por cierto caballeros, cada uno me debe la apuesta, así que nada de rajarse. – Finalizó el Brainmaster.

Saeba junto con Arcee, Chromia y Moonracer abandonaban el lugar. Las femmes hacían lo mismo.

Elita quedaba viendo a los mech.

-¿Qué apostaron? – preguntó la femme.

-Saeba apostó a que las novatas ganarían en la práctica, y nosotros dijimos lo contrario – Dijo Magnus.

-Por lo visto a Saeba le agrada a mi "dolor de cabeza" – Dijo Prime.

-¿Te preocupa eso Optimus? – Respondió en tono de broma. Los mech lo ven.

-No es eso, sino que… -Optimus se interrumpe – lo que quiero decir es que él prometió algo…

-Qué tú no pudiste cumplir – Dijo con voz dulce la femme- Saeba le ha dedicado su tiempo a Arcee pero no es lo que tú piensas.

**A la luz del día**

Un nuevo sábado llegaba con ansias, y como siempre, Arcee había terminado sus labores escolares. Había recibido un mensaje en el cuál las femmes no podrían acompañarla ya que les tocaría "entrenar en pareja", aunque la femme roja dudaba si era realmente entrenamiento u otra cosa.

Antes de salir, Minerva vuelve de la recarga, y observa a su compañera lista para salir.

-¿Tan pronto te vas Arcee?

-Así es amiga, en sábado no descanso pero disfruto de ello, iré con Roxana. Puedo esperarte si es que no tienes alguna actividad que hacer.

-Tengo el día libre pero…

Arcee nota algo diferente en el tono de su amiga.

-Vamos amiga, puedes decírmelo.

-Técnicamente hoy termino mis estudios y tengo examen final con el doctor Ratchet, y si en un dado caso llego aprobarlo, pronto me asignarán un equipo de trabajo, eso significaría dejarte sola. Arcee, no quiero irme de Cybertron.

La femme roja abraza a Minerva.

-Te comprendo amiga, yo he sentido lo mismo dos veces, la primera vez al abandonar mi planeta natal y la segunda al dejar Kaón. Te has preparado mucho y eres una de las mejores enfermeras que he conocido, tienes un trabajo impresionante; además, no debes defraudar al doctor Ratchet, se ve que confía en ti. Mira el lado positivo: conocerás nuevos planetas y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer otros mecanismos.

Cuando la enfermera escuchó el nombre del doctor, sintió sonrojarse.

-Espero que el doctor no te desconcentre. – Dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Lo sabes? – Dijo Minerva en tono nerviosa.

-De forma inconsciente pronuncias su nombre en la recarga, tu secreto está a salvo. Voy a retirarme, concéntrate y demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz.

Minerva se sintió aliviada y se preparaba para afrontar esta nueva prueba.

Arcee estaba a punto de salir de la base, cuando recibió un aviso por sus audios; era Alpha Trion, deseaba verla en la armería. La femme se dirige rápidamente hacia allá y encuentra al viejo mech.

-Has progresado mucho pequeña, no dudo en que quizás pronto puedas estar en la guardia junto con Elita y tus hermanas, pero deseaba informarte que a partir de hoy cuentas con el permiso para portar arma de fuego.

La femme estaba sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa, sabía que un arma significaba una responsabilidad mayor. Ella agradeciendo ese detalle, besa la mejilla del mech. El anciano se le ilumina los ópticos. Al parecer no había recibido un gesto de ese tipo.

Arcee se sentía muy feliz pero no por ello dejaba que "el piso se le moviera". Había llegado al Maccadama y sus compañeros al igual que Roxana la esperaban con ansias para ensayar. También estaba Jazz, ya que había visto las habilidades de la femme el fin de semana pasado y al parecer tenía algo en mente.

Sin perder el tiempo habían logrado ensayar nuevas canciones y todo indicaba que Arcee volvería a tener participación, aunque había propuestas para que la femme debutara interpretando una canción. La femme de Kaón sentía que no era digna de tal confianza. Jazz hizo una propuesta a la femme en el cuál consistía interpretar una canción al estilo dance y en el cuál implicaba una cierta desinhibición, Arcee escuchaba la letra de la canción y se sintió identificada con la letra. Roxana al ver el entusiasmo de la femme, propone enseñarle a bailar, ya que la femme solo realizaba baile acrobático.

Llegado el medio día, todos continuaban en el ensayo, de repente, un bote de gas lacrimógeno es lanzado en el interior del Maccadama como a su vez una granada la acompaña. Dicha granada no era tan poderosa pero si lo suficiente para aturdir a los mecanismos. Arcee y Jazz ayudaban a que sus compañeros se escondieran, Roxana se había lesionado el hombro.

Posteriormente, se escuchan disparos, y los dos autobots utilizan las mesas como escudos. La habilidad de Jazz era sorprendente ya que utilizaba dos armas de forma simultánea. Arcee disparaba a zonas donde pudiera causar daños leves, pero se daba cuenta que tenía que hacer algo más.

Arcee se comunicaba por un canal general informando sobre el incidente. De repente se observa que un mech decepticon entra, y se pone a disparar a lo tonto, haciendo perforaciones en las paredes.

-Autobots, saluden a mi pequeña amiga – Decía con una risa demente.

La femme reconoce la voz, entre un miedo y rabia los ópticos de la femme cambian. Jazz observa ese detalle, pero logra tranquilizarla y motivándola a resistir.

Un nuevo intercambio de disparos se escucha, en esta ocasión los refuerzos de los autobots no se hacen esperar, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee y Bulkhead responden al llamado de auxilio, el decepticon en vez de sentirse intimidado disfrutaba de la situación, ya que su objetivo había sido logrado: llamar la atención de los autobots, los decepticons abandonan el lugar, pero en esta ocasión Arcee decide emprender la persecución.

Magnus observa a la femme y decide detenerla. La femme se enfurece.

-¡Suéltame Magnus! Ese maldito bastardo no va a escaparse de nuevo.

Los autobots se sorprenden por el vocabulario de la femme, ya que si lo más fuerte que habían escuchado de la femme era "estúpido".

-Aunque logres alcanzarlos no podrás con ellos. – Dijo Magnus.

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí? – Respondió Arcee.

-Eres muy buena en esto pero no has vivido una batalla como tal, en esta ocasión supiste responder bien, pero si quieres sobrevivir deberás aprender a pelear como lo hacen los mech. Elita todavía no te ha enseñado eso.

La femme logra entrar en razón.

-¿Conoces al decepticon, verdad? – Preguntó Bumblebee.

-Ese tipo se llama "Scarface" y es un mal nacido – Dijo con cierto odio la femme.

El lugar había quedado destrozado, todos los autobots ayudaban a colocar todo en orden mientras que Arcee auxiliaba a Roxana y la llevaba al centro médico.

Elita y Optimus observan la situación, escuchaban con atención a Magnus sobre Scarface.

-Optimus puedes sentirte halagado por el estúpido, hoy tu dolor de cabeza se soltó dos calificativos más fuertes. Arcee está ocultando algo.

La pareja tenía que admitir que Magnus tenía la razón, pero ellos buscarían la forma para que Arcee revelara la información que necesitaban.


	10. Profecía, amor y misterio

_**Capítulo 10: Profecía, amor y misterio**_

Arcee se encontraba en el centro médico, todo indicaba que la herida de Roxana no era tan grave. La femme de Kaón se encontraba acompañada de los mech y femmes que integraban la orquesta. Los pasillos del centro médico quedaban cortos ante el grupo de amigos. De una u otra manera, Arcee se las ingenió y todos estaban acompañando a Roxana.

La femme rosa y azul agradecía los gestos de cariño, sus amigos les informaban de la situación que se vivía en el Maccadama y por razones de seguridad habían decidido no tocar este fin de semana. Los médicos recomendaban que Roxana debiera estar incapacitada durante tres semanas, el grupo se sentía mal, al igual que la femme.

-¿Y si Arcee sustituyera a Roxana en ese tiempo? – se escuchó decir entre el grupo de amigos.

La de Kaón estaba nerviosa, debido a que consideraba que era demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones, y a la vez alegaba que por sus actividades difícilmente tendría tiempo para ensayar.

Sin embargo Roxana, le pareció correcto la idea de sus compañeros y con la ayuda del viajero galáctico, el grupo podría ensayar en la base. Arcee no podía negarse. La conversación se interrumpe cuando las enfermeras piden que los mech y las femmes se retiren del lugar. Todos salieron a planear los últimos detalles. Arcee permanecía al lado de Roxana mientras se designaban turnos sobre quién cuidaría de la femme.

-Espero que tu idea funcione Roxana, tengo el presentimiento que a los comandantes no les va a gustar nada. – Respondió Arcee.

-No te preocupes por ello, los autobots me deben favores, además; el "viajero galáctico" nunca nos ha negado su apoyo. Sé que ya está enterado y pronto sabremos de él. – habló la femme rosa y azul con toda seguridad.

-Quisiera conocer al famoso "viajero galáctico", ya que durante el transcurso de la base, no he tenido el gusto de tratar con él. – Mencionó la de Kaón.

Un mech ingresa para relevar a Arcee en el cuidado y la femme se despide de su amiga, ella promete visitarla en su tiempo libre. La de Kaón caminaba a la salida, por su mente pasaba la escena y una rabia interna consumía la chispa de la femme. Por primera vez, La femme utiliza su modo vehículo (Lothus) y se dirige hacia rumbo desconocido. Llevaba un gran pesar en su interior.

**Una conversación de enamorados**

Después de haber puesto las cosas en orden, Optimus y Elita deciden ir a un lugar con apariencia de tintes románticos, ellos deseaban olvidar por instantes lo sucedido, y tener espacio para ellos. La femme rosa tenía recostada su cabeza en el hombro de su "novio".

-Me pregunto cómo hemos logrado establecer nuestra relación en medio de tanto conflicto. – Hablaba Optimus.

-Es cierto querido, quien hubiera dicho que nuestras vidas cambiarían de manera radical. Estar contigo en estos momentos significa mucho para mí. – Respondió Elita.

-Me imagino que disfrutaste estar sin mí.

-No negaré que tuve mi espacio, pero faltaba algo en él: Tú.

-Te extrañé mucho y cuando llegaba las noches me preguntaba si también sentías lo mismo, tu amor me motivaba a continuar y aún lo sigue haciendo.

-Gracias por decírmelo Optimus. – La femme besa al Prime en los labios. – En estos momentos se me viene a la mente una vieja profecía, sin querer me gusta recordar cuando éramos estudiantes.

- Un ser sin ser un Prime demostrará ser digno de llevar la energía en su interior, su misión será confiarle la energía a un Prime Legendario, un ser que en su momento dudará y que expondrá su integridad por el bien del Prime y el universo. El Prime deberá resguardar como a su vida misma la energía que se traduce en amor puro.

-Esa profecía habla sobre la "matriz de liderazgo viviente", hasta la fecha no se ha cumplido, por tal razón se ha dado la continuidad a resguardar la matriz que tienes.

-Elita, por favor, no arruines el romanticismo. –Suplicaba con una sonrisa el mech.

-Perdóname Pax, simplemente no puedo negar que soy un soldado.

De repente el sonido de un avión interrumpe aquel momento, aquel mecanismo se transforma y se acerca a la pareja: Era Saeba.

-Optimus, Elita; lamento interrumpirles el momento pero urge su presencia en la base. Ya tenemos identificado al decepticon que armó el alboroto.

-Magnus no nos dijo nada. – Habló Optimus.

-Es cierto. Por prudencia nuestro amigo no mencionó el nombre del decepticon ya que se creía que lo que presenció Arcee podría ser parte de sus traumas, pero todo indica que la femme no se equivocó: Scarface ha vuelto.

-Ese tipo fue el responsable de la masacre en Lexus V – Intervino Elita.

-Arcee estaba furiosa, y deseaba perseguirlo, pero Magnus la detuvo – Mencionó Prime.

-Más bien la calmó, pero han pasado dos horas y ella no ha regresado a la base. La última vez fue vista en el centro médico ya que ayudó a Roxana para que la atendieran; pero noto que esta vez, está aplicando lo aprendido y está iniciando su propia cacería. – Dijo Saeba.

Optimus decide ir a la base, mientra que Elita y Saeba inician la búsqueda de la femme.

**Una mente retorcida**

En otro punto de Cybertron, un grupo de decepticons permanecía oculto ante la vigilancia que realizaba los autbots, había un vigía que daba la indicación sobre alguna posible amenaza. Al parecer se encontraban en una zona habitacional abandonada.

En una de las habitaciones se escuchaba el ruido de mecanismos sosteniendo interfaz, aunque los sonidos indicaban que más bien se trataba de una violación. Aunque la femme no podía evitar la excitación, el mech continuaba su proceso de "satisfacción".

Los mech que permanecían en vigilancia, escuchaban el sonido, temían que pudieran ser descubiertos.

-No sé si nuestro jefe es brillante o es estúpido. Nunca había conocido a un decepticon que después de un tiroteo, buscará quitarse el estrés de esa manera. – Hablaba en voz baja el mech.

-Cuida tus comentarios, sabes de antemano que si está de mal humor puede volarte de un disparo la cabeza. – Mencionó otro mech.

-Con toda la acción que estamos escuchando no sé si pueda concentrarme o quizás también desee lo mismo. – Intervino un tercero.

De repente un grito de éxtasis se escucha como a su vez un disparo. Los mech guardan silencio, ya que el mech era impredecible. Posteriormente sale un mecanismo cuya forma vehículo es un avión de combate, sus color era gris, tenía una herida de cuchilla que atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su mirada estaba perturbada y una sonrisa siniestra de punta a punta.

-Mi pequeña amiga y yo nos divertimos un poco; ahora alguno de ustedes haga el favor de "sacar la basura" de mis aposentos. – Hablaba con toda naturalidad.

-Señor Scarface, ¿cuál es la razón por la que estamos aquí? – preguntaba titubeante un mech.

El mech gris hace un disparo que llega a rozar la cabeza de quien lo interrogaba.

-Cuando quieran preguntarme algo háganlo con seguridad, detesto a los mecanismos tibios. – Se hizo un silencio – Le diré el motivo: Estoy buscando la información que robó hace tiempo una femme que "supuestamente" pertenecía a nuestro bando. Como a su vez, lograr herir a los principales autobots en donde más les duele.

-El lugar donde atacamos es un sitio donde se reúnen ellos… - decía un mech.

Otro disparo vuelve a escucharse.

-No seas estúpido, y analiza la situación: Cuando se trata de hacer daño, no solo consiste en herir al enemigo en la parte material, y en esta ocasión, pretendo herir al Prime en turno muy a mi estilo… siempre he querido tener interfaz con una autobot; pero dicha femme no es cualquiera.

-Está loco – se escuchó decir en voz baja.

Scarface suelta un disparo atravesando la garganta del mech. Los decepticons vuelven a asustarse.

-¿Algún otro comentario caballeros? – preguntó el mech gris. El silencio se produjo. – Eso pensé.

**Una venganza anunciada**

Arcee se encontraba en la zona de indigencia, buscaba pistas sobre el paradero de Scarface, preguntaba con sus amigos indigentes si habían notado algo fuera de lo normal, pero no pudieron darle razón alguna, sin embargo habían comentado que una femme que pertenecía al grupo no había llegado al lugar.

Sacando sus deducciones, la femme pensaba que el grupo decepticon había llegado uno o dos días con anticipación.

La de kaón conocía los alcances que podía tener el mech, por un instante olvidó que ella era un autobot, ya que el odio se apoderaba de su ser. En su mente pasaban sus recuerdos. Ella sale con rumbo a la autopista, y, conectándose al sistema de seguridad de la base, descargaba la información sobre Scarface, sin embargo, Saeba logra localizar a la femme. El Brainmaster se comunica con Elita para que la intercepte en las afueras.

Arcee se da cuenta que Saeba la ha encontrado y por primera vez decide aumentar el nivel de velocidad, el Lothus zigzagueaba por momentos ya que había tráfico. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

De repente, un vehículo idéntico a ella pero con una especie de torreta la va persiguiendo, era Elita quien le estaba dando alcance.

La de Kaón acelera a todo lo que da y en una desviación Elita logra sacarla de la autopista, el Lothus rojo pierde el control y de nuevo se transforma, como a su vez Elita y Saeba.

-Comandante Elita, con todo respeto, retírese. Debo encontrar a Scarface, todos corremos peligro.

-No lo haré Arcee, sé lo que sientes, pero qué ganarás al encontrarlo. – Respondió la femme rosa.

-Haré justicia, eso es lo que voy a ganar, debo cumplir con mi misión.

-Arcee, debes pensar con la cabeza fría. – Indicó Saeba.

-Eres mi amiga Arcee, puedes dominar tus emociones. – Habló con gentileza.

La de Kaón poco a poco entraba en razón, y mencionó cómo había reconocido a Scarface. Saeba y Elita decidieron no interrogar a la femme pero le propusieron que para sacar esa frustración tanto Elita como Saeba practicarían combate y tiro.

Mientras los mecanismos regresaban a la base, Optimus se reunía con Alpha Trion para crear un plan de acción. Ya que, poco a poco, la población civil caía en la paranoia. Por ahora, todos los militares (incluyendo a los cadetes) debían concentrarse en la base esperando indicaciones. Todo indicaba que muy pronto, los de nuevo ingreso les tocarían participar en batalla.

Los dos mech habían sugerido que Ultra Magnus coordinara un equipo de combate, ya que los Prime contaban con varios elementos. El equipo de Saeba estaría como reserva.

Pero cuando llegaron al punto de abordar en la distribución de las femmes, Optimus no estaba convencido de la decisión a tomar, el mech argumentaba que debía ser Elita One quien las asignara. Alpha Trion no se opuso. El viejo mech conocía de antemano lo que vendría más adelante, pero, la prudencia y el hermetismo era el sello que caracterizaba a este mecanismo, lo cual generaba un respeto absoluto.

De repente se escucha por el comunicador de Optimus que Elita y Saeba habían llegado a la base. Alpha Trion les pide que lleguen en los registros de Iacon, ya que todo esto se debatía en un anexo que servía como sala de reuniones.

Elita y Saeba se presentan y saludan con respeto a los dos mecanismos.

-Elita, ¿quiero preguntarte si tienes planeado en cómo distribuirás a las femmes? – Preguntó Trion.

-Tengo en mente que la mayoría de las estudiantes estén distribuidas dentro de la base junto con el equipo de Saeba, pero a su vez, Chromia, Moonracer y yo hemos elegido a una "cuarta integrante" aunque por obvias razones no se puede hacer la ceremonia de protocolo.

Alpha Trion y Saeba sonreían, Optimus estaba en shock.

-O sea, que técnicamente, los argumentos que pueda presentar en contra de quien hayas elegido no servirán de nada. Porque me imagino quién es la cuarta integrante de tu escuadrón. – Dijo el Prime en un tono neutral.

-Lo siento Orion Pax, pero no quiero causarte problemas, tú mismo has visto las habilidades de ella y no puedo darme el lujo de excluirla. – Finalizó Elita.

-Lo que te pediría Elita es que la sigas entrenando en batalla, esa misma petición va para Saeba.

Optimus queda observando a los dos mech.

-Lo haré Señor. – Dijo el Brainmaster sin protestar.

-Originalmente ese favor se lo pediría a Prime, pero viendo los antecedentes lo haría de mala gana sin contar con sus responsabilidades que tiene, sin embargo, la presencia de Orion Pax será importante para poder generar la confianza de la femme hacia nosotros.

Los tres mecanismos se quedaban viendo entre sí, y se extrañaron cuando el viejo mech utilizó la frase _**confianza hacia nosotros**_.

-No tienen por qué desconcertarse, sé lo que cada uno ha hecho para apoyar (o molestar en el caso de Optimus) a la femme. Ahora debemos incrementar el nivel de nuestros soldados y amigos, no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar. Hablaré con todos los mecanismos que están frente a grupo para "reestructurar los horarios".

Los tres mecanismos salieron de los Registros de Iacon, sin embargo por la mente del viejo mech recordaba la profecía de la matriz de liderazgo viviente. Una visión hizo que se iluminarán sus ópticos. Una mirada serena se apreciaba en Alpha.

-Muy pronto deberé reunirme con el resto de mis hermanos, pero debo dejar a cada quien en donde corresponde. Esto es sólo el inicio.

**Gracias por los comentarios. En el capítulo anterior, algunas partes estuvieron inspiradas de la película Rambo: The First Blood (la escena del campo de fango), procuramos avanzar dicha historia ya que se vienen días en que no podré hacerlo. **


	11. El origen de Arcee

**Gracias a todos por el seguimiento, el marcar como favorito y a su vez las críticas y comentarios. Algunas aclaraciones: Durante el indagar de las femmes, hay algunos nombres que tienen nombre humano; en este caso Minerva y Roxana son los transformers exclusivos de Japón (y así aparecen con ese nombre), como a su vez un tercer transformer que a continuación se hará la descripción; sin embargo al buscar sobre ella observé que el diseño más bien correspondía a una forma de Backugan y una historia muy sui generis al estilo de Japón, por tal razón hago algunas modificaciones a la femme.**

_**Capítulo 11: El origen de Arcee**_

La femme de Kaón se encontraba recluida en una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento, estaba en un simulador, peleando con "mecanismos programados", su intención: aliviar su frustración y principalmente su ira.

Lucía exhausta por el esfuerzo, pero continuaba entrenando, deseaba tener el potencial para poder combatir a Scarface. La armadura de Arcee presentaba algunos rayones pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Poco a poco sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados: la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, como su velocidad se incrementaban.

Saeba miraba con detenimiento a la femme, comprendía su dolor. El mech se preocupaba por ella ¿era amor tal vez? Aunque quizás algunas de las respuestas la tenga Alpha Trion ya que conocía a profundidad la vida de quienes le rodeaban.

Arcee sale de la sala de entrenamiento, el Brainmaster se acerca a ella para preguntarle sobre su estado anímico, la femme sonríe. Sin embargo, ella pide ir a su dormitorio. Deseaba estar sola.

Chromia se había enterado del ataque como a su vez del agresor, la femme menta conocía el daño que había generado en Lexus V. Ella esperaba a su hermana en el dormitorio.

-¿Hermana, como te sientes?

-Quisiera decirte "bien" pero sabes de antemano que no lo estoy – decía con agotamiento.

-Arcee – el tono de la voz de la femme empezaba a cambiar – he respetado tu silencio, pero creo que es el momento de responder a las preguntas que no pudiste hacer cuando eras una sparkling.

La femme roja y blanca se había negado a decir el nombre de su madre, había un motivo o el mismo miedo le había generado eso. Chromia insistía en saber sobre su origen.

-Estoy consciente hermana, pero si revelo el nombre de mi madre (o creadora) significa que dejaría a los autobots.

Elita One estaba a punto de entrar al dormitorio cuando escuchó lo que Arcee decía.

-Arcee, no sientas vergüenza, nadie va a juzgarte. – Decía con dulzura la femme.

-Puedo decirte algo hermana: en la clase de historia, Optimus "pesado" Prime dijo que los decepticons son traicioneros y sadícos por naturaleza, que no hay que darles "segundas oportunidades"… pues bien, si de ésas se trata, el no comprendería mi situación.

Elita escuchaba cada detalle, al parecer ya tenía un indicio sobre lo que la de Kaón ocultaba.

-Hermana Chromia, he cumplido con tu petición aun a sabiendas que no me visualizaba como soldado: el deseo de mi madre es que yo llevara una vida normal…

Arcee no soporta y rompe en llanto, Chromia la abraza. Para la femme menta significaba un gran progreso en que su hermana expresara su sentir. Chromia abandona el dormitorio.

La femme menta es interceptada por Elita One y le comenta sobre lo que escuchó como a su vez que Arcee formaría parte del escuadrón, sin embargo, le menciona que por seguridad de la femme se le dijera que "por motivo de alerta general" seguiría en observación, deseaba que Arcee aceptara la vida militar con buen agrado.

**El secreto de "Beta"**

La femme permanecía acostada en la hyper – cama, abrazaba a Beta, ella deseaba sentir esa conexión con su madre. Sin embargo, en la habitación ingresa Minerva. Arcee cambia su semblante.

-¿Y bien, que tal te fue? – Procuraba decir de forma animada.

-¡Pasé la prueba Arcee! – Su tono indicaba alegría.

Los gritos de emoción se hacen escuchar, y ambas femmes se abrazan, de repente, la enfermera observa la muñeca de Arcee, la femme se da cuenta.

-Minerva, te presento a Beta.

La de Kaón le ofrece la muñeca y la femme extiende las manos, de repente, sus manos empiezan a notar algo diferente.

-Es la primera muñeca que conozco que tiene una estructura "demasiado sólida" – Dijo la femme.

-Será tal vez porque fue de los primeros juguetes.

-Puede ser – Dijo la femme. –Si me disculpas voy a darme un baño.

Mientras que Minerva ingresaba a dicho lugar, Arcee queda pensativa y sus ópticos se quedan viendo detenidamente a los "ojos" de Beta. Súbitamente, una luz desprendida de los ojos hace conexión con los ópticos de la femme.

"Firma de mecanismo confirmado" Se escuchó una voz programada.

Del interior de Beta aparecen dos cassettes, lo cual desconcierta a la femme. Esperando que Minerva no haya escuchado algo, Arcee sale y se dirige hacia Iacon. Era de noche.

A pesar que no le tocaba turno en los registros, la femme de Kaón se las ingenió para ingresar. Ella buscaba una computadora especial con ranura de cassette. El bibliotecario en turno dijo que cerraría los registros, sin embargo, Arcee logra convencerlo de que ella cerraría los registros.

La femme observa que no haya alguien "sospechoso" y logra encender la computadora e introduce uno de los cassettes.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Optimus estaba en el salón de reunión y el Prime se percata del sonido de la computadora, y observa detenidamente quien la estaba operando. Tenía dos opciones: reprender a la femme o dejar que Orion Pax se ganara la confianza de la femme.

El Prime optó por la segunda opción.

Arcee insertaba uno de los cassettes, observa que es una especie de "Video Testamento", ella observa a una femme de color plata, cuyas facciones eran similares a ella, lo que le hacía diferente era que ella portaba la insignia decepticon:

"_Saludos mi pequeña sparkling, si estás viendo esto significa que yo estoy muerta y al parecer tú eres una femme adulta. Quisiera decirte que me hubiera gustado verte crecer, darte mis consejos aunque lo principal ya lo sabes: Deseo que lleves una vida normal. No sé si en estos momentos tengas alguna insignia, pero espero en Primus que no sea la que yo porto. Sin embargo, tal vez tengas muchas preguntas ¿por qué llegamos a Lexus V? o más bien, ¿por qué nos alejamos de Cybertron? Que es nuestro planeta de origen. Pero voy a compartirte mi vida como a su vez te ruego que cumplas con la misión que no pude lograr. Estoy dividiendo esta grabación en varios fragmentos, ya que tengo la impresión que no será fácil aceptar que Beta tuviera un secreto. Eres valiente pequeña sparkling"._

Arcee detiene el video y las lágrimas de la femme empiezan a caer…

"¿Por qué?" ese era el cuestionamiento que se hacía la femme. De repente una mano en el hombro de la femme interrumpe sus pensamientos: Era Orion Pax.

La femme permanecía sentada y voltea a ver al mech, ella esperaba ser cuestionada, pero una mirada compasiva se refleja en sus ópticos. Orion Pax se sienta al lado de ella.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué no te tuve miedo Orion?- Dijo la femme como si tuviera alguna culpa.

-Tranquila Arcee, no soy quien para juzgarte. Un amor muy grande sacrifica todo. Noto que ella deseaba estar contigo, pero por alguna razón no lo logró. ¿Es tu creadora?

-Sí Orion, su nombre era Angela.

Orion Pax recordaba la tarea que había asignado: Investigar a un decepticon, y en el trabajo que Arcee le había entregado hablaba a detalle de dos decepticons: De Scarface y Angela; ésta última había servido a Unicrón como espía. El Prime recordaba las palabras de Alpha Trion, y al parecer Arcee le tenía confianza a Orion. Sin embargo, aunque las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido indicaban que Prime detestaba a Arcee, al parecer un gesto de "ternura" se iba apoderando del mech. Optimus sabía que su chispa le pertenecía a Elita, pero el sentimiento de amistad con la femme de Kaón poco a poco iba desarrollándose, comprendía mejor a Elita One y Alpha Trion cuando le decían que Arcee "es especial".

-Tu creadora sin duda era hermosa, como tú.

Arcee voltea a ver al mech, Orion estaba en el dilema del por qué lo había dicho, ya que no era natural en él.

-Gracias Orion Pax – dijo tímidamente – Sabes, tengo miedo: Por lo visto en mi estructura hay influencia decepticon y Optimus Prime dice que ellos son sádicos y traicioneros. Si él se entera de esto, con mucho mayor razón va a odiarme. Su novia al igual que todos me han defendido; pero él es un Prime y por lo visto su personalidad le pide que sea frío e insensible; no lo culpo.

Las lágrimas de la femme rodaban por su rostro, se sentía sola, pero súbitamente, Orion abraza a la femme y la acerca a su pecho: Una extraña sensación invadía a la femme.

-Optimus Prime es un estúpido, quizás la traición le hizo perder la confianza, pero tengo el presentimiento que cambiará de parecer. No tienes por qué tenerle miedo. Si él estuviera acá ten por seguro que te agradecería lo que dijiste sobre su personalidad fría e insensible, quizás nadie se lo había dicho.

El mech estaba conmovido como a su vez, procuraba dominar sus emociones. Por otra parte Arcee sentía que una especie de "paz" brindaba a su chispa.

-Creo que por hoy fue suficiente. Has tenido demasiadas impresiones en un solo día. – Dijo con gentileza el mech.

-Apelando a tu experiencia, ¿qué me sugieres? – preguntó la femme.

-Elita One, Chromia, Saeba y algunos amigos son personas de mi total confianza, por qué no les sugieres reunirlos aquí para que ellos (al igual que yo) te apoyemos.

Una sonrisa de la femme fue la mejor recompensa que pudo tener. La femme retira el casette de la computadora, como a su vez apaga el dispositivo.

-Poco a poco Orion Pax, espero que ellos puedan asimilarlo como a su vez pueda enfrentarme a esto. Gracias por todo mi amigo.

La femme le da un beso en la mejilla al mech. Para Arcee era el segundo mech que besaba en la mejilla, ya que no era muy "afectiva", y, para Orion, significaba un gesto muy "lindo" hacia un mecanismo con cicatrices.

La femme roja y blanca cierra los registros de Iacon.

**Optimus y Alpha**

Después que la femme había salido, Orion decide transformarse, como a su vez Alpha Trion aparece.

-¿Sigues pensando igual, Optimus?

-Ahora comprendo, la frase de "ganarnos su confianza". Pero ¿cómo puede estar pasando esto? Durante la guerra con Unicrón, no había mucha información.

-Es difícil asimilarlo, pero Primus no niega la vida al igual que la Allspark, Angela era una espía, pero tenía una característica que quizás la hacía única: Era telépata como a su vez procuraba "no herir" a nadie.

-Cosa que Arcee heredó.

-De antemano puedo decirte, que Angela no tuvo una pareja, más bien, ella junto con la allspark le fue concedido un mecanismo.

-¿La conociste entonces?

-Me tocó enfrentarme a ella en algunas ocasiones, su habilidad de telepatía le permitía predecir mis ataques, pero a su vez, llegué a entrar en su mente en una ocasión. La femme no cumplía con las características de un decepticon, más bien, lo que ella deseaba era hacer "su voluntad". Creo que estoy hablando demasiado.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. El viejo mech caminaba por el pasillo para organizar sus ideas, Optimus seguía su maestro con la mirada.

-Maestro, ¿ésa fue la razón por la que eligió a Arcee?

-¿Preguntas por ti mismo o es tu deber de Prime el que te hace preguntarme?

Optimus no esperaba una respuesta a ése tipo, no sabe que responder.

-Responderé a tu pregunta: Arcee es sobreviviente a la invasión de Lexus V – El viejo mech se dirige hacia uno de los estantes y entrega el folder con respecto a la invasión – Como puedes ver, tú mismo ordenaste todo lo que ves aquí, pero en los expedientes "extra – oficiales" no se te permitió indagar. Puedes informarte más sobre el tema como a su vez comprenderás mejor el por qué elegí a la femme; de antemano te digo que no fue porque te haya golpeado.

-Aunque yo leyera esto, hay algo más que oculta; ahora sabemos la "renuencia" al decir el nombre de su creadora.

-Entonces debemos buscar la forma en que ella nos revele todo, no hay mucho tiempo: La femme debe liberarse de esa carga.

Alpha Trion desaparece a la vista de Optimus.

Antes de que el leyera el expediente, decide proyectar por medio de sus ópticos aquella escena incómoda, pero concentrándose en una frase en particular: _"Si hubiera sido una femme decepticon, ustedes no lo estarían contando, por lo visto, me queda claro que facción debo elegir."_

Escuchaba con atención aquella frase, y observaba que en los matices de la voz de la femme había determinación y seguridad.

"Gracias a Primus que no fue una femme decepticon" Decía el Prime para sí mismo.


	12. La misión de Saeba

**El siguiente capítulo puede considerarse como un nexo de Unlimited 2 debido a las acciones de Arcee, como a su vez se revela la identidad de Saeba. Técnicamente es parte de los comentarios de Panzermig y en lo personal se me hizo interesante. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 12: La misión de Saeba**_

Tal como había asegurado Roxana, el "viajero galáctico" había conseguido el permiso para que los chicos del grupo junto con Arcee ensayaran en el hangar donde recibía la femme clases de piano. Los chicos junto con la de Kaón habían elegido algunas canciones, pero el detalle que presentaba Arcee era deshinibirse en su totalidad, aunque la vez anterior había aparecido en la guitarra, ahora ella tendría que lucir diferente.

Saeba había llegado. Roxana tenía ciertos cuidados con su brazo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, "viajero galáctico" – Dijo con entusiasmo Roxana.

Todos correspondían al saludo, Arcee estaba sorprendida: Saeba era el viajero galáctico.

-Ahora comprendo por qué conoces tanto de música y géneros – Dijo la de Kaón.

-Me gusta la música, no lo niego… pero estoy acá debido a que pronto tendremos un evento muy especial. – Dijo Saeba.

-¿Te refieres a la ceremonia de la unidad en Cybertron? – Intervino Jazz, quien estaba apoyando.

Arcee estaba extrañada ante esa fiesta. Saeba mira a la femme.

-La ceremonia de la unidad en Cybertron es una fiesta en la cual se divide en dos partes: una militar y otra de carácter civil. Cada año, los autobots demuestran sus habilidades como juran la fidelidad al Prime y a su vez, los civiles presentan actividades de recreación. En esa ocasión, será algo histórico: civiles y militares estarán presentando música.

-Llegan muchos mecanismos de todas partes, y a su vez es un bello día de convivencia entre todos –Finalizó Roxana.

-Ya di el primer paso en darme a conocer, pero ¿bailar y cantar? Será difícil. – Dijo ella.

-Chicos, si me permiten, me llevaré a Arcee por unos diez minutos. – Habló Saeba.

Unos chiflidos y los "uuuhhh" se escucharon. Arcee observaba todo normal, aunque el Brainmaster empezó a reírse nerviosamente. Roxana observaba a su amigo.

-¿Crees que nuestro amigo está enamorado? – Habló Jazz.

-No amigo, Saeba está cumpliendo una promesa, como a su vez, debe aceptar lo que le sucedió hace algunos años. – Mencionó Roxana.

Al parecer, el Brainmaster cargaba un dolor, quizás su lado amable y atento lo hacían disimular. Había recibido cuestionamiento sobre su trato hacia Arcee por parte de Ironhide, como a su vez de Elita. Saeba había hecho una promesa a Orion Pax, pero la femme de Kaón le recordaba a alguien muy especial.

Saeba cuando se enteró del expediente de Arcee (aunque él no sabía aún sobre su creadora decepticon) observó que ella fue una sobreviviente a la invasión de Lexus V, principalmente que estaba bajo la categoría de: "Testigo Protegido". Ella había corrido con suerte.

Los dos mecanismos caminaban en uno de los pasillos.

-¿observaste los comentarios que hicieron los chicos al salir? – dijo Saeba.

-Los dos sabemos que no somos compañeros de chispa – habló con toda naturalidad la femme– además conozco la promesa que hicieron tú y Orion Pax.

-Una promesa es una promesa. Pero no es precisamente por ello de lo que quiero hablarte. Voy a contarte una pequeña historia, sobre la ventaja que tienes de ser una femme.

-Explícate mejor.

-Como bien sabes la música es un lenguaje universal y a raíz de ello hemos consolidado amistades y te ha llevado a dar ciertos progresos, ahora es necesario que aproveches tus recursos de femme al estilo _Mata Hari._

-¿Mata Hari?

-Es un personaje histórico de la tierra, mejor dicho, una espía que trabajaba para dos países. Ella era bailarina y nadie sospechaba de ella, intercambiaba información. Una femme bien entrenada puede ser "arma de doble filo".

-En otras palabras, estás insinuando que debo "soltarme" un poco más y procurar ser más "femenina".

El Brainmaster asiente.

-Entonces, si de eso se trata tengo que proponerte algo: Es obvio que todos en la base piensan que tú y yo somos… ¿cómo es que le llaman a esto en la tierra?

-¿Novios? – Dijo el Brainmaster.

-Exacto. Podemos crear una especie de pantalla: Dejemos que piensen eso, aunque obvio tú y yo no tendremos que si unos besos o situaciones cursis como mi hermana o la comandante One, pero podrás enseñarme mejor a desinhibirme y a su vez podríamos fastidiar a Optimus. ¿Qué piensas de ello?

"Para ser una idea de alguien "tímida" no estaba tan mal." Pensó Saeba.

-Tengo entendido que Ironhide es tu hermano mayor. – Dijo el Brainmaster.

-Sí, al igual que Powerglide, y tú eres mi "tercer hermano".

El Brainmaster no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas, al parecer cuando la femme pronunció esa palabra "hermano" le dio la impresión que la persona a quien él extrañaba estuviera de nuevo con él.

-¿Quiero imaginar que eso es un sí?- Preguntó con ingenuidad.

Saeba le da un beso en la frente a Arcee.

-Claro que sí "hermana" y "novia" – Dijo en tono de broma.

Ambos ríen, sin embargo ambos se interrumpen.

-Saeba, si es un hecho que se realiza el festival de la unidad, Scarface o cualquier decepticon aprovechará la ocasión. Temo que pueda ocurrir lo mismo que en Maccadama.

-Eso no cabe la menor duda, Alpha Trion lo ve desde ese ángulo, pero Optimus y Elita tienen algo en mente. ¿Por cierto, ya te dijeron que sigues en observación como a su vez te cambiarán de dormitorio?

-Lo de la observación sí, pero lo del dormitorio no. Y a parte, no puedo porque Minerva está conmigo y es mi amiga.

-A Minerva también le van a reasignar un dormitorio. De hecho, ella estará en mi equipo.

"-¡Oigan chicos, ya pasaron los diez minutos!" – Era Jazz quien les gritaba a lo lejos.

-Que inicie la misión "pantalla" – habló en tono animado la de Kaón.

Para Saeba sería algo "divertido" ya que podría observar a detalle la reacción de aquel que no pudo cumplir su promesa.

**Patrullaje Nocturno**

A pesar que la alerta estaba a su máximo nivel, los autobots habían organizado sus rondas de patrullaje, en ésta ocasión le correspondía al equipo de Saeba.

En la base autobot se empezaba a difundir como pólvora que una nueva pareja había surgido dentro de la base, el escuadrón de Elita empezaba a investigar sobre quien podría ser la femme. En esta ocasión, las tres femmes se encontraban en la sala de operaciones, en el cuál podían monitorear todo cybertron.

Arcee lograba estar en contacto con dicha sala por medio de los registros en Iacon. Al parecer las cuatro femme estaban en comunicación.

-Saeba a sala de operaciones, los Brainmaster no reportan algo sospechoso. ¿Cuál es la situación en las pantallas?

-No hay anomalías, comandante – Mencionó Chromia.

-En la parte del este, parece estar tranquilo – Intervino Moonracer.

-Todo en orden, Saeba – Habló en voz de mando la comandante One.

Arcee escuchaba a sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón intuía que esa "tranquilidad" no era propia.

-Disculpen la intromisión chicas; pero quisiera hablar con Saeba. – Mencionó Arcee.

-Claro que sí, cadete, te escuchamos – Dijo animada Elita.

-Saeba, ¿de casualidad hay alguien de tu equipo que esté en los basureros de Cybertron?

-Hermana, ¿por qué en el basurero? – intervino Chromia.

-No hay nadie ahí. – Respondió Saeba.

-Si es el mismo Scarface a quien nos estamos enfrentando, ya habrá tirado la basura. – habló la de Kaón en un tono entre tristeza y preocupación.

-No te preocupes Arcee, Voy para allá. Road Cesar si me copias te espero en el basurero. Saeba fuera.

Road Cesar era un Brainmaster, pero él utilizaba un modo vehículo. Se corta la comunicación con los mech y de forma interna las cuatro femmes platican entre sí.

-No imaginaba que Star Saber aceptara órdenes de una cadete – Dijo Elita One.

-¿Perdón comandante? – Dijo Arcee con extrañeza.

-Star Saber es el verdadero nombre de Saeba, hermana. – Mencionó Chromia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los basureros con esto? – Intervino Moonracer.

-Chromia, Moonracer, no me digan que ya olvidaron Lexus V: Los mecanismos asesinados aparecían en los basureros; Y adivinen a quién le agrada hacer fogatas con mecanismos muertos.

-Scarface – Dijeron las susodichas.

-Saeba a base de control, Hay fogatas en el basurero, repito, hay fogatas en el basurero.

Arcee había acertado; Los monitores se enfocan hacia el basurero, las femmes observaban en sí: La descripción era como quien reviviera la Iliada o los hornos de Hitler, ya que en sí daban la impresión de las piras funerarias. El olor era nauseabundo.

Road Cesar llega al lugar y observa que hay cuatro "piras", el brainmaster extingue el fuego y observa que había restos de lo que alguna vez fueron femmes. Todas las femmes sienten un miedo al ver la magnitud de la locura que tenía su nuevo enemigo.

-Road Cesar a base de control, hemos encontrado a los mecanismos desaparecidos, todo estuvo perfectamente planeado. El comandante Saeba está sobrevolando el área.

-Señoritas, si pueden alejar las cámaras tienen que ver esto – indicó Saeba.

Elita da la orden y la imagen es retirada, se observa que una parte de la basura está acomodada de una forma muy especial; era un mensaje:

"_Para Optimus Prime, de Scarface"._

Cuando Saeba observó el mensaje, una sensación de odio se apoderó de él.

-Sugiero que informemos de esto a Optimus y Alpha Trion lo antes posible, Nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar los cuerpos y darles una sepultura digna. Saeba fuera.

-Muy bien señoritas ya escucharon las indicaciones, buscaré a Alpha Trion. Si gustan pueden descansar, aunque con lo que vimos en los monitores dudo que podamos hacerlos. Arcee te esperamos en nuestro dormitorio. Elita fuera.

-Ya escuchaste a la comandante, hermana. Así que en cuanto termines tu turno en Iacon llegas con nosotras. – Finalizó Chromia.

-Verás que nos llevaremos muy bien las cuatro en esta nueva etapa. – Puntualizó Moonracer.

-Gracias chicas. – Limitó a responder la de Kaón.

Arcee sabía que era necesario buscar más pistas, aunque eso significaba recordar los momentos tristes. Sin dudarlo dos veces decide continuar viendo el video de Angela.

-Amigo Orion Pax, si me escuchas voy a continuar con esto.

No hubo respuesta.

"_Querida sparkling, muchas veces me has preguntado por el escudo que porto en mi pecho, créeme cuando te digo que me hubiera gustado decirte que es un escudo digno, pero es todo lo contrario. Hace muchos años, yo serví con lealtad a un mecanismo temerario llamado Unicrón, quien por cierto causó muchos problemas a los Prime, en ese entonces yo no deseaba seguir las reglas y se me hizo fácil unirme a la causa decepticon; ellos hablaban de poder y dominio total; yo lo único que quería eran emociones. Mi misión consistía en espiar y no es por nada, llegué a ser una de las mejores. Aunque tuve algunos compañeros muy sádicos como Scarface o temperamentales como Galvatron, puedo decirte que me gané la confianza de "El señor del caos"._

_Mi fama empezó a correr no porque fuera una decepticon, sino por no utilizar armas en las misiones, me fascinaba luchar con mis enemigos a mano limpia, aunque hubo uno en particular que hacía que la adrenalina aumentara a mis sistemas: A3, (creo que ahora se hace llamar Alpha Trion). El don de ser telépata me permitía tener ciertas ventajas con mis oponentes: sabía cuándo dispararían y me adelantaba en bloquear los golpes. Aunque ese don no lo posees, tienes un don que yo no poseo: Escuchar más allá, ya que has cantado cosas que no son propias de un mecanismo como a su vez tus audios permiten escuchar a ciertas distancias y frecuencias muy precisas. Últimamente mi don telepático lo he ido perdiendo, ya que he buscado contactar a Alpha Trion y no lo he logrado. _

_Cuando Alpha Trion entró en mi mente, sentí que una parte de mis ideales se modificaron, yo me he considerado una femme indomable, cosa que Unicrón respetó (para ser un decepticon), sin embargo, como yo no deseaba "pertenecerle a alguien" decidí ser madre con ayuda de la Allspark, técnicamente eres sólo mía, aunque Primus me dijo que debía protegerte. _

_Al principio no le había tomado importancia, pero cuando Unicrón fue derrotado, yo no estaba ahí para protegerlo, más bien, decidí ocultarte de mis "compañeros". Cuando se enteraron de que tenía a una pequeña protoforma, ellos pensaban en experimentar contigo. Yo me opuse. No recurrí en ese entonces a mis enemigos los autobots por orgullo y de una u otra manera logramos salir de Cybertron. _

_Nuestro destino fue llegar a Lexus V, un planeta donde estaban equilibrados los mech y las femmes, sin embargo el logo decepticon cargaría una mala impresión, por tal razón decidí ocultarme bajo un sayal (al igual que tú, aunque todavía no tenías un logo). Sin embargo un mech mayor llamado White Scorpio, ofreció darme alojamiento, sus facciones me recordaban a Alpha Trion."_

White Scorpio era el amigo que Arcee había perdido en la invasión.

"_Scorpio era un mech honorable y siempre fuimos buenos amigos, a tal grado, que llegó a considerarte como su hija. Entre los dos decidimos elegirte un nombre, aunque tu registro era RC60750 lo consideramos algo inapropiado y decidimos dejarlo en Arcee."_

Arcee respiraba profundamente, ya sabía el motivo por el cuál huyeron de Cybertron. Orion Pax no había aparecido. Pero las cámaras grababan lo sucedido en Iacon, Optimus podría ver lo que la femme había hecho durante su ausencia.


	13. Un encuentro con el pasado

**Saludando a todos quienes siguen la historia, como a su vez aclaramos que éste episodio tiene elementos que quizás pueden causar perturbación. Cuando escribí este capítulo se me vino a la mente algunos horrores de guerra como la situación de feminicidios en la parte norte del país. Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

_**Capítulo 13: Un encuentro con el pasado**_

Elita One se encontraba entrenando junto con Chromia y Moonracer. Las tres femmes practicaban movimientos defensivos. Ver pelear a estas tres guerreras era un verdadero espectáculo.

El escuadrón de Elita se caracterizaba por ser veloz, disciplinado y tener precisión en combate. Ambas femmes en medio de la pelea platicaban entre ellas sobre la incorporación de Arcee en el dormitorio, como a su vez, de incorporarla a los entrenamientos.

La comandante One indicaba a sus compañeras que Arcee estaba cumpliendo con los diferentes roles, como a su vez, Saeba la estaba entrenando en combate.

Chromia y Moonracer se observaron entre sí, ya que, Saeba era un comandante de alto rango, quien en su momento ocuparía el lugar de Optimus Prime si algo salía mal.

Al parecer, toda la base entrenaba, muchos grupos de autobots practicaban tiro, combate aéreo, como a su vez las simulaciones de guerra.

Sin embargo, dos mecanismos estaban fuera de la base, eran Saeba y Arcee. Ambos patrullaban la ciudad; la femme lo hacía por tierra y Saeba por aire.

El Brainmaster indica a la femme que se reunirían en un parque que llevaba el nombre de Vector Prime, Arcee llega al punto de encuentro. Dicho parque era utilizado en su mayoría por el equipo Brainmaster para entrenar con armas simples (cuchillas y espadas). La lección consistiría en entrenar a la femme en ese tipo de modalidad, como a su vez, enseñarle a atacar por los aires y enseñarle a saltar y caer a ciertas alturas.

Saeba inicia con algo sencillo: saltar y caer. Él le explica que imagine que es un beast volador, y a su vez se "enamore" de las alturas.

-¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de las alturas, si yo no soy un avión de combate? – Dijo la femme.

Saeba sonreía

-Te lo pondré sencillo; en la tierra hay muchas aves, que son bestias voladoras más pequeñas que nosotros, ellas son libres; a lo lejos distinguen a su presa y los cazan, pero otras vuelan tan alto que parecieran inalcanzables. Si aprendes a dominar las alturas en pleno combate, ten por seguro que estarás del otro lado. Me extraña que Chromia o Elita no te hayan enseñado eso todavía.

-Será porque tal vez no he recurrido a los saltos y al combate aéreo como a su vez, tengo cierto miedo a las alturas. – Respondió la femme.

-Si eso se trata, lo haremos a mi modo. Saltar y caer no tiene que ver con espectacularidad, sino cuando es prudente hacerlo, pero en este caso, como tu forma es un vehículo "terrestre" tendré que iniciar con lo más básico.

-¿Y cuál es lo básico?

-Espero que tengas la condición física necesaria. – Habló con una sonrisa Saeba.

La femme lo mira con extrañeza y sin esperar respuesta, sujeta la mano de Arcee y ambos empiezan a correr tomados de la mano.

El parque contaba con ciertos desniveles, apropiados para practicar saltos.

-¿Estás lista para saltar? – Habló animado Saeba.

-¿Debo contestar? – Respondió Arcee nerviosa.

Ambos dan un salto, la femme no puede evitar gritar, la adrenalina empieza aumentar en la femme, el descender le provocaba una cierta excitación y tal como lo dijo Saeba, se sentía libre. El Brainmaster observa el rostro de Arcee.

Sin embargo, ellos continúan corriendo y cada vez se alejan del parque y empiezan a correr por todo Cybertron, pero siguiendo una ruta al estilo Brainmaster: Su carrera los llevaba a desplazarse en saltar edificios.

-Saeba, estás exagerando. – Dijo Arcee temerosa.

-Confía en mí. –Respondió de forma amable.

Los dos saltaban de un edificio a otro, el Brainmaster no soltaba a la femme. Por otra parte, Arcee disfrutaba viendo a Cybertron desde las alturas, los dos disfrutaban de un momento de entrenamiento muy especial.

Sin embargo, mientras saltaban de un edificio a otro, Saeba observó algo. De forma súbita, Los dos descienden de una altura considerable. Arcee no logra comprender el cambio brusco de Saeba. Pero mientras caían, sus audios perciben el ruido de un mecanismo que "agoniza".

Los dos autobots habían llegado a un callejón y ahí se encontraba una femme con una herida considerable en la cámara de chispa, su aspecto indicaba que había sido ultrajada. Saeba toma el cuerpo de la femme mientras que Arcee intenta aplicar los primeros auxilios, pero todo era inútil, la chispa de la femme se extinguía frente a los ojos de los autobots.

En la mirada de Saeba había perturbación. Arcee lo nota, respetaba a su amigo y decidió guardar silencio. La autobot inspeccionaba el cuerpo de la femme y en la parte en donde se había generado la herida había una nota, ella lee con sus ópticos la nota y la mirada de la femme cambia por completo.

-Saeba, este mensaje es para ti. – Dijo con una voz neutral.

El Brainmaster reacciona y observa la nota, a pesar que estaba impregnada de fluidos y energon la letra es visible.

"_Mi viejo amigo Star Saber, espero que no me hayas olvidado: Todavía recuerdo con placer el rostro de satisfacción de tu hermana. Scarface"_

-¡Miserable! – La voz de Saeba indicaba rencor.

Arcee se espanta al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

-Saeba, por favor, Dime a qué se refiere ese maldito con eso.

El Brainmaster reacciona y ve a Arcee angustiada, no deseaba verla así, pero por el tono en que preguntaba indicaba que comprendía su dolor. Depositando el cadáver de la femme. Saebia se sienta y al igual que su compañera.

-Arcee, has sido mi amiga y mi hermana, fuiste uno de los pocos mecanismos que me ha tratado con respeto y naturalidad, quien no le ha importado el rango y trata a los demás por lo que son.

Diciendo esto, el pecho del Brainmaster se abre y una versión pequeña de él sale del cuerpo.

Arcee observa a su amigo, en su ser natural.

-Eso es un Brainmaster – Dijo con asombro la de Kaón.

De repente, el "pequeño" Saeba empieza a proyectar por medio de sus ópticos sus recuerdos, y en él aparecen las imágenes de una femme cuyo rostro era idéntico al de Arcee, pero ella poseía una armadura de avión de combate. Era una secuencia de video.

La femme guardó silencio. Dejó que el Brainmaster y la femme del recuerdo hablaran.

**El dolor de Saeba**

-Saber, espérame – decía la femme.

La escena se desarrolla en una especie de campo montañoso, y todo indicaba que no era Cybertron. La imagen marcaba que la femme perseguía al Brainmaster.

-Debes ser más rápida Wind. – Lo animaba el Brainmaster.

-Te aprovechas de mí porque sabes que no soy tan rápida como tú, que malo eres conmigo hermano.

-Dijiste que deseabas acompañarme en la primera misión que me mandaran, así que no te quejes.

-Cuando regresemos a Cybertron lo primero que haré será darle la queja a Orion Pax de lo mal que tratas a tu hermana. – Refunfuñaba la femme.

Saeba hace una pausa.

-Podrás observar que en ese entonces no era el mech que tú conoces, como a su vez, por qué me preocupo por ti.

-¿Su nombre era Wind? – Respondió en voz baja la femme.

-Wind Saber. Es mi hermana menor.

La secuencia corre, se logra apreciar que ambos hermanos se hacían bromas pesadas, ya que aparece la femme colocando un pequeño "scraplet" en la armadura de su hermano. Como a su vez su hermano le dejaba un pequeño insecticon en la cabeza de su hermana.

Sin embargo, en otra secuencia se observa que Wind Saber tocaba el piano como a su vez, Saber ejecutaba el violín.

-¿Por qué cuando tocamos música, tú y yo nos llevamos bien? – Preguntó con extrañeza Wind.

-Será porque la música es tranquila y domina nuestras pasiones. – Respondió amablemente Saeba.

-Dime ¿cuándo volveremos a viajar por las galaxias? Me gustó mucho el planeta Tierra. – Preguntaba con curiosidad la femme.

-En cuánto termine mi asignación, te prometo que haremos un largo viaje.

-¿Le cumplirás la promesa a Orion Pax?

-Él la propuso, yo no. Además ¿cómo quieres que yo soporte a una femme diferente a mí si yo no puedo soportar a mi propia hermana?

-Estúpido – Respondió la femme con enojo.

En la escena se observa que Road Cesar llega avisar a Saber indicándole una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – Preguntó Wind Saber.

-No Wind, eres muy joven. ¡Quédate en el campamento, es una orden! – Dijo el Brainmaster con autoridad.

Saeba deja de proyectar.

-¿Qué ocurrió después hermano? – Habló Arcee con una cierta tristeza.

-Mejor te muestro lo que las cámaras grabaron, no soy capaz de hablar.- Saeba se le hacía un nudo la garganta.

De nuevo el Brainmaster vuelve a proyectar, el audio y la imagen se escuchaban con claridad.

Se observa el interior de la tienda, en el fondo se escuchaban disparos, como a su vez, Wind Saber operaba el equipo de Radio.

-Comandante Saber, o alguien que nos copie, todo fue un engaño, regresen al campamento. Acá estamos resistiendo pero los decepticons son mayoría.

Una explosión se escucha fuerte, aparecen dos autobots tratando de proteger a la autobot. Wind Saber se une a la ataque, sin embargo, una ráfaga de disparos hacen que los dos autobots fallezcan ante los ojos de la femme.

-Si voy a morir, será como toda una guerrera.

Wind Saber contaba con una espada (al igual que su hermano). Se observa en un último intento en pedir ayuda, pero todo es inútil.

La escena continúa, los decepticons ingresan a la tienda, Wind logra herir a dos de ellos, pero cuando intenta atacar al tercero, un disparo atraviesa la pierna de la femme.

-¡Quiero que ruegues por tu vida, autobot! – Decía el decepticon con una arrogancia. Sin embargo, la mirada del decepticon estaba enfocada hacia la herida como en el cuerpo de la femme.

La femme intenta ponerse en pie, pero es inútil. Ella no responde a la petición.

Arcee reconoce al decepticon: Scarface.

-No imaginé que el comandante Saber tuviera una hermana, un hermoso botín de guerra, del cual me pienso adueñar.

La fuerza del mech era superior, de una patada arrebata la espada de la femme, y con su mano la toma por el cuello, Wind estaba perdiendo energía, sin embargo; Scarface tira la radio de comunicaciones que ocupaba la mesa y coloca a la femme. De forma sorpresiva colocando su arma en el mentón de la autobot, el decepticon con su otra mano, tocaba la entrada de la femme.

Wind Saber no puede controlar la excitación y empieza a generar un transfluido. El decepticon al observar la reacción, no duda descubrir su coraza pélvica y empieza a embestir con su cable a la autobot.

Arcee quien observaba los recuerdos de Saber desea vomitar pero el sonido de la grabación como el dolor de Saeba se lo impiden, intentaba tapar sus audios y desconectar sus ópticos pero era inútil.

El grito de clímax de Wind Saber hizo que Scarface apretar el gatillo, disparando a la cámara de chispa.

-Dicen que las femmes cuando entran en ese estado de clímax disfrutan de una muerte pequeña, yo me fascina darles una muerte mayor. Gracias por la diversión, mi pequeña amiga y yo nos la pasamos muy bien.

Scarface observa que las cámaras han grabado todo.

-Mis respetos hacia usted, comandante Saber. – Decía el decepticon con una sonrisa demente, abandonando el lugar.

Sin embargo, apenas audibles, Wind Saber deja un mensaje a su hermano.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas hermano mayor. A pesar de todo, te quiero.

Wind Saber moría de una forma cruel.

Saeba termina la proyección, y observa a Arcee, ella estaba con una mirada de odio y con las lágrimas al tope.

-Mientras yo vivía eso, mi mejor amigo era herido gravemente en Cybertron. Solamente Roxana y Elita One conocen ésta historia. Ahora tú lo sabes. Prometí que jamás trataría a una femme de forma pesada, como a su vez, no enamorarme de alguien. No fui capaz de proteger a mi hermana ¿Cómo podría proteger a alguien que no tiene un vínculo familiar conmigo?

El pequeño Saeba volvía a su cuerpo, mientras que Arcee levantaba el cadáver de la femme y lo llevaba al cementerio. La femme no dijo palabra alguna. El Brainmaster seguía a la de Kaón.

Arcee utiliza el arma que lleva y abre un agujero lo suficientemente grande para sepultar a la femme, con sus propias manos, cubre al mecanismo. Saeba no es capaz de decir algo. Sin embargo su silencio se interrumpe cuando de las muñecas de la femme aparecen dos cuchillas. La de Kaón estaba furiosa.

-Saeba – la femme voltea - ¡continuaremos entrenando!

En la mirada de la femme había dolor, pero su chispa le incitaba a ayudar a su hermano.

-Tú confiaste en mí, voy a revelarte mi secreto: Yo soy una descendiente decepticon. Ambos somos compañeros del mismo dolor. Necesito que liberes tu carga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arcee arremete contra Saeba, el mech queda impactado con la revelación, ambos inician un combate. La de Kaón empieza a saltar y atacar como ave en picada. Saeba tiene que recurrir a su transformación completa para contener a la femme.

Los dos mecanismos optan por pelear en las alturas, avanzando, persiguiéndose y saltando de un edificio a otro, sin desearlo, ambos llegan a la base, en el patio de entrenamiento de los mech. Optimus y Elita se encontraban ahí ya, que ambos entrenaban, sin embargo, su entrenamiento es interrumpido por Saeba y Arcee.

Optimus observa al Brainmaster furioso, como a su vez a la femme. Un combate "desigual" se da.

-¡Acabaré contigo, decepticon! – Gritó el Brainmaster.

Elita queda con la boca abierta, Optimus se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto e intenta intervenir.

-¡No lo haga comandante Prime! – Gritó la de Kaón – Saeba necesita descargar su furia con alguien.

Los dos mecanismos se lanzan al ataque, Saebia se lanza un golpe poderoso a la femme, como a su vez Arcee logra dar una patada certera en la cara del mech, pero la de Kaón saca la peor parte. Sin embargo, la femme logra incorporarse.

Saeba se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pero al parecer, Arcee no le importaba, su objetivo era que el Braimaster liberaba su dolor.

-¡Arcee! – gritó preocupado el mech.

-No te preocupes por mí, Saber. Lo importante es que te encuentres bien. – Habló de la forma más dulce.

La femme no iba a soportar estar mucho tiempo en pie. Saeba corre rápido para sujetar a la femme, llevándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió Saeba? – Elita One preguntaba preocupada.

El Brainmaster no sabe que responder.

-Comandante One, solo fue un entrenamiento, ¿acaso yo no puedo entrenar de ésta manera con mi compañero de chispa? – Dijo la de Kaón.

Los ópticos de Elita y del Prime indicaban una sorpresa.

-Voy a llevarte a la bahía médica, querida. – Dijo Saeba con gentileza.

Los dos mecanismos se alejan.

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, Elita? – Optimus estaba sorprendido.

-No tenía idea de que Arcee y Saeba – Decía en forma lenta la femme Rosa.

Mientras que ellos dos se quedaban con sus pensamientos, Arcee y Saeba platicaban entre sí sobre la reacción de Elita y Optimus, los dos llegaron a la conclusión que la "operación pantalla" estaba resultando exitosa.

**Como le decía a Panzermig: Deseaba hacer de Scarface un personaje "muy maldito", espero que el objetivo se esté logrando.**


	14. El primer paso

_**Capítulo 14: El primer paso**_

Saeba se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su hyper cama, pensaba en lo ocurrido por la situación: Había perdido el control sobre sus emociones, pero a su vez se sintió liberado. Le perturbaba que su "hermana menor" fuera descendiente de sus enemigos, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la frase: **"somos compañeros del mismo dolor"**.

Si al proyectar sus recuerdos despertó una sensación de odio y venganza en la femme, el Brainmaster se cuestionaba ¿qué cosas había visto Arcee en Lexus V?

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta, Saeba indica que puede pasar; era Alpha Trion.

-Maestro Alpha Trion – decía Saeba mientras se incorporaba de pie.

Sin embargo el mech anciano se sienta en la hyper cama al lado de él.

-No es una visita de un superior, es más bien una charla entre mech. – Dijo con gentileza el anciano.

-Quiero imaginar el motivo de su visita, porque ya le habrán notificado Optimus y Elita lo ocurrido.

-En buena parte, pero más bien, lo que quiero es felicitarte por tu buen trabajo.

Saeba queda viendo con extrañeza, sabía que de antemano que su relación con Arcee era de hermandad y que su supuesta relación amorosa era pantalla.

-No te extrañes Saber, la música ha llevado a nuestra pequeña amiga a desinhibirse más; como a su vez; estoy enterado de su "pantalla" que están haciendo.

El Brainmaster se espanta.

-Tranquilo muchacho, yo no diré nada, pero si fue una buena opción ya que han desconcentrado a mis dos alumnos. – El viejo mech sonríe. – Mi visita es debido al dolor que albergaba tu chispa, pero a su vez quiero hacer algo contigo siempre y cuando accedas.

La mirada del anciano reflejaba preocupación y ternura como un padre preocupado por su hijo. Saeba accede.

Utilizando sus dones místicos, Alpha Trion coloca sus manos en la frente del mech y una energía se proyectaba en las manos del último Prime, por la memoria de Saeba pasaban imágenes de su hermana Wind Saber, y a su vez una especie de "barrera mental" se instalaba en la memoria, haciéndole olvidar la forma en que su hermana había fallecido.

-Star Saber, mi hermano mayor; debes cumplir con tu misión. Yo estoy en paz, me duele verte triste; tengo prohibido decirte lo que pasará a futuro, pero el amor estará de nuevo en tu camino. Arcee será una hermana para ti. Te quiero.

Saber no puede evitar las lágrimas, al parecer uno de los dones especiales de Alpha Trion consistía en mantener contacto con los mecanismos fallecidos.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? – preguntó Trion.

-Ahora comprendo por qué usted lo han llamado venerable, no sólo por ser el último de los Trece Primes, sino por ser un mech sabio y humilde. – Decía con lágrima en sus ópticos.

**Una convivencia entre parejas**

El tiempo avanzaba de forma rápida, había un cierto tiempo de receso, lo cual las tres femmes del escuadrón, como sus compañeros de chispa aprovechaban para platicar; al parecer el tema del momento: El enfrentamiento entre Saeba y Arcee.

Cada quien estaba con su respectiva pareja, pero más bien parecía un Consejo de Guerra.

-Nunca había visto a Saeba tan enojado. – Iniciaba Elita One la conversación.

-Optimus nos contó lo sucedido, pero ¿por qué Saeba llamó decepticon a Arcee? – intervino Powerglide.

-Es algo muy confuso, pero hagamos memoria; cuando encontramos a Arcee en Lexus V, había un cadáver de dos mecanismos, uno de ellos era el de una femme decepticon. – Agregó Moonracer.

-Mi hermana estaba en un estado de shock como a su vez, arremetió contra Ironhide. – Comentó Chromia.

-Desde pequeña, ya tenía ganas de golpear a los mech – Dijo Optimus con sutileza.

-Todavía no hemos logrado obtener información, sólo habíamos reportado lo que vimos: masacre, ultraje, empalamientos; muerte. No la culpo por no querer hablar. Sin embargo, Arcee no era una sparkling ordinaria. – Respuso Ironhide.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Habló la femme rosa.

-Cuando alcanzamos una cierta madurez, nosotros elegimos nuestra armadura y el modo de transformarnos, y en promedio un sparkling no puede elegir una forma vehículo o armadura. Arcee ya tenía una forma como tal. – Concluyó Ironhide.

-Obvio que no con los "atributos" que ustedes distinguen – Intervino Chromia.

Los tres mech desviaron la mirada por instantes, ya que después de todo, son mech.

-Apenas Arcee ha logrado convivir con nosotras pero no podemos decir lo que ella nos ha confiado, solo podemos decirles que está muy entusiasmada con la "fiesta de la unidad de Cybertron"- Mencionó en tono animado Moonracer.

-Y yo que creí que estaba entusiasmada por decirles que Saeba es su compañero de chispa – Dijo con cierta ironía el Prime.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntaron sorprendidos la mayoría.

-Tal como lo escucharon, Arcee nos lo dijo en nuestra cara. Nuestra amiga al parecer está viviendo su "primer amor" – Dijo con una sonrisa Elita.

Ironhide y Chromia fingían sonreír aunque tenían ciertas sospechas.

-Por lo visto a alguien no le cayó bien la noticia ¿verdad? – Dijo Powerglide en tono de broma. –Para la próxima debemos invitarlos para que ellos nos cuenten a detalle.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Arcee? Acabo de pasar por la bahía médica y no estaba. Según por el reporte de Ratchet el golpe que recibió fue a tal grado que llegando al área médica, Arcee vomitó. – Intervino Ironhide.

-"Iuuuh, modérate Hyde" – Dijeron Moonracer y Chromia.

-Requería reposo, fue lo último que supe – Intervino Elita One.

De repente, Saeba aparece junto con Alpha Trion.

-¿Dinos galán cuándo te le declaraste a Arcee? – Intervino Powerglide. Sin embargo éste recibe un zape de Ironhide ya que estaba Alpha Trion.

El viejo mech disimula una sonrisa.

-Eso quería preguntarles, ¿Han visto a Arcee? – preguntó Saeba.

-Pasé en sus dormitorios jovencitas y no estaba, al igual que en la bahía médica. – Respondió Alpha Trion.

-La pregunta es si está dentro o fuera de la base, ya que en sus condiciones no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo. – Dijo Chromia.

-Son las siete treinta de la noche. – Mencionó Ironhide.

Optimus y Elita reaccionan.

-Estará en Iacón – Dijeron al unísono.

El grupo de mecanismos se dirigen hacia allá, acompañados de Alpha Trion y Saeba. Mientras avanzaban, Optimus se retira del grupo, aclarándoles a todos que pasara lo que pasara no lo llamaran por su nombre, sino que se transformaría en Orion Pax, ya que por ese medio, él se había ganado la confianza de Arcee.

**Las primeras respuestas**

En efecto, Arcee había dejado la bahía médica a sabiendas que requería reposo, sin embargo, ella intuía que el haber vomitado no era producto del golpe que había recibido por parte de Saeba, sino más bien por aquel malestar al observar los recuerdos del Brainmaster.

Ella intuye que su secreto no puede pasar desapercibido, por tal razón, como si lo hubiese planeado, decidió abandonar su reposo, como a su vez cumplir con su rol de guardia en Iacon. La femme realizaba sus cosas con toda la normalidad, sin embargo, llevaba consigo el diario de Orion Pax, ya que al parecer, estaba fascinada con la vida de su amigo. Algo en su interior surgía, no podía explicarlo.

"Si supiera Orion Pax lo mucho que lo admiro" pensó.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar un suspiro. No había nadie.

-Si tan sólo Orion Pax estuviera aquí, no tendría miedo. – Dijo la femme en voz baja.

De nuevo empieza a presentarse la falta de energía, para la femme era una buena señal. Dudaba si él mech lo había escuchado.

-¿Eres tú amigo Orion Pax?

El susodicho se acercaba con pasos contundentes, Los ópticos de la femme se iluminan al verlo, por otra parte, Optimus no logra comprender por qué la femme lo miraba de ésa manera ya que "tenía un compañero de chispa".

-Gracias por venir Orion Pax. Tengo el presentimiento que en esta ocasión no estaremos solos.

La femme acercaba unas sillas a la computadora principal, Orion detiene el recorrido de la femme.

-¿Acaso organizas un consejo de guerra? – preguntó en tono de broma el mech.

-Más bien, estoy siguiendo tu consejo: Me escapé de la bahía médica, una para cumplir con mi deber y otra porque así podré reunir a todas las personas que son importantes para mí; aunque de antemano sé que el Comandante "pesado" Prime no estará, pero me hubiera gustado que viera lo que tengo que decirles; y así podría enviarme lejos.

-Si lo que quieres es proyectar el video, utiliza la sala de conferencias, y todos podrán ver lo que quieres compartir.

-Tu diario me ha ayudado mucho amigo Orion. Es una verdadera tristeza que tú y Ariel se hayan separado.

Optimus intuía que la femme había leído cuando Optimus y Elita se habían separado en la misión, sin embargo en la primera parte del diario, Optimus se refiere a sí mismo como Orion y Ariel a Elita, por lo visto, no lograban asimilar su "nuevo ser".

Mientras caminaba a la sala de conferencias, Orion observa en las muñecas de la femme que posee un "mecanismo de defensa", y que al parecer la femme intenta ocultarlas pero no puede.

Orion toma a la femme por la muñeca y observa detenidamente, Arcee se da cuenta.

-Mientras entrenaba con Saeba, me enfadé tanto que de mis muñecas salieron un par de cuchillas, y no sé cómo ocultarlas.

-Recuerdas si cuando eras sparkling, ¿tu creadora le hizo algo a tus muñecas?

Arcee intenta proyectar sus recuerdos tal como lo hizo Saeba y se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo, lo cual genera una frustración en la femme. Orion coloca su mano en su hombro.

-Poco a poco podrás proyectar tus recuerdos, amiga.

La femme sin querer hace que las cuchillas aparezcan y los dos lo observan con detenimiento, las cuchillas de la femme eran de buen tamaño con un cierto brillo, tenían un acabado en la punta como si fuera un aguijón de escorpión. Un recuerdo vago pasa por su memoria.

-White Scorpio – Dijo con cierta tristeza la femme.

El sonido de los mecanismos se hace escuchar, todos ellos se sorprenden al ver a Arcee como a su vez a Orion juntos (debido a los antecedentes). La femme roja y blanca pide a todos que se sienten como a su vez, de su interior saca a Beta, repitiendo el procedimiento de reconocimiento de óptico. Todos quedan con una interrogante, sin embargo las cuchillas de la femme impiden tomar los casettes (ya que no estaba acostumbrada a manipular objetos) y le pide a Orion Pax que introduzca el cassette.

-Lamento si les he causado problemas, pero así como ustedes tienen esas interrogantes, yo también las tengo. Mi creadora será quien responda las preguntas de las cuáles, hace mucho tiempo no pude responder.

Orion proyecta el video y en él se empieza a recapitular las primeras dos partes en las cuáles se revela la identidad de su creadora como la huída y llegada a Lexus V. Saeba y los demás quedan impactados ante la revelación de Arcee, sin embargo, Alpha Trion se iluminan sus ópticos al ver a Angela y cuando se mencionaba el nombre del White Scorpio.

"Después de todo, Primus y la Allspark no se equivocaron. La profecía de la matriz de liderazgo viviente es real". Dijo para sí Alpha Trion.

La proyección continuaba, como a su vez se proporcionaba información adicional, sin embargo; no era el momento de revelarlos. Por acuerdo de Alpha Trion, se pidió la discreción. ¿Qué cosas pasaron durante la proyección? ¿Cuál era la misión que Angela le había encomendado a su creación?

Una parte de la femme de Kaón se sintió en paz a revelar su origen, pero a su vez sabía que por el bien de todos debía proyectar sus recuerdos de Lexus V, aunque eso significara abrir las heridas del pasado.


	15. La fiesta de la unidad

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, éste capítulo está dedicado a quienes nos siguen ya que la mayoría son estudiantes y quiero imaginar que han vivido éste tipo de experiencias; les dejo un momento muy femenino.**

_**Capítulo 15: La fiesta de la unidad**_

La femme de Kaón estaba "tranquila" en cierta parte debido al haber revelado sus orígenes; en su interior sentía temor, ya que comprendería si sus amigos o su hermana empezaban a rechazarla. Arcee pensaba en las últimas partes del testamento de su creadora que en definitiva había olvidado ese temor.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la femme decide salir de la sala de conferencias. Deseaba estar sola o simplemente, no deseaba ser cuestionada de nuevo. Elita One y Alpha Trion comprenden que no es nada fácil decir a las personas en que uno confía un origen muy distinto.

La femme se traslada al hangar en donde ensayaban sus compañeros, al llegar allá observa que Jazz le ha dejado un pequeño disco compacto con una nota; al parecer se trataba de la canción dance en el cuál cantaría y bailaría.

-También de dolor se canta, cuando llorar no se puede. – Dijo la femme con sentimiento.

La de Kaón utiliza el reproductor que empleaban para ensayar y se empieza a escuchar la pista de la versión dance de la canción _A quién le importa:_

"_La gente me señala,__me apuntan con el dedo; __susurra a mis espaldas__y a mí me importa un bledo.__  
__Que más me da__si soy distinta a ellos.__No soy de nadie,__no tengo dueño.___

_Yo sé que me critican,__me consta que me odian,__la envidia les corroe,__mi vida les agobia.__  
__¿Porque será?__Yo no tengo la culpa,__mi circunstancia les insulta.___

_Mi destino es el que yo decido,__el que yo elijo para mí.___

_¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?__¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?__  
__Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.__  
__¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?__¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?__  
__Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.___

_Quizá la culpa es mía__por no seguir la norma,__ya es demasiado tarde__para cambiar ahora.__  
__Me mantendré__firme en mis convicciones,__reportare mis posiciones._

_Mi destino es el que yo decido,__el que yo elijo para mí.___

_¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?__¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?__  
__Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.__  
__¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga?__¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga?__  
__Yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiare.__"_

La femme roja y blanca se movía de tal forma, que daba la impresión que era experta en ello, sin embargo, habían ciertos movimientos que aplicaba como si estuviera peleando con alguien, sus cuchillas las empleaba como si fuera una especie de adorno. Esa canción le hacía reflexionar a la femme según lo que podían estar pensando sus amigos como a su vez en la frase _"Yo sé que me critican, me consta que me odian"_ quizás pensaba ésta frase por Optimus.

La canción termina, al igual que Arcee de forma exhausta. La autobot no se había dado cuenta que habían varias figuras observando el ensayo; sus amigos, todos (incluyendo a Orion Pax y Alpha Trion) estaban en el hangar.

Las tres femmes se acercan a ella, abrazándola. La femme pudo haberse desmayado ya que no esperaba a sus amigos ahí en un momento tan duro para ella.

-No temas amiga, nadie te juzga. Eres una autobot. Todos somos tus amigos. – Dijo Elita One.

Sin que Arcee se diera cuenta, Saeba les habla a los tres mech (Orion, Powerglide y Hyde) en voz baja.

-Chicos, avísenle a Magnus que los espero mañana al medio día, ya que ustedes me deben una apuesta.

Todos los mecanismos abandonaban el hangar aunque cada quien partía a sus dormitorios.

**Los últimos detalles**

Transcurrían los días de forma rápida, a tal grado que los músicos (civiles y militares) tenían preparado el espectáculo. Habían seleccionado el repertorio que integrarían en su respectiva presentación.

Arcee y Saeba cumplían bien con su función de "pantalla", ya que ambos aprovechaban en indagar más sobre las actitudes de sus superiores, como a su vez, quitaba de concentración a algunos guardias. Ambos deseaban obtener archivos que pudieran ayudar en la misión que Angela le había encomendado a la de Kaón.

Mientras eso ocurría, Elita y Optimus elaboraban un plan de contingencia sobre la celebración que se venía encima. Alpha Trion aportaba sugerencias y entre los tres habían diseñado cómo estarían los roles de vigilancia. Se habían designado cuatro grupos con cuatro responsables: Saeba, Elita, Ultra Magnus y Optimus.

Cada grupo utilizaría a los miembros de su equipo, aunque habría elementos rotativos, ya que en el caso de Arcee estaría tanto con Elita como a su vez con Saeba, ya que los militares que participarían en la música serían Jazz, Arcee y Saeba en coordinación con Roxana y su grupo.

Había consternación por los últimos actos de Scarface, ya que éste mecanismo era impredecible.

Con respecto a los nuevos cadetes que prestarían juramento, Arcee no tendría participación en ello, debido a que Elita One había decidido que la femme no participara en las exhibiciones militares. Durante la ceremonia militar, la de Kaón tendría una función especial: ser guardaespaldas de Alpha Trion.

Al parecer, la toma de juramento en el caso del escuadrón de Elita One se hacía en una ceremonia privada muy propia de la tradición de alto rango.

Después de que los líderes pasaban la información a su equipo, cada quien tenía asignado un rol que cumplir.

Una noche antes de la ceremonia, las cuatro femmes del escuadrón decidieron tener una fiesta de chicas en el dormitorio, el objetivo, establecer vínculos de confianza. Iniciaban con las bromas y comentarios, hubo guerra de almohadas como a su vez la parte de las confesiones. Ambas se hacían preguntas de todo tipo, aunque procuraban no hacer preguntas incómodas, con la finalidad de que Arcee no recordara algo malo.

-Pregunta chicas ¿quién es el más sexy de los mech y por qué? – Esta pregunta era lanzada por Elita.

-Creo que obvio… Ironhide, ya que tiene unos pectorales envidiables – Dijo Chromia.

-¡No exageres Chromia! – hablaban las femmes y se reían aunque Moonracer le lanzó una almohada a la cara.

-Es Powerglide o Gatorade como le llamaría aquí mi amiga, ya que tiene unos pistones únicos. – Dijo Moonracer.

-Chicas, están subiendo el tono de la conversación, recuerden que tenemos a una "menor de edad entre nosotras" – Dijo Elita en tono de broma.

-Ya es hora de que Arcee aprenda ciertas cosas o no. – Dijo Moonracer.

Chromia se desquita del almohadazo que había recibido, las risas aumentan.

-Creo que el amor les está perjudicando el radiador, es obvio que Optimus es el más sexy tiene una mirada única, unos pectorales, buena altura y sabe escuchar. – Habló Elita One.

Los uuuuh no se hicieron escuchar.

-Vaya si que el comandante pesado tiene mucha suerte – Dijo con sencillez la de Kaón.

Las chicas empezaron a reírse, ya que el nuevo "apodo" que Arcee le había dado a Optimus le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sin embargo Elita no se sentía ofendida, ya que su novio se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Quiero imaginar que Arcee va a decir que el más sexy es Saeba – Dijo Moonracer.

-En parte sí como a su vez, hay otra persona que considero sexy. – Habló Arcee con toda ingenuidad.

Los ópticos de las femme se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Todas estaban con la curiosidad de escucharla.

-Saeba es un mech amable y caballeroso, siempre y cuando no se enfade, aunque cuando se transforma por completo me hace recordar al comandante pesado, aunque tiene unos ópticos muy expresivos… hay alguien que le supera en ese aspecto.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntaron las femmes con curiosidad.

Arcee se levanta y toma el diario de Orion Pax y muestra la imagen de su amigo.

-Él. – Dijo con sencillez.

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque Elita tenía ciertas dudas, ya que Arcee no sabía que Orion Pax era Optimus.

-Pero tengo entendido que el ama a Ariel. – Dijo Chromia por temor a que se armara un conflicto en las habitaciones.

-Lo sé hermana, sé que ama a Ariel, sin embargo no tiene nada de malo en decir que un mech es lindo. Es como si yo quisiera armar mi propio mech: Con los pectorales de Ironhide, los pistones de gatorade, la estatura de Optimus, el modo de ser Saebia, los ópticos de Orion, la mirada seria de Ultra Magnus e incluso la alegría de Bumblebee. Todas hemos visto algo lindo y bello en los mech.

-Para ser tu primera relación romántica, sí que estás muy madura en esto – Dijo Elita One.

-Si Arcee lograra armar a ese mech, yo sería la primera en pasar la noche con él – Habló Moonracer en tono de broma.

Una nueva guerra de almohadas se iniciaba en los dormitorios, las risas estallaban, las femmes caían en la recarga con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**El día esperado**

Los autobots estaban listos para dar inicio a la ceremonia de la unidad y tal como lo habían dicho sus amigos, todos los mecanismos de diversas partes del universo se dieron cita en Cybertron, el equipo de Ultra Magnus iniciaría con el rol de guardias. Las mallas de contención se encontraban en puntos clave, como a su vez, algunos civiles empezaban a guardar lugares. Ya que era obvio que la población sentía admiración por sus militares.

El escuadrón de Elita portaba en esta ocasión unas capas de acuerdo a los colores de los mecanismos, a excepción de Arcee que mantenía pulida su armadura. Era obvio que la de Kaón no prestaría el juramento pero acompañaría a Alpha Trion como una especie de relación entre "Abuelito y nieta".

Los mecanismos empezaban a aumentar y poco a poco iniciaba la ceremonia militar, Alpha Trion se encontraba en un edificio que había sido adaptado como una especie de "balcón presidencial", se encontraba acompañado de su pequeña guardia, ya que al parecer, sus dos alumnos estarían en la parte baja guiando a los nuevos cadetes.

Poco a poco los contingentes militares iniciaban su recorrido, rodando en sus formas de vehículos de forma sincronizada como a su vez en ciertos puntos se transformaban en su modo robot, los equipos de infantería iniciaban la exhibición.

Después se acercaban los diferentes equipos, en esta ocasión, las femmes autobots formaban un solo contingente. Arcee podía distinguir a su amiga Minerva ya que sería una de las cadetes que tomaría juramento, como a su vez a sus tres compañeras del escuadrón que presentaban una pequeña exhibición de combate.

La femme de Kaón observaba a detalle, pero a su vez tenía sus audios al máximo nivel, Alpha voltea hacia donde está la femme, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

Los nuevos cadetes se acercaban como a su vez Optimus y Elita estaban al frente, todo el mundo escuchaba con atención la protesta de los nuevos soldados autobots.

Finalmente, el desfile se cierra con la participación del equipo Brainmaster liderado por Saeba, ya que en su mayoría pertenecían al equipo aéreo, dando una exhibición de acrobacia aérea. Aunque en cada maniobra que aplicaban el equipo les servía para monitorear los alrededores.

Alpha Trion como las diferentes personalidades abandonan el balcón y se trasladan al parque central de Cybertron, ya que ahí se desarrollaría el evento musical. Un nuevo cambio se dan en el rol, ahora el equipo de Elita y Optimus vigilarían, como a su vez Ultra Magnus sería el guardaespaldas de Alpha. Arcee se trasladaba junto con Roxana; Jazz y Saeba se presentan y dan los últimos detalles.

Por medio del canal de comunicaciones, Arcee establece contacto con sus compañeras y sus superiores, y los buenos deseos se hacen escuchar.

El evento cultural iniciaría con una demostración de música clásica; dentro de la cual, Arcee y Saeba iniciarían ejecutando una pieza en el piano a cuatro manos: _"La marcha de los turcos" _ de Mozart.

Posteriormente, Saeba cede el turno a Arcee en el piano, dejando que la femme ejecutara una pieza de Chopin conocida como _El Vals del minuto._ La pareja termina su participación con un tema para piano y violín de Johhan Sebastian Bach: _Arioso en Sol Mayor_ una melodía lenta y nostálgica. Al parecer éste tema Saeba lo ejecutaba con su hermana.

Los aplausos se escuchan, como a su vez Optimus y Elita alcanzaban a distinguir en la distancia a quienes participaban.

Un cambio de música se da, y en esta ocasión Roxana y el coro se integra, Arcee permanece en el piano, como a su vez se realizaban las instalaciones correspondientes. Para evitar el alboroto de la gente, observa que la batería y el bajo están conectados y pide a sus dos amigos que la acompañen con la canción de _Imagine_. Dicha canción fue adaptada para que la femme pudiera cantarla en un tono de Sol.

Para Alpha Trion fue una sorpresa en que la femme haya interpretado esa melodía ya que, como bien saben, Imagine es un himno pacifista. Arcee dejaba en claro que no deseaba pelear y a su vez procuraba que se diera el diálogo.

El último de los trece Prime se pone de pie a aplaudir, todos los demás imitan su ejemplo. Ya que, a pesar de que los autobots han estado en guerra durante muchas generaciones, también deseaban la paz y la unidad.

Posteriormente, Arcee deja el piano para ocupar un lugar central, ya que el grupo tenía preparado un repertorio muy especial. Junto con Roxana interpretan _I will survive_, _atomic_, _The girls not have a fun_, como a su vez Saeba se incorpora para ir cambiando el género e interpretar canciones más alegres.

Los militares y civiles culminaban su participación interpretando una canción que quizás ha sido una de los primeros temas que Arcee escuchó cuando era un sparkling: _La era de Acuario_. Una canción donde se dejaba en manifiesto un juego de voces como a su vez la orquesta misma. En dicho tema, la gente acompañaba con el coro _Lets in sunshine_ y bailaba al compás de dicha canción.

La fiesta no terminaba, ya que Jazz cerraba con música de DJ, y el parque se convirtió en una gran pista de baile, al parecer, la intención era llevar el ambiente del Maccadama a gran escala. Los músicos habían conseguido el objetivo.

Mientras se cubrían los relevos de las guardias, Arcee y Saeba les tocaba vigilar, aunque la femme estaba preocupada ya que Moonracer y Chromia no habían contestado a sus comunicadores. Saeba le decía que probablemente estaban con sus novios, pero no la femme no estaba convencida de dicha respuesta.

Sin embargo, por los canales de baja frecuencia, Arcee identifica la voz de Elita, al parecer a siete cuadras de ahí, se estaba dando una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo con los decepticons, Saeba se traslada rápido para auxiliar a su compañera.

Optimus no estaba cerca de su novia para auxiliarla, ya que había detectado movimiento en la parte sur.

Arcee contacta a Magnus para indicarle lo sucedido, ya que él era uno de los principales en coordinar el evento. Para la buena fortuna de todos los que estaban en el parque, la celebración termina con saldo blanco.

Sin embargo, Saeba se comunica con Arcee indicándole que la mayoría estaba en la base, ya que al parecer había malas noticias.

-Saeba, tengo el presentimiento que lo que planeamos tendrá que adelantarse – Dijo Arcee con preocupación.

-Debemos recurrir al plan B, y aunque nos duela, tendremos que separarnos – Mencionó el Brainmaster.


	16. Duelo de estrategias

_**Capítulo 16: Duelo de estrategias**_

Los autobots se encontraban reunidos en la base, aunque había sido un día de fiesta con saldo blanco, había ciertas inquietudes, ya que todo indicaba que el enfrentamiento que sostuvieron los equipos de Elita y Optimus no fue tan explosiva.

Había mecanismos que en su rostro o en alguna parte de sus estructuras presentaban ciertos rayones en sus armaduras. No pasaron de los disparos como a su vez del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Quizás lo que ayudó mucho fue la música de Jazz, ya que la población civil no se dio por enterada de lo que sucedía.

Ultra Magnus y Arcee se presentaban junto con Alpha Trion a la base, los dos mech ingresan a la sala del Consejo de Guerra.

Arcee permanece en la parte de afuera, pero sus audios le permitían escuchar con toda claridad lo que sucedía en el interior del salón. La de Kaón empieza a distinguir las voces de los mecanismos: Optimus, Saeba, y Elita.

Los cinco mecanismos reportaban un informe de lo que había sucedido, el rostro de la femme rosa como Optimus y Saeba presentaba cansancio y además, Elita estaba herida del hombro derecho, ya que un disparo del enemigo alcanzó a rozar el hombro de la femme.

Coincidían los tres en que un grupo de decepticons estuvieron "aislados" de la ceremonia, su intención era hacer estallar los distritos norte y sur de Cybertron para arruinar la fiesta, pero en las actitudes de los con, la misión que tenían era generar una distracción.

-Probablemente el objetivo era Alpha Trion – Dijo Magnus.

La de Kaón escuchaba con atención y sabía que ése no era el objetivo, ya que el _Modus Operandi_ de Scarface era el mismo en Lexus V.

-Hay algo que no cuadra en éste relato; si yo era el objetivo y si los cons que enfrentaron eran una distracción bien pudieron haber atacado en la parte musical, ya que Magnus era quien estaba conmigo. – Mencionó Alpha Trion.

-En ese aspecto tiene razón maestro, pero durante la batalla, logramos hacer que un decepticon revelara el porqué de su presencia y tiene que ver con lo que Arcee nos confío. – Intervino Optimus.

-La información de las bases decepticons y del arma de Deathsaurus – Agregó Elita One.

Al parecer todos recordaban el video testamento de Angela, Arcee sabía que ésa era la misión que le había encomendado su madre:

**(Inicio del Flasback, varios días atrás)**

Durante la exhibición del video en la sala de conferencias de Iacon, todos escuchaban con atención a Angela, en una de la secciones del video aparecía White Scorpio explicando a detalle sobre el "mecanismo de defensa" de Arcee como a su vez, su creadora le indicaba la misión que debía cumplir.

_- Pequeña Arcee, aunque siento que tal vez ya no estás tan pequeña en estos momentos, no sé si recuerdas que alguna vez te llamaba la atención un dije en forma de ponzoña de escorpión, quiero decirte que ése dije es muy especial, era parte de una armadura que construí para mi maestra Solus Prime, ya que mi verdadero oficio es "forjador de armas". Tuve la oportunidad de servir a la mayoría de los Prime, aunque al final decidí conservar esa pieza de mi primer trabajo. Ahora lo posees en tus muñecas en forma de cuchillas_. – Dijo Scorpio.

-_No estaba convencida de lo que hizo pero en parte tiene razón Scorpio: Es necesario darte los medios para defenderte. _– Intervenía Angela.

-_Tu madre y yo construimos a Beta como un contenedor de los cassetes que éstas viendo, el primero que corresponde al testamento de Angela (y una pequeña intervención mía) –_ Dijo White Scorpio con una sonrisa.

_-No exageres Scorpio, has sido importante en nuestras vidas. Y el segundo cassette que corresponde a las bases decepticons. Pero escúchame con atención: Entrégales ésta información a los autobots, ya que en él se anexa el plano de un arma que tuve la oportunidad de "Sabotear" porque implica la destrucción de planetas. Ya que en su momento, cuando estaba al servicio de Unicrón, un joven decepticon llamado Deathsaurus deseaba tomar el control. He escuchado que ahora éste mech se ha nombrado "Emperador" de los Decepticons. La naturaleza que han tenido estos mecanismos ha sido de división y lucha por el poder. Los únicos que pueden detener a los decepticons son los autobots._

De repente se escuchan unos disparos, la grabación se ve interrumpida.

_-¡Te amamos Arcee! _– Dijeron los dos mecanismos. La grabación finaliza.

La de Kaón no esperó la respuesta y salía del salón de conferencias.

-La verdad no sé qué decir, entiendo por qué ocultó su origen. – Dijo Chromia.

-La misión de Arcee es sencilla, entregar el cassette. – Intervino Moonracer.

-Ya no lo es, su creadora deseaba que llevara una vida normal pero ahora Arcee es un autobot, la conozco, no va a entregar el cassette tan fácilmente, ella buscará los medios para terminar la misión. – Dijo Ironhide.

-Hyde tiene razón, Arcee no es un mecanismo tan fácil de convencer, y no va a permitir que otros mecanismos arriesguen su vida por ello. – Dijo Saeba.

-Es conveniente que uno de los tres comandantes presentes lleve a cabo la misión. – Dijo Alpha Trion.

Optimus y Elita quedan viéndose entre sí, ya que implicaba una nueva separación. Saeba se da cuenta.

-Yo lo haré maestro siempre y cuando me autorice salir con mi equipo – Dijo el Brainmaster.

-Saeba te arriesgas demasiado – Dijo Optimus.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Orion; y además no es justo que Elita se quede sola. – Respondió con contundencia Saeba.

-Si es necesario que Optimus o yo hagamos la misión, cumpliremos con nuestro deber – Dijo la femme rosa.

-No Elita, es muy arriesgado: éste cassette costó la vida de los mecanismos de Lexus V como a su vez, por esto la vida de Arcee estuvo a punto de arruinarse. – Insistió Saeba con sentimiento.

-Si van a partir lo más viable sería el puente espacial, ya que si lo hacen a la vista de todos, Scarface puede sospechar y conociendo sus últimos actos es capaz de todo. – Dijo Alpha Trion.

-Nos iremos cuando sea prudente, por ahora habrá que esperar lo que viene con la ceremonia. –Finalizó el Brainmaster.

-¿Llevarás a Arcee contigo? – preguntó Chromia.

Todos volteaban a ver al Brainmaster, la femme menta estaba preocupada.

-Arcee tiene el derecho de cumplir con esta misión, prefiero esperar la reacción del enemigo. Los dos **sabremos qué hacer**.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Alpha Trion emitió la orden para que el equipo Brainmaster dejara Cybertron. Arcee salió lo más rápido que pudo para recoger a Beta, como a su vez esperar al equipo en el puente espacial.

**Un adiós (o el fin de la operación pantalla)**

La de Kaón se encontraba lista, esperaba a que Saeba pudiera cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo estaba consciente de la obediencia a la que permanecía, ya que su comandante inmediato era Elita One.

Arcee sin esperar explicaciones, acude en donde estaba el dispositivo de puente espacial, alcanza a ver a Minerva.

-¿Tan pronto te vas amiga? – Dijo Arcee con nostalgia.

-Así es amiga, estoy nerviosa de lo que nos espera, el comandante Saber es un gran mech, sin embargo, como te decía extrañaré Cybertron, como a su vez…

-¿Al maestro Ratchet? – dijo con una sonrisa la femme roja.

Minerva asiente.

-Este ha sido tu sueño y por eso te has preparado tanto, no permitas que la tristeza lo arruine. Verás que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Ambas femmes se abrazan.

-Llegarás muy lejos Arcee, tengo el presentimiento de ello.

La enfermera se transforma en su modo vehículo (Ambulancia Porshe) como a su vez todo el equipo de Saber.

Saeba llegaba al puente espacial, cuando se dio cuenta que Arcee lo esperaba.

-¡No quiero que hagas esto Saber! – Dijo entre lágrimas la femme – ¡No merecen arriesgar su vida por esto!

-Arcee, ¿recuerdas el porqué de la pantalla? – Habló Saeba.

La femme de Kaón asiente.

-Nuestra pantalla nos permitió tener las coordenadas de las bases, como a su vez demostraste estar lista para ser un autobot. Nosotros enfrentaremos a Deathsaurus, y tú te encargarás de contener a Scarface. ¡Acaba con ese maldito por mí!

Saeba levatan a Arcee levantándola para acercarla a su rostro, ambos se abrazan. La femme le entrega a Beta con el cassette.

-¡Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi hermano! – Dijo Arcee.

-¡Volveré hermana mía, te lo prometo! – Finalizó Saeba.

Saeba se transformaba en el avión de combate, el puente espacial se cerraba al cruzar el Brainmaster.

Arcee estaba destrozada, ya que de nuevo volvía la guerra le hacía "perder" a los seres que amaba. Un mecanismo ve aquella escena: Optimus Prime.

La femme de Kaón se esfuerza en proyectar sus memorias pero algo le impide, sin embargo por medio del canal de comunicación se escucha la voz de Scarface.

_-_Saludos autobots, se preguntarán por qué utilizo su canal de comunicación, es obvio; ya que en vista en que Optimus Prime no ha respondido a mis mensajes, pensé hablar personalmente con él.

El matiz de su voz indicaba un cierto placer como a su vez ironía y sarcasmo.

Arcee procura no exhaltarse, sin embargo percibe por el canal algunos ruidos de mecanismos y logra identificarlos: son Chromia y Moonracer.

-Este maldito tiene a mi hermana y a Moonracer – Dijo en voz baja la de Kaón.

Optimus se acerca a Arcee, colocando su brazo en sus hombros pidiéndole que se calmara.

-Habla el comandante Optimus Prime, ya tienes mi atención Scarface.

-Comandante Optimus –Dijo en tono burlón – quiero que escuche con atención, ya que en sus manos está la responsabilidad de proteger Cybertron: Tengo en mí poder a dos mecanismos que son parte del equipo de Elita One.

Se alcanza a escuchar un ligero clic y al instante se escucha los gritos de Chromia y Moonracer; las femmes estaban siendo torturadas por medio de descargas eléctricas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Optimus empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Hace tiempo, una traidora decepticon hurtó algo que no le correspondía, quiero confiar que logró su objetivo de entregarles lo que robó, sin embargo, sé que a éstas alturas ustedes tienen conocimiento a lo que me refiero… ésa era mi intención… pero… ahora estoy interesado en una femme muy especial.

Optimus y Arcee se veían entre sí, ¿acaso sabría Scarface que la hija de Angela estaba viva?

De repente los gritos se dejan de escuchar y el decepticon vuelve a hablar con el sadismo que le caracteriza.

-Te entregaré a las dos femmes, ya que… a pesar de ser hermosas para ser autobots, ellas serán mi boleto de acceso para la femme a quien yo quiero: Elita One.

El rostro de los dos autobots se ven entre sí, ambos tenían una mirada de odio y confusión. Aunque Arcee sabía que todo era parte de la estrategia de Scarface.

-Y si en un dado caso, ¿me negara a aceptar? – Habló Optimus.

De repente, se escuchan cuatro explosiones en cadena en los alrededores de Cybertron, haciendo retumbar a la base autobot.

-¿Decía comandante? – Dijo con un tono burlón Scarface – Puedes ver que todo lo tengo planeado, pero como es algo que te ha tomado por sorpresa voy a darte un día de plazo, piénsalo bien con tu amigo Saber, con el viejo Alpha e incluso con tu adorada novia. ¿Acaso quieren que te recuerden como el Prime que le importó más la existencia de su novia que las vidas de Cybertron?

La comunicación se corta, Optimus estaba furioso, Arcee comprendía perfectamente.

-Es la primera vez que me enfrento a un mecanismo de este tipo, no puedo arriesgar la vida de Chromia y Moonracer, como la de Elita y las de Cybertron.

-Comandante Prime –dijo con una voz tranquila la de Kaón- Scarface deseaba tener los planos que mi creadora Angela robó. Yo sobreviví al ataque de Lexus V, lo único que no sabe el decepticon es que sigo con vida. En su momento el creyó haberme matado, y está utilizando la misma estrategia de invasión.

Optimus observaba a la femme detenidamente, no podía decirle que ya lo sabía sobre su origen decepticon como todo lo que implicaba a Lexus.

-Lexus V quedó en la historia.

-Mi padre adoptivo White Scorpio decía: "Quien no estudia la historia del pasado, está condenado a repetirlo". He visto los informes "extra oficiales" y con todo respeto señor, eso fue la recopilación que hicieron los autobots después de la batalla. Sin embargo, yo no puedo proyectar mis recuerdos y ahí está la clave para derrotar a Scarface.

-El maestro Alpha Trion puede ayudarnos. – La mirada de Optimus tenía un cierto brillo especial.

-Si para salvar las vidas de mis hermanas y las de Cybertron implican abrir las heridas del pasado, estoy dispuesta a asumirlo. No permitiré que Scarface se salga con la suya. – Respondió la de Kaón.

**Se ha llegado el día en que tendré actividades pesadas, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, haré una pequeña pausa y les pido paciencia para actualizar las dos historias en progreso. Por ahora le pongo pausa a ésta aventura.**


	17. Memorias

**Dentro de la pequeña pausa, decidí escribir éste capítulo, ya que el día de ayer se conmemoró 19 años de la matanza de campesinos en aguas blancas, una comunidad en México. Una pequeña parte de las vivencias de Arcee.**

_**Capítulo 17: Memorias**_

Los autobots habían escuchado la petición de Scarface, todos esperaban la respuesta de Optimus, Elita One estaba consciente de la magnitud del asunto, nunca imaginaron que un enemigo de ese calibre pudiera poner en riesgo no sólo a Cybertron, sino su relación misma.

Arcee sabía que Cybertron no podía pasar por el mismo destino de Lexus V, como a su vez, estaba en deuda con las femmes del escuadrón, principalmente con Chromia, ya que la había adoptado como su hermana.

La de Kaón junto con el Prime iban en busca de Alpha Trion, cuando de manera sorpresiva se encuentran con Ironhide y Powerglide, habían tenido una batalla exhausta. Los dos mecanismos estaban a punto de desplomarse.

-¡Hermanos! – Dijo la de Kaón.

La femme logra sujetar a Hyde, mientras que Optimus alcanza a sostener a Powerglide.

-Arcee, no pude proteger a Chromia. – Dijo Hyde.

-Eran demasiados los cons, y en un descuido se llevaron a las femmes, le hemos fallado señor. – Habló con dificultad Powerglide.

-Hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance, pero los necesito conmigo en buenas condiciones, necesitan ir al médico. Es una orden.

De inmediato el Prime ordena a Taigeled y Bumblebee quienes estaban cerca de la escena que ayuden a llevar a los dos guerreros a la bahía médica. Arcee guarda silencio, por su mente pasaban muchas ideas confusas como a su vez lo vivido en Lexus V.

Intuyendo lo que vendría, Alpha Trion sale al encuentro de Optimus y Arcee, junto con Elita One y Ultra Magnus. En la femme rosa se lograba apreciar la herida recibida en batalla.

-Hemos escuchado la petición de Scarface, y ahora las decisiones dependen de ti Optimus. – Dijo Magnus.

Elita observaba a su amado sobre la decisión que tomaría.

-Aún no he tomado una decisión Magnus, pero tenemos una ventaja sobre Scarface y nuestra "arma secreta" está ahora con nosotros. – Habló en un tono que indicaba confianza.

Magnus y Elita no comprendían a que se estaba refiriendo, Alpha Trion observa a la de Kaón.

-Maestro Alpha, me queda claro que mi creadora tenía fe en usted, cuando era una sparkling tanto ella como White Scorpio me contaban historias sobre sus habilidades y dones místicos, necesito que me ayude a proyectar mis recuerdos, ahí está la clave para derrotar a Scarface. Puedo decirles lo que sé de viva voz, pero no es igual a que ustedes analicen mi memoria y confronten los hechos vividos con lo que está escrito. – Habló Arcee con seguridad.

-Es un proceso muy arriesgado, y por lo que tengo entendido, puedes llegar a perder el control de tus emociones. Tengo la impresión que tu creadora hizo algo más; no sólo White Scorpio. – Habló Alpha Trion.

-Quizás tenga razón en ello maestro, pero si el comandante Prime accede a la petición de ese maldito, ése será el inicio del fin. No tenemos otra opción. La vida de mis hermanas y las de Cybertron son más importantes que mi estabilidad emocional. – Finalizó la de Kaón.

-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Elita One en un tono de duda.

-No es que quiera maestra, debo hacerlo. Sé lo que es perder lo más valioso en una situación de éstas y es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie. – Esta frase lo decía con un sentimiento, aunque iba dirigido a Optimus Prime.

-Entonces debemos ir a la sala de los Prime, ya que ahí es donde mis hermanos daban a conocer sus recuerdos. – Concluyó Alpha Trion.

-No sé si pueda sugerir algo, pero sería conveniente que analizaran las explosiones que hubo en Cybertron como las de Lexus V, ya que intuyo que Scarface está dejando su sello. – Habló Arcee.

Magnus se preguntaba por qué una femme novata conocía a detalle al enemigo, ya que él no sabía sobre su origen, Alpha sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del mech y usando sus habilidades le pidió que confiara en ella.

**Preludio**

La sala de los Prime era una habitación que implicaba tener un cierto respeto, ya que como había dicho Alpha Trion, es un recinto "sagrado". Dicha habitación servía como sala de Consejo de Guerra cuando en ese entonces la mayoría de los Prime existían. Optimus y Elita habían ingresado al salón en más de una ocasión por el rango que tenían, al igual que Chromia y Moonracer.

En el interior tenían varias estatuas alusivas a los Prime que habían antecedido. Arcee tenía un cierto miedo, ya que, con el simple hecho de ser una descendiente decepticon se sentía indigna de estar en un lugar como este. Alpha nota el temor de la femme roja.

-En este lugar sostuve mi última batalla con tu creadora, Arcee. – Habló el mech en tono nostálgico.

La femme voltea a ver al mech con una mirada de sorpresa.

El lugar era oscuro pero era iluminado por antorchas y pebeteros, dándole un toque como el de las antiguas civilizaciones, había inscripciones en cybertroniano antiguo como a su vez una pieza de metal en donde se representaban de forma simbólica a Primus y la Allspark.

La de Kaón contemplaba con respeto y admiración aquel lugar.

De repente, una especie de plataforma aparece en el centro de aquel espacio, era lo suficientemente grande para soportar el peso de un mech, como a su vez alrededor de las paredes unos cristales gigantescos aparecen.

"Parece un ritual de sacrificio. Es una lástima que mis hermanos no estén conmigo" Pasaba esta idea por su mente la de Kaón.

-No temas Arcee. – Dijo el viejo Prime.

-Optimus es la primera vez que vemos la plataforma y los cristales, ya que nunca hubo una necesidad de éste tipo. – Expresaba con cierta sorpresa la femme rosa.

-Esto solo se veía en clases por medio de imágenes, pero contemplar esto con los propios ópticos es impresionante. – Respondió el Prime.

Alpha Trion daba indicaciones a los tres mecanismos, su voz se escuchaba diferente.

-Hace muchísimos años éste lugar fue testigo de una traición: Por este medio se juzgó a uno de mis hermanos mayores, quien se hizo llamar Megatronus; su chispa fue corrompida por el poder; una batalla cruel que acabó en muerte y desolación. En estos momentos ya no se recordará como aquel día trágico para la raza de los Prime, sino más bien, como el día en que Cybertron fue salvada de las ideas de un demente.

-¿Cuál es nuestra función maestro? – Preguntó el Prime.

-Haremos un largo viaje, pero para ello, Arcee nos debe mostrar el camino. – Habló más calmado Alpha Trion. – Pequeña necesito que mantengas tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada. Haré que tu memoria hable por ti.

La de Kaón asiente.

Súbitamente, sus ópticos se desconectan como a su vez, Alpha con un ademán de sus manos hace que la femme se acueste en la plataforma. El viejo mech tenía el control sobre la femme. Unas esposas aparecen sujetando a la femme de las muñecas y tobillos, como a su vez sus ópticos empiezan a emitir una luz azul brillante, proyectándolo a los cristales.

-Elita necesito que cuides a Arcee, Optimus y yo entraremos en su mente, el viaje que haremos será proyectado en los cristales, observa cualquier detalle. El mismo comentario va para ti Optimus. – Habló en voz de mando Alpha Trion.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar maestro? Eso es imposible. – Dijo Optimus.

-Atravesaremos los cristales, no temas joven Prime – Respondió el anciano.

-Por favor tengan mucho cuidado. – Dijo Elita One.

-Descuida Elita, está en buenas manos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Optimus y Alpha atraviesan los cristales, e inician un largo viaje hacia la mente de Arcee, mientras que Elita observa lo imposible: Ver a su maestro y a su amado en la mente de su alumna recorriendo Lexus V, aunque lo que miraba en sí era un tercer mecanismo que al parecer los esperaba.

**Un recorrido por Lexus V**

Los dos Prime habían llegado a Lexus V, o más bien, estaban en la memoria de Arcee pero reviviendo los recuerdos del planeta de origen.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Habló Optimus sorprendido.

-Tranquilo estudiante, observa a detalle, recuerda que estamos dentro de la mente de Arcee, aunque más bien suena algo ilógico, pero tengo la certeza que también estamos dentro de los recuerdos de alguien más.

Súbitamente, aparece ante la presencia de los Prime, la imagen de una femme plateada.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me encontrarías A3. – Dijo la femme con voz dulce.

-¿Ángela está viva? – Dijo con asombro Optimus.

-No exactamente Optimus. – Dijo Alpha Trion. –Por lo que veo transferiste tus recuerdos a la memoria de tu hija ¿no es así?

-Así es mi estimado "enemigo" y saludo con respeto al joven Prime que te acompaña. Lo que yo poseo no debía caer en manos enemigas, al transferir mi memoria ocasioné que Arcee no pudiera proyectar sus recuerdos de forma visible, una especie de barrera mental, lo cuál es tu especialidad A3.

-Por favor Ángela, debes ayudarnos, permítenos contemplar sus recuerdos, Cybertron está en riesgo y Scarface sigue vivo. – Habló Alpha Trion.

La femme plateada observaba a los dos Prime.

-Lo que voy a mostrarles es parte de la tortura mental que carga mi hija en su memoria, quiero que observen a detalle, porque lo que verán sus ópticos, no volverá a repetirse. – Habló con autoridad la femme decepticon.

-Ángela te doy mi palabra que ayudaré a tu hija. – Dijo Alpha Trion.

La femme asiente y los tres mecanismos inician el recorrido por Lexus V.

Una luz se ilumina y empieza a formarse el paisaje de aquel planeta: era un planeta no modernizado, semi agrícola, como a su vez era un planeta tranquilo. El metal estaba tallado de forma delicada como a su vez indicaba que había a los lejos escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron naves de combate.

Unas piedras altas se formaban dando el aspecto a las depresiones de la tierra, Lexus V era un "paraíso".

Se observaba que los mecanismos se ayudaban entre sí, los sparklings corrían de un lugar a otro.

Como si fuera una especie de fondo musical, los mecanismos alcanzan a escuchar la canción "La era de Acuario" tal como es interpretada en la Tierra, acompañado de una pequeña voz de un mecanismo.

Alpha y Optimus caminaban cuando de repente sintieron que los sparklings los cruzaban como si fueran fantasmas.

-Quiero imaginar que no pueden vernos y solamente somos observadores. – Dijo Optimus.

-Aprendes rápido joven Prime. – Respondió Ángela.

Los tres mecanismos se topan con una escena, en el cuál dos sparklings aparecen jugando: Uno de ellos se observa que no tiene armadura, es un sparkling mech con toques rojizos, su compañera de juegos es una pequeña femme de sayal.

-Arcee, quiero mostrarte lo que inventé.- Dijo el pequeño mech.

-Dime Knock Out ¿qué es? – Respondió la pequeña femme.

El pequeño mech saca un muñeco armado de metal.

-Mira, es mi pequeña figura de Acción de Vector Prime.

-Te quedó bonito Vector.

-Aunque me gustaría fabricar cosas grandiosas como White Scorpio.

-Algún día lo lograrás.

De repente, se observa a la pequeña femme mirar a los alrededores.

-No me digas que tu mamá y tú siguen jugando a la guerra. –Preguntó Knock Out con curiosidad.

-Mamá dice que debo estar al pendiente de lo que nos rodea y que el enemigo siempre está cerca. Por cierto, ¿viste las naves de ayer?

-Estaba en la recarga y además, no debemos hacer que la gente entre en pánico, sabemos que muchos mecanismos sólo están de paso ya que ellos van a Cybertron u otro lado.

Un ruido de disparos hace que los sparklings guarden silencio, Arcee observa a su alrededor, y se da cuenta que un gran alboroto se produce.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Knock Out.

-¿Ves el campo lodoso? Pues haz de cuenta que vamos a jugar a los beast del pantano.

-¿Quieres que nos ensuciemos?

-Entonces dime, ¿dónde más nos escondemos?

Knock Out no tiene algún argumento, y los dos sparklings entran en el fango, lo suficiente para cubrir sus cuerpos. De repente el ruido de unos mecanismos aparece, eran siete mechs decepticons que llevaba a varios sparklings, mientras que los gritos y disparos aumentaban. El sonido de los ultrajes como las voces silenciadas mortalmente se escuchaba.

Los dos mecanismos observaban con indignación aquella escena. Elita lograba ver lo sucedido en los cristales.

"Ahora sé por qué me ganó en las prácticas" – pensó la femme rosa.

Los dos sparklings viendo que había pasado el peligro deciden regresar a la parte en donde viven y procurar dar la voz de alarma.

-¿Te diste cuenta amigo? Se están llevando a los sparklings, como a su vez matando a quienes se opongan. Debemos decírselos a los mayores.

-Dudo que nos vayan a creer Arcee.

-Pues si no nos creen le pediré a Scorpio que ayude a reproducir lo que mis audios grabaron y a su vez le mostraré a mi mamá lo que mis ópticos vieron.

Ambos sparklings se alejan del lugar rápidamente.

-Pobre Arcee, desde sparkling luchando por sobrevivir. – Dijo Optimus – En verdad son recuerdos que pueden traumar a un mecanismo.

-Ese es solo el inicio Optimus. – Dijo en tono seco la femme plateada.

Súbitamente la escena cambia, al parecer, un nuevo recuerdo estaba por ser revelado.

**Espero su comprensión para poder actualizar las dos historias.**


	18. Redención

**Hay una expresión que dice: En la mesa de la vida se sirven dos copas, una de la alegría y la otra al dolor. Gracias a todos por la paciencia, sugerencias y comentarios. Un capítulo en el cuál, literalmente lloré, porque no me fue nada fácil plantearlo.**

_**Capítulo 18: Redención**_

Ángela guiaba a los dos Prime en la mente de su creación, durante el viaje mental se podía observar que los cambios de un recuerdo a otro se daban por sí solos. Diera la impresión que los viajeros hubiesen caminado o rodado demasiado, pero técnicamente no se habían movido de un punto a otro.

El recuerdo que se lograba apreciar correspondía a una escena familiar: En él se podía apreciar a Ángela cuidando de Arcee al quitarle la suciedad. Se observaba que con mucho cuidado la femme plateada aseaba a la sparkling, quien estaba en su protoforma plateada.

-Mamá, deja de limpiarme, lo que miré y escuché es más importante que esto. – Al parecer la pequeña protestaba del agua ya que tenía una cierta presión.

-Necesito que estés presentable, además, eres una femme, y eso debemos cuidar siempre. – Dijo su madre con cierta ternura.

Ángela termina de bañar a la femme, secándola y colocándole un sayal limpio.

-¿Y mi armadura? – preguntó la pequeña.

-Scorpio le está dando los últimos detalles. –Expresó su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro – Pequeña, empieza a proyectar lo que viste.

La sparkling obedece a su creadora y de sus pequeños ópticos empieza a proyectar los fragmentos de imágenes. Ángela observaba con detenimiento cada una de las imágenes y detectaba a mecanismos ajenos a Lexus V que se habían hecho pasar por viajeros, en una de las imágenes reconoció a un ex-camarada: Scarface.

Arcee proyectaba lo que habían alcanzado a ver con Knock Out, de inmediato, Ángela toma un mapa y guiándose de las imágenes, marca los sitios donde se dieron las explosiones.

-Desde pequeña motivaste a Arcee a proyectar sus recuerdos como a su vez, espiar. – Habló Alpha Trion.

-Quizás no fui la madre modelo, pero ella me cambió la vida. – Mencionó Ángela con nostalgia.

-Esas marcas tienen un significado ¿verdad? – Dijo Optimus.

-Eres buen observador Optimus, guarden silencio y escuchen. – Respondió la femme plateada.

Elita escuchaba la indicación, intuía que había un significado.

Volviendo al recuerdo, Ángela compara el mapa y con una vara empieza a trazar el logo decepticon. La madre llama a su hija, al parecer le contaría una historia.

-Sé que a mi pequeña le gustan las historias, pero antes de contártela, quiero que me respondas algo: En una de las imágenes en donde está la plazuela, el mech que aparece ¿te llegó a ver? – era una incertidumbre que atormentaba a la femme.

-No mamá; seguí tu consejo: Observar rápido, no quitarme el sayal y tener la capucha de la misma sin importar las circunstancias.

-Entonces puedo contártela, aunque quiero imaginar que aún recuerdas la historia de "Scarface, el seeker sádico".

La pequeña asiente, aunque en el tono en que Ángela pronuncia la frase era más como una aseveración que una pregunta.

-Scarface es un guerrero que disfruta en lastimar a cuanto mecanismo se encuentre en su camino, como a su vez se le ocurre una que otra tortura, pero algo que le caracteriza a éste sujeto es la forma en que sella las cosas, y éste es su sello. – Ángela muestra el logo decepticon trazado en el suelo.

-Pero ese logo es igual al tuyo mamá, ¿acaso él te selló? – Dijo Arcee con toda ingenuidad.

Ángela no puede evitar reírse.

-Claro que no hija, además no he permitido que un mech me ponga la mano encima, cosa que tú también debes aprender, pero volviendo al sello, Scarface deja uno en donde su ejército se presenta, observa con atención: El sello inicia en la parte de en medio, justo en donde simula una especie de corona, las explosiones van de izquierda a derecha, y conforme avanza el tiempo de invasión, se va formando el logo. Éste mecanismo siempre inicia y finaliza en la misma parte. ¿Has comprendido?

-En otras palabras, quienes quedan atrapados en el "sello" ¿no tienen salvación? – preguntó con cierto miedo la sparkling.

Ángela sabía que eso era cierto, pero no quería asustarla, sin embargo, recordaba cómo en una ocasión había escapado de él.

-Hay una oportunidad, mientras no esté completo el sello puedes escapar hacia el lado derecho o si el sello te ha atrapado puedes salir por la derecha o izquierda de la corona. – Habló con optimismo.

Elita empieza a sacar las primeras conclusiones, por las diferentes anomalías en Cybertron ella intuye que Scarface está empezando a dejar su sello.

Optimus observa la habilidad de la femme para evitar que la sparkling caiga en un pánico ante el desastre inminente.

En la escena se observa que ingresa un mech con ciertas facciones de Alpha Trion, se observa que trae entre sus brazos la armadura de Arcee, era White Scorpio. Dicho mecanismo era un Lothus con colores rojo y blanco, se lograba apreciar el logo autobot. La armadura de la sparkling era una versión miniatura de la de White Scorpio, pero sin el emblema.

-¡¿Adivina a quién le han traído su armadura pulida?! – El tono de White Scorpio indicaba alegría.

Arcee se le iluminan los ópticos que de la nada se quita el sayal, dejando al descubierto su protoforma y, como todo transformer por medio de "electrificar" la armadura se integra en el cuerpo de la sparkling. Como todo sparkling inicia su modo de transformación, convirtiéndose en un pequeño Lothus, giraba en círculos, dejando a Ángela y Scorpio en el centro.

Optimus y Alpha no pueden evitar una sonrisa en sus rostros, ya que observaban que en medio de la guerra, Arcee había tenido momentos felices.

La escena continúa, de repente, la sparkling se transforma en su modo robot y corre a abrazar a White Scorpio, el mech se agacha y abraza a la femme.

-¡Gracias White Scorpio! – Dijo alegremente la sparkling.

-Todo sea por ti pequeña. Quiero imaginar que tu mamá acaba de darte una pequeña lección de historia. Recuerda que quien no conoce el pasado, está condenado a repetir los errores en su presente.

Arcee empieza a tocar el pecho del mech y observa que tiene una cadena con un dije en forma de aguijón de escorpión, al parecer, la sparkling siempre disfrutaba jugar del dije.

-Veo que te gusta el aguijón de Solus Prime – habló en tono afectivo, la femme sonreía. – Quiero imaginar que algún día llegarás a ser como ella.

-No Scorpio, por favor no empieces, ya sabes cuál es mi intención – Dijo la femme plateada en un tono de desánimo.

-Mamá, me gustaría ser como ella, pero no te cambiaría a ti o a Scorpio. Le agradezco a Primus por haberme dado a una mamá muy bonita y a Scorpio que aunque dice que es mi amigo, yo lo amo como si fuera mi papá.

En un descuido de la sparkling, Ángela ejerce presión en uno de los nodos del cuello de su creación, haciendo que ella caiga en recarga. La femme plateada llora. White Scorpio intuye que hay algo malo, ya que cuando había problemas serios, Ángela dejaba en recarga a Arcee para que no escuchara nada. El mech acuesta a Arcee en la hyper-cama.

-Scarface está aquí. – Dijo la femme en un tono de tristeza.

-Lo sé. Hoy nos reunimos para deliberar que debemos hacer. La mayoría de nosotros no está formado militarmente, solamente sabemos defendernos con las pocas armas. Recibimos información que un comando de autobots fue capturado en el Distrito VI, pero que estaban por llegar algunos refuerzos.

-¡Scorpio, cuando eso pase, tú y yo no estaremos para contarlo! – La femme plateada trae el mapa de Lexus con las marcas de las explosiones, se observa que el logo decepticon está en un noventa y cinco por ciento terminado.

-Debes ordenar la evacuación por el lado éste, aún hay tiempo de salvar vidas. – Habló Ángela en un tono suplicante.

-Es inútil Ángela, las femmes desean morir junto con sus compañeros de chispas.

-¿Y no piensan en sus sparklings? ¿Ese es el futuro que les piensan dejar?

-Todos quieren morir luchando, con respecto a los sparklings han pensado en esconderlos…

-¡Chatarra! – Expresó con cierto enojo la femme plateada – Scarface es un maldito; hoy se llevó a varios sparklings sin insignias. ¿Sabes lo que hará con ellos? ¡Los convertirán en decepticons! Les quitarán su identidad, experimentarán con ellos, ésos chicos pueden ser las réplicas de Scarface o del mismo Unicron.

Ángela cae al piso, derramando lágrimas. Scorpio se coloca al nivel de la femme.

-Es por eso que huiste de Cybertron, ¿no es así? – Scorpio pregunta con ternura. La femme asiente – No deseabas ese futuro para Arcee.

Scorpio se levanta y se quita el dije, se observa que lo parte a la mitad, colocándolas en las muñecas de Arcee. Se observaba que era una especie de metal sagrado, ya que se fusionaba con ella, el resultado provocó un pequeño par de cuchillas con acabado de aguijón de escorpión, rápidamente éstas se ocultaron en la pequeña.

-¡¿Estás loco Scorpio?! – Alzó la voz la femme.

-Dijiste que no estaríamos para contarlo, así que deseo que el fragmento de la armadura de Solus Prime esté con ella. Quizás yo no intervine para que ella viniera a éste mundo, pero quiero dejarle los medios para defenderse. Cuando sea mayor podrá hacer uso de ellas.

-¿Tienes algo en mente Scorpio? – preguntó con un poco de calma la femme.

-A su vez tengo lo que me pediste Ángela. – respondió tranquilamente el mech.

-Entonces terminemos de grabar, pero quiero que tú estés en mi video testamento.

-Ángela yo…

El mech no puede terminar la frase, ya que la femme besa a Scorpio.

Quienes observaban los recuerdos se sorprendieron al ver que Ángela, siendo una femme decepticon había aprendido a amar y a pensar en los demás.

-Alcanzaste a redimirte después de todo amiga. – Alpha Trion no podía contener la emoción.

-Siempre quise hacer mi voluntad, pero mi elección me llevó a un mal camino, después de todo, no fue tarde para mí el hacer lo correcto. – Habló con nostalgia la femme plateada.

La escena sigue corriendo y en él se observa los últimos fragmentos del video que habían visto en la sala de conferencias de Iacon.

-Arcee tomó al pie de la letra sobre a que un mech le ponga la mano encima. – Habló Optimus.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Ángela, ya que, como bien menciona alguna frase: Los muertos siempre ven lo que hacen los vivos.

-Sé lo que hiciste por Arcee, gracias. Tu secreto está a salvo. – Mencionó la femme plateada.

Optimus sabía que Elita la observaba. La femme rosa era muy madura emocionalmente y sabía que el amor del Prime no estaba en duda.

De repente se escucha los disparos, Ángela y Scorpio terminan de grabar, la femme plateada oculta los cassettes en el interior de Beta. La pequeña sparkling se despierta. Era de noche.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Arcee grita, ya que los disparos se escuchaban demasiado cerca.

Ángela y Scorpio voltean a verse, sabían que debían actuar rápido.

-Tu madre y yo organizamos una pequeña representación de las historias que te ha contado. Dentro de pocos minutos un nuevo día será y ése día es especial para ti: es tu sparkday (cumpleaños) – Habló con toda la calma, procurando sonreír el mech.

-Éste es nuestro regalo. –Dijo la femme entregando la pequeña muñeca a su hija – A su vez, tendrás la oportunidad de ver en vivo ésta historia, de antemano te digo que los actores son muy buenos y no vayas a espantarte, están muy metidos en su personaje.

Scorpio activa una compuerta secreta: era una especie de cubo, cuyo espacio podía ser ocupado por un sparkling. Tenía pequeñas salidas para poder ver como a su vez la suficiente ventilación para no asfixiar a su ocupante. El camuflaje contaba con sensores de invisibilidad para evitar que fuese detectado.

-Arcee éste será tu lugar, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas no salgas de ahí hasta que todo termine, procura guardar silencio. No interrumpas a los actores. – Habló Scorpio dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

La pequeña antes de entrar abraza muy fuerte a sus padres. Ángela utiliza una pequeña descarga en la sien de la pequeña, de forma indolora, la femme plateada transfería sus memorias a su hija.

-Lo que veas el día de hoy no podrás proyectarlo, llegará el día en que puedas hacerlo con la ayuda de A3, Scorpio y yo te estaremos acompañando de una forma muy especial. No quiero que te involucres en guerras o en facciones, ya que siempre hay heridos y sufren aquellos que ninguna culpa tienen.

Ángela se despide de su hija con un fuerte beso.

La pequeña sparkling estaba "entusiasmada" por lo que vería aunque no comprendía el por qué sus padres se despedían de ella.

-¿Cómo sabré si estarán bien? – Preguntó la sparkling dudosa.

-¡Confía en nosotros, hija! – Finaliza Ángela. La femme plateada cierra la compuerta del cubo y el camuflaje invisible se activa.

Scorpio abre un compartimento secreto de las paredes, era una pequeña armería, había un rifle de asalto como a su vez una ballesta con flechas metálicas.

-Sé que nunca te gustó lastimar a alguien Ángela, pero hoy no tienes elección. – Habló Scorpio.

La femme plateada toma la ballesta y las flechas.

-¡Debemos proteger nuestro planeta y a nuestra hija! – Habló la femme en un tono decidido, ambos mecanismos salieron de aquel lugar. La pequeña sparkling no sabía que viviría en carne propia la historia de Scarface.

Mientras eso sucedía en la mente de Arcee, Elita podía presenciar que el cuerpo de la femme empezaba a convulsionar: La espalda de la femme empezaba a arquearse, la electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo. Las cuchillas deseaban aparecer pero el sujetador se lo impedía.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – gritaba la femme de forma dolorosa.

Por otra parte, Alpha y Optimus sentían una especie de terremoto.

-Maestro, ¿qué ocurre? – Optimus estaba desconcertado.

-Creo que estamos por entrar en los recuerdos dolorosos de Arcee. Elita, si me escuchas, procura tranquilizarla, ella necesita a su amiga en estos momentos. – Habló Alpha Trion.

-¿Dónde está Ángela? – Volvió a hablar Optimus.

Los mech se dan cuenta que ella está inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer su presencia estaba por extinguirse. Alpha corre hacia donde está la femme plateada, la toma entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba por desaparecer.

-Ángela, lamento no haber estado ahí, perdóname. – Habló el anciano.

-Ya no podré acompañarlos amigos, cuando transferí mi memoria a Arcee, sin desearlo cree una conexión psíquica con ella, sabía que tenía miedo y deseaba que escuchara mi voz en todo momento, pero nunca imaginé que esa conexión fuera tan fuerte que logró ver todo lo ocurrido. – Habló con dificultad la femme. -Si ven a Chromia, agradézcanle por todo. Te estaremos esperando A3… confío en ti y en los autobots.

El cuerpo de Ángela desaparecía ante la vista de todos. Elita lloraba, ya que sin duda alguna, la historia de la creadora de su alumna le había conmovido.

Optimus guardaba silencio, su mirada estaba perturbada.


	19. Cuando mueren los valientes

_**Capítulo 19: Cuando mueren los valientes**_

"_Morir por los seres, cumplir los deberes, con cinco sentidos yo soy y tú eres; nos han creado a todos por igual, no te creo si dices: Nunca he de llorar"_

_Fragmento 2 de Noviembre, Kinto Sol_

Elita One ve a su alumna colapsar, la femme estaba rodeada de energía, el odio y el dolor al recordar eran evidentes.

-Arcee, escucha mi voz; eres muy valiente y te admiro por ello, sé que es difícil, pero en tus manos está evitar que tu historia se repita en personas inocentes. – Habló la femme rosa con toda amabilidad.

-Maestra Elita, espero resistir, ya que cada día me despierto con esa imagen. – Hablaba Arcee con un dolor.

-Puedes hacerlo, Alpha, Optimus y yo confiamos en ti. Eres nuestra amiga y ahora eres mi hermana. Resiste por favor.

La femme roja y blanca procuraba mantener la estabilidad de sus emociones.

Mientras tanto Optimus y Alpha observan la batalla con detenimiento.

Ángela y Scorpio se dirigían a combatir, sabían de antemano que las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas, pero a ambos les motivaba el salvar vidas. Se reunieron con los mecanismos (femmes y mechs) que estaban dispuestos a morir peleando.

Por pequeños contingentes se organizaron para intentar replegar el ataque. El ejército de Scarface era de 100 hombres, los de Lexus eran 30.

Los civiles organizaban barricadas con los objetos que tenían al alcance, Ángela se colocaba en los edificios altos para poder estar al pendiente del avance.

Scarface y su ejército aparecen, los primeros seekers empiezan a disparar al primer grupo, Scorpio ordena que todos se cubran, y con su rifle empieza a disparar; logra herir mortalmente a dos seekers.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura que todo está actuado?

Optimus y Alpha escuchaban la voz de la pequeña Arcee,

-¡Por Primus! – Exclamó Optimus. – Ella.

-Así es Optimus: Ella vio todo por medio de la conexión mental. – Habló Alpha Trion con pesar.

El rostro de Ángela es de espanto, ya que no deseaba que su hija viera la escena de guerra.

-Tranquila Arcee, todo es actuado; pero como te dije, pase lo que pase no salgas del cubo. Estaré platicando contigo por medio de mis pensamientos, no te asustes. – Habló Ángela.

Se observa a Ángela disparar de cierta altura hacia un contingente, las flechas eran muy precisas ya que atravesaba por la garganta a varios cons que se trasladaban por tierra.

Unos gritos desconciertan a la femme, y ella se oculta; desde las alturas se observa como algunos cons capturaban a algunos sparklings como a su vez como ellos mataban a sangre fría a las madres de ellos. Logra reconocer a un pequeño capturado que estaba inconsciente: Knock Out.

De repente, un disparo brutal se escucha, las casas y edificios empiezan a derrumbarse, Los civiles que no portaban armas corrían despavoridos. Un mecanismo disfrutaba ver correr a esos seres y como quien va de cacería disparaba a quema ropa eliminándolos con la mayor sencillez.

En otros lugares, daba inicio al ultraje de las femmes, los ojos de Ángela observan a detalle y procura evitar la mirada, pero en cada lugar que volteaba una escena sangrienta o sexual se desarrollaba.

-¡Mamá, quiero vomitar! ¿Por qué esos mech tratan así a las femmes?

Ángela procura obtener valor para responder los cuestionamientos.

-Escúchame con atención, eso que ves lo hacen los beast por instinto y hay algunos que a pesar de ser "mecanismos evolucionados" se comportan como beast, pero ahí no hay amor, tranquila pequeña, cuando hay amor en ello no lo verás tan repulsivo.

-Mamá escucho mucho dolor, muchos gritos y no sé por qué… siento asco.

-Hija, canta algo, quiero escuchar tu voz, quizás eso disipe la sensación de vomitar; tienes una que habla de zombies y es mi favorita.

La canción a la que se refería Ángela es la que interpretaba The Cramberries: "Zombie".

Los mech logran escuchar la voz de la pequeña, Optimus no puede soportar ver tanto dolor.

La escena sigue desarrollándose, y una segunda explosión vuelve a surgir con gran fuerza, la femme pierde el equilibrio; sus ópticos observan a detalle, se da cuenta que se encuentra cerca del lugar en donde estaba Arcee. La femme sin dudarlo dos veces se dirige hacia allá.

Para sorpresa de Ángela, la explosión fue tan violenta que había derribado una de las paredes del edificio.

-Mamá, papá entró volando a la casa, tirando la pared; no se mueve. – Arcee tiene un nudo en la garganta.

Ángela intuye que la explosión fue violenta que proyecto con tal fuerza a Scorpio.

Sin importar la lluvia de disparos, Ángela disparaba, hiriendo a sus oponentes en la cámara de chispa, como a su vez, una mirada furiosa predominaba en sus ópticos, intercambiaba golpes con los cons, y de forma exhausta llegó hasta su compañero Scorpio.

El daño que tenía su compañero era tal, que agonizaba, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sin embargo tomó la mano de la femme.

-Ve con Primus, te alcanzaré pronto mi amor. – Dijo entre lágrimas la femme plateada.

Los ópticos de Scorpio dejan de funcionar, su chispa se había extinguido.

**La muerte de Ángela**

-¡Muy conmovedor, Ángela! – se escuchó una voz burlona a las espaldas de la femme.

-¡Scarface! – respondió con voz dura la femme.

Arcee temblaba en el interior de la caja.

Optimus sentía una impotencia, al igual que Alpha Trion, nunca imaginó la brutalidad con la que el decepticon era capaz de hacer.

-¿Vas a dispararme por la espalda ex camarada? – Dijo en tono retador Ángela.

-Pudiste haber evitado éste final Ángela si me hubieras aceptado como compañero de chispa, ambos pudimos haber criado juntos a la pequeña protoforma.

-¿Y qué le enseñarías; a matar y torturar? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme. Eres tan cobarde que solamente hiriendo a tus oponentes o eligiendo a mecanismos débiles peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No me hables en ese tono Ángela! – Al parecer la femme había herido el orgullo del mech. Scarface activa su arma hiriéndola en el hombro.

La pequeña Arcee se tapa la boca para no gritar, la femme plateada no puede evitar gritar.

Un segundo disparo se escucha hiriendo el otro hombro.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? No olvidé el sparkday de tu hija, por cierto, ¿en dónde está?

-Podrás matarme Scarface, te lo voy a agradecer, ya que tus estupideces la mataron. – Habló con resentimiento- y por cierto; lo que realmente buscas está en poder de los autobots. – La femme plateada se reía.

-Hija, cuando veas las estrellas y encuentres la más brillante, piensa que estás viendo mi alma.

Habló por última vez la femme con su creación.

Un disparo atravesó la cabeza de la femme, Ángela había muerto.

Sin embargo, Scarface aprovechó la situación y utilizó el cádaver de la femme para ultrajarla.

-En vida dijiste que no pertenecerías a un mech; pero ahora, muerta; me perteneces Ángela. Siempre quise sentirte y a pesar que tu cuerpo se está enfriando, me provocas un gran placer. Es una lástima que tu hija esté muerta, me hubiera gustado criarla a mi manera… pero veamos el lado positivo. ¡Qué mejor regalo que mandar a una familia completa con Primus! ¡Feliz sparkday pequeña!

Optimus corre hacia Scarface, deseaba matarlo, pero era inútil.

La escena continúa, y de repente se observa que el ejército de Scarface hace detonar el lugar como a su vez inicia la quema de cadáveres.

-¡Maldito!

Tanto la sparkling como la femme gritaron de forma simultánea.

**Rehaciendo una vida**

Una nueva batalla se iniciaba, habían pasado dos días en que la pequeña Arcee no salía del cubo, observaba a sus padres muertos, y un nuevo intercambio de disparos se daban, en esta ocasión, la pequeña sparkling alcanza a ver que los mechs invasores eran destruidos, pero ella decide acostarse en medio de los dos cadáveres.

-Quiero estar con ustedes – Decía la femme mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Beta.

Sin embargo, los ruidos hacen que la pequeña femme se transforme en su modo vehículo ocultándose en una región oscura de la habitación, ella observa que cuatro mecanismos ingresan al interior.

-Llegamos tarde. – Habló Powerglide.

-Debemos sacar los cuerpos de aquí – Intervino Moonracer.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Arcee se da cuenta que hay un mech oscuro y sin dudarlo acelera a todo lo que da, ocasionando la caída del mech.

-¡Vayánse de aquí, malditos! – gritó Arcee con dolor y salió huyendo.

-Ironhide, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Powerglide.

-¿Quién me derribó? – preguntó el autobot.

Uno de los mecanismos decide perseguir al pequeño Lothus. La pequeña sparkling observaba todo a su alrededor; habían muchos cadáveres, como a su vez varios mecanismos que retiraban los cuerpos.

Arcee acelera hacia una región despoblada, ella buscaba un desfiladero.

-¡No dejaré que ningún mech me ponga la mano encima! ¡Mamá, papá, allá voy!

La pequeña acelera al fondo, pero de repente un mecanismo se lanza sobre ella atrapándola, evitando a que caiga del desfiladero.

-¡Suéltame! – gritaba la sparkling.

El mecanismo que la había seguido era Chromia.

-¡No pequeña! ¡Debes vivir! – habló la femme con dulzura.

El tono de la voz de la femme le recordaba a la voz de su madre. Arcee se transforma en su modo robot.

Posteriormente se observa a detalle como Chromia decide llevar consigo a Arcee como a su vez el crecimiento de la femme.

Alpha Trion y Optimus observaban cada parte de la vida de Arcee y hubo cosas que les llamó la atención como la pasión por la música, el entrenamiento que Chromia le dio a la femme roja como a su vez, en un incidente en Kaón, Arcee había convencido a Ironhide para hacerlo pasar como su novio.

De forma constante, la pequeña Arcee fue rehabilitándose, dejando en evidencia que a duras penas lograba convivir con Ironhide y Powerglide, sin embargo; los cuatro mecanismos procuraron brindarle un ambiente familiar a la femme.

Alpha y Optimus abandonan el viaje regresando a la sala donde los esperaba Elita One, Arcee tenía los ópticos desactivados.

-Ha sido traumante lo que hemos visto – Habló Elita.

-¿Cómo reaccionará Arcee? – preguntó con preocupación el Prime joven.

-Ya conocemos a nuestro enemigo, ahora sabemos cómo atacarlo- Respondió Alpha Trion. – Elita ve a lacon junto con Magnus revisen los incidentes de Cybertron con Lexus V, y marque las anomalías ocurridas. Yo reuniré a todos los autobots y entre todos combatiremos al enemigo. Optimus, quédate con Arcee, ya que necesitará ayuda para incorporarse.

Elita y Alpha Trion abandonan el salón. El Prime observaba a la femme, un sentimiento de protección hacia la femme surgía en él, parecía un ángel sin alas.

-Arcee, lamento haberte causado una mala impresión. ¡Por favor despierta!

De repente los ópticos azules se conectan, poco a poco reconoce la femme al Prime.

-Ahora ya tiene un motivo muy grande para expulsarme de los autobots, comandante Prime.

Optimus observa a la femme, sabía que él era su abogado del diablo, sin embargo, él no puede decir palabra alguna, él toma la mano de la femme.

-No Arcee, ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo. Aunque fue doloroso para ti, te agradezco la confianza hacia los autobots.

La femme con la ayuda del mech ayuda a reincorporarse, sin embargo, por alguna razón sentía la presencia de Orion Pax.

-Comandante Prime, sentí su dolor, me siento culpable por ello.

-No es tu culpa, mi amiga.

Arcee no podía creer lo que Optimus había dicho: amiga.

La femme llora, el mech se conmueve y decide abrazarla, pegándola a su pecho.

-Me hubiera gustado que guerreros como usted nos hubieran protegido.

-No temas Arcee, ahora nos tienes para protegerte. – Concluyó el Prime con una cierta ternura.

**En este capítulo, la última frase de Ángela técnicamente, es una paráfrasis de la frase que Optimus Prime utiliza al final de la película Transformers 4. Ya se acerca el momento de que Scarface pague por sus acciones. Gracias por sus seguimientos y críticas. Creo que Scarface ha sido uno de los Oc´s más difíciles, y si les interesa como villano para sus fics me avisan.**


	20. La decisión de Optimus

**Mientras escribía éste capítulo, un fuerte sismo sacudió a nuestra comunidad, sinceramente me asusté un poco pero gracias a Dios que no pasó a mayores. Y como pueden observar seguimos con la inspiración. Lamento si en los otros capítulos no he puesto la clasificación pero las guerras son crueles y quienes las han vivido en carne propia y han salido adelante merecen mi respeto.**

_**Capítulo 20: La decisión de Optimus**_

Alpha Trion, junto Elita y Magnus revisaban a detalle los incidentes ocurridos en Cybertron como en Lexus V. La femme rosa tenía en la mente las indicaciones de Ángela sobre el sello de Scarface. Magnus comparaba el mapa de Lexus V en donde se habían originado las explosiones como a su vez donde los decepticons habían creado las fogatas humanas.

Magnus se estremeció al marcar los incidentes, ya que el logo decepticon se observaba con claridad.

-¡Es un mal nacido!- Exclamó Magnus.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, debemos mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones – respondió el anciano.

-Maestro, revisando los informes de Saeba como las explosiones, coloqué algunas marcas y observen: El logo decepticon está formado en un cincuenta por ciento.

Los dos mech estaban impactados, Scarface era un rival al cuál debía tratársele con cautela.

-Según las indicaciones de Ángela, las explosiones van de izquierda a derecha y éste mecanismo tiende iniciar desde la parte media de la "corona". – Habló la femme rosa.

-Ésa marca pertenece a un sector abandonado. – Intervino Ultra Magnus – ése lunático está ahí. Podemos iniciar un ataque.

-¡No podemos hacerlo!, Si Scarface se da cuenta que lo hemos descubierto, es capaz de hacer volar Cybertron. – Intervino Alpha Trion.

-¿Y si usamos los túneles de Primus? – Preguntó la femme rosa

Los túneles de Primus, como su nombre lo indica, son accesos subterráneos creados por Primus, dichos túneles sólo eran utilizados por los Prime y soldados de alto rango. Éstos conectan a puntos importantes de Cybertron, permitiendo abandonar o ingresar a la base autobot sin ningún problema.

-Buena observación Elita, ahora debemos convocar a los autobots y principalmente al equipo Prime. –Respondió Alpha.

Magnus emite un llamado general a todos los autobots y decide convocarlos en el patio de entrenamiento de los mech, sabiendo la gravedad del asunto, Alpha da la orden de que se active el domo de protección.

Ironhide y Poweglide se reincorporan, quedaba muy poco tiempo para que Optimus diera su respuesta.

Optimus se integra con el equipo de Alpha, Arcee conoce la gravedad del asunto y, al haber estado en contacto con las habilidades del anciano Prime, utiliza su mente para informarle que ella tiene una propuesta para poder enfrentar a Scarface.

El anciano establece contacto con Arcee y escucha la mente de la femme, era una idea muy "descabellada" pero a su vez temeraria.

-Autobots, los he convocado para informarles nuestro modo de actuar: El enemigo es un mecanismo pervertido, capaz de hacer cualquier locura. Quiero imaginar que allá afuera tiene a sus hombres infiltrados. Nuestra misión será arruinar sus planes, para ello les pido que una parte de ustedes será comandado por Ultra Magnus y se dirigirán hacia los túneles de Primus. – Indicó el anciano.

-Nuestra misión consistirá en interceptar al enemigo y desactivar explosivos, pero lo haremos de forma discreta. – respondió Magnus.

-Un equipo mixto de mech y femmes se quedarán en la base, como equipo de apoyo y crearán la pantalla de que todo está bien en la base. Elita One se encargará de ese aspecto como a su vez, tiene prohibido salir de la base. – Indicó Alpha Trion.

Todos los autobots quedaron perplejos, al parecer todo indicaba que no entregarían a Elita One.

-Optimus, necesito que Bulkhead, Ratchet y Bumblebee apoyen a Magnus. – Powerglide, Ironhide y tú serán los encargados de ejecutar el ataque. – Mencionó Alpha.

Mientras el anciano hablaba, por medio de telepatía, indicaba a Arcee que daba su aprobación a la idea que sugería, pero para realizarlo necesitaría del apoyo de Bumblebee y Taigeled. La femme de Kaón les habla a los dos mecanismos por canales de baja frecuencia, pidiéndoles ver en la armería.

Alpha ordena el rompimiento de filas, como a su vez, llama a Optimus y Elita por separado. La femme rosa seguía con el hombro lastimado.

-Cuando Scarface te hable, dile que le entregarás a Elita. – Dijo el mech anciano.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – Respondió la pareja al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon, los espero en la armería, por favor, avísenles a Ironhide y a Powerglide. – Alpha Trion desaparecía a la vista de todos.

-Si me van a entregar, ¿por qué me prohíbe salir de la base? – preguntó la femme con extrañeza.

-No permitiré que eso pase, al menos que…

Elita capta la idea de Optimus y deciden cumplir la orden de Alpha.

**Del rojo al rosa**

Bumblebee y Taigeled habían acudido a la armería, Arcee los esperaba.

-Chicos, ustedes han trabajado con Saeba y mi hermana, necesito que me proporcionen el arma que Saeba estaba diseñando.

Los dos mech observan con cierto asombro a la femme.

-Eso es clasificado – respondió Taigeled.

-Cuando uno tiene compañera de chispa, ya nada es clasificado – Respondió Bumblebee.

-Aclararemos ese punto después Bee, pero sé de la existencia de esa arma, Saeba me confió que era un arma discreta, capaz de causar una gran explosión y que en la forma que lo había diseñado pasaría desapercibido.

Taigeled y Bee acceden a los códigos de la armería y sacan un estuche; era un collar que tenía la insignia autobot y a su vez un pequeño detonador con dos botones.

-Técnicamente es una bomba, capaz de destruir una manzana completa. – Respondió Bee.

-Saeba se empeñó mucho en diseñarla, intuía que podía serle útil a Chromia o a Elita, pero deseaba que no tuvieras esto. – Intervino Taigeled.

-El funcionamiento puede servir de dos formas: La primera, utilizarla de forma completa o la segunda, separando por partes el collar. Los explosivos se manejan por medio del detonador, y si en un dado caso llegase a fallar, se presiona la insignia, generando explosiones en cadena. – Dijo el mech amarillo.

-Pero no es recomendable la insignia ya que requiere estar a pocos metros para activar las últimas partes. – Finalizó Taigeled.

Una mirada en los ópticos de Arcee que indicaban concentración y a su vez determinación era visible. La femme se coloca el collar en el cuello como a su vez oculta el detonador en una de sus muñecas.

-Amigos, por favor, preparen la simulación de combate. Necesito medir mi fuerza.

Ellos prefieren no preguntar ya que en el tono en que pedía la femme indicaba una voz de mando como a su vez de tristeza.

Taigeled activa el programa de simulación, como a su vez Bee le proporciona un arma a Arcee. Una simulación de batalla nivel cinco se genera. La femme pide que ellos midan la fuerza y velocidad de movimientos.

Arcee disparaba con precisión a los puntos vitales de los mecanismos, en prácticas anteriores, la femme acostumbraba a disparar a las articulaciones, un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de su chispa. Taigeled observaba la puntería como a su vez la fuerza en los golpes.

Bee media la velocidad en batalla, los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos. La simulación termina y los dos mech observan el resultado de la simulación; la velocidad y fuerza en los golpes eran similares a los de Chromia y Elita One. Arcee sonrío al ver los resultados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer amiga? – preguntó Taigeled.

-El maestro Alpha pidió que hiciéramos pantalla en la base, y ahora estoy preparada para crear una pantalla que hasta el mismo Scarface deseará no haberse metido con nosotros. –Respondió la femme con contundencia.

De repente una luz ilumina la armería, Alpha Trion aparece en escena.

-Gracias muchachos por ayudar a Arcee, ahora les pido que se retiren. – Indicó el mech.

Los dos mecanismos se retiran.

-Arcee, ¿qué es lo que realmente te mueve a hacer esto? – preguntó el anciano con gentileza.

La femme esperaba ser cuidadosa al utilizar las palabras sin llegar a herir la sensibilidad del anciano.

-Cuando estuvieron en mi mente, ustedes observaron con impotencia lo que mis padres vivieron y mi dolor. Estoy en deuda con Chromia y Moonracer y no me gustaría perderlas; como a su vez, sentí el dolor de Optimus al ver cómo moría mi madre. No puedo aceptar que Optimus pierda a mi hermana Elita, como a su vez, Cybertron no merece tener el mismo destino de Lexus.

En la declaración de la femme había un ochenta por ciento de verdad, aunque el restante no lo manifestó abiertamente, procuraba tener la mente en blanco por si el anciano utilizaba sus dones místicos. Alpha intuye que hay algo más, pero prefiere evitar la conversación.

Optimus, Elita, Ironhide y Powerglide se intengran y observan que Arcee los esperaba.

-Maestro, ¿puede explicarnos lo que sucede? – preguntó Elita.

-Digamos que no es mi idea, más bien, fue una idea sugerida por Arcee y me parece acertada aunque sea descabellada. – Explicó Alpha.

-Mi padre Scorpio decía que nosotros nos llamamos transformers debido a que podemos tomar la forma de vehículos, beast o cualquier cosa, pues bien; Scarface cree haber ganado, su egocentrismo será su ruina y las femme serán su perdición. – Explicó Arcee.

Súbitamente, el color de la armadura cambia a rosa y blanco, haciendo tener ciertos parecidos a su maestra.

-Maestro Alpha, Scarface no tiene la mínima idea de la capacidad de sus poderes, usted puede darme la apariencia de mi maestra, jugaremos el mismo juego. – Habló seriamente la femme.

-Arcee, es una locura – Dijo Ironhide.

-Lo sé hermano, pero Chromia hizo una locura mayor al adoptarme, no hay elección, además; el comandante Saber me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber sobre interacción con mechs.

-Acaso tú y Saeba tuvieron… - insinuaba Powerglide.

-Se refiere a asumir conductas que no son propias en ella, nada que ver con la interfaz. – Habló Trion.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! – Habló Optimus.

-Con todo respeto comandante, no depende de usted, es mi decisión; usted vio mi memoria, mis recuerdos… ese maldito hará de mi maestra lo mismo que a mi madre y a Wind Saber. Saber sabía que no deseaba arriesgar a Elita o a usted mismo en la misión que emprendió, es mi deber hacer esto. – Habló la de Kaón.

Optimus sabía que a éstas alturas tendría que dar una respuesta. Alpha Trion utiliza su habilidad mística brindándole la apariencia de Elita a la femme de Kaón.

Elita One, al igual que todos observaban con asombro el parecido.

-Si vas a ocupar mi lugar, lleva esto contigo. – Elita One le entrega a Arcee su arma.

Optimus ve que es el arma que le había regalado a su novia, ya que en una ocasión ambos se regalaron armas, la pistola de Elita tenía una gemela más grande que estaba en poder de Optimus. Arcee conocía que la femme tenía un cariño especial al arma no por su poder, sino por el valor sentimental.

La escena se interrumpe.

-Saludos Comandante Prime, espero que me tenga una respuesta. – Era Scarface quien se comunicaba con Optimus.

Optimus voltea a ver a todos, y con sus miradas de aprobación, le pide que continúe.

-Tú ganas Scarface, dime en dónde haremos el intercambio. – Dijo Optimus aparentando frustración.

Una risa siniestra se escucha.

-Dentro de dos horas, quiero que los dos vayan a las coordenadas que voy a enviarte, como a su vez yo te entregaré a las dos femmes. De antemano te digo, no quiero trucos. Si veo a alguien sospechoso, haré volar a Cybertron.

Scarface se despedía de forma cortante.

-Hay una expresión que dice: El que a hierro mata a hierro morirá… pues bien, que empiece la pantalla mayor. -Habló Arcee.

-Te estaré vigilando, puedes conectar tus audios al sistema principal, así Optimus y yo podremos escuchar todo lo que digan. – Habló Elita.

-Es por ello que en estos momentos Elita One debe permanecer oculta y fuera del alcance de todos. – Habló Alpha Trion.

-Los túneles de Primus nos será útiles, Magnus ya inició el recorrido y está buscando las bombas como a los secuaces de Scarface. – Intervino Ironhide.

-Hermanos y, comandante Optimus, será mejor que no se confíen, Scarface juega sucio, así que también nosotros jugaremos igual. – Finalizó la de Kaón.

-Como diría un libro: Hay que fingir el desorden para que el enemigo se confíe, y después atacar como el rayo. – Habló Optimus Prime.

-Creo que va iniciar a hablar sobre el Arte de la Guerra – Habló Elita.

Arcee transformada en Elita sale en compañía de Ironhide y Powerglide. Mientras que Optimus, Elita y Alpha presienten que hay algo más que la femme no ha dicho. Y al parecer entre los tres tendrían un plan B por cualquier contingencia.


	21. El juego de Scarface

**Un episodio especial, un poco fuerte, pero ustedes júzguenlo.**

_**Capítulo 21: El juego de Scarface**_

Ironhide y Powerglide sabían que ésta sería una misión demasiado arriesgada, al igual que en Lexus V, ellos había logrado rescatar a Chromia y Moonracer. En ésta ocasión, se volvía a repetir las circunstancias con un nuevo factor: salvarlas a cambio de una vida.

Hyde se había ganado el título de hermano debido a que durante el desarrollo de Arcee, él estuvo al pendiente. Durante la invasión de Lexus, el mech todavía empezaba a tomar la iniciativa en declararse a Chromia. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que la decisión de la femme menta fuera en adoptar a la sparkling que habían salvado.

Él amaba a la femme y admiraba su valor, porque en ese entonces, no era bien visto que un mecanismo que no tuviera parentesco con otro mecanismo adoptara. Chromia había roto los esquemas tradicionales, y eso no le impidió seguir desarrollando su vida.

Powerglide podría pensarse que era un mecanismo despistado, juguetón; pero cuando se trata de proteger a los que ama, su valor aumentaba. Aunque él no estuvo tan cerca de la femme de Kaón, por medio de su carisma logró que la femme recuperara la sonrisa. Sin embargo, él no muy le agradaba que ella le dijera "Gatorade" ya que Hyde y las dos femmes se burlaban de él.

Por otra parte, Arcee estaba nerviosa, ya que su plan era demasiado arriesgado. Si tenía miedo sabía disimularlo, aunque ella en realidad, había deseado éste momento. Al recordar su pasado le hizo despertar en él un sentimiento; el de la venganza. A su vez, sentía que cargaba con una responsabilidad muy grande: No deseaba que sus amigos y otros mecanismos perdieran su vida por protegerla.

Los tres mecanismos esperaban a Optimus.

-Hermanos, dentro de poco me iré con el "comandante pesado", pero intuyo que Scarface actuará de forma drástica: cuando libere a mis hermanas, el pondrá a sus francotiradores en la parte alta y ordenará que disparen. Scarface es un sádico traicionero. Por eso manténganse a una distancia considerable, no permitan que esos bastardos hieran a mis hermanas como al comandante. –Habló la femme con cierta tranquilidad.

-Hermana te arriesgas demasiado. No es tu culpa. – Habló Powerglide.

-Ustedes se arriesgaron demasiado para darme una nueva vida, lo que hicieron por mí, no tengo como pagárselos. – Respondió la femme.

La conversación se interrumpe, un tráiler con caja aparece en el hangar, era Optimus. En esta ocasión rara vez se le había visto al Prime utilizar su modo vehículo completo, solamente lo empleaba cuando había necesidad de trasladar mecanismos o energon. Todavía no contaba con la función de jetpack.

-Muy bien compañeros, ya tengo las coordenadas en donde se hará el intercambio, como a su vez los audios de Arcee están conectados al sistema principal. Elita y yo podremos escuchar todo lo que digas y escuches.

De repente la caja abre su puerta, indicando que la femme puede ingresar.

Arcee se transforma en su modo vehículo, entrando en la caja.

-Hermanos, ya saben qué hacer – Dijo la de Kaón. – Maestra ganaremos ésta batalla.

La caja se cierra y el tráiler abandona la base militar, de forma sigilosa Ironhide y Powerglide se dirigen a las coordenadas pero por otro camino, tomando el consejo de Arcee sobre los francotiradores.

**Una pequeña charla en el camino**

Para la de Kaón era la primera vez que "trabajaría" con Optimus, como bien recordarán, el primer encuentro no fue nada grato. Ella le hubiera gustado disculparse, pero aún tenía un cierto orgullo. Sin embargo el silencio se interrumpe.

-Las coordenadas indican que está cerca de la unidad habitacional abandonada, por lo tanto ya sabemos dónde atacar. – Habló la femme de Kaón.

-No me interesa tanto las coordenadas, me preocupa que te juegues los circuitos en esto. Además, conociendo a Saeba, seguro que te enseño a "ser como él". – Habló Optimus como si reprochara a la femme, aunque disimulaba su preocupación por ella.

La femme sin querer empieza a reírse.

-Comandante, recuerde que su novia nos está escuchando, yo que usted me concentraba, no me gustaría que regresando a la base le hagan una escena de celos. – Dijo animada la de Kaón.

-Tranquila amiga, créeme que disfruto escucharlos – Intervenía Elita One en la conversación. –Deben concentrarse en la misión y después cuando todo esto termine, podremos hacer el relajo que queramos.

-Maestra, ¿cómo sabré si Ultra Magnus tuvo éxito en desactivar las bombas?

-Se activarán los juegos artificiales. En la población civil se manejó como una exhibición de pirotecnia para no despertar sospecha. Todo el mundo disfrutará de un espectáculo sin saber que en el fondo estamos librando una batalla. – Respondió la femme rosa.

-Chicas, será mejor que se despidan, porque ya estamos llegando al punto de entrega. – Intervino Optimus.

-Mucha suerte Arcee, qué Primus esté contigo. – Se despedía la femme.

El tráiler frena y la caja se abre, Arcee sale del interior de la caja colocándose a la par de Optimus, de repente observa que no hay mecanismo al frente.

-Discúlpame si interrumpí la conversación, pero a partir de aquí caminaremos. – Respondió el Prime.

-Pierda cuidado comandante, será mejor que tranquilice mis nervios – respondió en forma seca.

Los audios de Arcee perciben el sonido de mecanismos, al parecer los tenían vigilados. La femme inicia una conversación en cybertroniano antiguo en voz baja.

-Comandante, nos están vigilando. Así que debo aparentar que soy su novia, es obvio que cuando no están en batalla ustedes se demuestran su afectividad, quiero imaginar que cuando cumplen con su deber actúan de forma neutral.

-Me había percatado de ello, pero no te preocupes, he salido de peores situaciones. – Respondió el Prime en tono afectivo.

-Con respecto al lenguaje que hablamos, no hay peligro, ya que Scarface no es un mech culto, según las referencias de mi creadora.

-Menos mal. –Se limitó a sonreír.

Los dos mecanismos caminaban, cuando de repente, en el otro extremo del camino aparece Scarface, acompañado de dos decepticons quienes mantenían en su poder a Chromia y Moonracer.

El aspecto de las femmes indicaba cierto cansancio debido a las torturas a las que habían sido sometidas. La femme de Kaón trata de contenerse, a sabiendas que las vidas de varios mecanismos estaban en juego.

**Una situación no prevista**

Había una distancia equilibrada en ambos grupos. Lo suficiente para que hablaran en voz alta como a su vez en voz baja.

-Saludos comandante Prime, es un privilegio conocerlo personalmente. – Habló Scarface fingiendo respeto hacia Optimus.

-He cumplido la parte del trato, ahora, te corresponde a ti. – Respondió el Prime.

-Yo cumplo mi palabra Optimus, pero antes necesito algo más y eso es algo que ustedes dos pueden hacer por mí: tengo mi reputación de ser lo peor de los decepticons, pero tengo un cierto lado sensible. "Quiero que te despidas de tu adorada Elita con un beso apasionado". Dicen que su amor es tan grande que hasta otros mecanismos les envidian su relación… así que por mis propios medios quiero comprobarlo.

Los dos autobots no habían previsto esa situación.

"¡Por Primus! Tal como lo había dicho Saber: Son los riesgos de una pantalla… y lo peor de todo es que debo besar al novio de mi maestra; ¡Trágame Primus!" Eran los pensamientos de la femme.

"Scarface es astuto, pero si beso a Arcee, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, ya que es una femme que no convive con mech y peor aún, es la hermana de Saeba y claro me advirtió que no se me ocurriera hacer algo de ése tipo con ella; por otra parte; Elita va a matarme por eso". Pensó Optimus.

-Chicos – se escuchó una voz por los canales de baja frecuencia en cibertroniano antiguo – No tengan miedo. Optimus: Arcee está fingiendo ser yo de forma física, tú conoces mi esencia pero hay muchas vidas en riesgo así que piensa que soy yo. Arcee piensa que el mech que está a tu lado es Orion Pax. Soy una persona madura en esto. El Maestro Alpha está a mi lado y si tanto les va a traumar esto, les ayudará a olvidarlo. – Era la voz de Elita One.

Arcee estaba en shock, ¿cómo pudo saber su maestra sobre Orión Pax? Optimus estaba por la misma situación ya que era difícil besar a alguien que quizás no te inspire un amor de pareja como a su vez, que "su dolor de cabeza" sintiera algo por su antiguo ser.

-¡No me digan que tienen pena! – Dijo Scarface en tono burlón.

Chromia y Moonracer se preguntaban por qué no hacían lo que el con les pedía.

-Comandante Prime, seré honesta, pero yo no sé besar – Expresó en cibertroniano antiguo, en voz baja y con cierto pesar.

-Tranquila amiga, yo tampoco he besado en este tipo de circunstancias. –Respondió Optimus con cierta timidez.

Los dos mecanismos se miran a los ópticos, Arcee pensaba en Orion Pax mientras que Optimus hacía lo mismo.

-Todo sea por cybertron. – Respondió la femme en voz baja.

Optimus acerca su rostro al de la femme, y de forma delicada empieza a besar los labios de su "ex dolor de cabeza", Arcee mueve los labios de forma lenta, imitando a Optimus. Los dos mecanismos empiezan a experimentar ciertas emociones.

Arcee sentía la presencia de Orion Pax y le desconcertaba, sabía que ella no era del agrado de Optimus. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad pasaba por su mente como a su vez una emoción diferente al de sus experiencias traumáticas invadían su ser. Del rostro de la femme empiezan a notarse unas lágrimas.

Optimus por otra parte, no podía imaginar estar demostrando esa "afectividad" en alguien a quien consideraba desagradable y extraña. Sabía perfectamente que no era Elita a quien demostraba ese gesto, sin embargo, por la mente del mech, sentía que la femme de Kaón fue privada de vivir en una imagen de la familia ideal como a su vez los esfuerzos de sus amigos por brindarle una vida con toques de amor. El Prime sabía que ése tipo de afectividad había causado traumas en Arcee, pero una parte de él sentía que ella necesitaba esto.

El beso empieza a prolongarse.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Con razón los envidian. – habló en forma burlona el decepticon.

"¡Pagarás por esto Scarface, lo juro!" – Pensó Arcee.

-Espero que hayas resuelto tu duda, Scarface – Respondió el Prime.

-Quería ver tu cara disfrutando de ella por última vez; pero en fin; voy a enviarte a las dos femmes y tú me enviarás a Elita. Así que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer alguna estupidez Optimus. –Dijo Scarface desafiando al Prime.

-Ya es hora comandante, debo cumplir con mi deber. Lamento haberle llamado estúpido. – Habló la femme en voz baja y con cierta tristeza.

-Pase lo que pase, volveremos por ti. – Dijo Optimus.

Las femmes empiezan a caminar y a la mitad del camino las femmes se encuentran.

-Lamentamos lo sucedido comandante Elita. – Dijeron las dos femmes al unísono.

Arcee no dice palabra alguna, sólo las observa con un gesto amable y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Scarface queda viendo detenidamente a la femme, como a su vez Chromia y Moonracer llegan al lado de Optimus.

-Ahora quiero que te vayas. Dile a tus autobots que si veo algo sospechoso en el transcurso de los días, voy a hacer de Cybertron un verdadero infierno. – Habló despectivamente el decepticon.

-Chicas, regresemos a la base. – Habló Prime en forma tajante.

Los tres autobots se transforman en su modo vehículo, alejándose del lugar. De repente, Scarface habla por medio de un comunicador, indicándole a sus subordinados que hagan explotar el camino por habían llegado como a su vez emboscarlos.

Una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, el rostro de Arcee estaba de forma neutral, deseaba en el fondo de su Spark que sus amigos no hubieran salido heridos.

-Ahora querida Elita, vamos a divertirnos tú yo. – Habló en un tono perverso el con.

Los cons quienes acompañaban escoltaban a la femme para que no intentara atacarlos por sorpresa.

-Scarface, con todo respeto; espero que presumas de ser un buen mech en la interfaz, porque siendo franca, Optimus deja mucho que desear. – Habló Arcee en un tono muy desafiante y a su vez seductor.

El con no esperaba una revelación de ésas, lo mismo que sus acompañantes.

-No creí que Elita One fuera "exigente" en ese aspecto…- Scarface estaba nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que lo ponían en una situación muy sui generis.

-Ya somos adultos Scarface, o dime ¿qué pensabas hacer conmigo: Torturarme, violarme hasta morir o querías a una psicoterapeuta para que escuchara tus traumas? De antemano te digo, que no solamente en ese aspecto, soy exigente. – La femme sonreía de tal manera que incitaba a Scarface a desconcentrarse.

Mientras tanto en la base autobot Elita escuchaba todo lo sucedido, como a su vez intentaba hacer comunicación con Optimus.

-Maestro Alpha, creo que no debimos aceptar el juego de Scarface. Hemos perdido a cuatro autobots. – Elita estaba desesperada.

-Elita One, Optimus ha salido de peores situaciones, por ello fue elegido Prime, así que no pierdas la esperanza.

-Comandante Elita, habla Ultra Magnus, nuestro equipo ha desmantelado el 45% de las bombas, al paso que vamos podemos decir que dentro de poco podremos emprender el ataque.

Se escuchaba con fuerza la información del mech.

-No todo está perdido maestro – dijo con un cierto respiro la femme.

-Trataré de comunicarme con Optimus, sigue la conversación de Arcee. – respondió el anciano.

-Si Optimus escuchó lo que dijo Arcee, espero que no lo pase al pelotón de fusilamiento. No quiero imaginar qué tipo de entrenamiento o pantalla hicieron Saeba y Arcee, pensé que era una femme inocente: ¡Saeba hizo de Arcee una femme fatal! – Decía con cierta sorpresa Elita One.

**Espero poder actualizar pronto la historia, gracias por los comentarios. **


	22. Ojo por ojo

**Dependiendo del horario en que lean, tengan buen día, lamento no haber actualizado ésta historia. Durante la pausa prolongada, me encontré con un tema retro de Camilo Sesto titulado Ángela y la letra de la canción se adecua a la situación de la historia. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus críticas.**

_**Capítulo 22: Ojo por ojo**_

Arcee se encontraba caminando hacia el escondite de Scarface, por sus ópticos contemplaba a sus enemigos: de forma visible eran veinte, tenían apariencia de jóvenes pero… esos mecanismos tenían algo en común: todos tenían "cicatrices" sea en el rostro, en el pecho… era como un símbolo de identidad.

-Noto que tienen cicatrices tus subordinados, quiero imaginar que es una especie de distinción. – Dijo la femme en tono adulador.

-A todos yo les hice esas marcas. – Respondió fríamente Scarface.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer conmigo?

-Jugaremos a mi manera: eres buena tiradora pero quiero ver si eres capaz de disparar bajo presión.

El decepticon da una orden de que traigan a varios mecanismos civiles que estaban en calidad de prisioneros. Eran algunas femmes, en sus ópticos se notaba la angustia. Ambas eran atadas y sobre sus cabezas estaban colocadas objetos como botellas, vasos. En total eran 5 femmes.

-Me fascina el tiro al blanco, pero soy enemigo de los simuladores. Y tener blancos vivos como a su vez cuánto tiempo pueden estar vivas, eso hace que aumente mi adrenalina. – Habló presumiendo el con.

La femme de Kaón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas incrustarle una cuchilla o a su vez disparar, pero debía jugar el juego, aunque ésta vez, debía llevar al extremo a quien había marcado su vida.

-¿Te gustaría empezar? – Preguntó la femme.

Scarface se daba el lujo de disparar ante los blancos móviles, disfrutaba al ver a las femmes sufrir y angustiarse por sus vidas. Cada blanco caía, la precisión del decepticon era admirable.

De nuevo los cons volvían a colocar nuevos blancos, las lágrimas de las femmes eran notorias.

-¿Eso es disparar bajo presión Scarface? – Respondió con ironía Arcee.

-¿Crees que puedas superarme? – respondió en tono burlón el decepticon.

-Voy a subir el grado de dificultad de tu juego: Si me permites utilizar mi arma derribaré los blancos, pero necesito que pongas tu arma en mi sien. Si fallo el tiro, tu puedes jalar el gatillo. Y así termina el juego.

Los cons escuchaban a detalle, sabían que la femme peleaba como si fuera un mech, pero por primera vez comprobarían ante sus ópticos su precisión y valor. Scarface siente su orgullo herido y acepta la propuesta. Scarface saca su arma colocándola en la sien. Arcee estaba tranquila. La femme inicia la sesión de disparos. Una mirada fría se torna en los ópticos de la femme; cinco disparos se escuchan, cinco blancos caen.

Todavía la femme se da el lujo de guardar su arma con un movimiento espectacular al estilo Robocop. Scarface había perdido en su propio juego.

-¿Dime te gustaría intentarlo? Pero yo no apuntaría a tu sien, sino que mis manos estarían dentro de tu coraza pélvica. – Ésta frase lo dice en un tono retador y seductor, en voz baja directo a los audios del decepticon.

Scarface ordena que las femmes vuelvan al cuarto en donde estaban prisioneras. El decepticon pensaba por su mente que la femme que tenía en su poder no sería tan fácil de dominar.

**El plan B**

Alpha Trion por otra parte insistía en comunicarse por radio con Optimus, se escuchaba cierta estática. El anciano decide utilizar sus habilidades místicas para intentar comunicarse con su estudiante de forma telepática.

-Optimus, ¿puedes escucharme? – Habló Alpha con autoridad.

-Maestro, estamos bien, Powerglide y Ironhide lograron llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo la explosión hizo que se dañaran los canales de comunicación. – La voz del Prime se escuchaba de forma tranquila.

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que está sucediendo?

-Nunca imaginé que ella fuera capaz de utilizar expresiones fuertes como a su vez retar a ese cretino. – El mech no sabía si estar enojado o sentirse frustrado, ya que él había aceptado un plan tan descabellado.

-Hay un túnel Prime cerca, pero lo que noto es que esa unidad tiene cimientos frágiles, hay que ser cuidadosos. Procuren salvar a los rehenes como a su vez no permitan que Arcee llegue a ser una locura mayor. – Indicaba con un gesto de preocupación el anciano.

-Ahora somos cinco mecanismos, podremos contra atacar. Prime fuera.

Elita One observa el gesto de su maestro, y nota que hay preocupación aunque en sus ópticos indicaban que la preocupación por Prime había pasado.

Empezaba a oscurecer en Cybertron.

**Seducción fatal**

Mientras eso ocurría, Arcee caminaba al lado de Scarface por los alrededores de la unidad abandonada. La femme hablaba en voz alta para informar a sus compañeros sobre la ubicación del enemigo, los rehenes como a su vez sobre las armas con las que contaba los cons.

Scarface observaba con detenimiento a la femme, ya que su actitud lo desconcertaba; en otras ocasiones, él hubiera aprovechado la situación para herirla y abusar de ella, sin embargo, la actitud retadora y "seductora" hacían que sus bajas pasiones aumentaran.

Para ser la femme un rehén, Scarface le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Arcee ya había ganado la primera parte: desconcentrar a su enemigo estimulando su ego y llevándolo al límite. Ella daba la impresión ante los cons que estaba molesta con Optimus.

-Scaface ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó la femme. El con asiente – El patán de Optimus me obsequió éste collar, y la verdad como ya no lo volveré a ver me gustaría deshacerme de él. ¿Piensa el muy cretino que con un collar va a compensar lo que me está haciendo pasar?

El decepticon sonríe cuando escuchaba a la femme hablar mal del Prime, y el con toda la intención rompe la pieza, tanto la femme como el con empiezan arrojar las piezas del collar en todas direcciones, aunque Arcee las arrojaba a la armería, hacia los vigías, en fin a los puntos clave.

Scarface estaba totalmente excitado ante la presencia de la femme, que sin perder el tiempo decide llevarla su habitación. Sin embargo, los cons tenían cierta curiosidad en cómo terminaría todo aunque por respeto y temor del decepticon deciden acatar la orden.

La habitación del decepticon consistía en una hypercama maltratada, una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la zona poblada de Cybertron. Había un pequeño radio, y buscando generar un ambiente "seductor" ante su "nueva conquista" decide encenderla. La femme por otra parte se acerca a la ventana y se dedica a analizar la altura en la que se encontraba y consideraba que era ideal para poder saltar y escapar, como a su vez las estrellas y las dos lunas de Cybertron.

Scarface se acerca por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo de forma sensual al de la femme. Arcee en ese sentido era un "tempano de hielo" pero fingía que le atraía el mech, sentía asco. Sin embargo una idea se le viene a la mente y decide tomar por sorpresa a Scarface arrojándolo a la hypercama.

-Dime querida, si tanto odias a Optimus ¿Por qué lo besaste y derramaste lágrimas? – preguntó el con.

-Quizás porque me hubiera gustado darle una patada en la zona pélvica, para que sintiera lo que es no poder defender a la femme que uno ama. – Respondió la femme con cierta ironía. – ¿Alguna vez te han seducido Scarface?

El decepticon sonríe de forma maliciosa aunque no sabía que responder.

-¿Quieres experimentar eso, querido? – insinuaba la femme tentándolo.

De repente en la radio se escucha una canción con tintes de música de los 70's, Arcee aprovecha la situación y empieza a bailar de forma sensual ante el mech. Scarface disfrutaba de esa situación. Sin embargo, observa que la femme empieza a tararear la canción.

-¡Canta para mí! – decía Scarface con una lujuria que no podría contener.

-Voy a complacerte querido…- Dijo la femme con una sonrisa muy seductora.

Justo en ese momento, los juegos artificiales aparecen en el cielo, todo indicaba que Ultra Magnus había tenido éxito. Y con cierto sentimiento la femme iniciaba a cantar:

_I'm gonna be right__  
__tomorrow night__  
__I'm gonna be right__  
__for once in my life.___

_I've been waiting my love__  
__for this chance for such a long long time__  
__I've been waiting my love__  
__I'm still waiting and I feel fine.___

_I'm gonna be right__  
__tomorrow night__  
__I believe in myself__  
__but I need your help.___

_In my heart, in my home__  
__there will always be a place for you__  
__'cause your life is my life__  
__and to you I'll always be true.___

_Every night, night, night__  
__with my sorrow__  
__every night, night, night__  
__waiting for tomorrow.___

_I need you Angela__  
__I love you Angela__  
__I'm gonna try, try, try to be true to you__  
__I need you Angela__  
__I love you Angela__  
__I'm gonna try, try, try to be true to you__  
__true day and night._

Scarface reacciona al escuchar ése nombre Ángela.

Arcee activa el detonador y empiezan a darse las explosiones en cadena, la femme sin pensarlo dos veces se tira de espaldas por la ventana, y en el aire procura componer su postura, cayendo de forma impresionante.

Los cons estaban desconcertados, algunos habían quedado atrapados, otros habían muerto por la explosión y los pocos que estaban recuperándose trataban de reagruparse. Scarface estaba furioso, decide buscar a la femme.

**Venganza**

La de Kaón había llegado de forma rápida a la habitación en donde se encontraban las femmes, de un disparo vuela la cerradura y la puerta se abre; las cinco femmes al ver a la autobot deciden escapar junto con ella.

Las femmes corren hacia la salida, la autobot sale primero de forma cautelosa, observa que hay decepticons y decide dispararles. Arcee hiere a sus oponentes, y con señas hacen que las cinco femmes empiecen a avanzar.

De repente se observa que dos mecanismos llegan a auxiliar a la femme: Eran Chromia y Moonracer. Arcee sonríe al saber que sus hermanas se encuentran a salvo. El intercambio de disparos se da con mayor intensidad.

-Comandante Elita, venimos a apoyarla. Optimus, Hyde, Powerglide están por incorporarse. – Habló Moonracer.

-Nos hubiera esperado para darles una paliza a estos bastardos – Respondió Chromia.

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien, su prioridad es sacar a las chicas de aquí. Yo buscaré a Scarface. – Respondió la femme.

Las dos femmes reaccionan al escuchar la voz de su comandante…

-¡¿Arcee?! – Dicen al unísono.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicarles! Sáquenlas de aquí, yo me haré cargo del resto. – Dijo la femme regresando al lugar de la batalla.

Las femmes sabían que Arcee tenía razón y sin cuestionar deciden acatarse a la orden.

La femme de Kaón corría de un lado a otro, disparando una y otra vez.

-¡Scarface! – grita con odio la femme.

El decepticon observaba a la femme, y aprovechando la furia, decide esconderse en el interior de lo que quedaba de la zona habitacional. Arcee ingresaba de nuevo, siendo cuidadosa. Todo estaba oscuro. Sus audios estaban al límite. De repente observa que una de las habitaciones tiene luz y decide ingresar de forma cautelosa.

De repente, observa que el lugar está lleno de explosivos, al parecer había una sección en la cual el decepticon reservaba algo mayor. La femme se da cuenta que el decepticon está dentro de la habitación, y sin dudarlo dos veces, la femme cierra la puerta. Y de un disparo daña la cerradura. Tanto ella como Scarface estaban atrapados.

Scarface sale de su escondite, ya que no esperaba que la femme cerrara la puerta.

-Elita One, debo reconocer que tienes agallas, tal vez fue un error el haberte pedido como trofeo de guerra, sin embargo, como puedes ver; acabo de activar los explosivos. Tenemos cinco minutos. Así que ambos vamos a explotar. – Decía Scarface en tono desquiciado. – prepárate a morir.

Scarface jala el gatillo, pero su arma se había quedado sin municiones.

La femme rosa empieza a reírse de una forma aterradora, decide activar su comunicador para que sus amigos escuchen lo que sucedía. El con le desconcierta la risa.

-¿Dime estúpida, qué te parece tan gracioso? – Scarface estaba furioso.

-Pobre estúpido, ¿Creíste que Optimus te entregaría a Elita One? – Dijo en forma sarcástica.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Por primera vez, Scarface sentía impotencia.

-Quiero que tus ópticos me observen detenidamente, porque será lo último que verán.

La femme rompía con la transformación, tomando de nuevo su forma; aunque conservaba el color rosa y blanco. Scarface estaba aterrado, había perdido la razón.

-¡¿Ángela?! ¡Tú estás muerta! – gritó el con.

-¡Soy la protoforma que no pudiste matar! ¡Voy a cobrarte lo que me sales debiendo!

Sin esperar respuesta Arcee se lanzan al ataque golpeando de forma brutal al decepticon, la furia de la femme no daba la oportunidad a que el decepticon se defendiera, él hacía lo posible por lanzar un golpe, pero todo era inútil.

-¡Vengaré a mi manera a todos los que han caído por tu culpa! – La femme activa sus cuchillas y con dos golpes logra causarle daño a Scarface.

La femme se aleja de él. El con presuntuoso y sádico no podía levantarse y miraba con impotencia a su rival.

-Sabes, aunque me golpees todo lo que quieras, tú y yo volaremos en éste lugar. Quizás eres un autobot pero siempre pesará tu pasado. – Se reía con cierta ironía.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Por ésa razón me he preparado toda mi vida para éste momento. No iba a permitir que Cybertron pasara el mismo destino de Lexus V.

-Si yo muero, mis hombres tienen órdenes de activar las bombas, Cybertron no tiene salvación.- El decepticon lograba pararse con dificultad.

-Yo no apostaría eso. Optimus Prime va a salvar a Cybertron, al igual que Elita y Alpha Trion.

El tiempo límite de explosión se acercaba, Scarface reía constantemente, Arcee decide dispararle en dos ocasiones: uno en la pierna y la otra en el hombro.

De repente se escucha una interacción con ella por medio del comunicador: Eran Elita y Chromia.

-¡¿Arcee te volviste loca?! – preguntaron las dos femmes.

-No hermanas, estoy cumpliendo mi misión. Mi madre dio su vida para salvarme, yo no deseaba que ninguno de ustedes me salvara. Después de todo, mi creadora fue un decepticon y yo deseo terminar mis días con honor.

-¡Que hay de Saeba, piensa en él, al igual que Hyde y Powerglide! – Insistió Elita One.

-Díganles a mis hermanos que cumplí con misión de contener a éste maldito. Y que les agradezco el tiempo en que ellos me quisieron.

-¡Más seguro fue lástima, estúpida! – decía entre dientes Scarface, riéndose.

-¡No escuches lo que te diga ese demente hermana, no sabe lo que dice! – Dijo Chromia.

-Chromia: has sido la mejor hermana que he podido tener, sin embargo no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte por mí. Quiero que seas libre y puedas estar con Hyde al igual que mis dos hermanas. – Dijo la femme de Kaón con la voz entre cortada.

-¡Arcee! – gritó Chromia impotente.

-Por favor despídanse de mis amigos, al igual del comandante pesado… aunque si ven a Orion Pax díganle que terminé de leer su diario y es por ello que tomé esa decisión: El sacrificó su esencia para convertirse en un símbolo… tal vez en el fondo, sentía algo especial por él. Si encuentro a Ariel en la otra vida le pediré disculpas por ello.

-¡Hermana! – dijo la femme.

-Cuando veas las estrellas y encuentres la más brillante, piensa que estás viendo mi alma. Adiós a todos. Arcee fuera.

La femme desconecta toda comunicación, de repente, se escuchan las llamas y el colapsar de las paredes.

Arcee se pone de pie, en sus ópticos se reflejaba una cierta determinación. Faltaban quince segundos para que todo explotara.

-¡Di tus últimas palabras! – reía Scarface.

-¡Es un honor haber servido a los autobots! ¡Nos veremos en el infierno, chatarra! – Respondió la femme en tono desafiante.

Dos gritos se escucharon, la explosión se había producido. Quienes estaban en la base se sentían impotentes, como a su vez Chromia y Moonracer se lamentaban de lo sucedido.

La femme de Kaón había cumplido su venganza, aunque eso significara sacrificar su vida. Cybertron se había salvado.

-¡Arcee responde! – gritó Elita.

Alpha Trion se acerca y abraza a su alumna. El semblante del Anciano lo decía todo. Una tristeza lo abrumaba.


	23. Lux in Tenebris

_**Capítulo 23: Lux in Tenebris**_

Chromia y Moonracer habían escuchado la explosión, un grito doloroso de la femme color menta se hizo presente. Nunca imaginó que su hermana menor tuviera ese tipo de agallas.

-¡Arcee! ¡¿Por qué?! – ese era el cuestionamiento que tenía la femme.

-Chromia, debes concentrarte – habló con dificultad Moonracer, ya que el mismo sentimiento le embargaba.

-¡No puedo Moonracer! ¡No puedo aceptar que mi hermana ya no esté con nosotros! ¡Y todo por culpa de ése maldito! ¡Debí haber hecho más por ella! – La femme golpeaba el piso, parecía una sparkling haciendo rabietas.

-Ella nos amaba a todos. Arcee sabía que nosotras teníamos un compañero de chispa definido… ¡Maldición!

Moonracer rompe en llanto, Chromia observa a su compañera… al parecer le había conmovido eso.

-Es cierto lo que dices hermana, Arcee siempre fue buena elaborando pantallas y en esta ocasión se lució. Siempre buscó que fuéramos felices a pesar de su dolor. En sus ópticos vi como disfrutaba hacernos creer que ella y Saeba eran compañeros de chispa.

-Entonces ¿ellos no eran novios? – preguntó Moonracer con incredulidad.

-No. Cuando Optimus nos dijo sobre el compañero de chispa de Arcee, Hyde y yo teníamos nuestras sospechas; ya que en una ocasión en Kaón; mi hermana no quiso decirme que habían unos jóvenes mecanismos que querían "pretenderla" pero era obvio en que la forma que la pretendían la hacían ver como si fuese un trofeo y no un sentimiento. Ella convenció a Hyde para que se hiciera pasar por su novio… Para otras femmes esto pudiera significar una ruptura, cuando me enteré de las razones, le aplaudí por su decisión.

-Pero ¿por qué crear una pantalla así? Ella no era un trofeo.

-Conociendo a Arcee, ella buscó la forma de que en algún aspecto "no le hicieran sombra". Saeba era el candidato perfecto: Amigo de Optimus, un mech admirable… pero principalmente; los dos deseaban fastidiar a Prime.

Chromia reacciona, y de forma cortante interrumpe la conversación; busca su comunicador para establecer contacto con Optimus. No hay respuesta.

Moonracer establece comunicación con la base autobot informando que las rehenes habían sido rescatadas con éxito. Un puente se abre en el lugar. De inmediato las dos autobots como las femmes ingresan en él.

**El recuento de los daños**

Ultra Magnus quien había tenido éxito en la misión ingresaba a la base junto con los mecanismos. Sin embargo el ambiente le indicaba que había pasado algo malo. El mech decide preguntar a Elita sobre lo sucedido. La femme rosa no es capaz de responder. Alpha quien estaba presente decide explicar sobre el operativo realizado.

Magnus escuchaba lo sucedido y nunca se imaginó que la joven cadete hubiera tenido ese carácter para enfrentar al enemigo. El mech guarda silencio.

Un puente vuelve a abrirse, en ésta ocasión salen las femmes. Magnus da la orden de que las femmes civiles sean atendidas por el cuerpo médico, mientras que Chromia y Moonracer se integran con Alpha y Elita.

Chromia intenta mantener la tranquilidad pero era inútil. Elita One abraza muy fuerte a su subordinada.

-¿Por qué lo permitió comandante? – decía sollozando la femme.

-Ella conocía perfectamente al enemigo, todo lo tenía planeado: Anticipó cualquier jugada sucia y principalmente, no quería perderlas a las dos.

**(Flashback después del intercambio)**

Optimus había cumplido su palabra al dejar a "Elita One" en manos de Scarface. El Prime acompañado de las femmes iniciaban el recorrido alejándose del lugar.

-Comandante Optimus, ¡No debió acceder a la petición del decepticon! – Mencionó Moonracer.

-Con todo respeto, siento que en la forma en que se dieron las cosas no es "casualidad". Scarface trama algo. – Dijo Chromia.

-Lo sé amigas, estamos siendo vigilados y en cualquier momento nos van a emboscar.

Una explosión se escucha a las espaldas de los autobots, lo cual hace que ellos aceleren a todo lo que da, sin embargo una segunda explosión poderosa hacen que frenen de forma brusca, haciendo que pierdan el control.

Los tres mecanismos se transforman, una cortina de polvo evita a que los autobots distingan con claridad. En medio de ella se observan a dos mecanismos moverse. Optimus preparaba sus armas.

-¡Lamentamos la interrupción comandante! – Dijo Hyde justificándose.

Chromia y Moonracer corren hacia ellos, ambos mecanismos no pueden evitar contener sus emociones.

-Bien pudiera amonestarlos por esto, sin embargo, agradezco a Primus que no sea así. ¿Quiero imaginar que a eso se refería Arcee? – Dijo el Prime.

-Así es. A unos metros estaban varios francotiradores y de forma muy especial decidimos lanzarles nuestras bombas. Ahora no hay peligro. – Respondió Powerglide.

-¡Propongo a que rescatemos a la comandante One! – Habló Chromia.

-Lo haremos, pero no ahora. Ultra Magnus no ha cumplido con su misión. Debemos esperar. –Dijo el Prime.

Los gestos de Prime eran extraños, utilizó su máscara para evitar recibir cualquier cuestionamiento, al parecer escuchaba las declaraciones de Arcee y Scarface.

"Saeba, pagarás por esto. ¡Se te pasó la mano!" – pensó el Prime.

**(Fin del flashback)**

-Comandante One, no tenemos respuesta de Optimus. – Dijo Moonracer.

Alpha escucha lo que dice la femme, de nuevo intenta mantener comunicación telepática. El semblante del anciano cambia. Todos se dan cuenta.

Aunque todos le observan, nadie tiene el valor para interrumpirle. El anciano vuelve en sí.

-Elita: abre un puente en las coordenadas 9,9, 2. Magnus busca a Ratchet y a su equipo médico, ordenan que despejen el hangar seis. Código Rojo. – Indicó Trion.

Los que estaban presentes sabían que el código rojo no se había vuelto a mencionar desde que Orion y Ariel habían sido heridos gravemente. Las femmes estaban a la expectación sobre quien de los mech podría estar herido.

Elita y Magnus obedecen.

-Chromia, Moonracer, apoyen en el centro de vigilancia; dirijan las cámaras hacia el hangar seis, por ahora ustedes observaran desde lejos. Elita cuando termines con la orden ve con ellas.

Magnus utiliza su comunicador para contactar con Ratchet, el médico atiende la orden y de inmediato el equipo médico se reúne. El hangar seis era el acceso más rápido hacia la bahía médica, aunque ésta unidad sólo era requerida para "cirugías o reconstrucciones".

El médico tenía dudas, ya que la misión implicaba muchos riesgos, tenía miedo que Optimus, Hyde o Powerglide estuvieran en una situación crítica.

El puente se abre, la incertidumbre pronto sería resuelta. Tres vehículos salen a toda velocidad, tenían escombros, todos reconocen a los mech.

Las femmes quienes observan todo desde las pantallas se sienten aliviadas al ver que sus "compañeros de chispa" están a salvo.

Sin embargo, Optimus gira su caja en dirección a Ratchet, ésta se abre y por medio de una palanca se observa que del interior saca con el mayor cuidado posible a un mecanismo.

El mecanismo presentaba daños en la armadura: roturas en la parte de las rodillas, espalda antebrazos, quemaduras en la parte trasera como algunas incrustaciones, aunque su rostro estaba intacto. Sin pedir explicaciones, Ratchet junto con el personal médico llevan al mecanismo a la bahía médica. Los mech van siguiendo a Ratchet.

Las tres femmes no pueden dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver. Elita y Moonracer voltean a ver a Chromia, ya que ella estaba en shock.

-Arcee… ¡Arcee! – Decía en voz baja.

-¡Está viva! – Dijo Moonracer.

Elita One guardó silencio, ya que conocía perfectamente la situación: La femme estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Ambas femmes salen y se dirigen hacia sus compañeros de chispa.

Mientras tanto en la bahía médica, Ratchet estaba buscando la manera de estabilizar la chispa de la femme como a su vez atender de forma posible los daños ocasionados de la expresión. Hubieron momentos de tensión en donde en ocasiones daba la impresión que la femme colapsaba.

El médico autobot hacía lo posible por salvarla.

Aunque los daños en sí eran escandalosos en la armadura, la protoforma conservaba el color plateado. Sin embargo, en la parte de la espalda, pequeños incrustes de metal dejarían en la protoforma cicatrices, aunque éstas tenían unos puntos, parecía como si alguien hubiera grabado en la espalda de la femme dos constelaciones.

Arcee seguía inconsciente.

"Primus, ayúdame" Decía a sí mismo el médico.

-Doctor Ratchet, no hay actividad en los neurocircuitos, la presión de la chispa es estable. Sin embargo no podemos evaluar si contará con los movimientos reflejos básicos. – Decía uno de sus ayudantes.

-Coloquen a la paciente en la cámara de rehabilitación.

La cámara de rehabilitación consistía en una especie de contenedor donde se colocaba grandes cantidades líquidas de agua, energon y otras sustancias que permitían a los mecanismos proteger sus protoformas como alimentarlas. Algo similar a la hidroterapia.

Arcee fue colocada en el gran contenedor, unos cables estaban sujetos a su protoforma, de forma rápida el contenedor se llenó, y de inmediato la femme se encontraba suspendida.

**La incertidumbre**

Chromia había llegado, los tres mech esperaban, Hyde se da cuenta de la preocupación de su compañera de chispa, y rápidamente corre abrazarla. Elita One queda observando a Optimus y se acerca a él de forma respetuosa y de forma lenta va acercándose al pecho del Prime.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Moonracer.

Los tres mech conservaban los escombros. Sin embargo, nadie se decidía a hablar.

-Hyde, por favor habla. – Dijo en forma dulce la femme menta.

Elita observa a Optimus, su mirada le decía todo.

-Seré yo el que hable. –Dijo con voz serena el Prime

**(Flashback Optimus (Optimus POV)**

En el operativo de rescate, los mech y femmes se habían dividido: Chromia y Moonracer se dirigían a apoyar a la femme de Kaón mientras que Optimus y compañía ingresaban en los túneles Prime.

Como seguían escuchando la conversación entre Scarface y Arcee, como a la vez de las explosiones generadas, los tres mech se movían de forma rápida, sin embargo, había una parte en la cual estaba colapsando la parte del techo. Los autobots habían presentado dificultad para llegar.

-Comandante, no hay salida. ¿Cómo vamos ayudar a Arcee? – Hyde estaba desesperado.

-Tranquilízate Hyde, Chromia y Moonracer están apoyándola, aunque no les dije nada sobre la "pantalla". – Habló Optimus.

Powerglide activa sus dispositivos de energía térmica y observa la parte superior: En él observa a un mecanismo que ingresa y activa algo.

-Caballeros, creo que no necesitamos avanzar más, al parecer nos acabamos de encontrar con el premio mayor. – Dijo Powerglide.

Los dos mech activan sus dispostivos y se ellos se dan cuenta que en la parte superior hay un conjunto de explosivos, como a su vez una batalla se desarrolla; dos mecanismos se agarraban a golpes. Optimus, Hyde y Powerglide escuchaban todo.

-Arcee está en la parte superior. –Dijo Hyde.

De repente, se escucha el caer de escombros.

-Esto se encuentra inestable, peor aún Scarface acaba de activar los explosivos. – Dijo Powerglide.

Optimus cambia su semblante, al parecer todo indicaba que escuchaba la conversación entre Chromia y Elita One. Como a su vez, el sentimiento que Arcee sentía hacia Orion Pax.

-Caballeros, haremos algo arriesgado, ya que no tenemos opción: Utilizaremos el poder máximo y de nuestras armas: Haremos colapsar la parte del piso.

Hyde y Powerglide se observaban entre sí.

-¿Está usted bien comandante? – Dijo Powerglide, ya que le parecía algo descabellado.

-Dime Powerglide, qué prefieres: ¿Encontrar los restos de Arcee calcinados o prefieres sacarla con "vida" aunque sufra fracturas? – Respondió Optimus.

-El comandante tiene razón, debemos sacarla de ahí. – Dijo Hyde, aunque sabía los riesgos de dicha maniobra.

Los tres mecanismos toman una cierta posición, formando un triángulo. Optimus escucha las "últimas palabras de la femme". Al parecer aunque la femme había roto comunicación, todavía sus audios seguían conectados al sistema principal.

-¡Fuego! – gritó Optimus.

Los tres mecanismos disparan sus armas.

Una explosión se escucha, y la cantidad de escombro como a su vez la explosión de la parte superior hace que los autobots queden atrapados.

Sin embargo, Hyde y Powerglide logran evadir los escombros.

-¡Optimus! – gritaron los dos mech.

Un movimiento en los escombros hace que los autobots apoyen, de inmediato, retiran los escombros y observan que su líder tiene dificultades para salir.

Optimus siente que su espalda está libre y con un movimiento se incorpora. Aunque se observa que entre sus brazos tiene a un mecanismo mal herido.

-Hermana – Dijo Hyde con sentimiento.

El colapsar del túnel es inminente, los tres mecanismos deciden salir. Mientras que Optimus llevaba entre sus brazos a la femme quien había arriesgado todo para salvar a Cybertron y a Elita One de un destino fatal.


	24. Más allá del sol

**Gracias a todos los que poco a poco se han ido incorporando a la historia, en el seguimiento como a su vez las críticas; y atendiendo a las peticiones sobre Arcee y Saeba, éste capítulo lo dedico a Sue y Panzermig (aunque Saeba tiene continuidad en Unlimited con otra compañera), un poco de sentimientos en este día en que me está ganando la nostalgia.**

_**Capítulo 24: Más allá del sol**_

-Arcee, hermana, despierta – Se escuchó la voz de un mech.

La femme de Kaón intenta abrir los ópticos y se da cuenta que no está en Cybertron, el paisaje que le rodea se le hace familiar. Su mirada la dirige hacia todas direcciones, sus ópticos reflejan asombro.

-¿Estoy en Lexus V? ¿Dónde está Scarface? – preguntó incrédula.

-Bienvenida a tu hogar Arcee. – Se escuchó la voz del mech.

Súbitamente el mech se aparece ante los ópticos de la femme.

-¡¿Saeba?! – Dijo entre lágrimas- ¡Sabía que volverías!

Ella corre hacia él. Saeba baja de posición y con gran efusividad abraza a la femme llevándola hacia su rostro. Arcee contemplaba con incredulidad el rostro de su hermano.

-Sé lo que hiciste en Cybertron, eres muy valiente hermana mía.

-Saeba, lo único que recuerdo es que le disparé a Scarface dos veces… pero no pude matarlo. Decidí herirlo así como él lo hizo con mi madre y Wind Saber. A parte, viene a mi memoria que me despedía de todos pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Tres destellos de luz traspasaron el piso: recuerdo la mirada de Scarface maldiciendo, ya que él tenía la certeza de que moriría junto con él. Yo grité de miedo porque esas luces derribaron donde yo me encontraba. – Un sentimiento en la femme le impide continuar, Saeba se acerca a la femme abrazándola tiernamente.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – preguntó el mech dulcemente.

-Recuerdo que caía, todo estaba oscuro, crucé mis brazos para proteger mi rostro pero la explosión aceleró mi descenso, mi cuerpo se quemaba como a la vez se golpeaba. Parecía que estuviera sumergida en escombros, el dolor es insoportable. Mis ópticos apenas están activos, hay tres mech en la parte inferior. Intento acomodar mi cuerpo pero es inútil, sin embargo… uno de ellos extendió sus brazos, atrapándome, pegándome a su pecho. Después… todo está oscuro. Mis audios creen escuchar la voz de Orion Pax… y eso me desconcierta.

La mirada de la femme estaba pérdida, intentando recordar, pero todo es inútil.

-Debes dejar ir los recuerdos del pasado, principalmente los dolorosos. – Habló Saeba.

-Eso intento… pero es inútil: Cada día despierto con el recuerdo de mis padres muertos y ahora; el haber cobrado venganza sentí que me ayudaría a estar bien… Me siento sola.

-¿Quieres quedarte en éste lugar? – Preguntó el Brainmaster.

La femme no logra responder, pero sus audios perciben los pensamientos de Ratchet, Chromia y Optimus, lo cual le hace dudar si realmente está en Lexus V y, peor aún si es Saeba es quien realmente le está haciendo compañía.

-Creo que estoy muerta ¿verdad? – Dijo Arcee.

**Parte médico**

Mientras todos escuchaban el relato de Optimus, Ratchet sale del área médica, Chromia se acerca al autobot.

-¿Cómo está Arcee? –preguntó Chromia.

-Está en coma. –Dijo el médico en un tono de incertidumbre.

Chromia siente que el mundo se le viene encima, Hyde se acerca para abrazarla fuerte. Moonracer oculta su rostro en el pecho de Powerglide.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- Dijo Optimus con cierto remordimiento.

-No te culpes por ello Prime, hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance, al igual que yo. No hay actividad neuronal, cero reflejos… temo que pudiera quedar inválida permanentemente. Lo siento. –Dijo el médico.

-¡Arcee no nos va a perdonar por lo que le hicimos! Si llegara a despertar lo primero que va a decir es que la hubieran dejado morir. Ella es un mecanismo libre. Era mi deber rehabilitarla no perjudicarla más. – Chromia se siente culpable.

Ratchet se siente impotente ante el dolor de la femme menta.

-Espero equivocarme en los pronósticos, pero por ahora no pueden verla, seguirá en observación. –Respondió el bot. De nuevo ingresaba a la bahía médica.

-Debo informar de esto a Alpha Trion – mencionó Elita One.

Sin embargo, al intentarse comunicar con el anciano, no hay respuesta, sólo se escucha la estática.

-Es extraño que el maestro no responda. – Dijo la femme rosa.

-¿Y si el maestro está utilizando sus dones místicos?- preguntó Optimus.

Los seis mecanismos emprenden la búsqueda de Alpha Trion, aunque Chromia sentía que todo esto era parte de una pesadilla.

**Un adiós, un comienzo**

Arcee queda esperando una respuesta de Saeba. Éste no responde, sin embargo tres figuras aparecen en la conversación: Wind Saber, White Scorpio y Ángela.

-No me queda la menor duda: Estoy muerta. –Respondió la femme rosa.

-No lo estás mi sparkling – mencionó la femme plateada.

-Tu chispa sigue activa pero tu mente está en una dimensión ajena a la que conoces. – Intervino Wind Saber.

-Físicamente no existimos pero durante éste tiempo te hemos acompañado espiritualmente, jamás has estado sola. – Respondió Scorpio.

Arcee observaba a todos detenidamente y descubrió que su creadora ya no portaba la insignia decepticon, ahora tenía la insignia autobot.

-Finalmente, entre mis amigos autobots logramos que Scarface pagara todo el daño que les hizo. Sin embargo mamá, lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa; eres testigo que yo no deseaba pelear pero solamente así logré cumplir tu misión. Perdóname.

-¿Y eres feliz siendo un autobot? – Preguntó Ángela en un tono que indicaba ternura y cuestionamiento.

La femme de Kaón vio proyectada su vida; desde los recuerdos más tristes como a su vez su nueva vida con Chromia, el incidente con Optimus, la pelea con Elita One, las vivencias con Saeba, los abrazos de Orion, sus amigos y el gesto amable de Alpha Trion… todos le habían regalado momentos de felicidad. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar el besar a su comandante para llevar la pantalla a la perfección.

-Si mamá, he sido feliz. – respondió con seguridad la femme rosa.

-Entonces no te culpes, defiende la vida, y recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo. – Habló Ángela.

-Gracias por todo Arcee. – Dijo Wind Saber.

-Te estaremos observando hija. – Finalizó Scorpio.

Antes de que las tres imágenes desaparecieran, Arcee las abraza fuertemente, y con lágrimas en los ópticos se despide de ellas.

-Creo que a esto te referías al mencionar: El dejar ir. – La femme dirigía sus palabras a Saeba.

Repentinamente la apariencia de Saeba cambia y una luz intensa hace que los ópticos de Arcee pierdan visibilidad. El escenario se transforma: Se observa una figura regia iluminada como a su vez el universo mismo. Una segunda figura acompaña al mecanismo iluminado; era Alpha Trion.

Un cierto temor se apodera en Arcee que de inmediato cae de rodillas ante el ser iluminado.

-No temas Arcee; te he observado desde el primer momento en que te confié a Ángela. Ahora tu creadora es un autobot y al igual que las almas justas sin importar su insignia tienen lugar en el universo. –Habló el ser iluminado.

-Maestro Alpha, por favor, ¿quién es el mecanismo que me está hablando? Sólo sé que es alguien de respeto al igual que Usted. – Habló la femme.

-Estás ante la presencia de Primus. –Respondió el anciano.

Arcee baja la mirada en señal de respeto. Jamás imaginó que estaría frente al creador de todos los transformers.

-Tuve que tomar la apariencia de Saeba ya que durante éste tiempo le tuviste confianza como a su vez a las tres femmes, ya ni se diga de Orion Pax como el resto de los mech.

-¿Va a juzgarme por lo que hice? –preguntó temerosa la femme.

-No. Más bien, estás aquí porque tu valor es digno de un Prime. Quizás lo que te diga ahora no lo comprendas aún, pero fuiste creada con un propósito. Pero para llegar a él tuviste que enfrentar el dolor. Tu prueba de fuego fue al estar frente a quien marco tu vida, sacrificaste tu integridad por el bien de todos los transformers de Cybertron.

-En otras palabras, Primus quiere agradecerte como a su vez orientarte sobre tu propósito. –Dijo Alpha.

-El dolor te acompañará pero tendrás la fortaleza para levantarte, protegerás al Prime y él será parte de ti. Junto con él construirán un nuevo Cybertron y su legado perdurará. No será la primera ni la última vez en que nos veamos. – Mencionó Primus.

Arcee se cuestionaba sobre el "Prime". Primus quien todo lo sabe comprendía que la femme había tenido el mal entendido con Optimus.

-Ya has tenido el primer contacto con la Matriz de Liderazgo, pero por ahora será mejor que olvides todo lo negativo. –Retomó la palabra el Dios de los Transformers.

-Primus me ha ordenado que borre tu memoria, sólo recordarás lo bueno como a su vez el enfrentamiento con Scarface en el sentido histórico. – Intervino Alpha.

-Y qué pasará con… - La femme cuestionaba.

-Los demás. –Argumentó Primus – Ellos tienen una madurez sorprendente, y en tu caso, estás empezando a adquirirlo. Con respecto al beso entre tú y Optimus o tus sentimientos hacia Orion puedo asegurarte que el primero lo recordarás en el momento indicado y con respecto a Orion, no hay por qué preocuparte: Ese sentimiento perdurará en ti hasta que seas lo suficientemente apta para reconocerlo que será parte primordial de tu misión.

-En tu espalda están grabadas unas marcas, que son constelaciones, ellos serán un distintivo en el cuál yo te he creado. – Habló Primus.

-Orion y Optimus son el mismo mecanismo, te lo digo ahora porque dentro de unos instantes todo esto será olvidado. – Culminó Trion.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo maestro?!- Exclamó la femme.

-Por ahora ve y disfruta de éste nuevo comienzo. –Dijo Primus

Una luz cegadora iluminó el espacio, Arcee no tuvo la oportunidad de un derecho de réplica. Alpha Trion cumplió su promesa de ayudar a la femme en sus traumas.

La alarma médica sonó, habían pasado dos días en que la femme estaba en la cámara de rehabilitación. Los primeros informes que sobresalían era el movimiento de las manos y piernas como a su vez el funcionamiento neuronal.

Ratchet no puede dar crédito a lo que ve, después de todo, Primus había escuchado su plegaria. Arcee volvía de nuevo del coma. Sin embargo como era una situación delicada, convino en informar en primer lugar a Alpha Trion y a su vez, sobre quien sería la persona indicada en cuidar de la femme.

Para sorpresa del médico, el anciano pide que la femme sea trasladada en su residencia, ya que el viejo Prime tenía en mente sobre quiénes cuidarían de ella: Saeba y Roxana.

**Nota del autor: Me cayó en gracia el comentario de Sue sobre si ya se habían flechado Optimus y Arcee, puedo decir que todavía no, aunque como bien dicen: Del odio al amor hay un paso. A su vez recuerdan que Saeba ganó una apuesta y todavía queda una última canción… Así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ésta entrega. No se olviden de comentar. **


	25. Volver a nacer

_**Capítulo 25: Volver a nacer**_

Los seis mecanismos habían emprendido la búsqueda de Alpha Trion ya que durante el tiempo en que Arcee estuvo "inconsciente" no se había dejado ver. Optimus sospechaba que podría estar en la sala de los Prime debido a los antecedentes que se habían suscitado con Arcee.

Chromia por otra parte procuraba estar consciente ante la situación pero era inútil; sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia su hermana menor. El pronóstico de Ratchet había sido una "puñalada fatal" hacia su spark.

Hyde y Powerglide lograban ocultar su tristeza, pero en el interior de su ser enfrentaban un conflicto de emociones.

Los dos comandantes eran conscientes de la situación de sus subordinados. Ellos habían burlado a la muerte en su momento, conocían el sufrimiento. Por canal de baja frecuencia, la pareja platicaba entre sí.

-No es sencillo asimilarlo, pero creí que al menos tendría la oportunidad de ser reconstruida. –Mencionaba la femme rosada.

-¿Crees que realmente sea un buen líder, Elita? – preguntó el Prime, ya que la decisión que había tomado en el rescate de la femme de Kaón fue de alto riesgo.

-Siempre lo has sido, pero es obvio que Alpha Trion no nos enseñó la parte emocional y en el terreno de los hechos no se aplica en sí lo que dice la teoría.

-Amigos, Optimus tuvo razón en venir a buscar en éste lugar; miren. –Esta frase lo dijo Moonracer.

Alpha Trion se en ese lugar; recostado de la misma forma en que Arcee lo estuvo, aunque no proyectaba nada por sus ópticos. Los cristales no revelaban nada. Sin embargo, una luz dorada rodeaba al mech.

-¿Qué está haciendo Alpha Trion?- cuestionó Powerglide.

-Alpha Trion es un mecanismo muy misterioso, ya que es el último de los Prime originales. Tengo el presentimiento que lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado. –Argumentó Optimus.

-Antes de llegar acá buscamos en Iacon, en la sala del consejo de guerra, su residencia… no había señales de él, como a su vez, Ratchet ha estado hermético ante el parte médico de Arcee. –Intervino Elita One.

-Dos días y no hay indicios de nada. –Respondió con tristeza Chromia.

Súbitamente, el último Prime activa sus ópticos, la energía dorada desaparece. Su cuerpo levita y lentamente se coloca en posición vertical, descendiendo sus pies lentamente.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado jovencitos, pero debía cumplir una promesa. –Respondió gentilmente el anciano.

Los seis mecanismos no comprendían la respuesta del anciano. La preocupación por Arcee hizo que Optimus y Elita olvidaran la promesa que su maestro le había hecho a Ángela. Trion entendía que sus alumnos tenían limitaciones, por eso no les replicó en lo absoluto.

-Maestro, el parte médico que dio Ratchet sobre Arcee no es… -Dijo Elita One.

-¿alentador?- completó la frase el anciano – No te preocupes, Primus tiene la última palabra. Hemos pasado por momentos oscuros como a su vez se acerca el momento en que brille el sol. Todo estará bien. –Esta última frase estaba dirigida Chromia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó la femme color menta.

-Señoritas, vayan a buscar a Roxana y díganle que deseo verla en mi residencia, Caballeros necesito que abran un puente espacial, requiero la presencia de Star Saber. Es una orden. –Dijo en tono autoritario el Prime mayor, mientras desaparecía de nuevo ante la vista de todos.

Optimus quedó consternado; ¿Por qué Saeba? ¿Qué pretendía su maestro al citarlo? El Brainmaster había sido claro con Optimus y Elita con respecto a Arcee, y conociendo la reacción del mech, una golpiza estaba asegurada.

De repente, una mano delicada acaricia el rostro del mech en un gesto dulce.

-No temas Orion, juntos lo superaremos. –Habló la femme rosada.

**Arcee P.O.V.**

Desperté de una recarga demasiado profunda, aún sentía por mi cuerpo el líquido de la cámara, recuerdo que poco a poco fui sacada de ése lugar; mi mirada se dirigía a Ratchet. No me había percatado que estaba totalmente expuesta y sin armadura. Unos mecanismos se acercaron para cubrirme, como si fuese un operativo, me sacaron de la bahía médica y me trasladaban a otra parte. Aunque en mi condición no estaba al cien, volví a caer en una recarga… quizás me habían anestesiado o que se yo.

Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, esta vez mis ópticos observaban a detalle, estaba en una habitación cuya decoración me hacía recordar el cosmos, aunque había objetos que quizás por su antigüedad tendrían un valor incalculable. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrí quienes cuidaban de mí: Saeba y Roxana. Intenté hablar pero Saeba puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios haciéndome callar, como a su vez susurró una frase en mis audios: _"Estoy aquí, no estás sola hermana". _

**Una rehabilitación "misteriosa"**

El escuadrón de Elita como parte del escuadrón de Optimus (en este caso Hyde y Powerglide) tenía sus dudas sobre por qué ocultar el estado médico de alguien. Lo único que tuvieron como respuesta fue en que estuvo expuesto la armadura de la femme, estaba en su mayor parte destrozada.

Chromia sintió un horror, llevándose sus manos al rostro; Moonracer tragó saliva y Elita no pudo evitar exclamar "Por Primus". Sin embargo Ratchet se limitó a decir que por cierto tiempo no verían a Arcee, pero que estuviesen tranquilos. Aunque el médico hubiese querido decir que la femme había salido de la bahía médica, respetaba las órdenes del Prime Mayor.

-Ten fe Chromia, Ratchet ha sido un médico prudente. – Dijo Hyde mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la femme.

Por otra parte, Arcee poco a poco se incorporaba, técnicamente parecía una sparkling aprendiendo a caminar. Roxana había diseñado para ella "prendas", ya que decía que el sayal estaba muy anticuado. La femme deseaba ver a sus amigas y hermanos, ansiaba poder estar de nuevo en actividad escolar como a su vez en los registros de Iacon.

Ratchet tenía una doble misión: evadir la vigilancia de los seis mecanismos (al igual que ocultar la información a su amigo Optimus) como a su vez llegar a la residencia de Alpha Trion sin despertar sospecha. El médico autobot daba seguimiento a la femme con su rehabilitación, como a su vez quitaría algunos puntos de sutura en la espalda.

Arcee sentía que esas cicatrices la marcarían de por vida, ya que en modo básico (protoforma) daba la impresión que se hubiera hecho dos tatuajes, y si alguien alguna vez la llegase observar con la espalda descubierta, lo primero que pensarían de ella es que es una femme pandillera.

Ratchet estaba atendiendo a la femme, cuando Saeba ingresó y observó que la femme tenía la espalda descubierta. El Brainmaster se ruborizó ante esa situación, ya que era la primera vez que observaba a una femme "semi – desnuda". Arcee sintió lo mismo.

-Tranquilícense ambos, no es delito lo que está pasando. – Dijo el médico.

Saeba se acerca a la espalda de la femme, observando detenidamente las cicatrices.

-Hermana, dime: ¿esas marcas fueron producto de la explosión? –preguntó el Brainmaster.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Sinceramente esas marcas se ven espectaculares, pero a su vez te dan la apariencia de alguien culto.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor Saeba? –exclamó Ratchet.

-Las marcas de Arcee son unos puntos que tienen una determinada posición, si las comparamos en el plano estelar, y si estuviésemos en la tierra, mi hermana técnicamente está siendo regida por dos constelaciones.

-¿Constela qué? –Dijo la femme.

-Constelaciones, así le llaman los humanos a un cierto grupo de estrellas y según sus creencias, ese grupo representan imágenes. Y por lo que veo a la derecha de tu espalda tienes la constelación de Scorpio y a la izquierda un guerrero está cuidando de ti.

-¿Y sabes el nombre del guerrero que cuida de ella? –Preguntó el médico con curiosidad.

-Ella tiene la constelación de Orion (o en español Orión). – Finalizó el Brainmaster.

Arcee no podía dar crédito: Su padre y el mech a quien ella admiraba estaban de una forma muy sui generis grabados en su protoforma. Un sentimiento de alegría se apoderó en ella, ya no temía al qué dirán si algún día alguien preguntase por sus cicatrices, la explicación de Saeba había sido más que suficiente.

Roxana por otra parte motivaba a la femme a que cuando llegase el momento de presentarse ante su hermana como a todos los amigos que había ganado no se limitara o sintiera vergüenza alguna. En ese tiempo, la femme rosa y azul aprovechaba a trabajar con Arcee en el aspecto de la música como a su vez, las dos femmes intercambiaban canciones.

Trion se había tomado la atribución de llevar el piano con el cuál la femme y el Brainmaster practicaban, la de Kaón por medio del instrumento lograba establecer de nuevo la coordinación en sus movimientos.

Ahora ella tenía dudas sobre su futuro: Había protagonizado un operativo escandaloso como a su vez no estaba segura si sería de nuevo bien recibida por su comandante.

Saeba por otra parte, en coordinación con Ratchet trabajaban en coordinación con el Prime Mayor en la reconstrucción de una nueva armadura, lo único que conservaba la femme de su armadura anterior eran las cuchillas que su padre White Scorpio había diseñado.

El Brainmaster traía un prototipo de armadura que Minerva había desarrollado; ya que contaría con la habilidad de cambiar de un modo vehículo a otro como a su vez, proporcionar una apariencia más estética. Ratchet al estar en contacto con el trabajo de su alumna se dio cuenta que en verdad había aprovechado las asesorías.

Con respecto a las actividades académicas, Alpha Trion mantenía al corriente a la femme para que no se atrasara en sus clases. Sin embargo, el viejo mech le decía a la femme que la clase de historia (en especial Bumblebee y Taigeled) extrañaba su presencia; como a su vez, el mismo comandante Prime la extrañaba.

Casi un mes en absoluto silencio, donde poco a poco (y a duras penas) la base autobot volvía a retomar sus actividades.

**El cumplimiento de la apuesta**

Saeba había mandado a llamar a los cuatro mech involucrados en la apuesta. El Brainmaster supo a detalle sobre la pantalla de Arcee. Por lo visto, Saeba no reaccionó de forma violenta ante la decisión de Arcee como el plan de rescate de Optimus.

Los mech pensaban por qué el interés de Saeba en cumplir una apuesta,¿ acaso no comprendía la tristeza de Hyde y de Powerglide; como a su vez el sentimiento de culpa de Optimus?

El Brainmaster había tenido el privilegio (junto con Roxana y Ratchet) de manter el secreto de la rehabilitación de Arcee, sin embargo, por autorización de Alpha, Saeba se empeña en que los mech cumplan la apuesta. Los cuatro mech llegaban aunque no había mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Y bien Saeba, dinos como quieres que te paguemos la apuesta? – Habló Hyde en un tono desanimado.

-Dentro de dos días será un gran día para todos. – Al parecer hizo caso omiso al comentario de Hyde – Y mientras consultaba el expediente de Arcee observé un pequeño detalle; su sparkday coincide con dos fechas extrañas entre sí: La primera que tiene que ver con la invasión de Lexus V y la otra es que coincide con el sparkday de Ultra Magnus.

Los cuatro mech reaccionan entre sí, de hecho, los tres mecanismos habían preparado algo sencillo para Magnus (obvio por la situación en la que se encontraban).

-O sea que, ¿ambos comparten un día de sparkday? – Habló Powerglide.

-El universo es muy pequeño – Ultra Magnus estaba un poco ruborizado.

-Ve al punto Saber – Dijo Prime en un tono cortante.

-Pues bien: ¡preparemos un doble sparkday! –Habló Saeba en un tono animado.

-¡¿Estás loco Saeba?! Para armar un doble sparkday se necesita de dos cumpleañeros, solo tenemos uno que es Magnus – Habló Powerglide sin pensar en lo que decía.

Por otra parte, Magnus, Hyde y Optimus comprendieron rápido: Arcee se había recuperado. Powerglide observa el rostro de sus amigos, creo que había cometido un oso del tamaño del universo.

De repente un mecanismo sale de entre las sombras, al parecer uno de los mech no pudo evitar "desapartarse de su novia".

-Es una gran noticia Saeba, ¡Arcee sobrevivió! – Era Elita One quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y para sopresa de todos ella fue abrazar a Saeba. El Brainmaster creyó que se podría armar una pelea ya que se extrañó que la femme no abrazara al Prime.

-Elita aprovechando que estás aquí y ahora que te has dado cuenta hay un favor que quiero pedirte, como a cada uno de ellos le diré lo que tiene que hacer. No dejes que Chromia y Moonracer se enteren de esto. –Habló Saeba.

Un comunicador sonó en medio de la noticia: Era el de Elita One y quien deseaba hablar con ella era Alpha Trion. Saeba ya tenía conocimiento que esta noticia se manejaría por filtros. A eso se refería el viejo Prime en decir: _Se acerca el momento en que brille el sol._

Los dos días de plazo habían transcurrido, sin embargo aunque solo unos cuantos sabían la noticia; Arcee estaba demasiado nerviosa; había olvidado durante mucho tiempo su sparkday, como a su vez le entusiasmaba volver de nuevo a la acción.

Un día antes, Roxana le había pedido que si podía llegar al Maccadama independientemente de lo que sucediera, (la femme Rosa y Azul era cómplice de Saeba). Ella le extrañó la petición pero en fin deseaba cambiar de ambiente.

La femme despertaba de la recarga y para sorpresa de ella, encontró una nota en el que pedía que saliera al patio trasero. Utilizando una de las prendas, Arcee se viste y se dirige hacia donde le indicaban estar. Para sorpresa encuentra un holo cubo, apareciendo en él un mech: Saeba.

"_Si estás viendo esto significa que tu rehabilitación ha terminado. No era mi intención irme sin despedirme pero recibí una llamada de auxilio por parte de Minerva. Sin embargo me voy contento sabiendo que te encuentras bien. Te pido que vayas al hangar donde estudiábamos música, ya que ahí se encuentra tu primera sorpresa. No puedo adelantarte más. Ve y sorprende a todos."_

De repente un mapa ocupa el lugar: Al parecer es un túnel Prime que conectaba la residencia de Alpha Trion con los dormitorios de las femmes. Arcee inicia en sí una especie de rally.

La femme llega a los dormitorios, pero ella no desea ser observada, para fortuna de ella, decide utilizar el sayal café y con movimientos rápidos logra salir de ahí. Era muy extraño para que no hubiese movimiento en la base, llegó sin problemas al hangar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una armadura color plateada, en él había una nota: _"Quizás no seamos White Scorpio, pero recibe nuestro cariño y gratitud: Ratchet, Saeba y Alpha Trion"._

Arcee no puede evitar contener la emoción y unas lágrimas en sus ópticos brotan. Revisando que no hubiese mecanismo alguno, decide despojarse de las prendas y quedar en su modo protoforma base, de las muñecas de la femme, aparecen las cuchillas como a su vez la nueva armadura responde al llamado de su "portadora". Puede decirse que era una combinación de diversos metales, la nueva armadura cubría el cuerpo de la femme y le daba la apariencia de su creadora, sin embargo una segunda nota aparece: _"Me sentiría honrada si utilizarás el rosa con blanco en tu armadura. Elita One"_

"¿Qué tendrán en mente todos?" Ese era el cuestionamiento de la femme mientras cumplía con la petición de la nota.

**Por ahora dejo en suspenso ésta parte. Esperamos sus comentarios.**


	26. Un sparkday inolvidable

_**Capítulo 26: Un sparkday Inolvidable**_

_**(La cuarta integrante)**_

Arcee observa su nueva armadura, conservaba el diseño del anterior aunque al parecer era liviana, tenía un brillo muy especial. Quizás Primus no consideró reconstruirla pero envío la inspiración a los mecanismos que intervinieron en la reconstrucción de la armadura. La femme observaba en sí algunas de las actualizaciones: pendían más en los antebrazos. A su vez, las cuchillas habían sufrido una pequeña modificación: Podían retirarse en caso de que la femme necesitara usarlas como si fueran espadas.

En verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurriría en el trayecto del día. Ahora tendría que comprobar si podría de nuevo adaptarse a su modo vehículo. Sin embargo, por medio del comunicador escucha una señal de auxilio: Chromia estaba en problemas.

La femme sin dudarlo acude a la llamada de auxilio de su hermana. Pero, para evitar que diera la impresión que se "saltaba la autoridad", la femme decide establecer una comunicación en el canal general, ya que al parecer tendría que volver a configurar las frecuencias personales para mantener contacto con los autobots.

Arcee salió de la base saltando, al igual como cuando solía entrenar con Saeba. Decide transformarse en su modo vehículo.

-A quien esté coordinando la base autobot, acudo al llamado de la oficial Chromia. Cadete Arcee fuera.

-Arcee habla Ratchet, veo que deseabas volver de nuevo a la acción, estoy llevando el parte médico pero no te arriesgues demasiado. Estaré observando tu desempeño. – Se expresaba en tono animado.

-Doctor, ¿hay algún mecanismo que esté cerca de ella? –preguntó Arcee.

-Moonracer era la más cercana pero está teniendo problemas aunque Powerglide llegó a apoyarla, los reportes indican que son seis decepticons a los que se enfrenta Chromia pero están armados.

-Me extraña que Hyde no haya atendido la llamada de auxilio.

-Hyde junto con Optimus y Elita están lidiando en otro punto de Cybertron.

-Tendré cuidado doctor y gracias por mantenerme al tanto de todo.

La femme de Kaón se acercaba en donde se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento, el fuego cruzado era desigual, la femme guarda distancia y observa que los seis decepticons disparan de forma constante, por otra parte observa a Chromia que a duras penas logra disparar.

De forma sigilosa Arcee decide ganar la posición trasera al enemigo.

La lluvia de balas empieza a disminuir, Chromia sale al descubierto y logra disparar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sus ópticos observaron que su hermana menor estaba peleando con la mitad de los mech. La femme mente se introduce en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Las dos hermanas logran contener a los enemigos, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, hermana. –Dijo Arcee con gentileza.

Chromia abraza muy efusivamente a la femme, la femme rosa y blanca nunca había visto llorar a su hermana mayor, ella la abraza fuertemente. Aunque como toda fémina inspeccionaba la nueva armadura, como a su vez no podía dar crédito que ella estuviera de nuevo en pie.

-Te extrañé mucho, Moonracer, Elita; en fin todo el mundo deseaba verte, pero nunca imaginamos que sería de ésta manera.

-Creo que no todo el mundo – Aunque ella sabía por quién lo decía.

-También él Arcee, también él. –Finalizó Chromia.

Por el canal de comunicaciones, las dos femmes reciben instrucciones que regresen a la base, no sin antes en desarmar al enemigo como a su vez capturarlos ya que un equipo especial llevaría a los mecanismos a la prisión.

-Arcee, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy? – preguntó la femme menta con ternura.

La femme intentaba recordar pero por lo visto Alpha Trion había hecho bien su trabajo; en la mente de la femme venía el recuerdo de los momentos felices que había tenido con su creadora y White Scorpio. Scarface aparecía como un recuerdo de "decepticon despiadado" como a su vez el momento en que le había disparado al mech cuando había quedado atrapada con él durante el operativo.

-Recuerdo que fue la invasión de Lexus V- Dijo de forma tranquila, ya no con el sentimiento o trauma del pasado.

-Pero también es una fecha especial – Dijo Chromia.

-Sí que lo es; he vuelto a nacer. –Finalizó Arcee.

_**Escuadrón completo (El juramento)**_

Las dos femmes habían llegado a la base autobot, sin embargo Chromia recibe la indicación de separarse de su hermana, ya que al parecer, había llegado el momento esperado, su comandante Elita One por fin tendría a su cuarta integrante.

La de Kaón no tenía la más mínima idea que había llegado el momento de asumir una nueva responsabilidad (aunque si como cadete había demostrado su valor, cómo sería ahora dentro del escuadrón de _Elite)_. Arcee recibe la indicación que se dirija a los registros de Iacon.

Ella (Arcee) se sentía entusiasmada de regresar a los registros tanto por el conocimiento archivado, como a su vez conservaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Orion Pax; aunque esta idea tuvo que desecharla ya que el guerrero sólo aparecía por la noche. La femme estaba dispuesta a ocupar su escritorio cuando se encontró encima de él un folder: Era su expediente.

Con mucho cuidado leía minuciosamente su expediente, leía las observaciones realizadas por sus diferentes asesores, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención por el tipo de la letra: _"No encuentro objeción alguna para que la cadete pueda desempeñarse en la milicia Autobot, autorizo que la cadete en turno sea ascendida al rango de guardia elite bajo las órdenes de la comandante Elita One."_

"¿Optimus Prime escribió y firmó esto? Creo que mis ópticos están fallando. Pero ¿por qué veo la letra de Orion Pax aquí?" Fue el pensamiento que la femme tenía, sin embargo sus ideas se interrupen, uno de los estantes se mueve; todo indicaba que un nuevo acceso estaba al descubierto.

-Deja el expediente pequeña, ya hay alguien que va archivarlo. No temas. –Se escuchó la voz de Alpha Trion.

Arcee no cuestiona la orden y decide ingresar con cautela al acceso. Mientras caminaba, observaba que las paredes tenían grabados caracteres antiguos, al igual que la sala de los Prime, poco a poco las antorchas se iluminaban, como a su vez la voz de tres femme se escuchaban de forma simultánea: Moonracer, Chromia y Elita One:

-Las femme autobots son guerreras que protegen a Cybertron y al Prime mismo sin importar las circunstancias, hemos visto tu desempeño y el Prime Mayor te ha elegido desde el primer día. Ahora como parte de la milicia autobot debes asumir un nuevo rango. El rango que se te ofrece no es algo que se regala, más bien tú has sabido ganarlo.

Las antorchas y pebeteros aumentan su intensidad, ahora todo era visible. Arcee había llegado a la sala de los Prime. En la parte central del salón aparecía Alpha Trion con su legendaria armadura, digna de un Prime como a su vez Chromia, Elita y Moonracer acompañaban al mech. La femme de Kaón tiene el instinto de inclinarse (colocando una de sus rodillas en el piso) ante el anciano en señal de respeto.

-En este lugar estamos reunidos para tomar protesta a la cadete Arcee, ya que sus acciones la han llevado a formar parte de nuestro grupo de Elite, es por ello que como comandante de dicho escuadrón presento ante el Prime Mayor a quien propongo como cuarta integrante de la misma.

Alpha Trion escucha con atención la ceremonia "protocolaria".

-¿Cuál es tu decisión pequeña? –Al parecer el viejo mech se había salido del protocolo.

La femme de Kaón tenía una decisión muy grande: Pudo contemplar por instantes su vida en Cybertron, el encuentro con Minerva, el codazo de Optimus, la pelea con Elita, las horas de música con Roxana y Saeba, como a su vez la interacción de sus compañeros y mentores durante su formación.

Arcee emite un suspiro:

-Quiero proteger la vida, como a su vez juro lealtad y obediencia al Prime y sus comandantes. Dedicaré mi vida a defender lo que es correcto en Cybertron o en cualquier lugar donde pueda ser útil.

Moonracer y Chromia proceden a colocar en los hombros de la femme una capa en color rosa.

-Y como dije la primera vez: ¡Bienvenida a los autobots, Arcee! – Exclamó Alpha Trion.

La femme rosa y blanca se vuelve a incorporar, Arcee no puede contener sus sentimientos y abraza al viejo mech. Éste mecanismo podría decirse que expresaba en su rostro una cierta complacencia.

Por otro lado, las femmes se acercan alrededor de ella abrazándola y expresándole frases de cariño.

El objetivo de Chromia como a su vez el de Elita se había cumplido: Arcee había aceptado con gusto y sin reproche su nueva vida como militar. La guardia Elite está completa.

**Plática de femmes**

Después de aquella ceremonia "privada" el escuadrón de femmes se dirige hacia la base militar, todos los autobots observaban con respeto a las cuatro integrantes, como a su vez las sonrisas y gestos amables eran visibles. Se dirigían hacia los dormitorios.

A puerta cerrada, las femmes empezaron a iniciar un poco de "relajo", ya que pedían a Arcee una explicación de su rehabilitación. La femme rosa y blanco explicaba que Saeba y Roxana habían cuidado de ella, como a su vez (estando en confianza) decidió mostrarles las cicatrices de su espalda.

-Se ven como si fueran estrellas las cicatrices – Intervino Moonracer – Cuando utilices una armadura con apariencia civil puedes lucirlas, ya que da la impresión que fuesen tatuajes muy "sexys".

-¡Moon! Bájale dos rayitas a tus procesadores, Mi hermana no está acostumbrada a verse sexy. Fue un logro en que haya dejado el sayal. – Habló Chromia.

-¿Acaso temes que Hyde vuelva a sus tiempos de mech conquistador?-Dijo Elita en tono de broma.

-¡¿Elita?! ¡Te pasas! ¿Y si no fuera Hyde el que estuviera en esa posición?- Habló la femme menta dirigiendo sus miradas a Moonracer y Elita en tono juguetón.

-¡Hey chicas! No vayan a pelear por ese tipo de detalles. Recuerden que yo ya tengo un compañero de chispa. –Intervino Arcee.

-¡Ya sabemos todo! Y no es cierto. –Dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Nuestra prioridad será en buscarle un novio a Arcee.- Habló en tono de broma Moonracer.

-¿Y a quién me propones? –Dijo Arcee.

-No hace falta proponer a alguien, de hecho nuestra hermana tiene a alguien especial, ¿no es así? –Dijo Elita One.

Arcee estaba por ruborizarse.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Chromia y Moonracer.

-Es un secreto. –Dijo sonriente la femme de Kaón.

De nuevo se produce una guerra de almohadas y el ruido es tal que muchas femmes estaban paradas en la puerta escuchando la conversación.

-Chicas, les recuerdo que hoy tenemos una fiesta, los chicos están preparando la fiesta sorpresa de Ultra Magnus. Así que está prohibido faltar. –Retomó la palabra Elita.

-Elita... –Habló un poco titubeante la de kaón –De hecho quizás llegaría tarde ya que prometí a Roxana a apoyarle en el evento de hoy.

-No te preocupes por ello Arcee, más bien te sugiero que vayas ahora con Roxana. –Finalizó la femme rosa.

Arcee sale del dormitorio. Elita explica a las dos femmes sobre el "doble sparkday" y entre las tres deciden apoyar la causa.

**La última canción **

Roxana recibe un llamado de Elita One indicando que Arcee se dirigía al Maccadama. Dicho lugar había sido remodelado; ahora contaba con un segundo piso al estilo VIP en donde podrían contemplar a quienes bailaban y todo el ambiente de fiesta.

La femme rosa y azul había hablado con sus compañeros de orquesta, al parecer todo indicaba que sería la última vez en que Arcee estaría con ellos.

Cuando la de Kaón llegó al lugar, Roxana y los chicos la esperaban con ansias, ya que ella había apoyado a Roxana cuando estuvo lesionada como a su vez le comentó que trabajaría con Elita One. A pesar que fue una noticia un poco triste, decidieron hacer algo especial: Presentar un show rotativo.

Un show rotativo implica que cada integrante inicia tocando un instrumento en una canción determinada, al interpretar una segunda canción el integrante cambia de instrumento, y así sucesivamente.

Arcee tocaba el piano como a su vez la guitarra, y el bajo, así que durante el show podría alternar su participación ejecutando esos tres instrumentos, lo mismo que en la participación en el canto. La femme de Kaón le pide a Roxana que hay una canción que desea interpretar, ya que fue un tema que no pudieron interpretar durante la fiesta de la unidad y que en lo particular se sentía identificada con ella.

Anochece, el Maccadama empieza a ambientarse como a su vez, poco a poco los mecanismos civiles empiezan a llegar como a su vez, Hyde y Powerglide arreglaban la zona VIP junto con Moonracer y Chromia.

Por otra parte Elita, Optimus y Magnus llegaban, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

-Arcee no tiene idea de nada ¿verdad? –Preguntó Magnus.

-Así es Magnus, ella tenía razones para no celebrar su sparkday. Con esto cumplimos la parte de la apuesta.

-Y hablando de la apuesta recuerda lo que dijo Saeba: Arcee acostumbra a salir por la puerta trasera así que ya sabes cuál es tu parte. –Habló animada Elita One.

Optimus se sintió un poco ruborizado.

-No se te vaya a pasar la mano Optimus. – Dijo Magnus.

-No soy Ironhide – Dijo fingiendo molestia el Prime.

-¡Te escuché Prime!- Respondió del mismo modo Hyde.

El ambiente estaba llegando a su punto máximo, las luces empiezan a disminuir su intensidad como a su vez el escenario se ilumina, el show estaba por iniciar. Roxana estaba en el centro del escenario como a su vez Arcee iniciaba en la guitarra. El grupo musical decide iniciar con música movida.

Arcee contemplaba lo que veía, ya que difícilmente volvería hacerlo de nuevo, en un segundo tema, la femme cambia de instrumento, en esta ocasión va hacia el piano. Los presentes observaban que era algo nuevo, ya que todos cambiaban de forma precisa de instrumentos lo cual agrado mucho a los presentes.

El espectáculo transcurría de forma normal, aunque Roxana había recibido una nota.

-Para finalizar el show de ésta noche, nos piden que enviemos saludos a quienes disfrutan del evento en la zona VIP, ya que tenemos invitados de lujo. –Habló en tono animado la femme.

Aumenta la euforia de todos cuando las luces iluminan dicha área; los civiles no daban crédito que la milicia autobot estuvieran presentes. Arcee tenía un total desconocimiento, ella hubiese querido tener una máscara como Optimus ya que no esperaba que la sorpresa de Ultra Magnus fuera en ése lugar. Los aplausos se escuchaban. Siempre es bueno reconocer a aquellos que mecanismos que arriesgan su vida por la seguridad de Cybertron.

Roxana decide abandonar el escenario, dejando a la de Kaón para que lo finalizara a su propio estilo. Arcee cambia de instrumento, ocupando el bajo.

-Esta canción va dedicada a la zona VIP, es mi regalo hacia ustedes. Feliz sparkday comandante Magnus. Gracias Cybertron. –Dijo la femme.

De forma inmediata dos pantalla gigantescas descienden al lado del escenario, todo indicaba que durante el tema de la femme se proyectaría video. El bajo eléctrico se escucha a la par de una guitarra dando el intro de la canción, como a su vez los primeros arreglos de guitarra; unos pequeños juegos artificiales salen del piso del escenario en forma de explosión.

En ese transcurso, todos gritaban como a su vez se proyectaba escenas de acción de los mecanismos que estaban en la zona VIP:

_Risin' up back on the street__  
__Did my time, took my chances__  
__Went the distance now I'm back on my feet__  
__Just a man and his will to__survive___

_So__many times__, it happens too fast__  
__You trade your passion for glory__  
__Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past__  
__You must fight just to keep them alive___

_It's the Eye of the Tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all__  
__with the Eye of the Tiger___

_Face to face, out in the heat__  
__Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry__  
__They stack the odds until we take to the street__  
__For we kill with the skill to__survive___

_It's the Eye of the Tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all__  
__with the Eye of the Tiger___

_Risin' up straight to the top__  
__Had the guts, got the glory__  
__Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop__  
__Just a man and his will to__survive_

_It's the Eye of the Tiger__  
__It's the thrill of the fight__  
__Rising up to the challenge of our rival__  
__And the last known survivor__  
__Stalks his prey in the night__  
__And he's watching us all__  
__with the Eye of the Tiger__  
_

Al finalizar la canción, el escenario se oscurece. Los gritos y aplausos estallan. Las luces de antro hacen su aparición junto con la música de Jazz. Y como si los músicos fuesen militares abandonan el escenario con rapidez.

Todos ellos se felicitan entre palmadas en el hombro, abrazos, ya que había sido un éxito de nuevo, como a su vez, rodeaban en círculo a la femme de Kaón. Los mecanismos giraban y gritaban con entusiasmo gritando el nombre de la femme. Arcee sentía que no merecía tantos elogios.

Roxana se integra a la celebración.

-Fue un lindo gesto en incluir de fondo las mejores escenas de acción de ellos, pero debiste incluirte en el video amiga. – Dijo Roxana.

-Esas escenas técnicamente son mis recuerdos como a su vez de Iacón logré complementar ciertos detalles, además; ellos ya tienen una trayectoria, aún tengo mucho que aprender. –Respondió con sencillez Arcee. La femme se acerca a Roxana y la abraza fuertemente. –Gracias por todo Roxana.

-Ya sabes que eres bienvenida en este lugar. – Respondió la femme.

-Será mejor que me retire, no deseo ser mal tercio –Decía la de Kaón mientras caminaba de espaldas, su espalda siente que hace contacto con un mecanismo en lugar de la puerta. –Lo siento mucho…

-¿Va alguna parte soldado?

-Comandante Prime… yo sólo iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco. – Respondió nerviosamente la femme, no esperaba que él estuviera ahí.

-Necesitan de tu presencia en la segunda planta, así que por esta noche yo seré… como me dijo Saeba que se le llama a esto…

-¿Guardia de honor?

-¡Eso!, así que no aceptaré una negativa de tu parte.

El Prime ofreció su brazo en señal de compañía, la femme corresponde al gesto.

-Espero que la comandante One no le vaya a reprochar por esto. –Dijo con pena la femme.

Roxana quien había visto todo sonreía, al parecer lo que había planeado Saeba estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Optimus y Arcee habían llegado a la segunda planta, el diseño de la estructura permitía una buena acústica ya que se podía platicar y escuchar la música sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

-¡Feliz sparkday Arcee! –gritaron los mecanismos.

Arcee no puede dar crédito a lo que ella veía: Sus amigos habían preparado el lugar con todo lo que se necesita para armar una fiesta como a su vez un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, el dolor había terminado.

-Ahora ya tenemos a los dos festejados. –Dijo Powerglide animadamente.

-Creo que tenemos una fecha en común Arcee, permíteme que yo sea el primero en abrazarte. –Habló Magnus un poco nervioso, ya que al parecer los discursos "civiles" no son su fuerte.

-La felicitación es doble porque según estoy enterada que fue ascendido a comandante. –Respondió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, ¿Se van abrazar o van a estar dialogando? –Dijo Moonracer.

Las risas se escuchan, ambos mecanismos se abrazan.

-Este no es muy mi ambiente, apenas me estoy adaptando –Dijo Magnus en voz baja por los audios de la femme.

Arcee sonríe, ya que ella estaba por la misma situación. Todos los mecanismos correspondían a abrazar a los dos festejados. Como a su vez se hacían bromas entre sí. Una inmensa alegría rodeaba el lugar.

-Creo que para organizar esto les costó un óptico de la cara – Dijo Arcee.

-Más bien fueron cuatro ópticos de cuatro mechs. –Dijo entre risas Elita One.

Las femmes ríen, los mech solo quedan viéndose entre ellos pero disfrutaban de ver reír a sus amigas.

-Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a bailar, porque al parecer Roxana y Jazz ya nos llevan la delantera. –Dijo Moonracer.

-¿Qué opinas Elita? – Preguntó Chromia.

-Muy bien chicas, agarren su pareja, aunque en ésta ocasión bailaré con Magnus, ya que él es el festejado. –Respondió la femme.

-Elita, tiene tiempo que no bailo – respondió Magnus.

-Tránquilo amigo, bailar con una femme no es cosa de otra galaxia. –Dijo Hyde.

-Arcee, espero que bailes esta noche, porque Optimus es un buen bailarín. –Dijo Elita mientras abandonaban el lugar.

Optimus se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novia, Arcee bajó la mirada por instantes.

La segunda planta contaba con una terraza que daba al exterior, la noche lucía estrellada como a su vez las dos lunas de Cybertron se veían claramente. Arcee identifica la constelación de Scorpio, al parecer su mirada se enfocaba a la estrella más brillante.

-Y yo que quería salir a tomar aire fresco en otra parte. –Decía con nostalgia la femme.

Optimus observa a la femme, ya que intuye que ella está viendo al alma de su creadora.

-Comandante, puede ir a bailar con su novia, no deseo que se pierda la diversión por estar acompañándome. –Habló con gentiliza Arcee.

-A mí también me gusta ver las estrellas Arcee.

-Tengo una pregunta para usted, ¿Es familiar de Orion Pax?

Optimus no esperaba una pregunta de ése tipo.

-Digamos que crecimos juntos. –Respondió nerviosamente.

-Y si usted lo conoce tan bien, ¿Qué diría al saber que tomé la decisión de convertirme en un autobot?

Optimus se acerca a la femme, mirándola a los ópticos.

-Te diría que es un gran honor en que hayas tomado esa decisión, como a su vez que siente admiración por ti Arcee.

De repente se escucha el cambio de música: Ángela.

-¿Me harías el honor de bailar contigo esta noche? –preguntó Optimus.

-Saeba dice que eres un buen bailarín y Elita también, me gustaría comprobarlo comandante si es que no lo ofendo.

Ambos empiezan a reírse y deciden bajar a la pista de baile.

Mientras eso ocurría en el Maccadama, Alpha Trion platicaba de forma telepática con Primus.

-Se acercan los días oscuros Alpha, será una prueba difícil para los autobots. – Dijo Primus.

-Lo sé, pero aunque se encuentre todo muy oscuro, siempre brillará la luz. Pero por ahora dejemos que en estos momentos disfruten de la copa de la alegría, ya que están a punto de beber de la copa del dolor.

-Hay esperanza después de todo, aunque todavía las dos matrices no se han "acoplado" entre sí.

-Pero para que esto suceda todos tienen una misión que cumplir; espero que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar lo que les espera.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Con éste episodio culminamos la primera temporada de ésta historia. Gracias a todos por sus críticas y comentarios. A su vez me queda una curiosidad: el primer compañero de Arcee no sé si se llama Taigel, Taigeled, Taiglet o Tailgate ya que en varios fics me he encontrado con variantes del nombre, así que si alguien puede ayudarme con ese detalle se lo agradeceré, aunque ya ha aparecido en ésta historia.**

**En la última canción, consideré a título personal que **_**The Eye Of Tiger **_**de Survivor es un tema que inspira y por las situaciones que han vivido los protagonistas (principalmente Arcee) siento que le queda como anillo al dedo.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Eagle Primecee.**


	27. Días soleados, días oscuros

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios para las dos historias en progreso. He aquí el primer capítulo de la **_**Segunda Temporada**_ **de ésta historia.**

_**Capítulo 27: Días soleados, días oscuros**_

Ha transcurrido un año del incidente en Cybertron, los autobots como los civiles interactuaban entre sí. La guardia Elite había ganado el respeto entre la comunidad de mechs, como a su vez sus integrantes consolidaban sus relaciones amorosas, aunque en el caso de la cuarta integrante se mantenía "al margen".

Durante dicho tiempo, Arcee convivía con Bumblebee a quien consideraba como un hermano menor y a su vez con Tailgate, ya que ellos fueron de los primeros mecanismos que le habían ofrecido su amistad.

La confianza entre las cuatro femmes era tal, que intercambiaban información amorosa como a su vez entrenaban entre sí.

En ésta ocasión, la femme rosa y blanca había tomado un cierto descanso y decidió viajar a Kaón junto con Ratchet. Al parecer el médico continuaba con la rehabilitación de la femme como a su vez le ayudaría a realizar unas modificaciones al departamento de la autobot. El mech autobot le había tomado un cariño a la femme como el que siente un padre.

Por otra parte, las chicas comprometidas del escuadrón aprovecharon ésa oportunidad para disfrutar el tiempo como civiles. Al parecer el Prime Mayor estaba consciente que su "escolta" requería de actividades distintas.

**Hidrofobia**

Durante el período de tranquilidad, Optimus y Elita disfrutaban del atardecer de cybertron, aunque el planeta en sí era cien por ciento metálico, habían pocas regiones donde se podría decir que la naturaleza se hacía presente.

Los dos mecanismos permanecían sentados a la orilla de un lago, pero como a unos quinientos metros había un pequeño puente y en el jugaban varios sparklings.

-Dime Optimus, ¿has pensado en formar una familia? –preguntó Elita.

-Pues me gustaría; pero creo que eso no depende sólo de mí. –Respondió con cierta timidez.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de tomar decisiones? Yo ya tomé una decisión: Estaré seis meses con las chicas y después de ello, estaré contigo, con los Prime.

A Optimus se le abrieron los ópticos de tal manera, ya que nunca imaginó que la femme por amor fuera capaz de dejar a su escuadrón.

-Pero toda tu vida te has dedicado a defender a Cybertron. No quiero que hagas eso pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí: ¿Elita One, quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Un sparkbond?!- La femme rosa quedó sorprendida a tal revelación.

Ella emite unas lágrimas como a su vez acepta la propuesta de Optimus. Los dos mecanismos sellan el compromiso con un beso apasionado.

Sin embargo, ese momento se interrumpe ya que los gritos de auxilio se escuchan por parte de los sparklings, al parecer uno de ellos había caído al agua. Optimus no puede reaccionar ya que, a pesar de ser un mecanismo poderoso, tenía un pequeño y gran detalle: fobia al agua.

Elita se dedica a pedir auxilio ya que requerían de un mecanismo que tuviera facilidad de desplazarse por agua. La llamada de auxilio es atendida por una integrante de su escuadrón, Arcee. La femme en su modo vehículo analiza la situación y acelera conforme avanza decide transformarse y lanzarse al agua, sumergiéndose. La femme logra rescatar al sparkling manteniéndolo a salvo.

Después de haber pasado ése incidente, Arcee se acerca hacia sus dos superiores, se extraña por qué ninguno de ellos pudo intervenir, pero por respeto no quiso cuestionar.

-Estoy sorprendida con lo que hiciste, tengo entendido que los transformers no fuimos diseñados para estar en medio acuático. –Dijo la femme rosa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso si no eres un vehículo acuático? – preguntó con incredulidad el Prime.

-No quisiera contradecirlos pero, nosotros si podemos nadar, siempre y cuando nosotros controlemos el mecanismo. Aunque la forma más sencilla es nadar en modo base (protoforma) ya que el desplazamiento se realiza con facilidad sin tener una armadura o actualización encima.

-Creo que por el bien de todos, deberías enseñarnos a nadar. –Dijo Elita One.

-Por cierto Arcee, ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido? – Al parecer Optimus no esperaba que ella fuera quien atendiera la llamada de auxilio.

-Comandante Prime, de hecho venía para acá y no quería arruinarles el momento pero, el señor Alpha Trion lo necesita.

Optimus y Elita sabían de antemano que el Prime Mayor mandaba a alguien cuando se trataba de una situación crítica.

El Prime abandona el lugar dejando a las femmes en el lugar.

-Arcee, te agradezco en que no hayas hecho comentario alguno sobre nuestra "ineficiencia" por lo ocurrido.

-Ustedes son mis superiores y no puedo cuestionarles, sin embargo me gustaría enseñarles a nadar a ambos como a su vez a los autobots. Yo aprendí hacer eso porque en Kaón hay un ambiente así, sólo que más orgánico y técnicamente me agrada el agua. Hay otros secretos que ni mi hermana conoce pero que en su momento revelaré. Nada malo, más bien es protección del planeta.

-A Optimus también le agradaba el agua, pero cuando era más joven en un trabajo de excursión, él cayó al agua de forma accidental y no tenía la capacidad para sobrevivir, Alpha Trion lo salvó.

-Comandante si me permite sugerirle, usted puede ayudarle a superar su trauma al Prime. Hay mundos fascinantes debajo del agua como a su vez cuando una su vida a la de él pueden hacer muchas cosas propias de…

-¡Arcee! ¡Quién te viera! –Dijo la femme rosa.

-No es eso comandante, no me mal interprete y por cierto una pequeña sugerencia (espero que no termine en el pelotón de fusilamiento por esto) cuando tenga interfaz sean cuidadosos ya que no se si recuerda que después del sparkday de Bumblebee ustedes salieron antes. Nosotras (Chromia y Moonracer) llegamos tres horas después a los dormitorios, mis audios percibieron actividad "fuera de lo normal" y tuve que contener a mis hermanas en el patio de entrenamiento jugando a la botella.

-Gracias Arcee por tu discreción, creo que tendré que amarrarle las manos a Prime por un buen tiempo, mientras que… ¿por cierto cómo sabes lo del sparkbond? –preguntó Elita aunque en su rostro se notaba que estaba sonrojada por el comentario.

-Alcancé a escucharlo, pero no se preocupe: Su secreto feliz está a salvo. – Dijo la femme rosa y blanco.

**Luz oscura**

Optimus Prime había llegado a la base, Alpha Trion lo esperaba con ansias. Los dos mechs estaban reunidos en la sala Prime. El semblante del Prime Mayor notaba una preocupación.

-Maestro ¿cuál es la emergencia?

-¿Recuerdas a tu compañero Megatronus?

El Prime experimentó un conflicto en su interior, ya que él mech mencionado fue su amigo y hermano, pero por ambición al poder hubo distanciamiento entre ellos.

-Cómo olvidarlo, por ese incidente Ariel y yo nos hemos convertido en algo "adverso". –Esta frase lo decía con sentimiento ya que el Prime conservaba su esencia de Orion Pax.

-Veo que aún pesa sobre ti su traición, y más por la confianza que tú le tenías.

-¿Está en Cybertron?

-Aún no pero, Starscream fue visto en las afueras de Cybertron.

-Por lo visto ya mandó a su "vigía".

-Noté que ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a tus sentimientos, pero quiero advertirte del riesgo en que nos encontramos.

-Seré prudente maestro. Se lo prometo.

Muy lejos de Cybertron una nave decepticon se mantenía en el espacio, todo indicaba que esperaban la información de Starscream. Un mecanismo gris estaba sentado en una silla de alto rango observando el universo mismo.

-Lord Megatron, hemos recibido señales de Starscream, llegó sin despertar sospecha. –El mech que hablaba era Shockwave.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Scarface?

-Menciona que fue destruido por una femme: Elita One.

Al parecer la noticia de Scarface se manejó como un operativo en donde Elita One había eliminado a Scarface como a su vez la identidad de Arcee intacta, solamente un grupo selecto de los autobots sabía la verdad.

-Ariel sigue siendo valiente. –Respondió con un suspiro Megatron. –Creo que hay alguien a quien puede interesarle esto. –Decía en un tono intrigante el decepticon.

-¿A quién debo llamar mi Lord?

-Localiza a la mejor estudiante de Scarface, quiero imaginar que le gustará el nuevo desafío.

**El legado de Scarface**

En una de las tantas naves decepticons, estaba una femme predacon en su dormitorio, aunque la decoración en sí había demasiado tela de araña, podía observarse que alrededor de ella habían envueltos en telaraña energon, cabezas de algunos mecanismos, como a su vez estaba en la recarga.

Sin embargo en sus sueños, la femme jadeaba de forma excitante ya que al parecer sentía que sostenía interfaz con alguien.

Su mecanismo se retorcía y entre sueños pronunciaba el nombre de su amante.

La femme vuelve de la recarga, conserva la calma, decide salir de su dormitorio. Sus compañeros la observan con cierto respeto, ya que sabían que la femme era de armas tomar como a su vez ella disfrutaba del sadismo. Era un mecanismo que en cuestión de interfaz podía ser un mech o una femme quien compartiera ese momento.

En voz baja los mecanismos decían que ella era el clon de la que alguna vez fue una predacón Blackarachnnia. Sus audios alcanzan a escuchar el comentario, les dispara en el hombro, hiriéndolos.

-No quiero ser comparada con esa traidora. – Dijo la femme en tono de repugnancia.

La femme abandona el lugar dirigiéndose al centro de mando de la nave, al parecer estaban sobrevolando Kaón.

-Esperaremos la orden de Lord Megatron para tomar éste planeta. – Habló un mech en color escarlata.

-Hola Knock Out, ¿Hay alguna noticia a parte de ésta? – Dijo la femme intrigada.

-Sí que las hay: Megatron te quiere en su nave, al parecer tiene una propuesta interesante para ti.

-Sabes, estoy aburrida, quiero emociones fuertes, ya que los mecanismos que atacamos no opusieron resistencia. Soy cazadora por naturaleza.

La femme se colocaba en una plataforma, al parecer un puente espacial se activaría en el interior de la nave.

-Todo listo amiga, suerte con tu cacería.

El puente espacial se activó y la femme desapareció.

-Gracias a Primus que ella se fue, espero que Lord Megatron no se confíe.

Knock Out había crecido como decepticon, su talento en la ingeniería le había llevado a estar considerado como uno de los hombres de confianza del líder decepticon.

Mientras tanto, la nave de Megatrón recibía a la predacon; ella inspiraba sensualidad, sin embargo no soportaba que fuera comparada con la femme que había cambiado de bando, buscaba la gloria y quitarse la sombra de Blackarachnnia.

Los cons sabían que tener un vínculo "afectivo" con la femme podría significar la muerte, aunque en su formación hubo un mech que influyó tanto en ella que técnicamente no sólo fue su maestro, sino también, fue uno de los primeros que le enseñó a sostener relaciones de interfaz. A ella no le gustaba el término "compañero de chispa" ya que ambos eran libres pero solamente en contactos íntimos tenían un vínculo. Eran la pareja sadica perfecta como Bonnie y Clyde.

Megatron sabía contenerse a los encantos de la femme, no era tonto.

-¿En qué puedo servirle Lord Megatron? – Preguntó la femme en un tono que mezclaba respeto y sensualidad.

-Te he mandado a llamar porque deseo conquistar Cybertron. Además, necesito que contengas a la "asesina" de tu maestro.

Los ópticos de la femme cambian, aunque ésta noticia podría destrozarle la spark a cualquiera, ella emitía un suspiro. Sabía de antemano que se requería de alguien poderoso para acabar con Scarface pero jamás imaginó que ese ser fuera una femme.

-Necesito que me dé la información precisa, la femme pagará con su vida por lo que hizo.

Una sonrisa malvada adornaba el rostro de la predacon como a su vez lo que tanto deseaba se hacía realidad.

Shockwave le proporcionaba la información básica de su futura presa, sus ópticos expresaban una mirada siniestra.

-Es un gran reto Lord Megatron el que me ofrece, espero no decepcionarlo. ¿Me podría decir si tendré algún dormitorio?

El decepticon le hace señas a Shockwave que la acompañe para indicarle en qué lugar podría recargar. Megatrón contemplaba el espacio.

-Muy pronto nos veremos las caras, viejo amigo. –Dijo el decepticon en un tono nostálgico.


	28. El inicio de la oscuridad

_**Capítulo 28: El inicio de la oscuridad**_

Anochecía en Cybertron, como a su vez las cuatro femmes del escuadrón se incorporaban a los dormitorios, Elita One pensaba en cómo compartir dicha noticia con sus compañeras. Arcee como lo había prometido no se metió en lo más mínimo.

"Quizás en su momento pasaré por lo mismo que está viviendo Elita, pero por ahora veré como va a salir de ésta". – Pensó la de Kaón.

-El patrullaje ha estado tranquilo, y en ocasiones siento que tanto de lo mismo puede aburrir. –Dijo Moonracer.

-Lo más probable es que si no hay peligro, tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos. –Habló Chromia.

-¿Por qué dices eso hermana? –preguntó Arcee.

-Hay etapas en la vida en que todo tiene que "renovarse", antes de Elita fuera nuestra líder de equipo hubo alguien que ocupó ese lugar, se llamaba Forestar. Pero el amor pudo más y tuvo que seguir a su compañero de chispa a otra galaxia.

-Entonces asumí el cargo de comandante, Chromia y Moonracer han estado conmigo y sé que cuando me toque dejar el cargo, lo más probable es que alguna de ellas asuma mi lugar. –Mencionó la femme rosa.

-¿Acaso piensa dejarnos comandante One? – Preguntó Moonracer.

-No exactamente, pero –Elita tenía un semblante de felicidad-¡Optimus me ha pedido que una mi spark con él!

Los gritos de alegría se escuchan en el dormitorio, todas deseaban saber los detalles, Arcee fingía sorpresa para evitar sospecha alguna.

-Es la primera vez que veré un sparkbond, siento mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata. –Dijo la de Kaón con la "inocencia" que le caracterizaba.

-No te preocupes hermana, es algo muy lindo con lo que toda femme sueña (sea militar o civil), unir tu spark con el mech que amas es algo único. –Mencionó la femme menta.

-Me gustaría que Chromia y Moonracer fueran mis testigos. En tu caso hermana menor (lo decía por Arcee) no es que desconfíe de ti, sino que más bien hay algo que quiero pedirte: Me gustaría que tú y Saeba eligieran una canción especial para ese momento. Optimus me prometió que hablaría con él.

-Mira el lado positivo Arcee, Saeba es un mech encantador. Si estuviera en el lugar de él ya te hubiera propuesto que fueras su novia (no como pantalla). –Habló Moonracer.

-Y hablando de eso hermanas; ¿ustedes cuándo piensan tener su sparkbond? –Arcee realizaba esta observación a Moonracer y Chromia.

-Todavía no. –Dijeron las dos tímidamente.

-Ya es hora de que formalicen ¿no lo creen? Pero bueno; no se preocupen, cumpliré con la petición de Elita. Creo que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar, saldré a dar un pequeño paseo. –Mencionó la femme rosa y blanca, mientras abandonaba el dormitorio.

-¿Crees que se haya molestado por no ser tu testigo?-Preguntó Moonracer.

-No es eso Moon, al parecer ella insiste en que no la involucremos sentimentalmente con Saeba. Arcee fue muy clara en decirnos que lo ve como su hermano. –Dijo Chromia.

-Ella es una femme de palabra, aunque tengo el presentimiento que ella está esperando a alguien especial, y creo que de forma indirecta la hemos presionado en que ella tenga un compañero de chispa. Convive con nosotros pero sé que se siente incómoda. Por eso busca a Ratchet o a Bee y Tailgate, ya que con ellos puede "ser ella misma". –Dijo Elita.

-Pero en fin, dinos qué debemos hacer para ayudarte a preparar tu sparkbond. –Dijo Moonracer.

Elita platicó con ellas, ya que al parecer había previsto lo que se necesitaría.

**Desaparecidos en acción**

Dos meses habían pasado de aquella noticia, que todo estaba casi planeado, en el caso de los mech, Hyde y Powerglide no daban crédito a lo que Optimus había hecho; y ésta noticia se regó como pólvora en toda la base autobot.

Por otra parte en ese tiempo, Alpha Trion no se había dejado ver, pareciera que algo estaba ocultando. La mayoría intuyó que quizás por ser el último de los Primes originales necesitaba liberar su spark.

Elita en compañía de Chromia y Moonracer se habían dirigido hacia una de las áreas civiles, ya que al parecer habría una especie de "ensayo" para la sparkbond. Por lo tanto Arcee se había quedado en la base al pendiente de todo (incluyendo a Alpha Trion).

La de Kaón tenía una compañía muy agradable: Ultra Magnus.

Los dos mecanismos tenían muchas cosas en común: Tímidos, enfocados en su misión, prioridades definidas; sin embargo, Magnus tenía algo más que quizás la femme de Kaón le había agradado de él: El la trataba como uno más (o en otras palabras, el mech blanco y azul respetaba a la femme como soldado y entrenaba con ella sin importarle que ella fuese una femme).

-Me es extraño verte aquí en la base Arcee, espero que no mal interpretes lo que te digo, ya que siempre acompañas al escuadrón a todas partes.

-En esta ocasión no comandante Magnus, ya que ellas están viendo lo del sparkbond. Quiero imaginar que por ésa razón está supliendo al comandante "pesado", ¿no es así?

-Creo que te dejó una mala impresión Optimus ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriente el mech.

-No es eso, ha sido un buen "amigo" pero como puede observar soy muy respetuosa con la relación de mis hermanas, pero para no olvidar que él era mi abogado del diablo eso me mantiene activa y estar alerta de todo.

-Veo que no soy el único que comparte ésa visión. Me gustaría tener en mi equipo, porque veo que en combate te adaptas muy bien al estilo de pelea de Tailgate, como a su vez no te intimidas al enfrentarme.

-Sería un honor estar con usted comandante, pero usted conoce el juramento que hicimos: Proteger y obedecer al Prime y al comandante en turno, en este caso es Elita, eso no depende de mí.

La conversación se interrumpe, debido a que hay una especie de video llamada entrante. Magnus ordena que desplieguen la pantalla. La imagen tiene estática pero se alcanza escuchar el sonido de los disparos. En la pantalla aparece un mech. Magnus logra identificarlo.

-Comandante Magnus, habla Wheeljack; informo que la situación en ésta parte de la galaxia es complicada: El ejército de Deathsaurus nos está dando complicaciones.

-¿Dónde está el equipo Brainmaster? –preguntó Magnus.

-El equipo del comandante Saber está "Desaparecido en acción"- Dijo el mech con voz quebrada.

-Teniente Wheeljack, habla la oficial Arcee, ¿Cuál era la última localización del comandante Saber?-preguntó la femme.

-Su equipo estaba en las coordenadas de Antares y Vega, muy cerca de la zona negativa. No tenemos comunicación con ellos. Esperamos contener al enemigo en este frente, no permitiremos que lleguen a Cybertron. Den parte de esto a Alpha Trion, Wheeljack fuera.

La señal se interrumpe de forma abrupta. Arcee tiene un semblante de pocos amigos; sabía que en ese lugar su hermano y Minerva estaban juntos. La femme lograba recordar que el Brainmaster no permitió que fuera a ese sitio. La zona negativa era un lugar temido para los transformers independientemente del bando en que estuviera.

Magnus coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de la femme.

-No te preocupes Arcee, conozco a Saeba, y el regresará.

La femme abraza al mech, no puede contener el llanto. Magnus sentía ese respeto por la femme y corresponde al gesto. Después de todo compartían un sparkday, diera la impresión que ellos fuesen hermanos directos.

**La caída de Kaón**

Alpha Trion ingresa a la sala de control, y Magnus le informa lo sucedido con el equipo Brainmaster.

-Señor Alpha Trion, Usted tiene mucha influencia en el consejo de guerra, por favor permítame ir a combatir en donde se encuentran los Brainmasters. Me siento capaz de realizar esa tarea. –Pidió la femme con insistencia.

-Eres valiente pequeña, pero no puedo hacer eso, tu misión es proteger Cybertron. –Dijo el anciano con una voz neutral. –Magnus prepara unos veinte mech de confianza para que apoyen al Wheeljack, en ésta ocasión no podemos darnos el lujo de mandar todas las unidades.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos Alpha? –preguntó Magnus.

-Se acercan los días oscuros para Cybertron, necesito que de forma discreta tengan preparados las naves para evacuar a los civiles como a su vez las naves de combate. –Respondió fríamente el mech.

-¿Acaso Wheeljack y los demás fallarán en la misión?- preguntó Arcee.

-No es eso, esta vez la amenaza de Cybertron no es Deathsaurus. –Dijo Alpha.

De repente una segunda video llamada vuelve a presentarse. En esta ocasión era una femme autobot.

-Si me están escuchando, necesitamos ayuda; Kaón ha sido tomado por los decepticons.

-¿Dime quién eres? Habla Alpha Trion.

-Mi nombre es Antara, y soy una femmebot de bajo rango.

Arcee conocía a la femme, ella era una de los mecanismos que portaba sayal cuando se presentaron al examen de admisión quien le había dicho del poder de pelea de Elita One.

-Antara, habla Arcee; escúchame con atención; quiero imaginar que conoces Kaón: lleva a los civiles y a quienes hayan sobrevivido de tu escuadrón a la parte del muro montañoso, encontrarán un acceso un poco estrecho, lo suficiente para que un mech alto pueda ingresar. Ése lugar mantiene las comunicaciones con estática lo suficiente para que los decepticons no puedan rastrearlos, en especial los vehicons y seekers.

-Pido disculpas por no poder contener al enemigo. –Dijo la femme. –Pero hay algo que traman, intentaremos saber qué pretenden hacer. Estaremos en contacto.

La señal se corta, Arcee no esperaba recibir dos noticias tan duras en un solo día. Alpha Trion observa a la femme.

-Conoces tu planeta bastante bien. –Dijo el anciano.

-Kaón es mi planeta adoptivo, ya que el mío desafortunadamente sucumbió, pero su gente es valiente y es capaz de regenerarse. El exceso de energon es un arma de doble filo: Sabiéndolo utilizar sabiamente puede mantener el equilibrio del planeta.

-Por eso Cybertron tiene un trato especial a Kaón, ya que es un reflejo de Cybertron mismo; Kaón es mitad metal, mitad orgánico. –Dijo Magnus.

-No sé cómo decirle esto a Chromia. –Dijo Arcee.

-Por ahora no le digas nada. Magnus necesito que te quedes a cargo de éste lugar. Arcee necesito que vayas conmigo a Iacon.

-¿Informo de esto a Elita y Optimus?-preguntó Magnus.

-No lo hagas, pero te doy la facultad de tomar las decisiones pertinentes. –Habló el anciano.

Magnus obedecía la orden, sin embargo la femme de Kaón cuestionaba en sus adentros ¿Por qué no quiere decirles nada a sus dos estudiantes?

-Sé lo que piensas Arcee, no puedes engañarme. Te dije que los días oscuros se acercan y ahora una prueba muy fuerte para los autobots se acerca. Debido a que prestaste tu servicio en Iacon necesito que me ayudes a salvaguardar los archivos como a su vez necesito de tu memoria.

-¿En qué sentido puede serle útil mi memoria? –preguntó la femme.

-Debo confiarte parte de tu misión, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo el anciano.

Arcee estaba desconcertada, como a su vez el énfasis en que el anciano colocaba en la frase "días oscuros".


	29. Polos opuestos

**En este capítulo tomé el nombre de un fic que le pertenece a Ligia21, espero que no se moleste por ello, como a su vez unos datos correspondientes al fic: La Agenda de la Araña de Wolf Prime. Un episodio sobre la percepción del amor en los diferentes bandos.**

_**Capítulo 29: Polos opuestos**_

Un día antes del ensayo del sparkbond, Elita One no había llegado a dormir en los dormitorios de las femmes. Optimus por su parte estaba consciente de la decisión que había tomado y decidió preparar algo muy especial para su novia.

Los dos enamorados habían pasado la noche juntos en el departamento del Prime.

Por ser un soldado de alto rango, Optimus gozaba del privilegio de vivir en la zona residencial de Cybertron, y como los mech de su tiempo tenía un departamento de soltero, la decoración era envidiable en el sentido que combinaba los momentos antiguos como su estilo neo moderno de Cybertron.

Para la femme rosa y blanca no era extraño en que ella se quedara en el departamento de él, ya que, ella compartía un vínculo muy fuerte con el Prime.

Ambos esperaban el momento de unir sus sparkbonds, los dos compartían la hyper cama, la habitación tenía una panorámica espectacular de Cybertron.

-Orion Pax, dentro de poco tú y yo estaremos juntos. –Dijo la femme emocionada.

-Después de tanto tiempo, creí que no se daría esta oportunidad. Me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, Ariel. –Respondió el mech.

-Espero ver a un Cybertron renovado, sin bandos. En ocasiones me gustaría dejar de pelear.

-Esa frase no es tuya, ¿verdad? Creo que el interactuar demasiado con la femme "extraña" te está afectando tus procesadores. –Argumentó Prime en un tono semi burlón.

-Piensa Optimus, tú y yo éramos civiles, no pensábamos en actualizar nuestras formas y sin embargo estamos aquí defendiendo a Cybertron. Debe haber un momento en que tú y yo podamos tener nuestro espacio.

-Lo sé Elita, y en ocasiones ser el Prime para mí, significa ser alguien que quizás no soy.

-Recuerda lo que Arcee dijo: No permitas convertirte en un ser frío e insensible.

-Por lo visto tienes fe en ella.

-Estoy segura que algún día ella llegará muy lejos; pero bien, ésta noche no hablaremos más de nuestros subordinados, mejor continuemos con lo que dejamos pendiente.

-Recuerda que mañana tendremos el ensayo. Así que no debemos arriesgarnos a los comentarios.

-Creo que todos tienen la mayor apertura en éste tema. –Dijo con una sonrisa la femme.

-No todos. –Respondió Optimus.

Sin dar respuesta besa a su amada de forma apasionada, disfrutando de una noche rodeada de amor y sensualidad.

**Amor sádico**

Airachnnide había llegado a Cybertron, pero ella tenía una postura diferente al de sus compañeros cons, como buena cazadora esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar, aunque en ésta ocasión no había recibido la señal de Megatron para que estuviera en acción.

La femme predacon se encontraba en lo que quedaba de la unidad habitacional. Recorría de forma lenta aquel sitio, en sus ópticos podía reflejar cierta "tristeza". Extrañaba demasiado a su maestro.

_**(Flashback)**_

Airachnnide era una femme que había crecido con sus compañeros predacon en un lugar poco distante de Cybertron, ella había adoptado la forma de araña debido a que la última araña del equipo había traicionado a su facción para unirse al "enemigo". Desde sparkling ella sentía admiración a Blackarachnnia pero su última acción la llenó de odio.

La femme constantemente era acosada por sus compañeros, lo cual le llevó a tomar decisiones "drásticas": Decidía quitarles la vida cada vez que a ella le proponían tener interfaz.

En una operación de exploración decepticon, el escuadrón de Scarface llegó a ese lugar, deseaba encontrar "aliados". La sorpresa de dicho escuadrón fue observar al grupo de predacons muertos como a su vez, que la autora material de la masacre hubiese sido una joven femme.

El sádico Scarface se sintió "maravillado" por la actuación de la femme. Airachnnide se admiró de los tormentos y firmas sádicas que puede tener un decepticon. El mech seeker tenía una misión y, por algo que va en contra de su naturaleza, decidió que la femme fuera su estudiante.

Con el paso del tiempo, la relación entre el decepticon y la predacon dio un giro inesperado. El mech le mostraba cual era la forma precisa de torturar a alguien, como a su vez someter a un mecanismo, hablando en términos sexuales.

Sin embargo, la fémina se sintió atraída hacia la forma de ser del decepticon. En una ocasión, sus instintos "animales" hicieron liberar a la "femme fatal" que dormía en su interior. Scarface sabía que tarde o temprano su aprendiz alcanzaría la madurez sexual.

Era una noche lluviosa cuando ocurrió ese momento. Airachnnide dormía en su telaraña, cabe mencionar que ella usaba su forma robot. Sin embargo de forma sorpresiva la femme desciende de la telaraña y decide salir al exterior. Ella deseaba extinguir el deseo de tener interfaz.

Scarface se da cuenta que la femme había salido, y aunque por la fama del seeker diera la impresión que pensaba en sí mismo, decide buscarla. Para su sorpresa, encuentra a la femme arrodillada bajo la lluvia.

-¿Qué te ocurre querida? –Preguntó Scarface en un raro tono de preocupación.

-Maestro Scarface, por favor aléjese de mí; siento algo en mi interior y no puedo controlarlo. –Quizás fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Airachnnide se le escuchó preocupada y angustiada.

Scarface tocó el hombro de Airachnnide, sintiendo que el cuerpo de la femme ardía de una forma tentadora.

-Necesitas liberar esa energía: Te he mostrado lo que sé, ahora tú debes aceptar que estas lista para esto.

Scarface sin preguntar toma a la femme entre sus brazos, ella no se opone y ambos ingresaban al interior y en medio de la telaraña, Scarface hacía de la femme lo que se le venía en gana. Airachnnide por otra parte, disfrutaba de las caricias del seeker como a su vez, éste le dio la oportunidad de que la femme descubriera todo lo relacionado a la interfaz.

Maestro y alumna habían consolidado una relación "afectiva".

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y cada uno de ellos tomó un rumbo distinto. Airachnnide se concentró en abrirse su propio camino como asesina, aunque de vez en cuando tenía comunicación con el seeker.

La última vez que tuvo comunicación con él fue cuando Scarface decidió llegar a Cybertron:

"_Escúchame con atención querida: He decidido enfrentarme a los autobots en su propia casa, los pondré a prueba. Mi intención es recuperar la información que una traidora hurtó en manos de Deathsaurus. Si todo sale con éxito, tú y yo podemos formar una nueva facción. Megatron es un novato y Deathsaurus está demasiado viejo. Mi experiencia y tu juventud harán que muchos quieran seguirnos. El poder y la gloria estarán a nuestros pies."_

**(Fin del flashback)**

-El error, maestro, fue en que siempre tuviste debilidad por el sexo opuesto. Tu lujuria te llevó a la ruina. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que tú no estás, podré cumplir con el objetivo. Por ahora serviré a Megatron pero tarde o temprano yo dominaré a los decepticons.

La femme predacón por instantes perdía la conciencia de la realidad, desconectaba sus ópticos por instantes. Decidió tomar una recarga en lo que quedaba de aquellas ruinas.

**La última noche en Iacon**

Arcee sabía que el día de mañana era un día especial para sus tres hermanas mayores, sin embargo; Chromia y Moonracer habían decidido salir con sus compañeros de chispas, probablemente, ellas regresarían a la madrugada.

La femme de Kaón podría demostrar ingenuidad, pero sabía de antemano que sus hermanas tenían una "vida sexual activa". Durante su trauma sobre la interfaz, Arcee no había desarrollado esos instintos.

En Iacon se sentía segura, ya que difícilmente vendrían a éste lugar para platicar sobre mechs. Sin embargo, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Desde que llegó a Cybertron era considerada extraña, y hasta la fecha seguía conservando ciertas costumbres y principios.

Había aprendido lo suficiente con Saeba para aprender ciertas conductas de "compañeros de chispa", pero sentía que por ahora no se sentía atraída por alguien; más que por el enigmático Orion Pax.

Arcee había leído la mitad del diario de Orion, y tenía curiosidad sobre la parte faltante. ¿Por qué le confiarían un diario incompleto? Como a su vez sentía que algo en la historia de Orion no cuadraba: Sintió su presencia cuando volvió en sí del viaje mental de Alpha Trion.

La femme no podía recordar que había besado a su comandante en el operativo contra Scarface, ya que, como Primus había dicho, recordaría ese incidente en el momento indicado.

Sin embargo ella hablaba en voz alta, tenía fe en que Orion Pax aparecería, pero esta vez no apareció. El pequeño o largo monólogo estaba siendo grabado. Alpha Trion como Ratchet seguían a la femme de forma muy sutil. El Prime Mayor pidió a Ratchet que el video de lo sucedido esa noche en Iacon quedara en custodia del médico.

Lo único que se puede rescatar de ese monólogo era que vivía agradecida con Primus por haberle permitido confiarle "parte" de su vida de aquel mech al que ella admiraba.

**Arcee P.O.V**

Esa noche en Iacon lo recuerdo perfectamente, ya que quizás fue el día en que Cybertron durmió por última vez en paz.

Aunque Orion Pax no apareció, tal vez en su momento me sentí triste. En ese entonces no sabía que él era Optimus Prime, el abogado del diablo, mi Némesis. Sin embargo, en ese lugar me sentí libre, hablé libremente de lo que me gusta y disgusta, lo que pienso sobre la interfaz (cuyas ideas para algunos mecanismos son "anticuadas"), la importancia de una familia, como a su vez… el verdadero significado de un sparkmate.

Si estuviese en mis manos, podría haberme quedado para siempre en Iacon: Vivir rodeada de libros y archivos; tal vez mi destino era continuar el legado de Orion Pax como archivista.

Por otra parte, mis pensamientos se enfocaban en mis compañeros que se encontraban lejos de mí: Saeba, Minerva, como el escuadrón de los Brainmaster. Nunca olvidaré los momentos felices en que mi hermano y yo fastidiamos a Optimus. Aunque era un mech realmente lindo en toda la extensión de la palabra, mi spark sentía diferente y sabía que a él le inspiraba protegerme, me veía como la versión "menos molesta" de su hermana Wind Saber.

Los días oscuros que Alpha Trion mencionaba llegaron de la peor manera, sin embargo, creí que ya había pasado por suficientes pruebas: Lexus V fue una especie de "propedéutico", lo peor estaba por venir.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	30. Sueño Eterno

**Un capítulo muy difícil de escribir. Gracias Wolf Prime por permitirme utilizar algunos datos de tu fic (tanto en Unlimited y en éste). Nexos con los capítulos de Unlimited primera temporada.**

_**Capítulo 30: Sueño eterno**_

Había llegado el ansiado día en que Elita y Optimus para ensayar los últimos detalles del sparkbond. Los dos enamorados reflejaban en sus ópticos una felicidad envidiable.

Moonracer y Chromia disfrutaban del momento, por otra parte Hyde y Powerglide bromeaban en voz baja, ya que al parecer ellos todavía no habían tomado una decisión tan temeraria como la de su comandante.

El Prime practicaba la oración que tendría que decir en el momento en que la femme de su vida estuviese frente a él. Elita observaba detenidamente a su novio y sonreía ante el nerviosismo del mech. Para ella ver a su amado en una faceta distinta al de Optimus era muy halagador.

-Es muy probable que los invitados estén de éste lado, como a su vez nuestra mesa debe tener una panorámica de todo. –Hablaba Elita en voz alta junto con las dos femmes.

-Será mejor que pienses en dónde se van a colocar los músicos. –Mencionó Moonracer.

-Ya eligió el lugar, como a su vez Arcee y Saeba tendrán todo este espacio como escenario para que puedan interpretar la canción que solicitaron. – Intervino Chromia.

-¿Conoces la canción que ellos cantarán? –Preguntó con curiosidad la femme rosa.

-En parte sí; ya que últimamente, mi hermana y Saeba han tenido comunicación discreta por medio de holo cubo y escuché la canción y a pesar que ella te conoce muy poco tiempo (en comparación con nosotras) logró rescatar la esencia de su relación de ustedes. –Dijo la femme menta.

-Chicas, creo que ya hemos visto los detalles, será mejor que pasemos a la parte de los "votos" –Mencionó un mecanismo civil, al parecer su función era el de organizar los banquetes. –Su voz podría dar la impresión que tenía ciertas actitudes afeminadas.

Hyde y Powerglide cuando escucharon la voz del mech no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron estar al lado de sus compañeras de chispas.

-Más vale ser precavidos Hyde –Dijo Powerglide en voz baja.

Optimus quien se había percatado de la presencia del mecanismo, ya no sabía si estar nervioso por lo que tenía que decir o porque quizás no había visto a un ser con ese tipo de modales (y con una voz que dejaba mucho que desear a la "masculinidad" de un mech). Elita se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

Para fortuna de los mechs, el organizador tuvo que salir por unos instantes.

-Lo bueno es que el sparkbond es una vez en la vida. –Habló en Prime en un tono aliviado.

-Ahora hay que pensarlo dos veces sobre quién va organizar el evento. – Respondió Hyde.

-¡Qué exagerado eres! – Dijo Chromia.

Elita se acerca al Prime.

-Qué te parece si vamos practicando nuestros votos. –Habló en forma amigable.

Un silencio se produjo, al parecer el ambiente romántico estaba empezando a reinar en el lugar, sin embargo, el sonido de varias explosiones retumbo en el edificio. Todos se tiraron al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre Hyde?-Preguntó Chromia.

-Creo que es un ataque relámpago. –Respondió el mech en cuestión.

Optimus coloca en altavoz su comunicador, al parecer Ultra Magnus estaba a cargo.

-Camaradas, lamento interrumpir los ensayos pero creo que no tengo que dar más explicaciones: los autobots están en diferentes puntos. Optimus te necesito en la parte del norte, el resto vaya hacia el éste, ya que Alpha Trion y Arcee están solos. – Magnus fuera.

-¡Muy bien compañeros, ya escucharon! –Dijo Elita One.

-¡Autobots, avancen! – Respondió Prime.

Transformándose de forma inmediata los seis mecanismos salieron a cumplir la indicación.

**Lluvia de fuego**

Cybertron estaba siendo atacado de forma constante, fue algo "inesperado" debido a que nadie se había atrevido a invadir de forma rápida, y peor aún, llegar como si fuesen relámpagos ante el enemigo.

Los seekers y algunas naves disparaban desde los cielos, los autobots respondían con lo mejor que tenían. Los disparos daban un espectáculo único, era una lluvia con tonalidades doradas, azules, blancas… dependiendo del calibre de las armas.

Los civiles procuraban tener un refugio pero poco a poco, los edificios empezaban a colapsar.

El primero en llegar a su posición fue Optimus Prime y observó que Bulkhead y Bumblebee apoyaban a Ultra Magnus. Sin embargo, observó que el mech blanco y azul tenía complicaciones. El Prime logra abrirse camino y llega hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

Los dos mech se cubrían las espaldas, estaban rodeados por un grupo de decepticons, Ambos deberían contener al grupo, ya sea a través de las armas o con el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Para fortuna de los dos ocurre lo segundo.

En la parte del Este, Alpha Trion y Arcee oponían resistencia. El viejo Prime hacía uso de sus poderes místicos como a su vez la femme disparaba poco, pero sus disparos eran certeros, ya que hería de gravedad al enemigo.

La femme nota que Alpha Trion está exhausto y que no podrá resistir el nivel del ataque. La intensidad de los disparos va en aumento. Ella sabe su deber y cumplir con proteger a Alpha sin importar las circunstancias. Los dos mecanismos se atrincheran en un lugar que poco a poco se va disminuyendo por los constantes disparos.

-Señor Alpha, ¿puede teletransportarse? Yo puedo arreglármelas en este lugar, necesito que Usted esté a salvo.

-Me temo que no pequeña y aunque pudiera hacerlo no te dejaré sola con el enemigo.

Arcee observa que del otro lado hay una sección amplia capaz de protegerlos a ambos, pero la lluvia de disparos era arriesgada, sin embargo; un pequeño muro de un lado a otro podría cubrir a los mecanismos si cruzaban rodando.

-Tengo una idea, espero que su mecanismo resista a los giros.

Alpha adivina la intención de la femme.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Respondió en tono animado el anciano.

-tres, dos, uno: ¡A rodar!

La femme logra dominar al viejo Prime y los dos logran cruzar rodando del otro lado. Viendo que Alpha Trion se encontraba protegido, la de Kaón logra responder al fuego cruzado.

Afortunadamente para los dos, cuatro autobots ayudan a contra-atacar al enemigo. Hyde y Porwerglide se enfrentaban con los mech, mientras que las femme llegaban a la posición de Arcee.

Arcee siente tristeza al ver a sus hermanas, no deseaba que un momento de trascendencia para ellas fuese arruinado. Quien mejor que ella para comprender esa situación.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó la femme rosa.

-Estamos bien, pero no deberían estar aquí. –Respondió el anciano.

-Lamento mucho que le hayan arruinado su ensayo. –Contestó Arcee con tristeza.

La femme dirige una mirada comprensiva a los dos autobots.

-Recuerden que también somos soldados. –Respondió Elita con alegría. – Chicas, lleven a Alpha a la base. Yo me quedaré apoyando a los mech. Es una órden.

-Comandante, ¡Pelearé a su lado! –Respondió la de Kaón.

Elita observa detenidamente a la de Kaón, sabe que es capaz de apoyarla, pero intuye que todavía le falta experiencia en una confrontación de lo que se estaba viviendo. Por instinto ella abraza a la de Kaón, Arcee corresponde al gesto, sin embargo, su spark se siente intranquila.

-Arcee, necesito que ayudes a sacar a Alpha de aquí, cuando se encuentre a salvo, vienes a apoyarme. –Habló con la mayor dulzura en medio del fuego cruzado. – Ahora váyanse.

Moonracer y Chromia ayudan a sacar al anciano en medio del fuego cruzado, Arcee va protegiendo a sus hermanas por la retaguardia, mientras observaba que la femme rosa se incorporaba rápidamente a la batalla.

El calor de la batalla va aumentando y poco a poco los edificios van desmoronándose como a su vez el fuego empieza a crecer. La femme de Kaón estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía con sus compañeros.

-Hermana, ¡Ve a apoyar a Elita!- Dijo Chromia.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de Alpha. – Concluyó Moonracer.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, haz lo que puedas. –Respondió el anciano, aunque el matiz de su voz indicaba tristeza.

La femme corre rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla, escuchaba con atención las indicaciones que cada uno daba en diferentes frentes.

-¡Hyde, responde! ¿En dónde está la comandante One? – Pregunta la femme angustiada.

-¡Powerglide y yo seguimos en el mismo lugar, Elita se separó de nosotros, estaba en el lado Oeste! –Dijo el mech.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Hyde?! – Optimus se sobresaltó al escuchar la situación.

-¡Gracias Hyde, voy camino al Oeste. Comandante Prime, voy a la ayuda de la comandante, Arcee fuera!

**La caída de una rosa**

La de Kaón corría a toda velocidad en su modo vehículo, por medio de zigzag la femme evadía los disparos aéreos, sin embargo, los destrozos eran visibles y tenía que continuar su recorrido en modo robot.

Arcee se encontraba con el enemigo, llevaba sus cuchillas desplegadas, y sin preguntar si deseaban vivir la femme atacaba, algunos caían muertos ante ella, otros los dejaba agonizantes. La femme rosa y blanca había aprendido a matar en defensa propia. Sabía que en el fondo de su ser no le agradaba hacerlo, pero no tenía elección.

Los audios de la femme estaban a toda su capacidad, ya que deseaba encontrar a su comandante a como diera lugar. Alcanzan a percibir un sonido exhausto: Era su comandante quien estaba peleando. La femme corre hacia esa dirección, y observa que la están rodeando varios mech, ella está a punto de entrar en acción cuando de repente los escombros de un edificio que colapsa hacen que la femme quede sepultada.

Aunque ella tiene activo sus audios, las fuerzas de la femme no responden al cien, ella escucha todo, ahora la femme tiene que luchar para salir de los escombros.

Elita One por otra parte, lograba contener al enemigo, llevaba su arma favorita (la que le había regalado Optimus), peleaba de forma rápida, había derrotado a los mech, sin embargo, un disparo por la espalda hace que Elita caiga al suelo.

Un grito de dolor se escucha en el aire. La femme logra pararse con dificultad, Una femme sale a su encuentro; la mirada de ella era perturbadora.

-¿Con que tú eres la novia de Optimus? Pensé que me darías mayor pelea. –Dijo con una voz burlona.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la alumna del mecanismo que tú mataste, ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Scarface!

La femme rosa a pesar de sus heridas disparaba con la mayor precisión pero su oponente era más rápida, sin embargo la femme trata de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero la herida se agrava más. Airachnide gozaba en ver a Elita en un estado agonizante, pero a su vez decide acabar rápido con su presa, en un movimiento rápido, la predacon atraviesa el vientre de la femme.

-¡Hermanas, amigos y… Optimus, lo lamento! –Se escuchó por última vez la voz de la femme rosa en el canal de comunicaciones.

La predacon observa detenidamente el cuerpo sin vida de la femme. Por medio de su telaraña había atado su hilo en las extremidades de Elita, la movía a su antojo.

-Lord Megatrón, la operación relámpago ha sido un éxito, como a su vez le informo que mi maestro Scarface ha sido vengado. –Respondió la femme.

-¡Ve a las coordenadas que te voy a indicar, ahora sal de ahí! –Respondió Megatron, al parecer el tono de su voz era neutra.

Airachnnide lanzaba una risa terrorífica como a su vez en sus ópticos se reflejaba una pequeña lágrima, al parecer la femme no había logrado olvidar a aquel ser tan repulsivo.

Un disparo interrumpe la risa de la femme. Un mech se había presentado ante ella, sus ópticos tenían una expresión de odio, para ser un autobot.

La predacon no se intimida ante el mech, y con el mismo gesto le responde a su agresor.

-¿Tú eres Optimus Prime? No creí que el Prime en turno fuera tan infantil. –Dijo la femme en un tono sarcástico.

Una nueva rivalidad había nacido, sin embargo la femme que estaba sepultada ante los escombros se sentía impotente.

"Primus, ¡ayúdame a cumplir con mi misión! ¡Dame tu fuerza para salir! ¡Elita!" Era un grito mental que la femme tenía en su interior. Un nuevo dolor se apoderaba en su spark: Su comandante y hermana había muerto.

Ahora la femme, cargaría ésta situación por el resto de su vida.


	31. Réquiem

**El siguiente capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba la música de Era, para ser exactos el tema Impera me sirvió para recrear la situación, posee nexo con el capítulo 11 de Unlimited (Primera Temporada). Agradezco todos los comentarios, y estamos aprendiendo.**

_**Capítulo 31: Réquiem **_

Optimus estaba totalmente furioso, observaba a la asesina de su amada con Odio. Por primera vez, la caballerosidad del Prime estaba siendo olvidada.

Airachnnide por otra parte, veía la frustración de su rival. Scarface le había enseñado a sacar provecho de ello. Tenía bajo su poder el cuerpo sin vida de Elita One.

-Mira Elita One, acaba de llegar tu adorado Optimus, ¡Dile Hola!- En el tono de la femme se notaba la burla como a su vez, agarraba el cuerpo de la femme muerta como si fuese un muñeco de ventriloquía.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –Gritó el Prime sin dar tregua.

Optimus acciona su arma, disparando en contra de la predacon, pero la femme es rápida y logra esquivar los disparos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen los autobots? –Dijo con ironía como a su vez la risa de la femme se escuchaba con toda claridad mientras escapaba.

El mech se siente impotente, y un grito desgarrador estremece el lugar. Optimus corre hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la femme. Las lágrimas del mech cubren su rostro, pegando el cuerpo de su amada hacia su pecho.

-¡No! – gritaba sin cesar el Prime una y otra vez. Lanzaba una mirada al cielo buscando consuelo alguno. Sus ópticos descienden y contempla a su amada de forma extasiada.

El Prime no logra percibir que hay un mecanismo en los escombros como a su vez que poco a poco éste va saliendo con dificultad.

Arcee guarda silencio y baja su mirada en señal de vergüenza; sin embargo, los audios de Arcee perciben algo y voltea en dirección hacia Prime: La parte de un edificio está por colapsarse y amenaza con sepultar vivo a Optimus.

Ella ve que está sumergido en su dolor y que no hará nada por defenderse. Había jurado proteger al Prime y éste era el momento indicado: Activando su arma, la femme realiza un disparo poderoso haciendo que la amenaza hacia Optimus sea menor.

La de Kaón no da tiempo a que el mech le diga algo y se dirige hacia donde había escapado la asesina. Los ópticos de la femme expresaban ira.

Optimus alcanza a ver de reojo a la femme, pero su prioridad era sacar a su amada del lugar del combate.

Magnus ordenaba que todos los autobots regresaran a la base.

La mayoría de ellos cumple la orden, pero hay alguien que decide ignorar la orden: la femme "extraña" decide indagar a fondo el problema como a su vez encontrar a la asesina de su maestra.

**Chromia, líder del escuadrón**

De forma rápida, Ultra Magnus logra poner a todos al corriente sobre los últimos sucesos: la caída de Kaón, como a su vez la desaparición de los Brainmasters. Sin embargo, Optimus hacía el esfuerzo por concentrarse pero era inútil. Todos sus compañeros comprendían que no era fácil aguantar éste dolor.

Alpha Trion estaba consciente y lo primero que mandó hacer es que llevaran el cuerpo de Elita One al salón de los Prime, ya que ahí se realizaría los funerales de la femme guerrera. Y conscientes de que alguien tenía que asumir la responsabilidad del escuadrón, Alpha ordena que Chromia sea quien ascienda de forma "temporal" con el grado de Comandante.

La femme verde menta no deseaba tener esa responsabilidad, no porque no fuese capaz, sino más bien, se sentía indigna de ocupar un lugar que no merecía.

En su primera orden como comandante pide que todas las femmes se presenten con ella para que juntas puedan integrar una fuerza de apoyo para los autobots. Moonracer apoyaba la decisión de su "nueva comandante", sin embargo, había alguien ausente y quizás por primera vez pasó desapercibido en medio de la confusión.

**El funeral de Elita**

La movilización fue rápida en cuanto a la organización del funeral, todos los autobots se reunían en el salón de los Prime, aunque todos deseaban estar rindiéndole honores a la comandante caída, sabía que no era posible.

Optimus recibía las condolencias de todos sus amigos como el de sus compañeras del escuadrón de su amada.

Escuchaba a cada uno de los que le dirigían palabras de aliento, pero todo era inútil: su spark estaba destrozada. En ocasiones estaba consciente de la realidad como a su vez se perdía por instantes en los recuerdos.

Alpha Trion sabía que no era fácil asimilar ésta situación, ya que él había visto la relación que tenían sus dos mejores estudiantes.

-Optimus, debes descansar; nosotros estaremos acá al pendiente. –Decía en voz baja el anciano.

-Maestro, no puedo hacerlo. Quiero estar con ella. –Decía entre sollozos el mech.

-Por lo menos ven conmigo a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y te prometo que regresaremos al lado de Elita. –La voz del Prime Mayor lucía cansado.

Optimus escuchó la voz de su maestro, no se había percatado que el esfuerzo que había hecho durante la batalla había sido demasiado y que a pesar de su edad, estaba ahí a su lado como en sus años más jóvenes. Por respeto hacia el mech, el Prime joven accede a cumplir con la petición de su maestro.

Poco a poco el salón de los Prime va quedándose sólo, de repente; una silueta conocida ingresa en el interior del salón; tenía sus ópticos cansados y observaba con respeto y sentimiento a la femme que estaba en el interior.

**(Nota del Autor: **En el capítulo once de Unlimited se describe de forma breve lo que se narrará de forma extensa)

Arcee se acerca de forma lenta, sus ópticos siguen derramando lágrimas. Ella realiza un saludo militar como si la femme estuviese en vida:

-Maestra Elita One, quizás durante el tiempo en que la conocí haya sido muy poco, pero usted me conocía tan bien. Lamento haberle fallado, no llegué a tiempo para salvarla. Me siento impotente. Era yo quien debía ocupar ese lugar, y sin embargo, esa femme le arrancó la vida en un instante. ¡No sé por qué permití en que Usted asumiera ante todos que había eliminado a Scarface!

La femme se le cortaba la voz.

-Tenía una vida, un ser que lo ama; ¡No merecía morir así! ¡Me siento culpable de su muerte, y eso no me lo perdonaré jamás! Sin embargo, mientras viva, buscaré a su asesina y le haré pagar por ésta afrenta. Si pude vengar a mis seres queridos ante Scarface, ésta vez no será la excepción. Defenderé a Cybertron y… ¡Protegeré a los Prime!

La femme vuelve a repetir el saludo, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos hacen que la de Kaón no esté sola: Una femme de color verde menta se acerca hacia ella, abrazándola. Chromia consolaba a su hermana, ya que ella había recibido las noticias fuertes y había presenciado ese momento vil.

- Arcee, todas estamos tristes, pero ¿ya le diste las condolencias a Optimus Prime? –Decía la femme en una voz conciliadora.

-¿A ese pesado?, No. ¡Cómo puedo decirle "lamento tu pérdida Optimus, cuando pude haber hecho más por Elita: Si tan sólo no me hubiera caído los escombros…!- La femme rompía en llanto.

Chromia la abrazaba tan fuerte, era difícil para ella asimilar esto.

-Hermana, hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, no es tu culpa. Así sucede en la guerra.

Por la mente de Arcee pasaba la imagen de aquella pelea, como a su vez la amistad que había compartido, y en su mente pasó aquella nota que su maestra le había dejado: _"Me sentiría honrada si utilizarás el rosa y el blanco en tu armadura"._

Sin embargo, una energía de transformación rodea el cuerpo de Arcee y su apariencia cambia de una forma "radical": Su armadura era color negro, lucía más estética, tenía una pequeña cresta y un marco rosa, como a su vez las cuchillas se aprecian como tal. Su semblante era otro.

Chromia se extraña ante esa decisión.

-Arcee, ¿pero por qué?" Se escuchó a Chromia.

-Mi maestra utilizaba el color rosa y el modo vehículo, y por respeto a su memoria, no quiero lucir como ella, Elita One será la única femmebot que debe conservar esos colores". Dijo la femme quien lucía un color negro.

-Pero ¿así luces como el enemigo? ¡Pueden dispararte los propios compañeros!

-Ése es el punto. – Respondió de forma contundente.

-Debes entrar en recarga, ¡Es una orden!- Dijo la femme menta.

-Sabes de antemano que por respeto a tu rango cumpliré la orden…

-Sé que buscas vengar a nuestra hermana, pero si lo harás, necesitas tener tu mecanismo al cien.

Ambas femmes salen en del lugar; lo único que no sabían es que un mech entre las sombras había presenciado toda la escena: Optimus Prime comprendió que no era el único mecanismo que le había afectado tan gravemente la pérdida de su amada.

**Alpha Trion P.O.V.**

En la noche oscura escuché el llanto de los hijos de Cybertron, me dolió ver a Orion sufrir por la pérdida de su amada. Elita y él fueron los hijos que nunca tuve.

Pero me conmovió ver a Arcee al cambiar radicalmente su exterior, como el interior. Ella ha sabido ocultar por medio del sarcasmo su "vulnerabilidad".

El día en que le dimos el último adiós a Elita, Optimus se desplomó en llanto, a tal grado que estuvo encerrado en su dormitorio, no quería que nadie le hablara y peor aún, sabía que tenía una responsabilidad muy grande.

Magnus y Chromia hacían lo posible por contener al enemigo, sin embargo sabía que esto no duraría mucho tiempo. Durante la ausencia de Optimus, ordené que los civiles abandonaran Cybertron.

Ese día fue difícil para todos, en especial para las femmes, debido a que Roxana tendría que huir junto con sus compañeros. Arcee se despidió de ella, ambas femmes prometieron que algún día volverían a encontrarse. A su vez, me partió el alma en que Roxana se despedía de su novio Jazz, ya que él como soldado tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Nunca había visto tanto dolor, se acercaba mí tiempo, tenía una función que cumplir. Sin embargo hay algo que todavía no olvido y tiene que ver después del sepelio de Elita:

Todos habían abandonado el cementerio, Optimus se apoyaba en Magnus, Chromia y Moonracer con sus respectivos compañeros de chispa, Arcee no había asistido, ya que su dolor lo enfocó de otra manera: Mientras nosotros decíamos adiós a Elita, la femme de Kaón aprovechó ese tiempo para infiltrarse en el bando del enemigo… por lo visto deseaba morir.

Me quedé solo. Sin embargo, las habilidades que Primus me otorgó me permitieron hacer contacto con el alma de Elita.

-Maestro Alpha, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

La voz de la femme indicaba tristeza, no quería dejar a las personas que amaba.

-Elita, yo sé que es difícil dejar a las personas que amas, pero me imagino que Primus te confío una misión.

-Buscar la energía suprema y hacer contacto con la matriz de liderazgo viviente.

-Es difícil de aceptar esto, pero podrás hacerlo. Tienes mucho tiempo para comprenderlo.

-Veo que toma ésta situación con paciencia, cosa que todavía no logro asimilar. –Habló la femme en un tono semi-conciliador.

-Eso es parte de mí Elita, no estarás sola en ésto.

Al parecer logré confortar su espíritu. No hubo respuesta. En mi mente visualizaba lo que estaba por venir, no era nada alentador pero dependía de mí llenar de valor a los hijos de Cybertron, para que tuvieran la osadía de aceptar las pruebas difíciles.

**Nota: El cambio de Arcee en lo que se refiere a la apariencia lo enfoco como luce en Transformers Prime pero sin el azul cromado como a su vez el modo vehículo. **

**Me imaginé el tema de Impera en ese momento tan triste... **

**Gracias por su apoyo. **


	32. Ultimátum

_**Capítulo 32: Ultimátum**_

_**(Preludio a la gran batalla)**_

Lord Megatron empezaba a dominar parte de la guerra por medio de los ataques relámpagos, sin embargo no lograba culminar su objetivo: Dominar a Cybertron por completo. La resistencia autobot luchaba con lo que disponía a su alcance.

Habían pasado varios días, las bajas en ambos bandos eran inevitables, nadie deseaba ceder. Optimus no se lograba reponer de lo que le había pasado. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Magnus, a pesar de no ser un Prime, intentaba motivar a los soldados, pero al parecer, Prime pesaba en ellos.

Chromia por otra parte con el grupo de femmes lograba contener al enemigo por tierra, aplicando la estrategia de guerra de guerrillas, ya que en esta ocasión no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sin municiones.

Alpha, Magnus y Chromia estaban tomando las decisiones, procurando establecer la unidad en medio del dolor. Sin embargo, en plena reunión de ellos, hubo una videollamada "inesperada" Alpha ordena a Moonracer que lo proyecte en las pantallas: Era Megatron.

-Saludos ex camaradas, como pueden observar están en desventaja. Quiero que contemplen lo que uno es capaz de lograr cuando nos enfocamos verdaderamente en combatir. Ustedes rechazaron mis ideas y no tuvieron piedad conmigo en eliminarme del consejo de guerra. Sin embargo, voy a ser "benevolente" con ustedes. Les doy como plazo un día para que se rindan. En caso contrario: Voy a devolverles la misma piedad.

Finaliza la comunicación, Magnus y Alpha conocen a Megatron. Chromia al igual que Moonracer desconocen ciertas partes de lo que pudo haber sucedido en aquel entonces, quien toma la palabra para explicarlo es Magnus:

**(Flashback)**

Así como nacen las leyendas, así también surgieron los enemigos. Lo que voy a contarles ocurrió en el mismo tiempo en que Orion y Ariel fueron heridos.

Todo comenzó cuando reunidos en ésta sala, deliberábamos sobre quien debía asumir la responsabilidad de Cybertron, en ese entonces el primer comandante; Star Saber había sido delegado a una misión de exploración a una galaxia lejana. En ese entonces el consejo de guerra lo integraban: Alpha Trion, Orion Pax como secretario y guardián de Iacon, Ariel como primer oficial femmebot, Megatronus el guerrero legendario y yo quien en ese entonces fungía como el encargado de la armería.

Cabe señalar que Megatronus y Orion tenían un vínculo fuerte, ya que se respetaban como hermanos.

Sin embargo, en ese día fatal, Megatronus expuso que Cybertron debería expandirse hacia otras galaxias para poder buscar la consolidación como mecanismos. Alpha Trion se opuso a esa idea, al igual que la mayoría, sin embargo Orion intentó conciliar a ambas partes, pero fue inútil.

Alpha sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió su renuncia. Megatronus se sintió traicionado que en un momento de desesperación sacó su arma dispuesto a eliminar a Alpha Trion.

-¡Pagarás por esto anciano! –Gritó furioso Megatronus mientras jalaba el gatillo.

El disparo no dio en la persona de Alpha, Orion se interpuso, hiriéndolo gravemente.

Ariel intentó accionar su arma pero Megatronus había previsto todo y disparo contra ella. En ese entonces yo no era tan poderoso y decidí activar la alarma general. Muchos decepticons que están a las órdenes de Megatron en su momento fueron autobots.

**(Fin del flashback)**

-¿Quieres decir que Megatronus es Megatron? –Dijo Moonracer

-Así es, pero temo que por alguna razón su chispa se corrompió. A raíz de eso, Optimus ha sido desconfiado, ya que la acción de Megatronus marcó su vida. –Respondió Alpha Trion.

-Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Chromia.

-Reúne al escuadrón de Optimus, a Powerglide, como a su vez, Magnus trae a tus soldados de confianza. Lo que puedo decirles ahora es que no nos vamos a rendir. –Respondió de forma contundente Alpha Trion.

**En el bando enemigo**

Megatron estaba consciente que su ataque había herido el espíritu de lucha autobot, sin embargo, cuando escuchó que Airachnnide había cumplido con su misión, no actúo de la forma tradicional (presuntuoso), más bien, sentía que eso podría influir en gran medida en la rendición de Cybertron.

"Más te vale Orion que te rindas, no eres digno de llevar la matriz de liderazgo." –Pensó el decepticon.

-Lord Megatron, ¿crees que en esta ocasión se rindan los autobots?-preguntó Starscream.

-El anciano es obstinado y por lo visto, Optimus no es capaz de tomar decisiones. De ellos dependerá su salvación o destrucción. –Dijo Megatron de forma seca. –Debo llegar a la allspark, al núcleo de poder de Cybertron y así poder controlar a este planeta y tener una raza guerrera temible.

-Es extraño que por ahora no nos hayan atacado, ya que logramos aterrizar la Némesis sin ningún problema.

-Se están quedando sin armas, eso facilitará la conquista. ¿En dónde está airachnnide?

-Probablemente en recarga.

-Creo que podemos hacer lo mismo. Starscream organiza los roles de vigilancia, no quiero llevarme alguna sorpresa.

Megatron abandonaba el lugar, mientras que Starscream murmuraba algo en voz baja.

**El último consejo de guerra**

Alpha Trion había convocado a los mecanismos mencionados como a su vez esperaban a un último integrante.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?-preguntó Bumblebee.

-Sigue en su encierro. Espero que pronto se recupere. –Dijo Ratchet.

-¿Qué hace el chico de los cuernitos aquí?-Dijo Bulkhead con desconfianza.

-¿Lo dices por Tailgate? Es mi amigo y uno de los hombres de confianza de Magnus. –Habló Bee.

-¿Quién falta? ¡Por Primus, cada minuto cuenta! – Al parecer Powerglide estaba impacientándose.

De repente la puerta del consejo de guerra se abre, una femme de armadura negra ingresa, trayendo en sus manos dos armas, la parte de la boca estaba oculta por una máscara (un poco parecida a la de Optimus) lucía un poco exhausta.

-Ya estamos todos. Te escuchamos Arcee. –Dijo Alpha Trion.

La femme oscura empieza a proyectar con sus ópticos lo que había averiguado.

-La nave de Megatron descendió por el lado sur, se llama Némesis y por lo visto cuenta con la habilidad de abrir portales espaciales, como a su vez posee un armamento poderoso. Sin embargo el propósito de éste sujeto quiere llegar hacia algo que le llaman la "allspark" y a su vez apoderarse de la matriz de liderazgo. Por ahora tienen interceptados los puntos clave de Cybertron como a su vez vigilan los cielos por si se desea escapar por aire.

-¿Cómo entraste sin que se dieran cuenta? –Preguntó Magnus un poco incrédulo.

-Entré por la parte de los propulsores como a su vez de los ductos de ventilación. Quizás como femmes no tengamos un gran mecanismo como ustedes los mech, pero nuestro tamaño es útil.

-Tendremos que actuar con rápidez, dos naves de combate similar a la del Némesis se encuentra oculta fuera de la base autobot; sin embargo, por las imágenes de Arcee, los decepticons están encima de las naves aunque ellos todavía no se han dado cuenta. –Mencionó Alpha Trion.

-Las dos naves de la que habla Alpha están en un edificio que por ahora los decepticons han tomado como centro de operaciones. –Dijo Magnus.

-Megatron espera una respuesta y se lo vamos a dar: Bulkhead, Ratchet y Bumblebee ustedes irán al edificio y entrarán en acción cuando se les indique. Magnus y Tailgate estarán en la base, protegerán a Optimus para que pueda llegar a la nave. –Decía el viejo Prime.

-Con todo respeto, pero al comandante Prime no se le ha visto. ¿Creen que esté listo para asumir esto? – preguntó Tailgate.

-Creo que todos no estamos listos, pero tengo fe en él. –Respondió el viejo mech.

-Y si eso no fuese suficiente Tailgate, quizás necesita algo de motivación. –Respondió Arcee mientras levantaba con ambas manos las dos armas que llevaba.

Chromia y Magnus reconocen las armas.

-No me digas que… -Respondió Chromia.

-Así es: Si Optimus no quiere pelear; por lo menos sus armas nos van a acompañar. –Respondió la femme.

-Continuando con el plan: Necesito que mi escolta me acompañe, ya que no permitiremos que Megatron llegue a la allspark. –Respondió el anciano.

Arcee estaba triste, sabía que Alpha le había confiado una misión como a su vez se preparaba a cumplir con su destino.

Alpha Trion explicó a detalle lo que sucedería, previendo cómo deberían de actuar. El rostro de los autobots reflejaba tristeza, pero comprendían que en la guerra se requería de sacrificios.

**El último discurso**

El tiempo se agotaba, todos los autobots estaban concentrados en el patio de entrenamiento, habían sido convocados por Alpha Trion.

Mientras se organizaban, Bee le preguntaba a Arcee cómo había logrado entrar al dormitorio de Prime sin que se diera cuenta.

**Arcee P.O.V. (Flashback)**

Después de haber cumplido en espiar al enemigo decidí ingresar a la base sin llamar la atención por medio de los túneles de Primus, sin embargo, no pude evitar en saber cómo estaba Optimus. Es cierto que no es el mech de mi fiel devoción pero su dolor ocasionó en mí un remordimiento mayor y se escuchará raro pero: Me duele verlo sufrir.

Sabía que estaba encerrado en su dormitorio, y que no abriría la puerta, decidí ingresar por el sistema de ventilación y de forma sigilosa llegue; observé que estaba en recarga y en sus ópticos habían lágrimas… se aferraba a la fotografía de mi maestra Elita.

Es la primera vez que ingreso al dormitorio de un mech, no me percaté de cómo estaba decorado sino más bien, mi atención se posaron en las armas; aquellas que los dos enamorados se habían regalado mutuamente y una idea muy suicida pasó por mis procesadores: Si a Optimus no le preocupa su gente, probablemente salga de su dormitorio furioso en busca de sus armas por el valor sentimental.

¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarlo? No dudé en hacerlo: Decidí tomar sus armas.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Alpha Trion salió en el patio de entrenamiento, su escolta la acompañaba; todos esperaban las indicaciones:

-Leales hijos de Cybertron, me siento honrado en combatir con ustedes, hoy es un día en el cual quedará recordado en nuestra historia. El enemigo piensa que nos rendiremos y creo que compartimos la misma convicción: No rendirnos y defender lo justo. Pues bien, ahora llegó nuestro momento para defender con honor nuestro planeta. Mis hermanos hicieron lo propio y no voy a negar mi destino. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo sólo. Un buen líder requiere del apoyo de sus compañeros y yo los necesito. Sin embargo, en donde quiera que vayan defiendan lo que es correcto. Optimus Prime muy pronto tomará el cargo como a su vez estén atentos a las órdenes de sus superiores. ¡Por Cybertron!

Todos los autobots vitorearon lo último y el grito de Cybertron hacía que retumbara el lugar. Optimus Prime escuchaba el grito de guerra de sus compañeros y decide salir del dormitorio, el ve con asombro cómo sus subordinados están dispuestos a cumplir con su deber.

Un mecanismo llega en donde se encontraba Prime.

-Ahí están tus amigos, todos esperan a que su líder pueda guiarlos. –Habló de forma sencilla y emotiva Ultra Magnus.

-Creo que tendrás que mantenerme al tanto de lo ocurrido amigo mío. –Respondió el Prime con humildad.

Los autobots rompen formación como a su vez los diferentes equipos de ataque se preparan para afrontar su destino.

Alpha reúne a su escolta y deciden salir por los túneles de Primus. Las femme cumplirían con su función de proteger al Prime mayor, como a su vez sería la última ocasión en que estarían juntas como escuadrón.

Optimus regresaba en el dormitorio en busca de las dos armas y observó que no estaban ahí. Tailgate acompañaba al Prime y no estaba seguro de decirle lo que había hecho su amiga.

Sin embargo, el Prime interrumpe la búsqueda de las armas, de forma telepática recibe la orden de Alpha Trion que se concentre en la sala de control con Magnus.

Se acercaba el momento en que Optimus Prime tomaría el liderazgo total de los autobots.

El Prime joven llegó a la sala de control y Magnus de forma sencilla explicaba a detalle la estrategia a utilizar. Optimus escuchaba con atención y no pudo evitar contener un grito doloroso.

-Alpha nos dijo que tiene fe en ti, por favor no lo defraudes. –Dijo Magnus con la mayor serenidad.

El tiempo había llegado a su límite y de nuevo una videollamada aparecía. Optimus debía asumir la realidad con contundencia. Ahora él tendría que dar la respuesta final ante el enemigo.

_**Nota del Autor:**__**Quizás hay detalles que nos puedan fallar pero sin embargo todos tenemos nuestra propia interpretación (o inspiración) sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Gracias a todos por el seguimiento y su apoyo en ésta historia.**_


	33. La batalla por Cybertron

**Aun recuerdo que una de las primeras secuencias de batalla que escribí corresponde al capítulo 16 de Unlimited (Primera Temporada). La batalla final ha iniciado. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 33: La batalla por Cybertron**_

El escuadrón Elite junto con Alpha Trion recorría los túneles a la mayor velocidad posible; el anciano sabía que como Prime debía evitar que la allspark y todo aquello que representara la vida en Cybertron no debía caer en manos enemigas.

Las tres femmes corrían sin decir palabra alguna, el semblante que traían lo decían todo: Estaban concentradas en una misión muy grande, como a la vez letal.

Los cuatro mecanismos habían logrado su objetivo: llegar al edificio que custodiaba la allspark.

El anciano observa detenidamente a su escolta con un gesto de ternura en pleno momento de guerra.

-Gracias por haberme servido lealmente; ahora su deber es proteger a Cybertron. Dentro de poco, todo esto quedará reducido a cenizas. Chromia y Moonracer las libero del cargo de proteger al Prime; ustedes deben continuar con su vida.

Las dos femmes en cuestión miraban con cierta extrañeza y a la vez de forma triste al Prime.

-Por favor Señor, no nos diga eso. –Respondió Chromia.

-Nuestras vidas la entregaremos por protegerlo. –Intervino Moonracer.

Alpha Trion abraza a las dos femmes.

-Me han protegido lo suficiente, mi tiempo ha llegado. Ahora ustedes deben pelear por el presente, como a su vez el futuro para nuestra raza.

El anciano se despoja de su capa y decide colocarla en los hombros de Arcee.

-¿Recuerdas qué te hiciste pasar por mí la primera vez que nos conocimos? –Dijo el anciano mientras que la femme asentía con la cabeza. –Hoy tendrás que hacerlo en una escala mayor. Sabes de antemano que a diferencia de tus hermanas no puedo liberarte, lo que te confíe debe estar bajo el resguardo de Optimus. Tu historia apenas empieza.

El anciano abrazo fuertemente a Arcee.

-Mi capa tiene parte de mi esencia, eso creará una distracción a los decepticons. Chicas recuerden esto: Un mecanismo no puede tener firmas de energía idénticas. Pero siempre podemos despitar al enemigo. Ahora continuemos con el plan de ataque.

Las femmes realizan un saludo militar como signo de respeto hacia Alpha y con la tristeza en sus ópticos abandonan el lugar. Mientras esto sucedía, el viejo Prime activaba los sistemas de defensa del edificio, como a su vez utilizaba una posición de concentración; su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una luz brillante.

"Ya falta poco hermanos míos." Pensaba el mech.

Al salir de los túneles las tres femmes se separan.

-Muy bien hermanas, cumplamos con nuestro deber. Moonracer y yo nos juntaremos con Ironhide y Powerglide para colocar los explosivos en el Némesis. Esperamos poder generar el mayor daño posible. –Habló Chromia en voz de mando.

-Me encargaré de hacerme pasar por Alpha Trion, para así incorporarme con Ratchet y los demás. –Respondió la de Kaón.

-¡Qué Primus nos acompañe!-Dijo Moonracer mientras acercaba sus manos, como a su vez las dos femmes imitaban el gesto.

-Nuestra amiga Elita nos acompaña en espíritu. No la defraudemos. –Habló Arcee corriendo en dirección distinta a la de ellas.

**Autobots por siempre**

Optimus Prime recibió la videollamada, el decepticon no esperaba que su "hermano" estuviera ahí en ese momento.

-Optimus Prime… no esperaba que estuvieras ahí. –Dijo Megatron en un tono entre ironía y "respeto".

-Quiero imaginar que quieres saber la respuesta sobre si vamos a rendirnos ¿no es así? –Habló el Prime.

-Sabes de antemano que soy un gran estratega. Piensa en los mecanismos que han dado su vida en ésta guerra. Tú y yo podemos terminarla ahora, sin más víctimas.

-Es cierto lo que dices, pero pensando en esos mecanismos caídos es por ello que Alpha Trion y yo hemos tomado la decisión de no rendirnos.

-Creo que la pérdida de Elita te hizo desvariar. –Respondió el con semi – molesto.

-Ella deseaba que todo lo correcto se defendiera. Nuestro deber es proteger a Cybertron. Si quieres tener la matriz de liderazgo como la allspark, ¡tendrás que luchar por ella! No permitiré que las utilices para tu propio beneficio. –Finalizó el Prime con la voz de mando que lo ha caracterizado siempre.

Megatron corta la videollamada abruptamente. Magnus y Tailgate saben que su destino ha sido sellado.

-Espero que la estrategia funcione –Dijo Optimus emitiendo un suspiro. –Por cierto, quiero preguntarles si estamos escasos de armas porque no encontré las mías.

-Con todo respeto comandante –habló Tailgate- Sus armas están en buenas manos, alguien las tomó creyendo que solamente así podría salir de su encierro.

-Creo que Bee volvió hacer de las suyas otra vez. – Refunfuñó el mech.

-Mejor no te diré quién las tiene porque te vas a enfadar más y ese enfado debes reflejarlo en batalla. –Habló Magnus.

Un comunicador se escuchó en la sala, un mecanismo deseaba hablar con Magnus. El mech azul y blanco decide activar el altavoz para que lo escuchen.

-Comandante Magnus: Alpha Trion está adentro del edificio, iniciamos la primera fase. Espero que mis compañeros estén preparados.

La voz era de una femme, Optimus y Tailgate reconocen la voz.

-Arcee ten cuidado, y tu plan funcionó: Pesado ya dejó su encierro. –Habló Magnus en un tono para infundir valor a la femme.

-Entonces sigamos con el plan, Oficial Scorpio, fuera.

La reacción de Optimus no se hizo esperar y procuraba disimular su enfado por medio de su máscara: "No sé qué me molesta: Que haya tomado mis armas o que me llame pesado, y lo peor es que Magnus conoce ese "sobrenombre". ¡Diantres!".

-¿El nombre de Arcee es Scorpio?-preguntó Tailgate.

-Creo que ella está utilizando el nombre de su creador adoptivo. –Respondió Magnus.

La alerta general empieza a sonar, varios seekers por tierra y aire se presentan ante el cielo de Cybertron como a su vez el intercambio de disparos se escucha.

-Muy bien Magnus, tendremos que alcanzar a Ratchet. No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. –Respondió el Prime.

Los tres mecanismos abandonaron la base para integrarse a la batalla.

**La emboscada**

Ante la negativa de Optimus por rendirse, Megatron decide que sus fuerzas ataquen con todo, poco a poco, los edificios claves de Cybertron colapsan. En una primera persecución un grupo de Seekers empieza a buscar a los autobots rebeldes, la sorpresa que se topan es que un mecanismo con capa negra los esperaba para hacerles frente.

-Lord Megatron, tenemos a un mecanismo frente a nosotros, la firma de energía corresponde a Alpha Trion. –Dijo uno de los con.

-¡Captúrenlo y si se resiste, destrúyanlo!

El mecanismo empieza a correr velozmente, en zigzag, saltando de un edificio a otro, sin embargo en una construcción que apenas se puede sostener ingresa. Los seekers hacen lo propio. Lo único que el enemigo no sabía es que un grupo de autobots por tierra los esperaban.

-¡Ahora compañeros! –gritó el mecanismo de la capa negra.

Los cons no tuvieron la oportunidad de reacción y cayeron fulminados ante la ráfaga autobot.

Los gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar.

-Muy bien amigos, no debemos confiarnos. ¡Veamos cuántos seekers logramos fulminar! –Dijo con optimismo un autobot.

Starscream quien llevaba un registro de los seekers en acción se percata que un escuadrón ha desaparecido de sus radares. El con avisa a Megatron y de inmediato ordena que otro grupo vaya a relevarlos.

Esa acción emprendida por Megatron es visible ya que los con que se encontraban como centinelas en el Némesis deciden abandonar su puesto y se dirigen hacia Cybertron. Hyde y Powerglide comprenden que la batalla inició. Chromia y Moonracer se incorporan.

-Arcee y los demás están logrando la distracción apropiada, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará. Ahora continuemos con ponerle explosivos a esa cosa. –Habló Powerglide.

-Nosotras colocaremos los explosivos en el casco, mientras ustedes inician un ataque por tierra. –Habló Chromia.

-Si ven que es demasiado peligroso aborten la misión. –Habló Hyde.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes. –Respondió Moonracer.

Los cuatro autobots ejecutan la estrategia, de inmediato Powerglide y Hyde deciden realizar ataques por tierra, obvio que como mechs nunca falta quien quiera lucirse, las armas del Némesis se activan y los dos mech corren de forma rápida. Un grupo de vehicons sale al encuentro de los mech y una batalla se desarrolla.

Por otra parte mientras el Némesis estaba ocupado en disparar hacia los mech, Chromia y Moonracer se acercan peligrosamente en el casco de la nave, colocando los explosivos, ambas procuraban no llamar la atención.

-Moonracer, creo que ya cumplimos nuestra parte. –Dijo Chromia.

-Ahora ayudemos a los chicos y salgamos de aquí. –Completó Moonracer.

Saliendo en una parte "razonable" Chromia y Moonracer se integran a la batalla, el fuego estaba parejo, sin embargo, los cuatro autobots ya estaban experimentados en batalla. La mirada de Hyde se centra en la nave y observa que está a punto de disparar los cañones. Hyde ordena la retirada; sus compañeros apoyan la moción y emprenden la huída. El disparo es poderoso que arrasa con todo mecanismo al alcance. Los cuatro mecanismos logran saltar y caen de forma estrepitosa, sin embargo a duras penas alcanzan a incorporarse alejándose del lugar.

Megatron quien había contemplado la intervención de los autobots intuye que hay algo malo, repentinamente ordena a Starscream que reporte sobre las bajas decepticons. Para su sorpresa todos los cons que habían desaparecido habían reportado que estaban persiguiendo a Alpha Trion.

El decepticon junto con Starscream decide intervenir en la batalla dejando en los controles a Shockwave.

Los dos cons sobrevolaban Cybertron y desde las alturas observaban las batallas que se daban por tierra. Ambos tenían la finalidad de localizar a Alpha Trion.

-¡Nunca creí que el viejo se fuera a obstinar tanto!- Habló molesto el Megatron.

-Los autobots no están mandando a todos sus soldados y no es posible que logremos someterlos.

-Optimus y Alpha no son tontos, algo traman.

De repente los sensores de Starscream detectan un aumento de energía excesivo en un edificio.

-Lord Megatron una gran fuente de energía emana de ese edificio. –Habló Starscream.

-Es extraño, no hay autobots defendiendo ahí. Starscream ten listas tus armas. Muy pronto sabremos de qué se trata todo esto.

Alpha Trion sabía que ésta sería la oportunidad precisa para frenar el avance de Megatron. Sin embargo en medio de su concentración de energía utilizaba su don telepático para despedirse de su alumno.

-Orion Pax, mi alumno distinguido, fue un honor ser tu mentor. Ahora debo ocupar mi lugar al lado de mis hermanos. En tu spark recae la responsabilidad de reavivar a Cybertron. No estarás sólo. Tu equipo enfrentará batallas como a su vez te encontrarás con alguien que compartirá contigo tu responsabilidad en cierta forma. Me sacrifico por Cybertron, llegará el momento en que tú harás lo mismo. Mi espíritu te acompañará siempre.

(Optimus se encontraba junto con Tailgate y Magnus y su semblante estaba lleno de tristeza)

El edificio empieza a ejecutar el sistema de defensa, los dos cons habían ingresado, sin embargo, lo que era de esperarse, los sistemas fueron destruidos por los ellos. Al llegar al último nivel del edificio su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a Alpha Trion rodeado de tanta energía.

-Alpha Trion… -Titubeó por instantes Starscream

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?! –gritó Megatron, los ópticos del decepticon intuía que había algo malo.

-¿En verdad quieres conquistar Cybertron? ¡Tendrás que revivirlo! ¡No llegarás a la allspark Megatron! –gritó Alpha Trion.

Una luz cegadora iluminó aquel lugar y súbitamente la gran explosión se escuchó.

* * *

**Gracias al seguimiento y sus comentarios para ésta historia.**


	34. Dos luces de esperanza

_**Capítulo 34: Dos luces de esperanza**_

La explosión se había escuchado en todo Cybertron. En los diferentes puntos de batalla, la nostalgia autobot se hizo presente, aunque quizás no todos conocían el plan de Alpha Trion, aquellos valerosos cybertronianos percibieron en sus sparks la pérdida de un ser amado.

Mientras la onda de la explosión empezaba a disminuir, una femme contempla con tristeza aquel escenario. Las lágrimas en su rostro lo decían todo. Aquel ser en cuya apariencia le recordaba a su creador adoptivo abandonaba como todo un valiente este mundo.

En su mente recordaba los consejos y lecciones que el Prime Mayor le había compartido como a su vez, la última ocasión en que ambos estuvieron en Iacon.

**(Flashback)**

Antes del primer ataque en donde perdiera la vida Elita One, Alpha Trion le pedía a Arcee que lo acompañara a Iacon, ya que su memoria le sería de utilidad. El anciano junto con la femme habían llegado en aquel lugar y de un estante antiguo (cuyo acceso solamente lo tenía el Prime Mayor) saca unos mapas y los extiende a la vista de la femme.

-¿Qué es esto, Señor? –preguntó la femme con cierta extrañeza.

-Estos son algunos diagramas de cómo fue construido Cybertron. Mis hermanos y yo hemos visto muchas generaciones de tranformers y cada generación ha marcado su destino. En éste mapa hay un lugar marcado en donde se encuentra las partes vitales de nuestro planeta como algunas herramientas que en su momento les serán útiles.

-Creo que esa parte le corresponde a Optimus por ser su "sucesor" ¿no es así?

-Aunque tiene experiencia y sabiduría, es muy joven aún para asumir la responsabilidad de "sacrificarse". Pero yendo al punto: En esta sección está la allspark como a su vez la presencia Primus. Este acceso será bloqueado por una fuerza que reside en mi interior, lo cual ocasionará que Cybertron quede "inactivo".

Arcee queda estupefacta ante esa revelación.

-Por favor Señor, no haga eso. Usted es muy valioso.

-Es aquí donde necesito de tu memoria: Graba bien la imagen de este mapa ya que en un futuro le será de utilidad a Optimus.

La femme acata la orden y de forma detenida logra grabar la imagen.

-Me temo que éste conocimiento no podrá sobrevivir, debemos ocultar lo más valioso para que esto no caiga en manos enemigas. –Mencionó Alpha Trion.

-¿Hay algo más que quiere que memorice? – Preguntó la femme.

El anciano se acerca a la femme y con su mano toca la sien de ella. Una luz se ilumina.

-Cuando estés lejos de Cybertron se revelará lo que te acabo de confiar, de antemano te recuerdo el juramento que hiciste: Proteger al Prime. Te corresponde a ti cumplir con esa misión. Elita, Chromia y Moonracer me han protegido bien, pero los cambios duelen.

**(Fin del flasback)**

Una voz le hace salir de sus recuerdos.

"Optimus se siente solo, no permitas que su espíritu decaiga".

Los ópticos de Arcee cambian en un aspecto de sorpresa.

-¡¿Maestra?!

La femme inicia de nuevo la huída para poder encontrarse con Ratchet.

**La tristeza de Prime**

Optimus avanzaba junto con Tailgate y Magnus, al escuchar la voz de su maestro como la explosión misma hicieron que el trio se detuviera. Los ópticos del Prime revelaban la tristeza.

-¡Maestro! –gritó el Prime de forma adolorida.

-Optimus, quisiera que hubiera tiempo para poder guardar duelo, pero no lo tenemos. –Respondió Magnus.

-Magnus, no sé si realmente pueda hacerlo. –Habló el Prime.

-No quiero interrumpir esto pero el enemigo está avanzando. –Habló Tailgate.

El comunicador de Prime suena. Optimus lo activa.

-¡Escúcheme bien comandante pesado! –La voz se escuchaba agitada- Si quiere ver sus preciadas armas será mejor que llegue con Ratchet. Todos nos estamos jugando la existencia para proteger la última esperanza de Cybertron. Mi maestra al igual que Alpha Trion me decían de la fe ciega que tenían en Usted… ¡yo también deseo tenerla! Scorpio fuera.

El semblante de Prime cambia a una más determinada, se ve que esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Más les vale que ninguno de ustedes me llame pesado!- Respondió con un cierto enfado.

"¡Arcee lo logró otra vez!" Pensó Magnus en sus adentros.

Los tres mech avanzan, siendo cuidadosos de los enemigos que surcaban el cielo.

**El factor sorpresa**

Ratchet junto Bulkhead y Bumblebee esperaban la señal para poder abordar el edificio. La vigilancia de los cons era precisa, no permitían que alguien se acercara.

-Ratchet, déjame dispararle a alguno. –Bee estaba impaciente.

-Aguarda Bee, acaba de pasar la explosión, muy pronto se van a ir de aquí. –Dijo Bulkhead.

Uno de los cons avisa a sus compañeros que un contingente se dirija a las coordenadas de la explosión, al parecer su líder estaba presentando dificultades. Los seekers empiezan abandonar el edificio.

-¿Es esa la señal? –preguntó Bee.

Sin embargo uno de los guardias cae muerto: un disparo atravesó el cuello del enemigo. Todos se dirigen para ver hacia el tirador.

-Es esa, avancemos. –Dijo Ratchet.

Los tres autobots se dirigen hacia el edificio, un cuarto mecanismo los acompaña desde las alturas; Arcee había logrado alcanzarlos.

Quienes se dirigen por tierra llevaban sus armas listas por si existía algún enemigo custodiando, y al parecer estaban siendo esperados. Estaba un poco oscuro, Bulkhead se da cuenta que no están solos y de inmediato se ordena la acción evasiva.

Los ópticos de los mecanismos cambian a visión nocturna y una nueva lluvia de disparos se da en el interior del almacen, tanto Bulkhead como Bumblebee lograban acertar en los tiros. Los autobots tenían el apoyo desde arriba, Arcee en posición de francotirador lograba con disparos certeros fulminar a los enemigos.

-¡Ratchet, busca el swicht de éste lugar! –gritó Bulkhead.

El médico se enfoca en encontrar el interruptor del edificio y para sorpresa de todas las luces se ilumina. El combate se transforma en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Bulkhead quien gozaba de una reputación de ser un mech poderoso golpeaba sin piedad a los cons. Bee hacía lo propio por medio de golpes rápidos.

La femme continuaba en la parte alta, cuando un seeker dispara en contra de ella. Arcee logra escapar de un salto y mientras desciende seguía disparando al enemigo. Colocándose el arma de Optimus por la espalda la femme acciona sus cuchillas y se incorpora al ataque. Los tres autobots consiguen la hazaña.

-¡Peleas muy bien para ser una femme!-dijo Bulkhead en tono animado.

-Tuve buenos maestros. –Respondió con una sonrisa la femme.

-Ya basta de pláticas, ahora veamos en dónde están las naves. –Dijo Ratchet.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlas? El edificio es grande. ¡Demonios!-Dijo Bee en tono exasperado.

Y como si fuese un sparkling Bumblebee derriba unos cubos de metal, haciendo rabietas.

-¡Cálmate!-gritó Ratchet.

Arcee observa que en los cubos derribados, se observa que en una de las paredes se logra apreciar el logo autobot.

-Bee, ¡sigue haciendo lo mismo! –gritó la femme.

-¡¿Se volvieron locos los dos?!-Exclamó Ratchet.

-No es eso Ratch, ¡mira! –Intervino Bulkhead.

Los cuatro autobots observan que poco a poco el logo autobot va tomando forma y entre todos ayudan a quitar los cubos restantes. Ellos descubren que no es una pared sino la compuerta de un hangar.

Ratchet encuentra el mecanismo para abrir dicha compuerta y la estructura de metal va ascendiendo de forma majestuosa.

Los autobots ingresan al interior del gigantesco hangar y observan que hay dos naves de gran tamaño e idénticas en sí.

-Si las últimas clases de Historia Cybertroniana no me fallan, éstas naves son similares al Arca. –Habló la femme.

-Son las naves Alpha y Omega. –Se escuchó la voz de un mech en señal de respeto.

Los cuatro autobots voltean y observan que a sus espaldas tres mech habían llegado.

-¡El gran jefe ha vuelto!-gritó Bumblebee.

Los tres mech del equipo se acercan a Optimus como a su vez los golpes de camaradería propios entre mech son propios. Para la femme significa algo contrario; por una parte le da gusto que él se encuentre bien pero a su vez implicaba que le recriminara sobre sus armas como a su vez la pérdida de Elita.

Optimus observa a la femme y rápido intuye que puede reclamarle algo, pero para sorpresa de todos, el Prime se acerca a ella en un gesto amable.

-¡Buen trabajo, Oficial Scorpio!-habló con la voz de mando que al Prime le caracteriza pero acompañado de una sonrisa.

La femme se extraña ante ese comportamiento.

-Me da gusto verlo, Señor. –responde la femme de forma protocolaria.

Magnus y Tailgate se acercan a la femme.

-¡Te luciste con todo, compañera!-Dijo Tailgate.

-Quisiera seguir charlando, pero no hay tiempo. –Habló Magnus.

-Tienes razón Magnus y como mi segundo al mando debes hacerte cargo de lo que venga. Mi equipo y yo nos iremos en la nave Omega, nuestra misión es llevar la matriz de liderazgo fuera del alcance de Megatron. –Respondió Optimus.

-Nosotros detendremos al enemigo con la otra nave. Confía en nosotros. –Respondió Magnus.

-Caballeros no quisiera interrumpir pero mis audios detectan la presencia del enemigo. –Intervino Arcee.

-¿Y alguien sabe cómo funciona esto? – Preguntó Bee.

-Ratchet y Tailgate, ustedes han sido buenos en seguir instrucciones, logren echar a andar estas cosas. –Dijo Magnus.

-Mientras ustedes hacen eso, iré a contener al enemigo. –Respondió la femme decidida

-No lo harás sola, Bulkhead y yo te acompañaremos. –Respondió Bee.

-¿Acaso se están mandando solos? –Preguntó Optimus como si lo estuvieran ignorando. –Lucharé a su lado.

-Por favor Señor, no lo haga. –Respondió la femme –Nosotros lo protegeremos, es nuestra misión.

Arcee no quiso decir "mi misión" para evitar malas interpretaciones o hacer sentir mal a sus dos compañeros.

-Como Prime mi prioridad es cuidar de los mecanismos que tengo al mando. No permitiré dejarlos sólo nuevamente. –Respondió el Prime.

La femme intuye que difícilmente haría cambiar de opinión y decide devolverle sus armas. Sin embargo, Prime acepta el arma grande (quien en manos de la femme parecía un rifle de precisión) pero no acepta el arma pequeña.

-¿Por qué rechaza el arma Señor? –preguntó la femme con extrañeza.

-Porque en tus manos, el arma se desempeña mejor. Elita así lo habría querido.

La femme observa detenidamente al Prime.

Sin embargo, unos disparos hacen que todos entren en alerta. Y de inmediato los cinco autobots toman su posición para esperar al enemigo.

-¡Prime! –Se escuchó un grito en el exterior del edificio.

Era Megatron quien en sus ópticos reflejaba ira, como a su vez se hacía acompañar de sus seekers y de Starscream.

-Protegeremos al Prime con nuestra vida. –Habló la femme en voz baja.

-Llegó la hora de la batalla, hermana mayor. –Dijo Bee animando a la femme.

Todos estaban listos, la primer batalla entre Optimus y Megatron acaba de iniciar.

* * *

**Cada quien imagina y le otorga un nombre y a una secuencia (este comentario lo hago por el nombre de las naves, espero su comprensión).**


	35. Éxodo

_**Gracias a quienes han visitado y leído la historia, de antemano apenas pude actualizarla, ya que durante el fin de semana tomé un pequeño descanso. He visto algunas cosas que me han sorprendido de Transformers Prime y quizás en algunas cosas si me he llegado "apegar" pero creo que éste sitio nos da la posibilidad de plantear nuevas situaciones.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 35: Éxodo**_

Los decepticons habían llegado al edificio, en los cuerpos de Starscream y Megatron se lograba apreciar cierta cantidad de escombros.

-Lord Megatron, será mejor que esta vez tomemos precauciones. Ya que por poco no sobrevivíamos a la explosión. –Starscream hablaba con su tono de voz aduladora.

Megatron no escuchó lo que su subordinado le decía, más bien; su mente estaba concentrada en un objetivo: Optimus.

-Optimus Prime: Fue muy ingenioso el que Alpha Trion se haya auto inmolado, estuvieron a un paso de acabar conmigo. Pero ahora el viejo no está, volveré a preguntarte: ¿estás dispuesto a rendirte? –Gritaba el con en tono soberbio.

-¡Si quieres la matriz de liderazgo, tendrás que pelear por ella!- Gritó Prime desde el interior.

Los cinco mecanismos esperaban a los decepticons, como a su vez, Optimus estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

Megatron junto con sus soldados se dedicaron a entrar al edificio. Y de nuevo iniciaba el fuego cruzado.

Los autobots estaban organizados de la siguiente manera: Bulkhead, Optimus y Magnus se encontraban en tierra, mientras que Arcee y Bumblebee estaban en la parte superior.

Los disparos parecían una lluvia de luciérnagas debido a que ninguno de los bandos estaba dispuesto a rendirse, sin embargo poco a poco la batalla se está volviendo pareja a tal grado que podían iniciar un combate frontal.

Arcee y Bee dejan su posición y se lanzan contra los enemigos en tierra, de forma rápida los dos lograban herir al enemigo. Los tres autobots en tierra deciden salir para apoyar a sus compañeros.

Starscream decide enfrentarse a Magnus, mientras que Bulkhead tenía la confrontación con dos seekers. Optimus utilizaba la espada para atacar a su enemigo. Arcee pudo observar que el estilo de pelea del Prime era similar al de Saeba. Bumblebee atacaba con todo al enemigo, sin embargo en esta ocasión su oponente de pelea era Megatron.

El decepticon observaba al joven mech y decide atacarlo, Bee no se inmuta ante su rival; sin embargo, la experiencia del con aventajaba al autobot y de una forma brutal, la espada del con llega a herir el procesador vocal de Bumblebee,

Optimus se da cuenta que su subordinado cae herido, el Prime ordena que Bulkhead y Arcee saquen al mech fuera de batalla.

Los dos líderes se enfrentaban entre sí en un duelo único.

Magnus intuye que el ritmo de batalla puede cambiar ya que no faltaría el apoyo de los cons.

-Caballeros, no es quererlos presionar pero ¡¿Consiguieron encender las naves?!-Hablaba Magnus en el comunicador.

-Las dos naves se encuentran listas Magnus. –Habló Ratchet.

-¡Optimus, ya es hora!-gritó su segundo al mando.

El Prime decide que por el bienestar de todos suspender su batalla personal, y en un movimiento logra derribar a su rival, tiempo suficiente para que él junto con Magnus logren llegar a la compuerta. Magnus activa el sistema de la compuerta, haciendo que el enemigo se enfurezca.

-¡Shockwave, trae la nave en donde me encuentro!-gritó Megatron por el comunicador.

**El escape **

Arcee y Bulkhead llevaban a Bee a la nave Omega. Éste último estaba furioso y deseaba volver a la batalla, aunque no podía pronunciar palabra, por medio de sonidos hacía notar su inconformidad.

Ratchet quien se da cuenta del estado médico del mech no puede hacer mucho ya que por ahora su principal misión consistía en salvar la matriz de liderazgo de las manos decepticons.

-Bee, escúchame con atención: Llegará el momento en que podrás vengarte de Megatron, pero por ahora debes irte de aquí con tu equipo. Gracias por tu amistad y por considerarme tu hermana. –Habló la femme en un tono que pudiera tranquilizar al mech.

Arcee decide salir de la nave.

-¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Bulkhead.

-¡Ustedes son el equipo Prime! ¡Yo tengo una misión que cumplir! –gritó la femme.

Magnus y Optimus llegaban a donde se encontraban las naves.

-La compuerta no va a resistir por mucho tiempo. –Mencionó Magnus.

-Amigo mío, espero que tu equipo pueda resistir lo que les espera. En cuanto estemos a salvo me comunicaré con ustedes, lo prometo. –Habló Optimus.

Tailgate y Arcee se incorporan con Magnus.

-Si me permiten sugerir algo –intervino Tailgate- como las naves son idénticas, ambas pueden salir de forma simultánea, quizás así podamos desubicar al enemigo.

-Tailgate y yo nos quedaremos en tierra, apoyaremos a nuestros compañeros. –Respondió la femme.

Sin esperar la respuesta de los dos comandantes, los dos autobots deciden abandonar el hangar. Optimus observaba a los dos mecanismos que con coraje y decisión marchaban ante el umbral de la muerte.

Los dos comandantes deciden abordar las naves y en medio de las explosiones ambas empiezan a surcar el cielo de Cybertron. Tailgate y Arcee deciden abandonar el edificio por medio de un túnel de desechos. La femme trataba de contactar con su hermana Chromia para saber si habían tenido éxito en su misión.

Mientras eso ocurría, Megatron y Starscream observan que las dos naves han emprendido el escape. La nave Némesis llegaba al punto en que lo habían llamado. Los dos cons abordan la nave y en un arranque de ira, Megatron ordena que Shockwave salga de la nave ya que necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que lograra mantener el orden en Cybertron.

Starscream detecta que las naves autobots se han separado pero que una de ellas intenta abrir un puente espacial.

Megatron ordena que persigan a la nave, su intención era clara: No permitir el escape de los autobots. La Némesis había logrado darle alcance al Omega, sin embargo durante la apertura del puente espacial, los explosivos que habían sido colocados en el casco de la nave habían hecho explosión. La onda expansiva hizo que las dos naves perdieran el curso, llevándolas a un destino lejos de Cybertron.

Shockwave intenta mantener comunicación con la Némesis y para su sorpresa sólo escucha estática. El con intuye que algo malo sucedió, y en un intento desesperado decide que los seekers destruyan los lugares donde había resistencia autobot.

Una explosión tras otra hacían que los edificios colapsaran, los disparos eran intensos, el infierno había sido liberado. Y posteriormente, solo hubo silencio.

**Buscando sobrevivientes**

Tailgate y Arcee habían sobrevivido a la invasión decepticon, y de forma cautelosa recorrían los túneles de Primus, todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Chromia responde, por favor! –Habló Arcee en tono desesperado.

-Debes tranquilizarte amiga, debemos buscar la manera de no perder el control. –Mencionó el mech.

Una señal de comunicación aparece en el comunicador de la femme.

-Arcee, nos encontramos bien, nos veremos en lo que queda de la base autobot. Chromia fuera.

Los dos mecanismos emprenden la marcha hacia la base.

La base autobot que en su momento de gloria había lucido imponente, hoy lucía en ruinas: hangares y edificios colapsados, Iacon se encontraba en un cincuenta por ciento estable. Pero a pesar de ello, los sobrevivientes encontraron la forma para ingresar en los edificios.

El equipo de Chromia como a su vez Tailgate y Arcee se encontraba en lo que había sido la sala de conferencias de Iacon. Las miradas de los mecanismos lo decían todo: Tristeza, frustración.

-Compañeros –hablo Hyde- hemos caído ante el enemigo y por ahora desconocemos el paradero de Optimus, como a su vez el comandante Magnus no ha tenido comunicación con nosotros. Nuestro deber es rescatar aquello que pueda sernos de utilidad: energon, armas, lo que consideren necesarios.

-Debemos mantener nuestra presencia de forma discreta, como a su vez estar alertas sobre la vigilancia de los seekers. –Informó Powerglide.

-Chromia y Tailgate vayan a lo que queda armería y vean si aún contamos con armas.-Ordena Hyde.-Moonracer y Arcee vayan a los dormitorios. Powerglide y yo haremos guardia.

Todos deciden acatarse a las órdenes del mech. En el caso de las dos femmes, ambas se dividen la sección de dormitorios, Moonracer decide ir al área de mechs. La de Kaón no discute y se dedica a indagar en los dormitorios de las femmes.

Es obvio que por naturaleza se tiene la curiosidad, Arcee decide buscar en el dormitorio que compartía el escuadrón, la femme decide encender la luz, y para su sorpresa, la energía eléctrica continuaba en ese lugar.

Por la memoria de la femme aparecen los recuerdos compartidos con sus hermanas, poco a poco va desocupando algunas cosas, como a su vez, en su mochila de viaje empezaba a guardar sus pertenencias.

Lo primero que observa sus ópticos es el diario que le habían confiado, y en una actitud respetuosa, acerca el libro hacia su pecho. Sin embargo, un extraño impulso hace que la femme de forma temerosa se acerque a un lugar dentro del dormitorio: La hiper cama de Elita.

"Maestra, lo siento" fue la frase que pensaba ella cuando decidió buscar en las pertenencias de su maestra. La hiper cama tenía en la parte inferior una especie de gaveta. Arcee decide abrirla y encuentra municiones, algunas fotografías (las más recientes) y como a su vez, algo que la desconcierta: Había un fragmento de libro que no tenía portada, pero que a su vez estaba incompleto.

La femme intuye que ese libro es el complemento del diario que le había confiado, rápidamente ella saca el diario y decide unir las dos partes; ambas encajan de forma correcta. Sin embargo el grito de Moonracer hace que la femme salga de sus pensamientos.

-Arcee, ¡Te necesito! –gritó la femme.

La de Kaón corre rápidamente hacia donde está su compañera y para su sorpresa observa que ella está sacando a rastras a un mech que había quedado atrapado.

-¡Es un sobreviviente!-Expresó con asombro la femme de Kaón.

-Debemos atenderlo lo más pronto posible.

Las dos femmes sacan al mech de aquel lugar, y se comunican con sus compañeros para que puedan auxiliarlas.

Powerglide llega al lugar y observa detenidamente al mech.

-¿Lo conoces Powerglide?-Preguntó Moonracer.

-Este mech lo he visto en compañía de Magnus. –Respondió Powerglide.

-Creo que por ahora necesitamos darle los primeros auxilios, en cuanto vuelva en sí le preguntaremos quien es. –Dijo la de Kaón.

Ahora los autobots tendrían que lidiar con una nueva realidad: sobrevivir ante un Cybertron destruido bajo el control de los decepticons.

* * *

**No sé si les ha pasado que en ocasiones siguen una línea y de repente otras ideas vienen... así me ha llegado a pasar con este fic (al igual que Unlimited cuya actualización queda pendiente). Es hermoso escribir ya que uno es libre en plasmar lo que a uno le agrada.**


	36. El nacimiento de los Wreckers

**Como han podido notar, de la versión original de Transformers Prime he realizado modificaciones (para bien o para mal de algunos lectores) Agradecida con los comentarios como a su vez la aventura continúa. Les dejo un capítulo de ésta historia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 36: El nacimiento de los Wreckers**_

Los autobots sobrevivientes se concentraron en Iacon, los equipos reportaban en sí lo que habían conseguido obtener. Chromia manifestaba a todos que el edificio de la armería había colapsado pero que con la ayuda de Tailgate habían logrado recuperar algunos rifles. Por otra parte Moonracer informaba que en el dormitorio de los mech habían municiones, restos de energon, pero en fin lo más importante: Un sobreviviente.

En cuanto a éste último, Arcee cuidaba del mech en una sección especial, por esa razón estaba ausente de dicha reunión.

-Con respecto a lo que queda de las comunicaciones, la computadora de la sala de conferencias aun funciona, sin embargo, no tenemos la capacidad de imagen. He rastreado algunas frecuencias para saber de Magnus y Optimus… no hay nada hasta ahora. –Habló Hyde en un tono pesaroso.

Chromia se acerca a su compañero colocándole su mano en el hombro.

-Hemos salido de peores Hyde, ésta vez no será la excepción. –Dijo la femme verde menta.

De nuevo volvieron a relevarse, en esta ocasión a Tailgate junto con Arcee le tocarían ser los vigías, Chromia se encargaría de cuidar al mech como a su vez Moonracer, Powerglide y Hyde entrarían en recarga.

Mientras eso ocurría, la femme de Kaón observaba que el mech rescatado tenía un cierto parecido con su compañero Tailgate, aunque él lucía en un tono rojo carmesí, su rostro tenía un cierto parecido al de Optimus aunque él no usaba máscara de combate.

"¿Quién eres?" pensaba la femme, ya que durante su formación como militar jamás lo había visto, pero ni la referencia dada por Powerglide pudo darle una mayor explicación.

El mech poco a poco va activando sus ópticos y para su sorpresa descubre que quien cuidaba de él era una femme oscura, por instinto, piensa que ha caído bajo el poder de los decepticons.

-¡Tranquilo soldado! Yo soy un autobot. –Habló Arcee en tono de autoridad.

-No sabía que los autobots se rodeaban de caras bonitas. –Habló el mech entre sarcasmo y halago.

-No pienses que sólo soy una cara bonita: soy más de lo que te imaginas. –Respondió la femme en un tono que al parecer indicaba molestia.

-Lamento si te ofendí soldado. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Mi compañera Moonracer te encontró inconsciente en el dormitorio de los mechs, estabas atrapado en los escombros y al parecer eres el único sobreviviente de la base. –Dijo la femme con cierta tristeza. - ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o seguirás diciendo cosas de mech?

Al parecer Arcee no quería reflejar cierta debilidad ante aquel mech como a su vez sentía su orgullo herido. Ella conocía su valor y no quería ser considerada como una "cara bonita".

-Mi nombre es CliffJumper, era el teniente de la brigada de Tiger Pax, asistente del comandante Ultra Magnus.

La femme cambia su semblante a uno más respetuoso.

-Soy la oficial Arcee Scorpio, pertenecía a la guardia Elite.

-No tiene por qué disculparse soldado –Habló el mech – en esta guerra los rangos se acabaron, ahora todos estamos en la misma condición.

La conversación se interrumpe, Chromia había llegado al relevo para cuidar al mech.

-Hermana: él es CliffJumper y por lo que acaba de comentar es el brazo derecho del comandante Magnus. –Habló la de Kaón.

-Gracias por decírmelo Arcee, ahora te corresponde ser la vigía junto con Tailgate, cuidaré de nuestro amigo. –Habló con gentileza.

La de Kaón llevaba su mochila de viaje donde tenía el diario. Las lunas brillaban con mayor intensidad en una noche trágica.

**Una revelación "dolorosa"**

Tailgate y Arcee se encontraban vigilando el cielo como a su vez los audios de la femme se encontraban activos por alguna incursión enemiga por tierra. Podría parecer un ambiente romántico, sin embargo los dos comprendían su deber. Los ópticos de Arcee empezaban a sentir el cansancio, Tailgate lo percibe.

-Deberías tomar una recarga en la sala de conferencias, yo me encargo de todo. –Habló el mech en forma amigable.

-Gracias Tailgate, pero te propongo algo; suena algo ilógico pero me ha funcionado: cuando no quiero entrar en recarga me pongo a leer, permíteme ese espacio y verás que estaré en óptimas condiciones.

-Si tú lo dices. –Respondió en un tono dudoso.

La femme ingresa al interior del edificio de Iacon, en la sala de conferencias, la luz era fuerte, ideal para leer; de su mochila decide sacar el diario completo, iniciando la lectura en el fragmento nuevo.

En dicha sección una de las imágenes que aparece es el rostro de Optimus Prime como a su vez debajo de la imagen había una frase: _"En esto me he convertido para poder cumplir con mi deber. Orión Pax"._

Los ópticos de la femme brillan más de lo inesperado. En sus audios resonaban las palabras que Alpha Trion había mencionado: "_Un mecanismo no puede tener firmas de energía idénticas"_.

La de Kaón no puede evitar contener las lágrimas, no podría describirse si eran de rabia, decepción o simplemente; de culpa.

Al voltear la página se da cuenta que la letra es distinta, sentía que algo peor estaba por descubrir:

"_Hoy fue un día difícil para nosotros: despertar y vernos con cuerpos nuevos es algo que puede traumarte. Orión sintió un cierto rechazo al verse al espejo y descubrir a su "nuevo yo", como a su vez él no pudo evitar el verme transformada en una nueva femme. No sé qué lamento más: Si el que hayamos cambiado o que Megatronus nos haya traicionado. Él no era así._

_El maestro Alpha ha estado con nosotros y bajo su guía nos ha conducido hacia un camino nuevo: el aceptar esta nueva apariencia sin perder nuestra esencia, nuestro espíritu. Comprendo el dolor de Orión, ya que también es complicado para mí dejar de ser Ariel. Orión es fuerte y sé que saldrá victorioso en esta prueba, tiene la sabiduría e inteligencia dignos de un Prime y aunque su apariencia sea otra, para mí seguirá siendo Orión Pax."_

-¿Mi maestra era Ariel?-Habló en voz baja.

La femme deseaba gritar y sacar su dolor, le costaba asimilar la realidad. Arcee cierra el diario de forma abrupta. Por su mente pasaban ideas tontas como a su vez sentía que había sido vilmente burlada. ¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad? Ese era el cuestionamiento.

Sin embargo, para complicar más la situación, ella no podía olvidar su juramento: Proteger al Prime. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si él no había sido honesto?

**Una esperanza de vida**

La computadora registra actividad, al parecer una señal de comunicación es detectada, la femme decide activarla. Una voz se escucha con toda claridad:

"_Han pasado seis meses en que la nave Omega partió de Cybertron, sin embargo la explosión en el Némesis sacó a ambas naves de curso, aunque al parecer Alpha Trion había programado el curso de nuestra nave hacia un planeta distante en un sistema solar similar al nuestro. Estamos atrapados junto con los decepticons en un planeta llamado Tierra, las coordenadas son conocidas ya que Saeba en sus viajes nos ha proporcionado información valiosa. Soy el comandante Optimus Prime y envío este mensaje a los autobots sobrevivientes que están en Cybertron o en cualquier lugar en las estrellas"._

Arcee desea responder el mensaje pero todo esfuerzo resulta nulo. Una nueva encrucijada enfrentaba la femme de Kaón. La llamada de Optimus hizo que ella recobrara el sentido, olvidándose por instantes la revelación leída en el diario. Por ahora pesaba en ella informar a sus compañeros que la nave Omega había sobrevivido dejando a un lado sus sentimientos.

La femme decide reunir a todos en la sala de conferencias, CliffJumper empieza a recuperar sus fuerzas como a su vez se incorpora con todos.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Arcee? –preguntó Hyde.

-Hermanos, tengo buenas noticias. Durante el turno que nos tocó ser vigías, la computadora registró una señal de comunicación de la nave Omega. Optimus y su equipo están en un planeta llamado Tierra. Megatron está también ahí y por lo que entendí del mensaje es que ambos no pueden salir. –Habló la femme con la mayor calma posible.

-¡Si Megatron está atrapado en la Tierra, significa que no podrá regresar a Cybertron! – Exclamó con júbilo Powerglide.

-Al igual que Optimus y su equipo. –Dijo con una voz neutra CliffJumper.

-¿Cómo podremos llegar a la Tierra si a duras penas estamos sobreviviendo en éste lugar?-Habló Tailgate.

-Hay una cosa que no comprendo: En la llamada de Optimus, se menciona que han pasado seis meses desde que ellos dejaron Cybertron, pero acá han pasado dos días. –Intervino la femme de Kaón.

-Todo parece ser claro: En la explosión ambas naves perdieron el curso, lo más probable es que los sistemas de navegación como a su vez el de portal espacial hayan sido dañados considerablemente como a su vez ellos estén en un planeta donde el tiempo y el espacio se miden de forma diferente. –Respondió Hyde.

-Después de todo no eres un "Mech Conquistador" –Habló Moonracer en tono de broma.

Hyde estaba sonrojado y las risas de todos se escucharon.

-Todo indica a que tal vez tendremos que interceptar una nave decepticon y viajar de forma "tradicional" a la tierra. –Habló Chromia.

-Aunque eso fuera posible, los decepticons son mayoría y a su vez ese viaje podría llevarnos "años" antes de llegar a la tierra. –Exclamó Powerglide.

-Creo que estamos divagando mucho, pero el mensaje fue claro: El llamado ha sido enviado para los sobrevivientes y solamente nos hemos limitado a buscarlos dentro de la base. –Intervino la de Kaón.

-Arcee tiene razón, debemos hacer algo y pronto. –Agregó Tailgate.

-Como segundo al mando de Ultra Magnus, sugiero que nos dividamos algunos distritos de Cybertron para buscar lo indispensable. Por mi parte trataré de establecer comunicación con el comandante. Quizás su demora se deba a algo imprevisto. El buen amigo había bautizado a su escuadrón como los Wreckers. –Habló CliffJumper.

-Muy bien Wreckers, ya oyeron al amigo rojo. Nos dividamos entonces: Tailgate y Arcee vayan por la parte del sur, Moonracer y Powerglide al este, Chromia y yo iremos al norte. –Finalizó Hyde.

-Estaremos en contacto por medio del canal de comunicaciones. No se arriesguen demasiado. Debemos permanecer juntos. –Exclamó CliffJumper.

Las tres parejas de autobots habían partido de la base autobot procurando ser cuidadosos ante la vista del enemigo.

En la mente de Arcee había confusión pero consideró que no era el momento para externarlo.

Tailgate por otra parte percibía que la mirada de su compañera no lucía de la misma manera, había un gesto entre alegría y tristeza.

-¿Te sientes mal Arcee? –preguntó el mech de forma sutil.

-Creo que sí, aunque quizás, por el bien de todos, debo olvidar mi sentir, como a su vez… olvidar que alguna vez amé a mecanismos que quizás no lo merecían.

Tailgate se extraña de la actitud de su compañera pero no quiso indagar más, los dos tenían una misión que cumplir.


	37. Augurios

**Hoy fue mi último día oficial de vacaciones, en la vida real desempeñamos una labor noble. De antemano gracias por las críticas y el seguimiento a ésta historia. Espero que sean pacientes para la próxima actualización de la misma. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 37: Augurios**_

Cybertron en llamas, una visión borrosa; dos mecanismos se observan alejarse. Tailgate y Arcee han partido hacia la batalla. Las explosiones son demasiadas, y todo lo conocido desaparece en un instante.

-¡Tailgate, Arcee! – se escucha la voz de Prime.

Ellos no pueden escuchar su voz. Repentinamente una araña gigante aparece de la nada y con una de sus extremidades atraviesa la cámara de chispa de Tailgate.

-¡Arcee, sal de ahí!-grita con insistencia Optimus.

La femme parece escucharlo y le dirige una sonrisa afectiva.

-Pase lo que pase, voy a protegerlo con mi vida, señor. –Se escucha la voz de la femme.

Sin embargo la araña gigante se transforma, Airachnnide golpea el piso, mientras que Arcee trata de golpearla, las fuerzas son desiguales y ella es impactada de un solo golpe contra el piso, la preadcon toma a la femme inconsciente atrapándola en una mano, dejando expuesta la cabeza de la de Kaón.

-Optimus, ¿qué se siente perder a tus soldados para protegerte?-decía Airachnnide de forma irónica.

-¡Suéltala, Maldita!-gritaba el Prime con furia.

-Comandante Prime, lamento haber sido una molestia… ahora voy a pagar mi incompetencia. –Decía la femme de Kaón.

-¡Arcee! –se escucha el grito de Prime

La predacon con un movimiento de su pulgar decapita a Arcee.

-¡Arcee! ¡No! – Se escucha el grito lastimero de Prime.

-¡Optimus! ¡Despierta! – se escucha una voz conocida.

De forma lenta, el Prime de forma cuidadosa va activando sus ópticos, descubre que no está en Cybertron como a su vez está en una habitación donde hay instrumentos y objetos de medicina.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – Preguntó el Prime extrañado.

-Pues acabas de ser el primer autobot en ignaurar la recién construida bahía médica. Has trabajado demasiado Prime. –La voz era de Ratchet.

-¿Y Bulkhead y Bee?

-Están colocando unos paneles en lo que será la sala de control. Nosotros hacemos lo posible por acondicionar este lugar, obvio que no es Cybertron pero nos acostumbraremos.

-Ratchet, tuve una pesadilla. Debemos hacer lo posible para llegar a Cybertron. No podemos estar varados aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Alpha colocó las coordenadas para que la nave estuviera aquí, debe haber un propósito. Por cierto, no te preocupes, Arcee y Tailgate pueden cuidarse solos.

-No me digas que estaba hablando dormido otra vez. – Mencionó Optimus en un tono que implicaba vergüenza.

-Es la tercera vez que gritas el nombre de ellos, en ocasiones pienso que cuando hay mecanismos que no nos agradan hasta en las recargas los encontramos. –Habló el médico tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Puede que tengas razón amigo.

La mirada de Optimus indicaba preocupación. Había transcurrido el tiempo en que los Prime no tenían comunicación con sus compañeros en Cybertron. El deseaba que su mensaje haya llegado como a su vez brindarles la esperanza de que su líder esté vivo.

"Arcee, Tailgate: cuídense" Ese era el pensamiento del Prime.

**De regreso a Cybertron**

Los Wreckers habían cumplido una semana de estar en Cybertron sobreviviendo ante los peligros. Ahora ellos eran los fugitivos. Las exploraciones llevaban mayor tiempo de lo inesperado. Las parejas integradas de Moonracer y Chromia habían vuelto a la base autobot. Ellos habían logrado conseguir reservas de energón, pero desafortunadamente, no habían encontrado sobrevivientes.

CliffJumper informaba que durante la exploración había recibido la llamada de una femme de nombre Antara en el cuál le había informado a detalle sobre la presencia decepticon en Kaón.

-Antara y la resistencia (entre civiles y autobots) han logrado defenderse de los seekers, según dice que el lugar que Arcee les había recomendado les ha sido útil pero a pesar de que no han tenido interferencia enemiga, ella y su equipo averiguaron por qué los cons están en Kaón. –Habló CliffJumper.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Preguntó Chromia.

-Al parecer los decepticons tienen un puente espacial y están enviando armas y energon a otras partes del universo… pero su prioridad máxima es encontrar a Starscream y Megatron. –Respondió el mech carmesí.

-Ellos no saben en donde se encuentran. Nosotros conocemos donde están pero no contamos con una nave para abandonar Cybertron. –Habló Powerglide.

-Nave si tenemos. Contacté con Magnus y al parecer encontró a un sobreviviente del escuadrón de Star Saber, por esa razón ha estado ausente. Sin embargo nos pide que estemos alerta ya que el hará una maniobra complicada. Técnicamente hará una entrada por salida de Cybertron. –Respondió CliffJumper.

-Entonces tengamos a la mano lo indispensable, muy bien Wreckers empecemos a empacar. –Dijo Ironhide.

-Cliff, ¿Arcee y Tailgate se han reportado?- preguntó Moonracer.

-La última posición que reportaron fue en los alrededores de Tiger Pax, al parecer encontraron señales extrañas. Pero han pasado dos horas y no hay nada de ellos. –Habló CliffJumper.

-¿Qué extraño? Arcee y Tailgate se reportan constantemente, cuando regresábamos junto con Chromia, ella reportó algo diferente: habían cuerpos decapitados. –Habló Hyde.

-¡¿Eso dijeron?!-preguntó CliffJumper sobresaltado.

-¿Dije algo malo Cliff? – Preguntó Hyde con extrañeza.

-Chicos quedan a cargo y estén pendientes a la llegada de Magnus. ¡Hyde debemos llegar a Tiger Pax cueste lo que cueste! –Ordenó el mech carmesí.

El mech carmesí junto con Hyde abandonaban la base, el mech oscuro procuraba indagar por qué el cambio de actitud del recién recuperado Cliff.

-Hyde escúchame con atención, los dos tenemos distintas formas de proceder ya que tú has estado al lado de Optimus como a su vez yo he trabajado con Magnus. Pero nuestros amigos están en peligro.

El mech carmesí explicaba que tan grave pudo ser en que Arcee y Tailgate hayan ingresado a Tiger Pax.

**El consejo de un amigo**

Tailgate y Arcee estaban en una operación en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, se aproximaban a Tiger Pax. Ellos habían logrado detectar señales de vida autobot, pero todo indicaba que mientras más se acercaban, las señales desaparecían.

-Y bien, ¿quieres decirme lo que te pasa? –preguntó Tailgate en voz baja.

-No tengo nada. –Respondió la femme en un tono de molestia.

-Tu voz no dice lo mismo. Somos amigos y siempre debemos contar con ellos.

Los dos mecanismos se detienen y se sientan en una parte de los edificios destruidos.

-Tailgate, desde que entré en la milicia has sido muy noble conmigo, al igual que Bee, y los parecio mucho porque ustedes me han tratado diferente, y siempre fueron honestos conmigo. Pero hubo "compañeros" a quienes yo les confié cosas y ellos no tuvieron esa confianza conmigo.

-¿Tiene que ver con algún mech en especial?

-No es eso. –Respondió la femme sonrojada- Más bien creo que para ellos sólo fui una carga y que si me ayudaron fue por lástima. Yo soy de la idea que si voy a hacer amigos tenemos que decirnos las cosas aunque nos duelan.

-¿Y les has preguntado por qué lo hicieron?

-Creo que será difícil de preguntarles.

-Yo siento que cuando no decimos las cosas es por no querer herir a los que amamos. Pienso que todos tenemos derecho a guardar nuestros secretos pero cuando esos secretos amenazan la paz y la unidad debemos revelarlos. Deja que se tranquilicen las aguas y ten el valor para enfrentarlos de la mejor manera.

Arcee sabía que de antemano lo que era guardar un secreto tan grave, un pequeño flashback le hizo recordar sobre el origen de su madre como a su vez lo que ella había hecho ante Scarface.

-Eres bueno escuchando Tailgate. Seguiré tu consejo. –El semblante de Arcee cambia y le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Para eso somos amigos.

Sin embargo el semblante de Arcee cambia, a la vez Tailgate percibe que hay problemas. El sonido de un arma en recarga se alcanza a percibir y de inmediato la femme se lanza hacia Tailgate, un disparo amenazaba con quitarle la vida.

De inmediato, los dos empiezan a huir y esconderse en algunos de los edificios que se encuentran en pie. Tailgate logra disparar, mientras Arcee trata de comunicarse con sus compañeros.

Los dos deciden continuar en el interior del edificio, entre la oscuridad, ambos van cuidándose las espaldas, de repente observa que el piso empieza a cambiar y se les dificulta avanzar. Tailgate ilumina y observa que caminan entre un montón de cadáveres decapitados.

Arcee evita contener, Tailgate apaga la luz ya que sin desearlo llamó la atención del enemigo y en medio de un ambiente hostil los autobots logran evadirlos. Sin embargo al intentar salir del edificio varios mecanismos habían bloqueado la salida.

-¿Qué hacemos Tailgate?-preguntó Arcee.

-¡Prepárate a pelear! – Mencionó el autobot.

Un mech derriba un pedazo de las paredes haciendo que éstos golpeen a los autobots, Tailgate y Arcee intentan reaccionar pero es muy tarde, ambos estaban a punto de quedar inconscientes cuando la femme reconoce una silueta de una femme que con un movimiento hace que una tela de araña cubra su boca al igual que la de su compañero. La de Kaón reconoce de quien se trata pero ella no puede evitar en caer en estado de inconsciencia.

-Shockwave, tienes mucha suerte, acabo de encontrar dos presas autobots. –Mencionó la femme con un placer sadíco.

La feme predacon ordena a los mecanismos que lo acompañan que levanten a los prisioneros. Airachnnide partía con sus presas hacia el refugio de Shockwave.


	38. El inicio de la rivalidad

**Actualizando a duras penas el fic, de antemano gracias por el seguimiento a esta historia. Ya casi llegamos a la recta final y un nuevo inicio de actividades se acercan. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 38: El inicio de la rivalidad**_

Arcee se encontraba prisionera, la condición de la femme no era la mejor; había enfrentado un suplicio desagradable: Sus muñecas estaban sujetas a una gran cadena que colgaba desde el techo.

Los cons practicaban con ella sus golpes, al parecer todo indicaba que la femme se había convertido en un costal de boxeo.

Por otra parte, ella escuchaba con atención los gritos de dolor de su compañero Tailgate, desconocía si él estaba en el mismo suplicio o la estaba pasando peor.

Los dos autobots tenían la prioridad de encontrar sobrevivientes, pero ahora la situación era distinta: Ambos debían sobrevivir. La femme mantenía en su mente las horas de entrenamiento con sus hermanas y Saeba. Al parecer los golpes brutales que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros autobots le habían ayudado en cierta forma a "resistir" el suplicio.

En otra sección de la base decepticon, Shockwave y Airachnnide decidían la forma en que ellos obtendrían información de los prisioneros. Todo indicaba que la predacon deseaba aplicar las metodologías de Scarface pero el con sugería aplicar su "ciencia" y tener a dos conejillos de indias para experimentar con ellos a su antojo.

Ambos decidieron la suerte de los mecanismos en un volado: Airachnnide se quedaría con Tailgate y Shocwave tendría a Arcee.

**Camino a Tiger Pax**

Hyde y Cliff avanzaban con precaución, se encontraban a mitad de camino para llegar a ese lugar. El mech carmesí tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-Cliff debo preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué razón no nos advertiste de la situación de Tiger Pax? –habló Hyde tratando de contener la calma.

-Escucha amigo –respondió el mech en tono neutral. – Tiger Pax era un punto estratégico dentro de las brigadas autobots, estaba a cargo de ése punto, pero en el primer día de ataque una femme de nombre airachnnide atacó, al inicio ella estaba sola pero poco a poco llegó con refuerzos. Nunca había visto tanto sadismo en mi vida. Traté de salvar a mis compañeros, deseaba llevarlos a la base autobot pero uno a uno fueron cayendo, como a su vez otros fueron capturados por ella.

-Por eso te encontraron en la base.

-En parte sí, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la base observé que todo era caos como a su vez los bombardeos eran fuertes, Magnus necesitaba municiones para su arma y me había pedido que las buscara en su dormitorio, fue entonces que el derrumbe ocurrió.

-Airachnnide debe ser un enemigo de cuidado, ella fue quien asesinó a Elita One.

-Es muy triste saber eso, por eso debemos darnos prisa.

Los dos mech dejan de conversar ya que el enemigo estaba al acecho.

**El interrogatorio**

La femme autobot estaba a punto de caer nuevamente en un estado de inconsciencia, de repente siente que la cadena es cortada como a su vez su cuerpo cae de forma estrepitosa. Dos cons sujetan a la femme y casi a rastras lo llevan a la sala principal en donde se encontraban Airachnnide y Shockwave.

Los dos cons sientan con lujo de violencia a la de Kaón. La predacon tiene en sus manos el arma que le pertenecía a Elita One.

-No creí que todavía quedaban féminas entre los autobots. Esta arma ya lo había visto en manos de otra persona. –Habló la predacon con curiosidad.

Arcee no responde.

-Así que eres una autobot. Si tú me dices lo que quiero saber, te prometo que no la vas a pasar tan mal. –Continuaba Airachnnide en un tono sádico. -¿Dónde se encuentra la resistencia autobot?

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?- preguntó con extrañeza Arcee - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Una bofetada recibe la de Kaón por parte de su rival.

-Respuesta equivocada. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Dónde se encuentra la resistencia autobot?

Shockwave observa la escena.

-Airachnnide, difícilmente hablará, deja que me encargue de esto. –Intervino el decepticon.

-¡Todavía no, Shockwave!-levantó la voz la predacon- Quizás necesita un estímulo para hablar.

Por medio de señas hace que sus compañeros traigan al segundo prisionero. Tailgate aparece junto con los dos mech, su rostro estaba desfigurado por los golpes, emanaba energon de su boca. El autobot logra observar a su compañera que lucía agotada.

Los cons sujetan con fuerza a Tailgate, la predacon aprovecha la oportunidad y empieza a manosear en las áreas de mayor sensibilidad al autobot.

-Este mech ha sido parte de los trofeos de guerra, y muy bueno en la interfaz.

Los cons al igual que Arcee se quedan sorprendidos ante esa revelación de la femme. Ya que al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a que una femme estuviera hablando abiertamente de su "intimidad".

-Arcee… no te preocupes. –Habló Tailgate con dificultad.

-Ya tenemos un progreso. –Dijo Shockwave en forma tranquila.

-Muy bien estúpida. –Airachnnide cambia el tono de su voz, y en esta ocasión recurre a una de sus armas: una cuchilla. La predacon lo colocaba en la cámara de chispa de Tailgate. –Responde de una buena vez: ¿Dónde se oculta la resistencia autobot?

-Arcee, pase lo que pase, siempre serás una femme especial para mí…

Un golpe hace callar al autobot.

La femme de Kaón está totalmente asustada, no sabría decirse si por la tortura o por la revelación de su compañero.

-Muy conmovedor. – Habló con ironía Airachnnide.

-¡En verdad te digo que no lo sé! –grita de forma desesperada.

El sonido de una cuchilla atravesando el metal hace eco en la femme autobot. Airachnnide había matado a Tailgate.

-¡Tailgate!-gritó Arcee.

-¡Uy, qué pena!-Dijo sonriente la predacon mientras que con un segundo movimiento decapitaba al autobot.

La femme autobot desactivaba sus ópticos, su semblante estaba distinto, tenía miedo. El recuerdo de cómo había muerto su maestra en manos de la predacon se hacían presentes.

-No cabe duda que aprendiste bien los métodos de Scarface. –Habló Shockwave. –Ahora es mi turno.

Sin esperar la reacción de la autobot, el con sujeta en su manos una especie de cable puntiagudo y con saña lo introduce a un cierto nivel de la cabeza de Arcee. Un grito de dolor se escucha en medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué vas hacer Shockwave? –preguntó con curiosidad la predacon.

-Es un método experimental llamado corte psíquico cortical. El cable está sujeto a la computadora y podré ver lo que la femme oculta.

-Después de todo, tienes tu lado sádico, mi amigo. –Decía la frase mientras se acercaba al mech de forma sensual.

-Tranquila amiga, veremos que oculta. – Habló nerviosamente el con.

Los gritos de dolor de la autobot eran música para los audios de la predacon.

El enemigo poco a poco ingresaba a la memoria de la autobot y podían observar a detalle los últimos recuerdos de la femme: Desde el mapa que había memorizado como a su vez la localización de Optimus y Megatron.

Sin embargo, Airachnnide se da cuenta de una verdad muy dolorosa: Ella descubre parte del operativo en el cuál Scarface perdiera la vida.

-¡Ella se hizo pasar por Elita!, ¡Es una maldita! –gritó con rabia Airachnnide.

La femme tenía en sus manos el arma de Elita One y deseaba dispararle con la mayor frialdad posible.

-¡Espera Airachnnide! –Habló Shockwave- Hay una parte en la cual no tengo acceso, todo indica que debe ser algo importante. Te propongo algo: Déjame a la autobot y cuando me deje de servir podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Airachnnide piensa detenidamente la propuesta de Shockwave. Y en un arrebato de ira la femme tira el arma en el suelo y abandona la habitación en forma violenta.

-¡Voy hacer de tu vida un infierno, autobot!-Habló Airachnnide de forma dolorosa.

El dolor de la femme era insoportable, no sabía por cuánto tiempo resistiría. Shockwave insistía en descubrir lo que Arcee ocultaba.

Mientras tanto la femme autobot no sabía qué hacer; una sensación entre el dolor y la impotencia el embargaba. Se le había entrenado para sobrevivir en combate pero no había sido entrenada para ver morir a un compañero en la batalla.

Sus traumas del pasado parecían retornar de nuevo a cada insistencia de Shockwave.

La femme deseaba morir y desaparecer su dolor, sin embargo una voz dulce se escucha en los audios de Arcee.

-Pase lo que pase, no debes rendirte. Eres una autobot. Tienes una misión no lo olvides.

Las lágrimas de la femme se logran apreciar en sus ópticos, pareciera que poco a poco perdería de nuevo el conocimiento. La voz de su maestra se hacía presente de nuevo.

Sin embargo, un fuerte disparo del exterior hace que tiemble el salón, Shockwave sale para averiguar el origen de ello.

Arcee queda bajo el resguardo de los guardias.

**El rescate**

Mientras tanto una última batalla entre autobots y decepticons se desarrollaba en las afueras, CliffJumper e Ironhide se enfrentaban con los cons en un nuevo fuego cruzado. Esta vez no estaban solos: Magnus había llegado a tiempo y por medio de la nave Alpha disparaba los cañones a todo lo que daba.

Con cierta ventaja en armamento, los autobots llegaban a territorio enemigo. De la nave se observa descender a Powerglide para integrarse a sus compañeros. Los tres mech logran burlar las naves enemigas.

Poco a poco van ingresando al interior del edificio para enfrentarse a los guardias quienes defendían tanto el armamento como los inventos de Shockwave.

Airachnnide había dejado la base, necesitaba despejar su mente en pensar sobre la forma de torturar a quien consideraba su "odiada rival".

Shockwave descubre que tres autobots han burlado la vigilancia y decide apoyar a sus compañeros. Mientras el con salía a pelear en el exterior, los tres mech habían llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba Arcee. De dos disparos certeros los guardias caen muertos.

La femme de Kaón procura mantenerse fuerte pero su estado anímico está por los suelos. Sus compañeros observan la escena y deducen lo ocurrido al ver el cadáver de Tailgate. Powerglide recoge el arma de la femme, Ironhide lleva entre sus brazos a la femme y CliffJumper en un acto vengativo destruye la computadora como los objetos de Shockwave.

Los mech tratan de que Arcee recupere la conciencia pero es obvio que ella está totalmente aterrada. Magnus lanza un segundo disparo permitiendo derrumbar parte del edificio y de forma rápida, los autobots logran ingresar a la nave y a toda velocidad abandonan Cybertron.

Mientras tanto los decepticons bajo la orden de Shockwave dan indicaciones a sus aliados en Kaón, informándoles que ya tenían localizado a Megatron.

Airachnnide por su parte al enterarse de que la femme había sido rescatada no puede evitar contener su furia.

-¡Shockwave, Debiste dejar que la matara cuando te lo pedí!-gritaba furiosa la predacon.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que los autobots la iban a rescatar?!- respondía en el mismo tenor el decepticon. –Pero no todo está perdido: La femme nos dio dos cosas valiosas: Encontrar a Megatron como a su vez que Iacon tiene secretos que necesitan ser revelados.

-No pienso quedarme en Cybertron mientras esa maldita está lejos de aquí.

-Ellos no cuentan con los medios para viajar a la tierra, así que tenemos ventaja. Regresa a Kaón, yo me quedaré en Cybertron.

La femme predacon abandona el lugar por medio de una nave, sin embargo, ella en el fondo no le importaba si Megatron estaba vivo, más bien, deseaba lo que su maestro había anhelado: Tener el control de los decepticons.


	39. Mea culpa

**Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios. Presenté dificultad para actualizarla como a su vez se han integrado nuevos lectores. De antemano agradezco la paciencia, como a su vez, en este episodio quizás le pongo sentimientos que quizás a más de uno nos ha pasado cuando hemos sentido impotencia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_**Mea culpa**_

**Arcee P.O.V.**

¿Cómo explicar mi incompetencia? ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Quizás CliffJumper tenga razón en decir que "sólo soy una cara bonita".

Alpha, Elita, Optimus: ¿Por qué no me enseñaron a sobreponerme ante la pérdida de un amigo o compañero?

¿Por qué Primus permite que sucedan estas cosas?

Mi amigo Tailgate ha muerto, por mi culpa. No tuve las agallas para resistir a la tortura, y ese error ha llevado a mis enemigos a localizar al último de los Prime. ¿Cómo podré cumplir con mi misión si no fui capaz de salvar la vida de mi compañero?

Y ahora… saber que una parte de Scarface vive en Airachnnide me hace temblar. Pensé que con la muerte de ese maldito mi vida cambiaría… pero ha resultado peor.

Ella ha matado a dos seres importantes para mí. ¿Con qué cara veré a mis compañeros de nuevo?

Quizás mi destino sea el perder a las personas que aprecio… por el bien de todos debo reponerme. No quiero que mi hermana y mis amigos sufran por mi culpa. Me queda claro que las personas que están a mi alrededor sufrirán… una parte de mí ha muerto con Tailgate.

Debo estar sola, ese es mi destino. Aunque mi spark me dice que no es la primera vez que siento este dolor en mi interior.

**El amor de una hermana**

Mientras que la nave Alpha se alejaba de Cybertron, Magnus escuchaba el informe que Cliffjumper y Hyde presentaban, como a su vez sus ópticos observaban a Arcee; ya que la tortura y, principalmente, el incidente con Tailgate se reflejaba en su semblante.

Chromia y Moonracer estaban ante una situación difícil: Ya que como conocían el pasado de Arcee sabían de antemano lo que ella experimentaba: Miedo y frustración.

Ya no contaban con sus compañeros (Saeba, Elita, Roxana y Alpha Trion) para apoyarla a salir de esa situación.

La mirada de Arcee tenía un aspecto entre perdida y débil. El comandante Wrecker comprende que la femme necesita reponerse, por tal razón ordena que Chromia lo lleve a uno de los dormitorios de la nave.

La femme de Kaón se mueve como si fuese un zombie, mientras que Chromia lo apoya.

Para la femme color menta, ver en qué situación se encontraba su hermana menor es difícil, le causaba un gran dolor a su spark. Ambas caminaban de forma lenta, sin embargo en uno de los pasillos había una pequeña ventana en el cuál se apreciaba el universo mismo.

-Es muy lindo el espacio… no lo crees hermana. –Habló Chromia intentando entrar en razón a la femme.

Arcee no cambiaba de actitud.

-No olvidaré la primera que vez en que tus ópticos vieron el espacio. Tu sonrisa era única y deseabas agarrar las estrellas con tus manos. Eso pasó tiempo después en que te rescatamos de Lexus V.

-¿Lexus V?- contestó Arcee.

Chromia se da cuenta que la femme empieza a reaccionar.

-Así es: Lexus V era tu hogar; Angela y White Scorpio fueron tus creadores. Ellos te amaban. ¿Sabes por qué decidí adoptarte como mi hermana? Decidí hacerlo porque no deseaba que pasaras por lo mismo que yo. Crecer sin tus creadores.

-¿No comprendo?

-Yo no conozco a mis padres, Moonracer y yo crecimos en un orfanato. Nunca imaginamos que nuestras vidas cambiarían cuando te conocimos: Nos brindaste la oportunidad de ser tu familia y a su vez nos enseñaste a ser fuerte en las peores situaciones.

La mente de Arcee empieza a recordar los momentos felices que vivió con ella y Moonracer; las travesuras y el entrenamiento que había recibido. No puede evitar recordar la pelea que sostuvo con Elita One cuando ingresó a la milicia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Elita One es Ariel?

Chromia se da cuenta que Arcee conoce la verdad sobre quien es en realidad Orión Pax.

-Elita se dio cuenta sobre tus sentimientos hacia Orión, me comentó que en una ocasión durante la recarga pronunciabas ese nombre. Sabía de antemano que era tu "primera ilusión" y apenas estabas integrándote. Con el tiempo te sería revelada su identidad. Su preocupación aumentó cuando decidiste morir junto con Scarface... Orión se preocupó por ti y sintió remordimiento ya que la maniobra que hizo junto Hyde y Powerglide pudieron haberte causado un daño mayor.

-Entonces, la presencia de Orión Pax lo sentí… no aluciné. Quédate conmigo como cuando era una sparkling. Quiero entrar en recarga pero temo que no pueda despertar.

Arcee abraza fuertemente a Chromia. La femme verde menta se da cuenta que su hermana llora, al parecer el haberle hecho recordar esos momentos hicieron que olvidará "temporalmente" lo sucedido.

La actitud de la de Kaón se asemejaba al de un sparkling temeroso. Ambas femmes se acuestan en la hiper-cama como a su vez Chromia abrazaba a su hermana. La femme había caído en la recarga.

**El mensaje**

La femme de Kaón había caído en una recarga profunda, sin embargo en sus sueños volvía a revivir los momentos amargos: Visualizaba la muerte de sus creadores, como a su vez la pérdida de Elita One y de Tailgate.

Escuchaba las risas siniestras de Airachnnide y de Scarface; deseaba despertar pero era imposible.

De repente, esa oscuridad como las risas de sus enemigos deja de escucharse, ya que una luz dorada disipa las tinieblas y hace callar con autoridad a los mecanismos.

La femme descubre que está de nuevo ante el universo, pero esta vez la acompaña un mecanismo conocido por ella: Alpha Trion.

-¡Maestro Alpha!-gritó con alegría la femme, abrazando de forma tierna al mech.

-Te había dicho que cuando estuvieras lejos de Cybertron te revelaría otra parte de tu misión. –Respondió el viejo Prime con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Maestro… no pude salvar a Tailgate. –Respondió Arcee con tristeza.

-Tailgate está conmigo, como mech sabía que una situación crítica de esa naturaleza tendría un desenlace fatal. Quizás fue mi error el no haber sugerido que las femmes fueran entrenadas para asimilar ese tipo de conductas. La mayor tendencia que un mech tiene hacia una femme es que son más vulnerables y que difícilmente estarán en una situación extrema.

-Escuché la voz de mi maestra Elita. ¿Por qué?

Con un movimiento de sus manos, el Prime Mayor hace que en el espacio se reflejen imágenes. Diera la impresión que estuviera dando una clase.

-Como femme tienes un don muy grande que otros mecanismos no poseen: Percibes lo que está fuera de tu alcance como a su vez permaneces en comunicación con aquellos seres que no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos. Elita seguirá acompañándote hasta que llegue el momento de que continúes con tu camino. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Alpha proyecta información sobre el equipo Prime: Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, y Optimus. El anciano hizo una pausa al llegar en el Prime joven:

-A estas alturas me imagino que tienes conocimiento de que Orión Pax es Optimus Prime. Él se acercó a ti en su antiguo ser debido a que él también extraña su esencia y le tuviste confianza. A su manera te mostró parte de su sabiduría y su sencillez. Que tu dolor nunca te haga olvidar lo que has aprendido, no solamente de él, sino de todos nosotros.

Arcee tenía inquietud sobre el por qué le habían confiado esa información, como a su vez un nuevo mecanismo se integraba a la lista: CliffJumper.

-Ellos serán tus compañeros en la Tierra. Por tus demás compañeros les espera liberar a Kaón de las manos de los decepticons, aunque quizás haya algunos que se incorporen en el momento correcto. Formarás parte de los Prime y ustedes tendrán que velar por el Prime y el futuro de Cybertron. Nunca olvides esto: El dolor te acompañará, pero tendrás la fuerza para levantarte. Aunque ésta frase no es mía.

La femme de Kaón despierta, se aprecia que su cuerpo sigue con las marcas de la tortura pero no le presta atención, sin embargo ella tiene dudas si realmente Alpha Trion estuvo presente en sus sueños y con cierta dificultad logra que sus ópticos proyecten lo que el Prime Mayor le había confiado.

-Es la misma información que Alpha me mostró en mi sueño. Son los expedientes del equipo Prime y…

La frase no puede terminarla debido a que observa su expediente: Alpha la había considerado para formar parte del equipo de Optimus.

"Si quiero comprender a Optimus, debo terminar de leer la segunda parte del diario". Fue lo que pensó la femme.

**El sobreviviente**

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la nave, Magnus se encargaba de cuidar al mecanismo que formaba parte del escuadrón de Star Saber. Al parecer tenía heridas de consideración.

Poco a poco el mecanismo iba recuperando la conciencia.

-Usted es el comandante Magnus. –Dijo el mech con dificultad. –Mi nombre es Wheeljack y estaba bajo las órdenes de Star Saber.

-Debe descansar soldado, habrá tiempo para que me informe a detalle…

-Temo que no comandante. –Repuso el mecanismo – Nuestro escuadrón logró contener a Deathsaurus a un precio muy alto. Los Brainmasters sacrificaron sus vidas para atrapar a Deathsaurus y su ejército en la zona negativa.

En la habitación un segundo mecanismo se incorpora a la conversación.

-¿Saeba, Road Cesar y Minerva están vivos? –Se escuchó la voz de una femme en tono angustiado.

-Arcee, deberías estar en la recarga. –Habló con preocupación Magnus.

Wheeljack emite una negativa con la cabeza, volviendo a caer en la recarga.

Magnus no deseaba que Arcee tuviera más dolor, aunque la femme no puede evitar las lágrimas, ella vuelve a armarse de valor.

-Comandante Magnus: enséñeme a ser como Usted. Necesitaré su experiencia para poder cumplir con una misión que Alpha Trion me ha delegado. Sé de antemano que es un ser respetuoso de las reglas y quiero aprender de ellas. Por otra parte, nuestros compañeros autobots no han perdido la esperanza. Quiero pensar que nuestros amigos están vivos. La caída de nuestros camaradas debe alentarnos a continuar.

La femme expresaba su sentir, ya que quizás de esa forma liberaba su dolor. Magnus por otra parte deseaba ayudar a Arcee para que ella dominara sus emociones.

Todo esto sucedía mientras los Weckers emprendían el viaje hacia Kaón.


	40. El destino de los Wreckers

_**Capítulo 40: El destino de los Wreckers**_

La nave Alpha se aproximaba al planeta de Kaón. Durante el trayecto, la femme había procurado asimilar de forma correcta los consejos de Magnus, como a su vez; sabía que muy pronto el destino de su planeta adoptivo como el futuro de Cybertron dependía (en cierto grado) de ella.

Por consejo de Chromia, la nave se dirige hacia una sección oscura (vista desde el espacio) del planeta, ya que los autobots de Kaón se encontraban en ese lugar. Como medida de precaución Magnus decide desactivar el equipo de comunicación u otra señal que pudiese levantar sospecha entre los decepticons.

Magnus es un piloto experimentado, por tal razón contaba con el aprecio de Optimus y Alpha Trion en su momento. Había demostrado ser capaz de dominar situaciones críticas.

Mientras la nave hacía las maniobras pertinentes de aterrizaje, Arcee había recibido apoyo médico por parte de Moonracer y Powerglide. Aunque estos autobots no eran médicos, habían conseguido que el dolor físico de la femme fuera tolerable, como a su vez, hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance para contener una hemorragia provocada por la herida de Shockwave.

Sin embargo, sus audios alcanzaban a escuchar una conversación cercana entre Ironhide y Chromia.

-Hyde, me temo que Arcee no está bien del todo. Temo que tendremos que separarnos.

-Chromia, comprendo muy bien la situación: la familia es primero. –Hyde mencionaba esto con cierto sentimiento.

-No quiero que me reproches esto, sabes que te amo; pero no deseo que mi hermana sufra de nuevo y lo sabes.

-Tú sabes el cariño que le tengo a Arcee a tal grado que me vi forzado a parar a Optimus en seco cuando quiso hacer un mal comentario de ella.

-Por favor, ya no recuerdes esos momentos… lo que importa ahora es ella. Prime ha cambiado.

-Lo sé… pero no me fío. Es mi amigo pero… mejor aprovechemos a estar juntos antes de que…

Hyde no puede terminar la frase ya que Chromia besa de una forma muy apasionada a su novio. La femme oscura quien ha escuchado todo, comprende que Hyde no desea perder a Chromia. Aunque sabía que el destino de la mayoría de sus amigos no estaba en la Tierra, ella desea hacer algo especial por ellos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un mecanismo de color carmesí.

-Quizás suene muy estúpido lo que voy a preguntarte pero ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Cliffjumper con delicadeza.

-Dos que tres, pero procuro estar de pie. – respondió la femme en un tono neutral, aunque más se escuchaba con frialdad.

-Sé lo que sientes, ya que me tocó perder a mis compañeros a manos de esa "cosa". No permitas que el dolor consuma tu spark.

El mech intenta colocar su mano en el hombro de la femme, pero ella lo evita.

-No quiero ser grosera contigo, pero si quieres continuar con vida, te sugiero que no te me acerques. Aunque eres un buen mech, ¡No quiero un compañero!

-Entiendo el punto, pero soy insistente. Seré tu socio y no voy a dejarte sola. Temo que puedas hacer alguna locura en ese estado.

Un silencio se escucha y de repente la femme empieza a reírse… Cliffjumper hace lo mismo.

-¿Acaso tan desquiciada estoy? –preguntó la femme en forma sarcástica.

-No tanto. –Dijo con una sonrisa – Estaré acompañándote bajo mi propio riesgo.

La femme asiente aunque su mirada expresaba seriedad. Ambos estrechan sus manos en señal de amistad.

Súbitamente la nave hace un movimiento brusco, todo indicaba que los Wreckers estaban aterrizando en Kaón.

**La puerta de los viajeros **

De forma rápida, los autobots descienden de la nave, Arcee junto con Chromia, Hyde, Magnus y Cliff deciden explorar el lugar. Powerglide y Moonracer permanecen en la nave cuidando a Wheeljack.

Las dos hermanas dirigen a los mech en el lugar donde tenían el refugio Antara y sus compañeros. Los mech presentaban ciertas interferencias en sus comunicaciones, sin embargo se encontraban en las faldas de una montaña. La femme verde menta localiza el hueco ubicado en la pared montañosa, los mech tienen desconfianza.

-Vamos compañeros; todo estará bien. –Dijo Chromia.

Todos los mecanismos ingresan y para su sorpresa descubren que detrás de la montaña hay vegetación y unas cuevas donde el energon se aprovechaba de forma responsable, pero lo que más les impactó ver a los autobots fue el paisaje: una laguna adornaba el lugar brindando un paisaje tranquilo, alejado de lo modernizado.

-Parece un sueño que éste lugar no esté ocupado por los decepticons. –Dijo asombrado Magnus.

-El lugar es difícil de acceder y las emisiones de energon son demasiado alto para los seekers. A su vez éste lugar recibe a los mecanismos cuya spark está fuera de toda ambición. –Habló Chromia.

-Técnicamente están viendo nuestro lugar favorito de entrenamiento con mi hermana Chromia. –Intervino Arcee.

La femme oscura emite un silbido típico de Kaón, y unos mecanismos responden al llamado. De las cuevas empiezan a salir varios mecanismos: civiles, militares y sparklings; todos ellos liderados por una femme de colores beige y café.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo comandante Magnus. – habló la femme.

-Buen trabajo Antara. –Respondió el mech.

-El que todos lo vean significa un aliciente para todos. Por favor síganme. –Respondió la femme.

Los wreckers siguen a la femme en el interior de una de las cuevas, habilitadas como base de operaciones.

Sin perder tiempo, Antara decide explicar la situación de Kaón.

-Después de la caída de Kaón, nos hemos reunido en este lugar por recomendaciones de la oficial Scorpio, pero antes de su llegada hubo una mayor movilización: Una nave enemiga ingresó a territorio de Kaón, los informantes mencionan que se trata de Airachnnide y al parecer ella mencionó un lugar llamado Tierra. Los cons bajo la guía de Knock Out enviaron la nave al portal, aunque claro le advirtieron a ella que no tenían las coordenadas precisas.

Arcee se le hizo familiar el nombre del decepticon, sentía que en una ocasión lo había visto.

-¿Tienen idea de cómo funciona el puente espacial? –Preguntó Hyde.

-Pues a diferencia de las de Cybertron que funcionan bajo la guía de coordenadas, este puente tiene algo más: utiliza la posición de las estrellas para mandar lo que sea con una mayor precisión. –Respondió la femme.

-Las coordenadas de la tierra lo tenemos por referencia de Saber, pero él hacía alusión que algunas civilizaciones lejanas han llegado a la tierra utilizando como referencia un portal natural que está alrededor de la galaxia. –Habló Magnus.

-En otras palabras, antes del puente espacial, ¿nuestros ancestros sabían viajar sin la necesidad de ellos? –preguntó Antara

-Me temo que sí; pero qué clase de portal es el que utilizaban. –Indagó Chromia.

-Saber mencionó que el nombre del portal tenía el nombre de un guerrero del planeta tierra: Orión.

-Eso no nos saca de la duda, es un agujero negro o un cometa. – Habló Cliffjumper.

-Orión es una constelación. –Respondió Arcee, causando que todos voltearan hacia ella. –Saber me explicó que los humanos le dan ese tipo de nombre a un conjunto de estrellas que forman esa figura. En mi espalda poseo la imagen de la misma.

-Antara, ¿tienen algún mapa estelar? –preguntó Magnus.

La femme beige ordena que traigan un mapa como a su vez Arcee de forma tímida decide descubrir su espalda, dejando entre ver la imagen de las dos constelaciones. La femme oscura explicaba que la constelación de Orión es la que se encontraba del lado izquierdo.

Magnus y CliffJumper empiezan a localizar en qué cuadrante se encontraba Orión como constelación y así de esa forma pudieron realizar una especie de "triangulación" para poder llegar a la Tierra.

-Les recomiendo que si van a utilizar el puente espacial decepticon de preferencia háganlo por la noche, ya que de día es muy difícil llegar a la ciudad. –Habló Antara.

-Gracias por el consejo, esto será lo que haremos: Enviaremos a Cliff y Arcee a la Tierra, el resto se quedará en Kaón. –Mencionó Magnus.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Habló con extrañeza Chromia.

-Chromia, sabes perfectamente que Alpha le confío una misión a tu hermana.

-No es que desconfíe de Cliff, pero siento que ella emocionalmente no está bien del todo. –Argumentó la femme color verde menta.

-Hermana, no te preocupes; he salido de peores. Me has enseñado todo. –Habló Arcee con gentileza.

-Creo que no hay más que hablar, por ahora les sugiero que a plena luz del día entremos en recarga, ya que en la noche empezará la acción. –Finalizó Magnus.

**¡Protégela con tu vida!**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, sin embargo la femme oscura no lograba entrar en recarga. Para aprovechar el tiempo, la femme decide ingresar al interior del lago y se sumerge. Como bien sabrán Arcee manifestó ciertas habilidades acuáticas. Ella disfrutaba del buceo como a su vez tenía secretos que solamente ella conocía.

Sin embargo, la tarde empezaba a caer. Todos los autobots que participarían en la misión preparaban sus armas, como a su vez Antara tenía preparado un sayal para la femme oscura, ya que ambas compartían el sentimiento de no mostrarse como mecanismos.

Arcee va en busca de su hermana y de Hyde. Chromia no podía aceptar que su hermana menor tuviera que alejarse.

-Chromia, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Arcee de forma respetuosa.

-No sé qué decirte hermana. –Habló con tristeza Chromia- Se me viene a la mente las veces en que te dejé en Kaón por cumplir con mi deber… y ahora debes irte a una galaxia distante.

-Tengo miedo hermana, pero a su vez debo cumplir con lo que el maestro Alpha me confío. No sé qué pase conmigo, ya que estaré sin la compañía de ustedes. Pero por otro lado no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que sufrir.

-Pero Arcee…

La femme oscura abraza a la femme verde menta.

-Pero nada. Además, hay alguien que te necesita más que yo. No sé cómo le haré pero tendrás noticias de mí en donde yo me encuentre.

-¿Puedo saber en qué puedo ayudar? – era la voz de Hyde quien se incorporaba a la conversación.

-Me alegra en que hayas atendido a mi llamado, como la hermana menor de Chromia hay algo que quiero pedirte.

De repente la femme toma la mano de Chromia y la mano de Hyde uniéndolas. Los dos se sonrojan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Arcee? –preguntó Chromia, aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

-No comprendo… -Respondió Hyde con extrañeza.

-Técnicamente, estoy entregándote a mi hermana tal como lo haría un creador cuando entrega a una femme ante el mech que ama: No quiero que ustedes se separen como a su vez Powerglide y Moonracer. Les toca vivir su amor en medio de la guerra. Hyde, júrame que la protegerás con tu vida. No quiero abandonar Kaón con ese pendiente.

-Se supone que yo debería hacer eso cuando tú eligieras a alguien para… -Habló entre lágrimas la femme verde menta.

-¡No pierdan su amor por una guerra estúpida!-Respondió la femme con sentimiento.

-Con mi vida protegeré a Chromia. ¡Te lo prometo!

-Pues bien –respondió de forma animada la femme oscura – Tengo el presentimiento que en el momento oportuno tendrán su sparkbond y cuando eso sea y espero que Primus me lo conceda, pueda estar ahí.

Arcee daba la espalda a la pareja y se disponía a preparar lo necesario para el viaje. Llevaba lágrimas entre sus ópticos.

-Hermana Chromia, estoy feliz por ti… aunque quizás si tú deseabas entregarme a alguien temo que no podrás hacerlo, ya que mi destino está marcado: no puedo amar a alguien.

Esta frase lo decía en voz baja con cierta frialdad y a la vez le quedaba claro que quien estuviera alrededor de ella compartiría un destino cruel.

La femme optaba por colocarse el sayal, como a su vez utilizaba una pequeña mochila de viaje y decidió llevar consigo el arma de su maestra, cubos de energon y el diario completo de Orión.

La noche se acercaba, Cliffjumper esperaba a su socia para ésta misión.

-Muy bien autobots. ¡Es hora de partir! – Se escuchó la voz de Ultra Magnus.

Arcee y Cliff avanzaban de forma rápida, junto a ellos estaban Magnus, Chromia, Hyde, al igual que Antara y su grupo.

La última misión que tendrían Arcee y Cliff como Wreckers iniciaba.

**Estamos a unos pequeños pasos de culminar con éste fic. De antemano gracias a todos por las sugerencias y comentarios. Mañana iniciaremos un ciclo escolar más y espero su paciencia al actualizar ésta historia. Creo que necesitaré sugerencias en algunos detalles que daré a conocer en su momento.**


	41. Destino Final

_**Capítulo 41: Destino Final**_

Los cons habían ocupado la plaza central de Kaón, éste lugar se le conocía como la "plaza roja". Kaón, como se ha descrito antes, conservaba un legado "natural" en combinación con lo "moderno".

La plaza central estaba rodeada de edificios (no tan grandes como los de Cybertron), una característica principal es que aquí no había división. Kaón en sí era un planeta distinto en estructura, quizás por ello gozaba de una reputación ante los planetas conocidos.

El portal espacial que habían desarrollado los decepticons era gigantesco, por tal razón era custodiado día y noche. Quien fungía estaba como responsable era el científico Knock Out.

Quien hubiera imaginado que este mech había sido el compañero de juegos de Arcee en Lexus V. En esta ocasión ya contaba con una armadura de color rojizo. Knock Out fue uno de los sparklings que crecieron bajo la tutela de los cons. Su habilidad en construir cosas hizo que en "cierta forma" no fuese torturado de forma física.

Parte de su pasado había sido suprimido de forma cruel, solo tenía recuerdos muy vagos sobre su origen. Ahora tenía bajo su responsabilidad encontrar la manera de localizar a Lord Megatron y Starscream. Competía con Shockwave en el puesto de "científico" aunque él (Knock Out) mencionaba que más le gustaba destruir cosas que construirlas. Al parecer tenía ciertos rasgos de "humildad", cosa rara en un decepticon.

Había un buen número de soldados aunque el científico descansaba en un edificio habilitado como "dormitorios". Como casi en la mayoría de los enemigos, por lo particular reclutan a mechs, obviamente algunos se encontraban fastidiados de estar día y noche cuidando el portal… ellos deseaban tener acción o en su defecto; divertirse al estilo de los mechs.

Mientras eso ocurría un grupo de autobots va ingresando a la plaza central, para ello aprovechan la oscuridad de algunas calles como a su vez pegaban sus mecanismos en los edificios, ya que había vigilancia seekker.

**Todo o nada (Flashback )**

Ultra Magnus en coordinación con Antara estaban al mando de la misión, con anterioridad se habían dividido en pequeños equipos de "asalto".

-Escúchenme con atención –Habló en tono de mando Magnus- En esta noche nos jugaremos el todo por el todo. Tenemos la esperanza de que nuestro comandante Optimus Prime esté vivo pero necesitamos enviarle refuerzos. Ya están los dos mecanismos quienes acompañarán a nuestro líder al planeta Tierra.

-Ha llegado el momento de probar nuestro valor. Si logramos cumplir con nuestro objetivo, podemos decir que tenemos ganada una batalla de ésta larga guerra. –Animaba Antara.

-Como no expondremos a todos, Powerglide y Moonracer quedarán coordinando la defensa del refugio junto con algunos compañeros de ustedes. –Habló el mech blanco y azul. –Antara junto con Chromia aplicaran la distracción, mientras que un segundo equipo esperará la emboscada. Otro equipo formado por Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ironhide y yo ingresaremos en donde está el portal espacial. Cuando nuestros compañeros hayan cruzado el portal, Hyde y yo destruiremos el portal.

Los autobots quedaron perplejos ante ésta situación.

-Es preferible destruir el portal, así podremos contener a los decepticons en Kaón. –Habló Magnus.

Arcee observaba a su hermana Chromia como a su vez, la femme le entregaba a Arcee dos cubos pequeños, pero a diferencia de los cubos de energon, estos eran de un color oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la femme oscura.

-Se llaman holocubos, y sirve para mantener comunicación de un lugar a otro. Ratchet quizás pueda configurarlos y cuando eso ocurra, tú podrás hablarme en cualquier punto de la galaxia donde te encuentres. –Respondió Chromia.

-¿Y por qué me estás dando dos?

-Porque Hyde le está enviando uno de éstos a Optimus. Al parecer lo sacaste de sus circuitos con lo que le hiciste prometer… quiero ver el lado positivo, algo se hace más responsable. –Dijo la femme con una sonrisa.

Las dos femmes se abrazan en señal de despedida, ambas no pueden evitar en contener las lágrimas.

-Hermana por favor, despídeme de Wheeljack, Moonracer y Powerglide.

**(Fin del flashback)**

El sonido de los disparos en la parte norte de la plaza da la señal para el equipo de Magnus inicié la incursión hacia la parte central.

Las alarmas suenan de forma ensordecedora, tanto autobots y decepticons lanzaban sus ataques. El sonido de granadas y misiles se escuchaban a tal potencia. Magnus en compañía de Hyde utilizaban sus armas para abrir camino a Arcee y Cliffjumper quienes serían los refuerzos de Optimus.

Los cuatro mech disparaban, como a su vez Arcee y Cliff apoyaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El sonido de las explosiones hacía que la femme por instantes perdiera la concentración ya que le preocupaba su hermana como a la vez al resto de los autobots.

-¡Oficial Scorpio! ¡Piense en todos los que están luchando para que puedan cumplir con su misión!-Gritó Magnus.

La femme logra recuperar la cordura y con una mirada fría decide atacar al enemigo utilizando las cuchillas.

El sentimiento del primer ataque en donde perdiera la vida su maestra revivió en la femme de Kaón y "sin piedad" quitaba la vida al enemigo. Cliffjumper por su parte, disparaba a la sien del enemigo, causando bajas importantes al enemigo.

Magnus y Hyde se adelantan y consiguen llegar al panel del control. Magnus estaba escribiendo las coordenadas como a su vez realizado la triangulación correspondiente. Hyde cubría al comandante Wrecker, sin embargo, se observa que un segundo contingente llega en apoyo a los decepticons.

Cliff y Arcee deciden contenerlos mientras Magnus hacía las maniobras correspondientes.

-¡Vamos chatarra, enciende! –Gritó la femme con desesperación.

-¡Se ve que la tecnología de los cons está obsoleta! Ésta máquina necesita calentar para aguantar la carga. –Expresó Magnus.

-¡No hay que desesperarse, podremos contenerlos! –Exclamó Cliff.

-¡Autobots, ríndanse. No pueden ganar! –Gritó con fuerza Knock Out.

-¡No cuentes con ello chatarra! –gritó la femme mientras jalaba el gatillo de su arma.

La lluvia de fuego volvía a producirse con mayor intensidad, los dos autobots hacían lo que estaba a su alcance. Hyde decide intervenir y de repente cambia su arma a modo cañón y un disparo poderoso hace que los cons se dispersen.

Esa desconcentración del enemigo lo aprovechan Arcee y Cliffjumper y sin darles oportunidad atacan cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no se sabía si golpeaban a los cons en partes vitales, ellos procuraban dejarlos fuera de combate.

Sin embargo, la femme decide pelear con Knock Out. El con observa a su oponente de pelea. Ambos se lanzan al ataque. El intercambio de golpes se da una proporción mayor. Mientras el calor de la batalla aumentaba, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder en rendirse.

De repente el portal se ilumina y una combinación de luces entre verdes y azules hace que se ilumine la plaza.

-¡Arcee, Cliff, es ahora o nunca! –Gritó con voz de mando Magnus.

Knock Out se desconcentra por un instante y la femme decide golpearlo en el abdomen, quitándole el aire.

La femme oscura y el mech carmesí corren hacia la parte iluminada. La ráfaga de disparos aumenta, los dos mecanismos sufrían el roce de los disparos, sin embargo La feme alcanza a lanzar una mirada a Magnus, al parecer esa fue la forma en que ella se despedía de su comandante.

-¡Cliff estás listo! –Gritó la de Kaón.

-¡Hagámoslo! –respondió el mech.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dispusieron a cruzar el puente de un salto. Los audios de la femme percibieron una gran explosión y deseaba que sus amigos no hubieran pasado por un destino cruel.

Magnus y Hyde disparaban al panel de control destruyéndolo por completo. Aunque la lluvia de explosiones dejaba mucho que desear, los autobots habían aplicado la estrategia de "guerra de guerrillas" y todos ellos habían logrado sobrevivir.

Al llegar a la región que albergaba a la resistencia, los civiles festejaron la "victoria" de los autobots. Magnus estaría un buen tiempo en Kaón para apoyar a Antara y su equipo, como a su vez el resto de los Wreckers se dedicarían a enfrentar a los decepticons para liberar a Kaón.

-Arcee, Cliffjumper: ¡Buena Suerte! –exclamaba con un suspiro el comandante Wrecker.

Mientras eso ocurría una femme verde menta recorría el lago acompañado de un mech oscuro. La femme derramaba lágrimas en forma silenciosa mientras que el mech colocaba su brazo en su hombro.

-Hyde me pregunto si le dí a Arcee lo mejor de mí…-Habló con voz lastimera la femme.

-Le diste tu amor y ella lo sabía, ahora le corresponde construir su camino. –Respondió de forma sabia el mech.

-Me quedo con el pendiente sobre sus sentimientos, pero tengo fe en que ella hará lo correcto.

**Epílogo **

En una región desértica se abría un portal cuya característica parecía que rompían el tiempo y el espacio. Dos mecanismos salían del interior de él, cayendo de forma estrépita. Ambos lucían aturdidos.

Poco a poco el mech carmesí se lograba incorporar, mientras que la femme de sayal hacía lo mismo, aunque en esta ocasión se llevaba las manos a la boca y viendo que había un espacio para ocultarse, la femme decide "vomitar", al parecer la femme no estaba acostumbrada a viajar de una galaxia a otra.

El mech poco a poco va observando su alrededor; observa que habían llegado a una formación rocosa en medio del desierto. Se da cuenta que por su tamaño puede subir rápidamente.

-Arcee ven a ver esto. –Gritó Cliffjumper.

La femme poco a poco se incorporaba y se fijó en donde se encontraba el mech, sus audios perciben el ruido de varios "mecanismos" desplazándose a distintas velocidades. Ella logra subir.

Ambos observan que a una cierta distancia hay varios "vehículos" desplazándose en un cierto sentido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó la femme con cierto sarcasmo.

-Veamos si nuestro sistema de localización nos da indicios de algo.

Los dos mecanismos por medio de sus muñecas proyectan una especie de mapa holográfico, y al parecer su sistema estaba recibiendo una especie de "actualización", lo único que podían reconocer era el título del mapa: "Planeta Tierra".

-Éste lugar es más grande y diferente de Cybertron, están muy "atrasados" en tecnología. –Dijo Cliff.

-Así le pasó a los primeros cybertronianos, y así que no te quejes, aunque por el tipo de suelo debería llamarse: "Planeta Mugre".

-No podemos conservar nuestras formas, debemos adoptar un modo vehículo como los que están en aquel camino.

Arcee queda pensando detenidamente, y empieza a recordar su antigua forma, como a su vez los momentos de alegría que había tenido con sus hermanas de escuadrón, principalmente la imagen de Elita One cruza por su mente.

"Tu misión ha iniciado amiga" Escuchó la voz de Elita One por sus audios.

La femme oscura decide que por respeto a la memoria de su maestra el no adoptar una forma vehículo o el color que ella portaba. Posteriormente empieza a despojarse del sayal y decide guardarlo en la mochila de viaje.

Cliffjumper no se percató que su socia estaba exhausta y que la herida de Shockwave aumentaba. Ambos tenían sus armaduras con ciertos roces de disparos. Toman el acuerdo de acercarse hacia la "carretera" y escanean una forma vehículo que más se adapten a sus necesidades.

Un vehículo acompañado de una motocicleta azul cromado se integraban a la carretera, procuraban ir a la par para no extraviarse, de inmediato perciben una luz similar al del puente espacial, de él salen (de forma inicial) tres vehículos: un camaro amarillo, un vehiculo hummer color verde y uno de emergencias.

Como medida evasiva Cliff se comunica con Arcee indicándole que él llamaría la atención de los tres vehículos y que la femme continuara su recorrido. La femme empieza a acelerar y decide alejarse del lugar.

Para su sorpresa, un cuarto vehículo se incorpora en la "persecución" éste era un Trailer Peterbil aparece en escena, en ésta ocasión perseguía a la motocicleta. Tanto Cliff como Arcee tienen que salir de la carretera y empezar a "correr" en terreno arenoso".

-Cliff resiste –Dijo la femme – Veré como me quito a éste vehículo encima.

La motocicleta observa que el Peterbil no le pierde el rastro y dando un giro brusco, la motocicleta acelera directamente hacia el tráiler. Ella no alcanza a ver si la insignia es amiga o enemiga.

-¡Prepárate a caer! –gritó con furia la femme.

Acelerando más de la cuenta, la motocicleta logra elevarse a una altura considerable y procede a transformarse en su modo robot. Llevaba sus cuchillas afiladas.

-¡Arcee detente! – era la voz de Cliffjumper.

-¡Por Primus! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la femme.

Solamente el sonido de dos mecanismos caer en plena arena se escuchó por los aires.

**Agradecimientos:**

En primer lugar con el creador de todo lo existente, al que da la vida y por permitirme desahogar mi imaginación.

A Panzermig, Sue, Optimuz056, Ligia21, Queen Prime, Cyberkia, Cytrey Cee, WolfPrime, Yuri, y entre otros que le dieron el seguimiento, crítica y consejos sobre la misma historia.

Panzermig gracias por comentar y a su vez en levantarme ante las adversidades, como a su vez a las diferentes aportaciones sobre los ataques.

Se de antemano que quizás algunos poco a poco se incorporen a leer este fic y así como si fuera una gran cadena, nos vamos recomendando y quizás en su momento habrán críticas a pesar de que éste fic se encuentre "completo".

Con respecto a la secuela, de antemano les digo que _**Sí**_la tendrá. Haré alusión al título de un libro del conocido autor Julio Verne; puedo adelantarles cómo habrá de llamarse: _**De la Tierra a Cybertron,**_ pero por ahora estará en construcción. Pueden enviarme por inbox o comentar lo que desean ver en la secuela; lo que sí está contemplado para la continuación es la rivalidad entre Airachnnide y Arcee. Y una que otra pelea entre _la femme rara y el mech estúpido_**. **_(Recuerden: del odio al amor hay un paso)._ Algunas interrogantes se van a resolver.

Nunca imaginé que éste fic llegara a agradarles, como a su vez mi Oc Scarface les agradece su "odio", ya que considero que si un autor logra despertar sentimientos y emociones, puede decirse que está haciendo bien su trabajo. Insisto: Soy novata y aprendo de todos.

**Próximos Proyectos:**

Terminar la segunda temporada de Transformers Unlimited ya que también ha quedado pendiente una batalla y un rescate.

Trabajar en un One-Shot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Mazinger Z, serie considerada como "padre" del género mech (y de transformers).

Quienes han leído el One-Shot _Media Luna _tendrá su secuela (entre septiembre y octubre) será un crossover.

Veamos qué es lo que pasará primero o si no doy la sorpresa de escribir la secuela pronto. De antemano muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero su comprensión por si me llegase a tardar en aparecer en la plataforma.

_**Eagle Primecee**_


End file.
